


Omne Trinum Est Perfectum

by ferao



Series: Edax Rerum [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Comedy, Department of Mysteries (Harry Potter), Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Gen, Investigations, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mystery, Organized Crime, Pre-19 years later
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: [Prequel diEdax Rerum]Harry Potter è un Auror in formazione al suo primo incarico investigativo, un "semplice" traffico di organi umani su cui la sua mentore è sin troppo ansiosa di vederlo lavorare.Percy Weasley si è appena spostato al Dipartimento dei Trasporti Magici, Ufficio Passaporte, per colmare il vuoto lasciato da un dipendente dimissionario e per ragioni più... personali.Audrey Bennet è nella Sala degli Alchimisti dell'Ufficio Misteri e sta benissimo lì, tra i suoi libri e le sue pozioni, il più lontana possibile da sbirri e ministeriali e distrazioni varie.Ma il caso di Harry è più complicato di quanto appaia, e ben presto la domanda che assillerà il giovane Auror sarà una e una sola:perché finisco sempre con un Weasley e con una ragazza più intelligente di noi?
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Edax Rerum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Rookie, rules, surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Bene bene. Tu sei Harry Potter, suppongo. La nostra nuova celebrità.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa long è il prequel di [Edax Rerum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773910/chapters/54418819), ma le due storie possono essere lette indipendentemente l'una dall'altra. Gli eventi qui narrati sono slegati da quanto avviene lì, l'unica cosa che hanno in comune sono i protagonisti principali e una continuità narrativa (in ER si trovano riferimenti a questa storia, al modo in cui i personaggi si sono conosciuti, ecc.)
> 
> Se avete già letto Edax Rerum, sapete a cosa mi riferisco. Vi avviso solo che qui non ritroverete le atmosfere cupe che vigevano lì, perché - a parte determinati capitoli - ho voluto creare una cosa leeeeeggermente più tranquilla e spensierata.  
> Se NON avete letto Edax Rerum, potete decidere di leggere prima quella (è completa) e poi questa, o il contrario, o ignorarle entrambe, o tutto quello che volete, davvero. Tanto io sarò qui a baloccarmi con questi personaggi e questo universo ancora per un po' :D
> 
> Gli aggiornamenti non saranno ravvicinati come è stato per ER, ma potete stare certi che questa long verrà conclusa. Spero vogliate farmi compagnia anche in questa avventura e sappiate che accetto volentieri critiche e commenti :D
> 
> Buona lettura!  
> Fera

* * *

_Cara Ginny,_

_sì, lo so che devo scriverti solo in casi eccezionali eccetera eccetera, ma il caso_ _è_ _eccezionale: Leotordo sentiva la tua mancanza. Giuro. Da quando sei partita non svolazza più in giro per casa e non fa più nemmeno i bisogni nella dispensa come al solito, perciò ho pensato di spedirlo oltre Manica per distrarsi un po' (sarà un buon allenamento per lui, nel caso dovessi inviarti altre lettere nei prossimi due mesi) e per non farlo sentire inutile gli allego questa lettera._

 _Ho letto il resoconto della partita con la squadra di Calais! Mi spiace per l’incidente di Gertha, ma in compenso sono felice che ti abbiano fatta uscire dalla riserva. Magari da ora in poi ti lasceranno giocare più spesso, visto che a differenza della tua collega_ _tu_ _sai schivare un Bolide senza investire mezza tribuna nel farlo. Scherzi a parte, è stato davvero bello leggere “la Cacciatrice e giovane promessa Ginevra Weasley” al posto dei soliti nomi._

_(Nel caso te lo stia domandando, sì, tua madre ha incorniciato l’articolo. Sì, anche se avete perso centottanta a trecentoventi e nella foto stai mostrando entrambi i medi all’arbitro. Non so se se ne sia accorta o meno, ma nel dubbio ho incantato la fotografia in modo che non possa staccarla dalla parete almeno fino al tuo ritorno.) (Non dirglielo per favore.)_

_Grandi novità: sono un Auror a tutti gli effetti! Stamattina ho ricevuto l’uniforme e l’ordine di presentarmi al Quartier Generale lunedì alle otto, per mettermi a disposizione dell’Auror Vandermeer. Kingsley dice che è molto in gamba e tutta d’un pezzo, ha lavorato per anni all'estero ed è tornata qui solo di recente, ma ha tantissima esperienza. Non vedo l’ora di cominciare!_

_Invece Hermione (anzi, la consigliera Granger, come ci toccherà chiamarla) cambierà lavoro tra quindici giorni esatti. Pare che ormai l’Ufficio Assistenza e Prevenzione Abusi per gli Elfi Domestici sia in grado di camminare con le proprie gambette, e la nostra amica si è decisa ad accettare il posto al Secondo Livello. Il più felice di tutti è Ron, non ne può più di sentirla parlare solo e soltanto di elfi e creature. (E non ha tutti i torti.) (Per favore non dirlo a Hermione.)_

_Parlando di Ron e Hermione, casa loro è pronta e la inaugureranno entro un paio di settimane. Mi sembra incredibile che questi due stiano FINALMENTE andando a convivere, dopo quattro anni che ne parlano. Certo, dovrò abituarmi a non sentire più tuo fratello che russa nella stanza accanto, ma è un sacrificio che sono pronto a fare per i miei migliori amici._

_Ron mi chiede inoltre di avvisarti che lui e George hanno finito di sviluppare gli Yo-Yo Inarrestabili. Volevo allegarti il tuo esemplare omaggio, ma temo che sia davvero troppo per Leo. Te lo consegnerò al tuo ritorno, appena verrai a trovarmi._

_In bocca allo Spinato con quelli di Bilbao, fateli a pezzi!_

_A presto,_

_Harry_

_(PS: visto?! Sono riuscito a scrivere un’intera lettera senza smielatezze da fidanzato innamorato. Neanche un “mi manchi” o un “ti amo”, tiè. Mi devi una cena, futura signora Potter.)_

*

Alle otto in punto del lunedì, vestito della sua uniforme nuova fiammante, Harry James Potter si presentò al Quartier Generale degli Auror situato al Secondo Livello del Ministero della Magia, Londra. Non era certo la prima volta che vi si recava, da quattro anni a quella parte; eppure, una volta varcato il pesante portone di quercia, la sensazione che provò nel ritrovarsi in mezzo a quei cubicoli ben noti fu del tutto nuova.

Quel giorno non era Harry Potter. Non era il giovane che aveva sconfitto Voldemort, né il miglior allievo dell'Accademia. No, quel giorno era l' _Auror_ Potter, un collega tra i colleghi, e quello era il suo posto.

Era lì, finalmente, dove aveva sempre voluto essere. Era _chi_ aveva sempre voluto essere. Il suo sogno si era avverato.

«Potter?» 

Una voce conosciuta lo strappò alle fantasticherie per ricondurlo alla realtà. Harry sbatté le palpebre e guardò davanti a sé, verso un cubicolo che si apriva proprio di fronte la porta d'ingresso del Quartier Generale: un giovane Auror si stava sbracciando per salutarlo, e quando lo mise a fuoco vide che si trattava di Kenneth Towler.

«Potter! Sei proprio tu!» Il ragazzo si alzò dalla sua scrivania per corrergli incontro con la mano tesa. «Allora è vero che cominci oggi! Come va? Come ti senti? Emozionato? È un'altra cosa venire qui con l'uniforme, eh?»

Harry si lasciò investire dalla parlantina del collega con un sorriso. Kenneth era più anziano di lui, aveva frequentato Hogwarts nello stesso anno di Fred e George e terminato l'addestramento in Accademia un paio di anni prima; si erano conosciuti nell'immediato dopoguerra, e all'epoca il ragazzo non era _così_ loquace — ma in effetti nessuno lo era, in quel periodo.

«Vedrai,» continuò Towler, stritolandogli la mano in una morsa, «ti divertirai un sacco qui. Non sarà come quando stanavamo i Mangiamerda nel '98, ma c'è un mostro nuovo ogni settimana. Chi ti hanno assegnato come mentore?»

«Vand…»

Prima che potesse terminare la risposta, Towler gli assestò una pacca in mezzo alla schiena mozzandogli il fiato. Quindi, oltre a parlare di più era diventato anche più manesco? 

_Se questi sono gli effetti del Quartier Generale, forse faccio ancora in tempo a scappare._

«Vandermeer,» tossicchiò. «La conosci?»

«Come no! Abbiamo seguito un caso assieme il mese scorso, è una grande, ti piacerà. Vieni,» un'altra pacca, «ti accompagno da lei.»

«Non devo andare prima da Proudfoot?»

«Nah, Elvira non si presenta mai prima delle nove, nove e mezza. Dai, andiamo.»

Si avviarono in mezzo a numerosi cubicoli tappezzati di foto, articoli di giornale e poster di Quidditch, dai quali ogni tanto si innalzava e volava via un promemoria interufficio. Il Quartier Generale era stato sovraffollato prima di O'Tusoe e della guerra con Voldemort, ma le perdite in quel periodo erano state pesanti e solo una manciata di Auror aveva visto l'arrivo del Ministro Shacklebolt e della nuova capo dell'Ufficio, Elvira Proudfoot; per rintracciare gli ultimi Mangiamorte rimasti, Kingsley era dovuto ricorrere ai cacciatori di maghi oscuri venuti da tutta Europa — oltre che a Ron, Harry e qualsiasi giovane volontario desiderasse unirsi all'impresa — ma alla fine l'Ufficio Auror era tornato semivuoto e silenzioso, e tutti attendevano che le nuove leve terminassero la formazione accademica e tornassero a impegnare quelle scrivanie e proteggere la comunità magica.

Quel mattino, solo dieci o dodici Auror occupavano l'ufficio, riempiendo l'aria del brusio di penne sulle pergamene e conversazioni a bassa voce. Come Towler tutti sembravano aspettare l'arrivo di Harry, perché al suo passaggio molte teste si alzarono e diverse mani lo salutarono. Harry ricambiò i saluti agli Auror — _colleghi_ — che conosceva, e a ogni passo che lo conduceva all'interno del Quartier Generale si sentiva più emozionato e sicuro di sé.

Era l’Auror Potter, e quello era il _suo_ posto. 

«Eccola là.» Kenneth gli indicò l'ultimo cubicolo dell'open space. «Vatti a presentare, io devo finire un rapporto di pedinamento prima che arrivi Elvira, se ritardo un'altra volta mi ammazza. Buon primo giorno, Potter!»

Con una terzo, definitivo schiaffo spaccapolmoni, Towler si allontanò verso la propria scrivania. Harry attese che fosse ben distante prima di lasciarsi andare a una smorfia di dolore, dopodiché si ricompose e si girò verso il cubicolo.

Al di fuori di esso, le schiene rivolte al corridoio, stavano due Auror in borghese che ridacchiavano ascoltando qualcosa. Sbirciando al di sopra delle loro spalle, Harry poté vedere quella che sarebbe stata la sua mentore per il primo anno di servizio.

La strega in uniforme sedeva a gambe accavallate sopra la scrivania, nel bel mezzo di diverse pile di documenti e circondata da fotografie della New York babbana. Non dimostrava più di una quarantina d'anni, aveva capelli neri lunghi da un lato e rasati dall'altro e parlava accompagnandosi con rapidi gesti delle mani.

«…perciò io gli dico “senti, Bardul, a me frega cazzi se sei un goblin, un uomo molto brutto o un troll molto basso,"» stava dicendo, scatenando ulteriori risate nel suo uditorio, «"ma se non levi gli artigli dalla _mia_ refurtiva ti faccio saltare in aria così male che per parlare con te il tuo avvocato dovrà prima rimettere insieme i pezzi”. Lui allora… Oh!» 

Lo sguardo della donna vagò fuori dal cubicolo e si fermò su Harry. «Continuiamo un’altra volta, signori, è arrivato il mio pupillo.»

Balzò giù dalla scrivania e scansò i colleghi con le mani. Come da istruzioni di Robards, Harry portò la mano alla fronte e le fece il saluto; in teoria non era necessario — Kingsley l'aveva rassicurato che tutte le formalità tra Auror sarebbero scomparse una volta uscito dall'Accademia — ma chissà? L'Auror Vandermeer era stata in servizio all'estero per anni: e se fosse stata abituata ad altri tipi di comportamento? Se avesse preteso da lui un maggior rispetto della gerarchia? Nel dubbio, meglio essere pronti.

Non voleva rovinarsi la carriera _proprio_ il primo giorno.

«Bene bene.» La donna si fermò davanti a lui e incrociò le braccia, squadrandolo da capo a piedi con un sorriso sardonico. «Tu sei Harry Potter, suppongo. La nostra nuova celebrità.»

Lo sgradevole ricordo innescato da quella frase fece scemare di colpo tutto l'entusiasmo di Harry. _Ma che cazzo._ Ciò nonostante, strinse i denti e consegnò la lettera di presa servizio, poi mise le mani dietro la schiena e allargò leggermente le gambe. 

«Harry James Potter, signora, in servizio attivo da oggi. Sono a sua disposizione.» 

_Diamine, Tonks. Anche tu hai dovuto sopportare tutte queste manfrine? Ma no, il tuo mentore era Moody, figuriamoci..._

L'Auror non aprì la lettera, seguitò invece a scrutarlo dalla cicatrice sulla fronte alla punta degli stivali lucidi. Era alta quanto Harry, forse un paio di centimetri in più, eppure riusciva a farlo sentire intimidito come la McGranitt con gli studenti di primo anno. Terminato l'esame, la donna schioccò la lingua e lo fissò con occhi scuri e ironici.

«Guardati un po’. L’eroe della guerra magica, tutto serio e compìto come un qualsiasi pivellino spiumato. I danni che fa l’Accademia, eh?»

Si girò verso i colleghi in borghese e rise forte insieme a loro. Il cuore di Harry sprofondò in un lago di cocente delusione, seguito dallo stomaco. Molto, molto bene: era in servizio da meno di un minuto e la sua mentore lo stava già prendendo per il culo.

_Splendido. Perfetto. E io me ne sto pure sull'attenti come un coglione._

L'avvilimento però durò poco. Non appena ebbe finito di ridere con gli altri, l'Auror lo guardò di nuovo e, per la prima volta, gli rivolse un sorriso grande e sincero.

«Molto piacere, Harry, io sono Drusilla Vandermeer.» Gli tese la mano: la sua stretta era vigorosa, ma non sbriciolante come quella di Towler, e per qualche ragione mise Harry a suo agio. «Puoi chiamarmi Drusilla, Vandermeer o al limite “capo”, ma da questo momento scordati i “signora” e i formalismi vari. D'accordo?» 

Anche la sua voce era diversa, priva di sarcasmo e sporcata solo da un leggero accento d’oltreoceano. Okay, questa seconda impressione era _molto_ meglio della prima. Harry si rilassò del tutto e sorrise.

«D’accordo, sign… capo.»

«Mh, ottimo, vedo che impari in fretta.» Vandermeer allargò il sorriso e strizzò un occhio, poi gli fece cenno di avviarsi verso l'estremità opposta del Quartier Generale. «Andiamo, abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare oggi.» 

Drusilla camminava con passo svelto e sicuro, salutando i colleghi nei cubicoli. Harry la seguì aspettandosi che da un momento all'altro si fermasse a una scrivania e gliela presentasse come sua, per poi istruirlo sui compiti da svolgere quel giorno; invece attraversarono l'intero ufficio e arrivarono al portone di quercia.

«Dopo di te, Potter.» Vandermeer tirò un battente per tenere aperta la porta.

_Eh?_

«D-dove stiamo andando, capo?»

«Fuori da qui, mi sembra ovvio.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre, perplesso. In che senso, _fuori?_ Stavano forse andando a Notturn Alley a chiudere qualche esercizio abusivo? Così, il primo giorno? Non che si lamentasse, ma...

«Tranquillo,» proseguì lei, «voglio solo portarti a fare colazione. Scommetto che sei venuto qui senza nemmeno una goccia di caffè in corpo, vero, _rookie?_ »

 _Rookie?_ Harry fece per aprire bocca, ma il suo stomaco fu più veloce e scelse quel preciso istante per brontolare fragorosamente. Drusilla lo fissò sconcertata, poi scoppiò a ridere.

«Ecco, appunto. Muoviti, offro io.»

Stavolta non lo aspettò, lasciò invece spalancata l'anta del portone e lo precedette in corridoio. Ancora confuso, Harry si accorse appena del _psss_ alle sue spalle; voltatosi, incrociò lo sguardo eccitato di Towler che gli sorrideva alzando i pollici.

«Te l'avevo detto che è una grande!» ridacchiò quello, prima di sprofondare di nuovo nelle pergamene del rapporto.

*

«Regola numero uno: fai sempre colazione. _Sempre._ Non presentarti mai a me a stomaco vuoto, _rookie,_ o troverò il modo di riempirtelo e non sarà gradevole.»

Come a dargli una dimostrazione pratica di ciò che intendeva, Vandermeer appoggiò sul tavolo un largo piatto di ciambelline glassate. «Lo so, lo so,» disse mentre si accomodava, «sembra il classico stereotipo del poliziotto americano che mangia donut tutto il giorno, ma non mi interessa, sono buone e ti danno tutto l’apporto calorico di cui hai bisogno.»

Prese una ciambella con la glassa marrone e se la infilò in bocca senza tante cerimonie, mandandola giù con un lungo sorso di caffè dal bicchiere di carta. Seduto di fronte a lei, il suo pupillo la osservava chiedendosi cosa diavolo dovesse fare.

Conosceva bene molti degli Auror in servizio al Quartier Generale, vuoi perché ci aveva avuto a che fare subito dopo la guerra, vuoi perché avevano aiutato Robards con la sua formazione in Accademia; di quelli Harry sapeva le peculiarità e poteva prevedere le reazioni, ma quella donna... era una perfetta sconosciuta. Cosa si aspettava da lui, esattamente?

«Beh, che fai, mi guardi? Ti ho detto di mangiare.»

La sua mano scattò in automatico verso il piatto di ciambelline, afferrandone una a caso — rosa con degli zuccherini colorati sopra. Era disgustosamente dolce, ma la mangiò tutta sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di Vandermeer.

«Molto bene,» approvò lei. «Il cervello ha bisogno di carboidrati, va nutrito.»

Il cervello di Harry poteva anche averne bisogno, il suo stomaco però si ribellò non appena fu raggiunto da quella _roba._ Andò peggio quando assaggiò un sorso del suo caffè: bruciato al punto giusto.

_Buon primo giorno, Potter._

«Allora, Harry. Va bene se ti chiamo Harry?» La donna scelse un'altra ciambella. «Dicevo. Prima che iniziamo il nostro anno di lavoro insieme, che spero condurrà a una lunga carriera nello stesso Quartier Generale, penso sia il caso di conoscerci meglio. Hai qualche domanda da farmi?»

«Uhm...»

«Non essere timido, chiedimi qualsiasi cosa. Spara.»

Se aveva domande? Tante, in effetti. Ma per qualche ragione gli sfuggì di bocca proprio la più inutile e meno pressante.

«Che posto è questo?» chiese infatti, sentendosi subito immensamente scemo.

Drusilla si fermò mentre addentava il dolce e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «In realtà pensavo a qualcosa di più personale... ma d'accordo, come vuoi. Che posto è questo?»

«L'ho... l'ho appena chiesto.»

«E io voglio che me lo dica tu.»

C'era una scintilla divertita nel suo sguardo, e dentro di sé Harry imprecò. _Oh no, iniziamo con le valutazioni._

Kingsley l'aveva messo in guardia contro quel risvolto dell'essere un Auror in formazione: c'era sempre da aspettarsi qualche tranello dal proprio mentore, fatto apposta per mettere in difficoltà il pupillo e impartire una lezione. In quel momento, per esempio, era chiaro che Vandermeer volesse testare le sue doti di analisi e osservazione.

Sospirò e si rigirò il donut tra le dita. «Un locale babbano, appena fuori dall'ingresso ufficiale del Ministero. Molto, uhm, caratteristico.»

«Articola meglio, Potter.»

Si guardò attorno con calma per osservare la piccola stanza in cui si erano seduti: le luci erano basse e le mura dipinte in colori scuri, con qualche dettaglio contrastante in bianco; i poster e le foto sulle pareti rappresentavano paesaggi lugubri e band metal dai nomi impronunciabili; alle spalle di Vandermeer giganteggiava una locandina del film "Il corvo", e nella filodiffusione un cantante dalla voce greve ripeteva _"Love will tear us apart" ._

«È un locale a tema dark, o goth, non me ne intendo molto. Di solito posti come questo sono aperti la sera, perciò suppongo che il fatto di servire la colazione alle otto del mattino sia una, uhm, peculiarità del luogo.»

«E ti è piaciuta? La colazione, intendo?»

«Sinceramente? Non ho mai bevuto un caffè così nauseabondo.»

Drusilla ridacchiò dal naso. «Vero, rispetto a quello che preparano al bar del Ministero fa assolutamente schifo. Ma allora perché ti ho portato qui?»

Harry si morsicò un labbro. Bella domanda. Perché non erano andati nella storica caffetteria dell'Atrio? Perché uscire dal Ministero e attraversare la strada — in pieno giorno e coi mantelli indaco dell'uniforme addosso — solo per mangiare ciambelle dozzinali e bere caffè scadente? 

«Non lo so, capo,» ammise.

«Certo che non lo sai. Voglio che tu lo _capisca_. Guarda meglio.»

Per la seconda volta, Harry lasciò vagare lo sguardo. Oltre a loro c'erano pochissimi altri clienti, tutti giovani la cui estetica rispecchiava quella del locale: abiti neri, trucco scuro e pesante, borchie, piercing... a un tavolo poco distante ridacchiavano allegri tra loro un ragazzo con un'incredibile cresta verde e un uomo in chiodo di pelle e rossetto nero. Di certo quel bar non era frequentato dagli impiegati in giacca e cravatta degli uffici nei dintorni. Individuò due ragazze vicino all'entrata, molto carine, una delle quali lo colpì in particolare per il suo vestito; era lungo, allacciato dietro e dall'aria antiquata, e ricordava moltissimo certe vesti da strega che aveva visto indossare e vendere a Diagon Alley...

Oh. _Oh._

«I vestiti,» mormorò. «La gente qui... alcuni si vestono in maniera simile a noi.» Sgranò gli occhi e sussultò. «Ecco perché nessuno ha notato i nostri mantelli!»

Si girò a guardare Vandermeer, che gli sorrise e annuì. «Bravo, Harry. Questo è un locale babbano in cui i maghi passano inosservati, anche negli abiti tradizionali, perché la clientela media è già di per sé fuori dal comune e nessuno fa domande a nessuno. Potremmo presentarci persino coi cappelli a punta, e non faremmo girare neppure una testa. Un sacco di gente del Ministero viene qui, sai?»

«Davvero?»

«Già. Beh, non ci troverai i membri del Wizengamot, ma so che è molto frequentato dai funzionari dei Trasporti e degli Sport magici, perché i prezzi sono più adeguati ai loro stipendi rispetto al bar dell'Atrio. A me l'ha fatto conoscere un amico che stava alle Passaporte.»

«Wow.» A Harry venne da sorridere. Benché la sua vita fosse ormai più nel mondo magico che in quello babbano, il modo in cui i due universi si incontravano e mescolavano non mancava mai di sorprenderlo. «Però... questo spiega perché siamo _potuti_ venire qui, non _perché_ l'abbiamo fatto.»

«Sei arguto, Potter. Elvira aveva proprio ragione sul tuo conto,» Drusilla sorrise e congiunse le mani sul tavolo. «Siamo venuti qui perché a quest'ora la caffetteria del Ministero è piena da scoppiare. E come tutti nel Quartier Generale sapevano che avresti preso servizio oggi, di certo l'avrebbero saputo i tre quarti dei dipendenti lì radunati. Ci sarebbe stato un gran fissare e dare di gomito nella tua direzione, tu saresti stato imbarazzato e distratto e io non avrei potuto spiegarti la seconda regola.»

«Che sarebbe?»

«Abbi sempre un'alternativa. Che sia un piano d'azione, una teoria da esplorare o un bar in cui andarti a nascondere se c'è troppa folla.» Gli fece l'occhiolino, poi bevve un altro sorso dal bicchiere. «Mh, e questo caffè fa _davvero_ schifo, ma almeno lo prepara un essere umano.»

Harry sentì il sorriso scomparire dal proprio volto, sostituito da una maschera di gelo. E ti pareva. Stava andando tutto troppo bene, la conversazione, il modo in cui la sua mentore infilava pillole di saggezza tra un boccone di donut e l'altro... e invece niente, doveva _proprio_ tirare fuori la frecciatina razzista.

Frecciatina che lo colpiva da vicino, oltretutto. Da due anni a quella parte, la caffetteria interna del Ministero era stata data in gestione a un'organizzazione mista di elfi e umani fondata per volontà di Hermione Granger, già all'epoca funzionaria del Controllo e Regolazione delle Creature Magiche. La cosa aveva fatto storcere diversi nasi Purosangue, che tuttavia nulla avevano potuto per fermare l'assunzione — pagata — di una mezza dozzina di elfi domestici nelle mansioni di cuochi e baristi. Anche perché erano decenni che al Ministero non si beveva un caffè così buono, e nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai pensato sul serio di tornare alla vecchia gestione.

Nonostante ciò, esistevano sempre i suprematisti della razza umana che avrebbero preferito bere veleno di scorpione piuttosto che farsi servire da una Bilky o un Moppy, e a quanto pareva Drusilla Vandermeer era una di questi. Che cazzo. Proprio ora che iniziava a stargli simpatica... ma non poteva certo mettersi a discutere con lei al primo giorno. Harry ingoiò quindi la risposta a quella critica — che tra le altre cose toccava la sua migliore amica — e prese un'altra ciambella, senza però mangiarla.

«È vero che ha lavorato all'estero fino a poco fa?» chiese, giusto per cambiare argomento nella maniera più veloce possibile.

«Ah, allora _hai_ delle domande personali. Sì, è esatto, sono tornata a Londra solo sei mesi fa.»

«E cosa ha fatto prima? Nel senso, come è stata la sua carriera?»

«Dunque, nell'82 ho finito l'addestramento e sono stata dislocata a New York. All'epoca la comunità voodoo subiva pesanti attacchi dalle fronde europeiste estreme, e il comparto Auror del MACUSA era sottodimensionato, perciò cercavano rinforzi dovunque fosse possibile. Sono rimasta lì fino al '95, poi ho fatto domanda per tornare qui ma mi è stato risposto che c'erano sin troppi Auror e nessuna minaccia incombente...»

_Sì, a parte Voldemort appena risorto. Caramell di merda._

«...così ho accettato un'altra missione fuori, di supporto al controllo penitenziario. In pratica ho scoperto tutto il casino su Tu-Sai-Chi e i Mangiamerda solo a cose finite, dai giornali.» Vandermeer scosse la testa. «Uno dei miei grandi rimpianti. Se solo la stampa estera avesse fatto trapelare prima certe notizie, avrei trovato il modo di tornare qui e dare una mano a Kingsley e a voialtri.»

Harry provò un enorme moto di simpatia nei suoi confronti. «Non è colpa sua. Voldemort e i Mangiamorte erano molto abili a nascondere la verità.»

«Mh, fin troppo. Comunque, ormai avevo il mio incarico a Johannesburg, perciò ho dovuto aspettare il 2001 per avanzare la richiesta di trasferimento... e ora eccomi qui, mentore di Harry Potter.» Sorrise. «Mezzo Quartier Generale mi odia per questo.»

«Perché?»

«Perché _tutti_ volevano averti come pupillo, ma Elvira ha deciso fosse meglio affidarti a qualcuno privo di pregiudizi positivi o negativi nei tuoi confronti. Mi spiego?»

Harry annuì. Certo, aveva senso. Da una parte gli rodeva non essere stato affiancato a uno degli Auror che già conosceva, al contempo però doveva ammettere che il ragionamento del capo Proudfoot fosse piuttosto saggio. Se voleva diventare davvero bravo doveva essere istruito e valutato per quello che sapeva fare, non per quello che gli altri già pensavano di lui.

«Bene,» Drusilla svuotò in un colpo il bicchiere di caffè, «ora tocca a me. Pronto?»

E senza aspettare si lanciò in una sequela di domande delle più disparate. Si fece raccontare della sua infanzia, della carriera scolastica, dei suoi hobby, e poi toccò argomenti più personali come il modo in cui si rapportava agli altri e i suoi punti deboli. Non gli chiese delle sue cicatrici, della guerra, di Voldemort o di Silente, e questo sorprese e compiacque Harry: era come se a Vandermeer non interessasse nulla di quell'aspetto della sua vita, o lo ignorasse volutamente, e si concentrasse invece su di _lui._

Piuttosto rinfrescante, visto che negli ultimi anni gli estranei l'avevano interrogato solo e soltanto su _quello_.

«Un'ultima domanda,» disse infine lei dopo mezz'ora e altre tre ciambelle. Nel frattempo la musica in sottofondo era cambiata, ora un tizio chiaramente arrabbiato rigurgitava parole in tedesco. «Che ne pensi dei Babbani?»

«Uhm, in che senso?»

«Nel senso, hai pregiudizi di qualche tipo nei loro confronti? Sarebbe comprensibile, visto quello che mi hai raccontato dei tuoi zii...»

«No... no,» Harry scosse la testa. «So che non sono tutti come loro, sono... beh, sono persone. Il fatto di non poter usare la magia non li rende diversi da noi sotto altri punti di vista.»

«Mh. E in quanto ad altre creature? Non so, i goblin?»

«Perché dovrei avere qualcosa contro i goblin, scusi?»

Vandermeer fece spallucce. «Non saprei. Molti maghi li ritengono esseri inferiori, come gli elfi domestici...»

Quel secondo accenno agli elfi fece scattare qualcosa dentro di lui. «Beh, io no,» sbottò. «Non ho mai fatto distinzioni tra gli esseri viventi, se non tra chi voleva il male e chi voleva il bene.»

Sentì il proprio cuore battere più forte e la sua mascella serrarsi, mentre sosteneva lo sguardo indagatore dell'Auror che lo fissava senza dire nulla. Dopo vari secondi, la donna sollevò il mento.

«Interessante. Quindi per te tutte le creature sono pari.»

«Sì, esatto.»

«E allora perché non hai detto niente quando ho espresso un'idea razzista contro gli elfi domestici?»

L'impatto di quella domanda gli fece sgranare gli occhi e spalancare la bocca. «C-cosa?!»

«Poco fa ho detto chiaramente che preferisco il mio caffè preparato da mani umane, implicando che provo disprezzo per gli elfi — cosa del tutto falsa, ci tengo a chiarirlo subito,» aggiunse Vandermeer con un cenno del capo. «Eppure non ti ho sentito esprimere un parere contrario. Perché?»

Il suo sangue lasciò ogni parte del corpo per andarsi a radunare nelle sue guance. Harry ebbe la distinta sensazione di essere appena diventato visibile a dieci chilometri di distanza. «Io...»

«Forse perché non volevi contraddirmi?»

«Io non...»

«E se non mi fossi limitata alle parole? Se avessi detto "ehi, guarda quello schifoso goblin, arrestiamolo senza motivo e sbattiamolo in cella giusto per farci due risate", mi avresti obbedito senza dire niente? Solo perché sono una tua superiore?»

L'Auror non sorrideva più, il suo sguardo trapassava Harry come fosse fatto d'aria. «Regola numero tre, _rookie:_ tutti sbagliano. Umani e creature, onesti cittadini e criminali incalliti, superiori e sottoposti, fintanto che hanno un cervello in grado di pensare possono commettere ogni tipo di errore e dire ogni tipo di stronzata. E tu devi _sempre_ essere pronto a correggerli e difendere ciò che ritieni giusto, anche se significasse mettersi contro la tua mentore.»

Piantò i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse in avanti, verso di lui. «Non posso lavorare con te se non ho la certezza che mi correggerai quando sbaglierò, Harry. Perciò o mi prometti che lo farai, o andiamo subito da Proudfoot e ti facciamo affiancare da un altro Auror. Decidi tu.»

Non c'era dubbio che intendesse _davvero_ quello che stava dicendo: pur nelle luci basse del locale, i suoi grandi occhi scuri emanavano decisione e serietà. Per questo Harry non esitò neppure un istante.

«Glielo prometto, capo,» rispose, sperando di infondere nella sua voce almeno metà della risoluzione che gli trasmetteva la donna.

Il viso di Vandermeer si rischiarò subito e tornò sorridente. «Non sai quanto mi fa piacere sentirlo, davvero.»

Ciò detto, si alzò in piedi di scatto e fece segno a Harry di imitarla. «Bene, lieta che abbiamo messo in chiaro le cose importanti. Ora posa quel donut di merda, dobbiamo andare.»

«Dove? Al Quartier Generale?»

«Dèi, no. Alla caffetteria del Ministero. Devo offrirti una _vera_ colazione.» 

*

«Per il momento ti puoi sistemare qui,» Vandermeer gli indicò un cubicolo accanto all'entrata del Quartier Generale, al lato opposto di quello di Kenneth. «È la scrivania più lontana in assoluto dalla mia, il che è un bene, perché non ti farà sentire oppresso e ti costringerà ad alzarti e camminare se dovessi chiedermi qualcosa.»

«Posso mandarle dei...»

«Promemoria? No, per qualche misteriosissima ragione quei cosi prendono fuoco quando mi passano vicino. Quasi che qualcuno li incendiasse apposta, capisci.»

«Intesi.»

«In futuro vedremo di farti scambiare di posto con Towler. Prevediamo che la tua presenza attirerà visitatori, e non vogliamo certo che vaghino per tutto il QG quando potrebbero vederti solo infilando la testa nella porta.»

Il pensiero di starsene lì a farsi guardare da eventuali ministeriali curiosi fece arrossire Harry, che però non disse niente. Se lo doveva aspettare, in fondo. Si limitò a osservare il _suo_ cubicolo, ancora immacolato salvo per alcune pergamene e un fascicolo color crema appoggiati sopra la scrivania. Chissà come sarebbe apparso, una volta decorato con un poster delle Holyhead Harpies e magari uno striscione rosso-oro...

«Come tutti i _rookies_ che...» Drusilla si interruppe e si voltò. Alle sue spalle, nel corridoio del Quartier Generale, era iniziato il consueto viavai di persone che attraversavano la stanza dirette alle altre zone del Secondo Livello; in quel momento stavano passando due maghi, uno albino e longilineo, l'altro con la pelle scura e una fitta barba bionda, ed entrambi indossavano lunghi mantelli neri con intricate decorazioni in argento. Vandermeer li seguì con lo sguardo finché non furono scomparsi dietro il portone di quercia, storcendo la bocca come se dai due emanasse un pessimo odore.

«Dannate cornacchie,» brontolò, poi si schiarì la gola. «Dicevo, come tutti i _rookies_ che si rispettino, anche tu dovrai svolgere un bel po' di lavoro da ufficio. So che hai già la tua esperienza sul campo e probabilmente scalpiti all'idea di andare ad arrestare qualche mago oscuro, ma se un domani raggiungerai gli alti gradi qui all'Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia devi conoscere la burocrazia meglio del tuo diario segreto. _Però,_ » sorrise e gli indicò il fascicolo con il mento, «non significa che tu non possa divertirti un po'. Ti presento il tuo primo caso, Auror Potter.»

_Oh. Oh cazzo. Il mio... Oh._

Incoraggiato da un altro cenno di Vandermeer, Harry allungò la mano e prese la cartellina. Era il _suo_ caso: il _suo_ nome era vergato a penna proprio lì, al centro della copertina. _Cazzo._ Faceva tutto un altro effetto, leggere _"Auror H. Potter"_ invece di sentirlo dire.

«Niente di trascendentale,» proseguì Drusilla mentre lui apriva il sottile fascicolo per sfogliarlo. «Per fartela breve, nell'ultimo controllo campione sulle pozioni vendute nelle apoteche di Diagon Alley sono state trovate tracce di resti umani...»

_«Cosa?!»_

«...e visto che di solito questi eventi sono indice di un'attività criminosa legata alle Arti Oscure, l'Anti Sofisticazioni ci ha passato l'indagine. Il tuo compito,» Vandermeer infilò le dita nel fascicolo ed estrasse il foglio centrale per mostrarglielo, «è risalire a chi abbia venduto questi ingredienti inquinati ai bravi apotecari londinesi e capire se si tratti di criminali locali o se dobbiamo sospettare un traffico internazionale di organi. I Trasporti sono già stati allertati.»

«I... Trasporti?»

«Certo. Decreto sulla Collaborazione tra Dipartimenti del 1812, articolo 15, in combinato disposto con...»

«...la Direttiva Internazionale sui Commerci Transfrontalieri, capoverso 3,» completò Harry, nella cui testa riecheggiò di colpo la voce burbera di Gawain Robards. «"Qualora vi sia anche solo il sospetto di un traffico non autorizzato di merci ritenute illegali da uno o entrambi i Paesi coinvolti, sarà cura degli organi investigativi coinvolgere le relative autorità competenti ai trasporti".»

«Per farla breve, alle tre hai appuntamento con un funzionario del Sesto Livello. Quasi di sicuro verrà un tizio o tizia dell'Ufficio Passaporte, visto che nove volte su dieci questo tipo di rogne ricade nella loro giurisdizione.» 

Detto ciò, Vandermeer sorrise. «Messa così sembra che ti stia chiedendo di sgominare da solo un'organizzazione criminale, ma _non_ è così, okay? Alle parti complicate penserò io, tu devi soltanto sporcarti un po' le mani e raccogliere qualche informazione preliminare. Sfrutta le tecniche che hai imparato in Accademia, trovati degli informatori affidabili, _sbaglia_ , ma mettiti in gioco. E sei hai dubbi chiedi. Posso fidarmi di te?»

Era un altro modo per dirgli _sei per cazzi tuoi, in bocca allo Spinato._ Harry non era del tutto certo che quella procedura fosse regolare — c'era una ragione per cui gli Auror in formazione venivano affiancati a dei mentori, ed era quella di non lasciarli da soli ad affrontare eventuali problemi — tuttavia in quel momento non riuscì proprio a lamentarsi. Dal loro dialogo nel bar goth Drusilla si era molto addolcita nei suoi confronti, senza tentare altri trabocchetti, perciò si sentiva abbastanza sicuro nel ritenere che la sua mentore gli stesse _davvero_ dando carta bianca sull'investigazione. Il solo pensiero gli seccò la gola e al contempo lo riempì di entusiasmo.

Primo giorno, e già aveva l'occasione di dimostrare quanto valeva.

«Può fidarsi di me, capo.»

«Ne ero certa, _rookie._ » Vandermeer annuì soddisfatta, poi tese la mano. «Ora dammi quel fascicolo.»

«Cos...»

«Volevi iniziare subito a studiarlo, eh? E invece no, dovrai dare la precedenza alle scartoffie. Questo,» gli tolse la cartellina e gliel'agitò sotto il naso, «te lo restituirò non appena avrai archiviato correttamente almeno venti dossier. Ti suggerisco di iniziare subito, le tre si avvicinano.»

E con un'ultima strizzata d'occhio se ne andò a passo marziale verso il proprio cubicolo.

*

Venti dossier erano niente per un Auror esperto, mentre per un _rookie_ — Merlino, come gli suonava strana nella testa quella parola americana — rappresentavano una fatica inenarrabile. Harry poté rimettere le mani sul _suo_ fascicolo solo alle due e tre quarti, il che gli diede il tempo per una lettura rapida ma assolutamente non esaustiva del caso che avrebbe dovuto esporre al tizio, o tizia, dei Trasporti. 

Alle tre meno due minuti stava premendo con impazienza il bottone dell'ascensore per il Nono Livello. Una volta giunto lì attraversò il lungo corridoio, lanciò una singola occhiata al portone nero dell'Ufficio Misteri e scese rapido le scale che l'avrebbero condotto nella zona del vecchio tribunale.

« _Perché_ dobbiamo farlo proprio qui?» brontolò tra sé, e subito la voce di Robards gli risuonò nel cervello come già era successo prima.

_Perché le riunioni interdipartimentali devono avere luogo in zone isolate del Ministero onde non interferire con le normali operazioni lavorative, come previsto dal Decreto sulla Collaborazione tra Dipartimenti all'articolo 2..._

Harry scosse il capo e sbuffò. Aveva passato _mesi_ a memorizzare la maledetta normativa procedurale, con l'aiuto di Hermione e il supporto morale e alcolico di Ron — e quello più, uhm, fisico di Ginny. Se li sognava _di notte_ quei cazzo di articoli. Parte di lui aveva sperato intensamente di non doverci avere più nulla a che fare una volta iniziato il lavoro vero e proprio, e invece...

Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio e accelerò il passo. Ex deposito giudiziario numero 3, aveva detto Vandermeer; doveva trovarsi verso il fondo del corridoio, oltre la svolta... chissà se il tizio o tizia dei Trasporti lo stava aspettando... bel modo di cominciare, presentarsi in ritardo già al suo primissimo incarico...

Girò l'angolo, percorse un'altra decina di metri e infine, alla bieca luce delle torce, intravide un cartello con la scritta "Dep. Giud. 3" appeso a una porta. Fuori non si vedeva anima viva o dipartita. Provò a bussare e non ricevette risposta; aprì la porta e si trovò in una stanza piuttosto ordinata per essere un deposito abbandonato, con un tavolo di legno circondato da sei sedie, una scaffalatura vuota e persino una finestra affacciata su un assolato paesaggio di campagna. 

Harry tirò un sospiro. Bene. Non era in ritardo, tutto sommato. Proprio mentre richiudeva la porta udì uno scalpiccio di passi frettolosi nel corridoio; subito raddrizzò la schiena, tentò invano di abbassarsi i capelli e sistemò l'uniforme come meglio poteva.

Non voleva che il tizio o tizia vedesse in lui un _pivellino spiumato_ , né il famoso Harry Potter: voleva che lo vedesse come l'aveva visto Vandermeer, un Auror perfettamente in grado di assumersi un'indagine e una persona con cui collaborare per tutto il tempo necessario. Voleva... sì, diamine, voleva fare _bella figura,_ perché era il suo primo giorno e quello era il suo posto e aveva lavorato tanto per trovarsi lì.

Voleva che tutto andasse alla grande.

I passi si fecero più vicini, accompagnati da un brontolio basso e incomprensibile. Il tizio o tizia — tizio, a quanto pareva — non doveva essere contento del proprio ritardo. Finalmente Harry vide una figura alta e magra svoltare l'angolo e venire verso di lui: lì per lì la scarsa illuminazione non gli consentì di distinguerne i lineamenti, ma c'era qualcosa di familiare nello scatto nervoso delle sue gambe e nel borbottio scontento che emetteva. Beh, se lo conosceva già, tanto meglio: magari sarebbe stato più facile averci a che...

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_No._

Via via che si colmava la distanza tra loro, Harry capì perché il tizio dei Trasporti gli sembrasse conosciuto. Lo conosceva. Lo conosceva _troppo_ bene. Era una faccia che aveva visto decine e decine di volte, a scuola, al Ministero, alla Tana, e Godric sapeva quanto _non_ desiderasse vederla.

Non lì. Non adesso. Non al suo primo incarico. _Ma che cazzo._

«Mi scusi, sono profondamente dispiaciuto per il ritardo, abbiamo avuto un problema al Sesto Livello — scopa impazzita, stanno ancora spegnendo l'incendio...» balbettò il tizio, fermandosi a due passi dalla porta. La luce della torcia più vicina si rifletté per un attimo nei suoi occhiali. «Mi presento, sono...»

Si bloccò e strizzò le palpebre nella semioscurità, intento a mettere a fuoco il viso che gli stava davanti. Quando infine lo riconobbe, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.

«Harry?! Non ci posso credere! Che piacevole sorpresa!»

Harry si morse la lingua e inspirò a fondo. _Ma che cazzo._

«Ciao, Percy,» sospirò.

_Buon primo giorno, Potter._


	2. Auror Headquarters, Portkey Office, Department of Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «C'è una cosa che non riesco a togliermi dalla testa.»  
>  «Cosa?»  
>  «Il fegato.»  
>  _«Eh?»_
> 
> * * *

«Dovevo aspettarmi che l'Auror Vandermeer avrebbe mandato te per la riunione. Tocca sempre ai novellini questo genere di incarichi.» Percy si sistemò gli occhiali e il suo sorriso si allargò. «Kingsley mi ha detto che è la tua mentore, ti stai trovando bene con lei?»

Harry non riuscì a rispondere. La sua mente era vuota, salvo per un pensiero: _cosa_ ci faceva Percy lì? 

Passato l’attimo di smarrimento iniziale, aveva infatti realizzato che non poteva essere lui il tizio dei Trasporti. Mai nella vita. Dal giorno stesso in cui Shacklebolt si era insediato ufficialmente come Ministro della Magia, Percy Weasley era stato nominato capoufficio della sua segreteria personale — il perché era un mistero: nessuno aveva mai saputo spiegare come mai, tra tanti dipendenti esperti e capaci, Kingsley si fosse preso proprio l’ex tirapiedi di Caramell e Scrimgeour per un incarico di quel calibro… eppure così era stato, e da quattro anni il meno gradevole dei fratelli di Ginny deteneva il posto al Primo Livello, impegnato a occuparsi della burocrazia di competenza del Ministro e a seminare il terrore tra segretari e assistenti.

Quindi no, Percy non era lì per vedere lui. Ma allora _perché_ era lì? Che ne sapeva di Vandermeer?

«Io… s-sì, mi sto trovando bene.» Harry si schiarì la gola «Cosa… cosa ci fai da queste parti? Anche tu hai riunione quaggiù?» 

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Percy, che assunse l’aria di chi si è sentito domandare se i Mollicci siano buoni animali da compagnia. «Uhm… sì. Con _te._ Per questo caso di…»

Sollevò un foglio e strizzò gli occhi per leggerlo alla luce della torcia più vicina. «…sospetto traffico di organi umani. Almeno credo, Hortense ha una grafia oscena. Mi spiace per il ritardo, davvero, ma ci è arrivato questo manico di scopa che ha iniziato a…»

«No.» _No no no._ «No, ci dev'essere un errore. Sto aspettando… aspettavo…»

«Un funzionario più anziano, vero? Lo so, ma come ti ho detto mandano sempre i nuovi…»

Harry avvertì un principio di emicrania sbocciargli nelle tempie. «Perce,» strinse i denti e inspirò a fondo, «io devo vedere un tizio dei Trasporti, non il capoufficio del Ministro della Magia. Cos'è questa storia? Che ci fai _tu_ qui? Cosa c'entra la segreteria di Kingsley col traffico d'organi?»

Percy aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si bloccò. Nel giro di un secondo la sua espressione passò dalla confusione, alla comprensione, all'imbarazzo. 

«Oh… che stupido,» si passò una mano sulla fronte, «hai ragione, non potevi saperlo. Il fatto è che non lavoro più per il Ministro.»

_«Cosa?!»_

«Ho cambiato dipartimento la settimana scorsa. Ora sto all'Ufficio Passaporte, sezione Controllo e Disinnesco, perciò… sì, ecco, sono io il tizio dei Trasporti.» 

Quella notizia impiegò almeno dieci secondi per penetrare nel cervello di Harry, tanto era assurda. Percy Weasley, _quel_ Percy Weasley… no, impossibile. Aveva capito male.

«Ma… dici sul serio?»

L'altro si accigliò di nuovo. «Certo che dico sul serio.»

Ah, no. Non poteva _sul serio_ dire sul serio, perché non esisteva al mondo che _Percy Weasley_ avesse rinunciato al ruolo di capoufficio. Harry non aveva mai saputo quali fossero con esattezza le sue mansioni — tendeva a dimenticarsele nell'attimo stesso in cui gliele spiegavano — ma aveva più o meno capito che, in sostanza, sostituiva Kingsley per tutto ciò che riguardava le scartoffie. Gestire la documentazione proveniente dai vari dipartimenti, coordinarne le agende e stabilirne le priorità… roba del genere. Un impiego _enorme,_ di altissima responsabilità, molto più prestigioso e meglio pagato di una qualsiasi scrivania al Sesto Livello. E _Percy Weasley_ ci aveva rinunciato?!

Magari Shacklebolt si era stufato di lui e l'aveva cacciato? Ma no, era ridicolo. Per quattro anni non aveva fatto che portarlo in palmo di mano, ripetendo a chiunque quanto fosse in gamba il capoufficio che _lui_ aveva assunto e quanto spedita fosse diventata la burocrazia del Primo Livello da quando se ne occupava Percy… e a quanto Harry aveva potuto vedere, quei due erano anche buoni amici. Non sembrava ci fossero i presupposti per un licenziamento improvviso.

Ma allora _perché?_ E soprattutto: perché proprio in corrispondenza del primo caso di Harry? Non poteva aspettare ancora qualche settimana, mese, anno per cambiare lavoro?!

_Destino di merda._

«Perché?» soffiò senza rendersene conto.

«Perché l'Ufficio Passaporte, dici? Beh, un funzionario si è dimesso un paio di settimane fa, e allora…»

«No, intendo…» 

_Perché tra tanti devo lavorare proprio con te?_

«…perché hai lasciato il posto da capoufficio?»

«Oh.» Gli sembrò che Percy esitasse a rispondere. «Nessuna ragione particolare. Iniziavo ad annoiarmi e ho, uhm, approfittato del posto vacante ai Trasporti. Uhm…» Guardò l'orologio. «Possiamo cominciare? Devo essere da Hortense per le quattro.»

Senza attendere risposta, spinse la porta dell'ex deposito numero 3 e vi si infilò dentro. Harry lo seguì, le viscere aggrovigliate.

«Vediamo se… ah, meno male, c’è il sole. L’ultima volta che sono sceso qui, la Manutenzione aveva scelto il fumo di Londra come paesaggio.» Percy si avvicinò alla finestra e rivolse un sorriso storto a Harry. «Puoi immaginare quanto sia durata la riunione.»

L’Auror tentò di ricambiare il sorriso, rinunciandoci subito. A che serviva? Non l’avrebbe fatto sentire più bendisposto nei confronti dell’altro. Meglio togliersi subito il pensiero della riunione e tornarsene al Quartier Generale.

Voltò le spalle alla stanza per chiudere la porta e si diede esattamente tre secondi per entrare in quella che, all’Accademia, Robards e gli istruttori chiamavano “modalità Auror”: uno stato mentale di completo distacco emotivo e coinvolgimento intellettuale, necessario in situazioni come quella che Harry stava per affrontare. Udì a malapena il rumore di sedia spostata, segno che Percy si stava mettendo seduto; sfruttò ogni millesimo di quei tre secondi, respirò a fondo, infine si girò.

No, non aveva funzionato. La faccia che gli stava davanti seguitava a innervosirlo con la stessa forza di sempre, se non di più.

_Rassegnati, Potter._

Con un sospiro, prese la sedia più vicina e si accomodò davanti a Percy, che dava le spalle alla finestra e aveva già sistemato piuma e pergamena sul tavolo. Era proprio una fortuna che ci fosse il sole: la luce da primo pomeriggio rischiarava le mura grigie in una maniera che rendeva superflue le candele delle lampade a parete. Una bella differenza rispetto al corridoio.

«Dunque.» Al suono della voce di Percy, la piuma sobbalzò e iniziò a prendere appunti. «In data odierna, al Dipartimento dei Trasporti Magici è stata data notifica, ai sensi del…»

«Sì, conosco la normativa,» borbottò Harry senza pensarci. 

Percy si interruppe e lo guardò smarrito, ma alla fine annuì. «Naturalmente.»

Toccò la piuma e quella scrisse da sé il resto. «Bene, Auror Potter. In cosa consiste il caso in questione e in quale modo il mio Dipartimento sarebbe coinvolto?»

Fu il turno di Harry di rimanere sorpreso. Percy aveva congiunto le mani sul tavolo e si era irrigidito da un istante all’altro, quasi si fosse calato in una “modalità funzionario” tutta sua; anche il tono di voce si era fatto sbrigativo e formale, come se loro due non si conoscessero da anni. 

_Meglio così._ A volte Harry pensava che i modi affabili che adottava nei suoi confronti da quando la guerra era finita fossero quasi peggio di tutto il resto. Un tentativo ipocrita e malriuscito di conquistarsi le simpatie altrui, quando invece avrebbe dovuto fare ben altro — _tipo, che so, chiedermi scusa._

Si morse la lingua e poggiò il fascicolo al centro del tavolo. Distacco emotivo, interesse intellettuale. Ai suoi personalissimi problemi con Percy Weasley avrebbe pensato più tardi, adesso era ora di lavorare.

«Innanzitutto, è bene precisare che le investigazioni non sono ancora iniziate in via ufficiale,» esordì, sentendosi un po’ più sicuro a ogni parola che pronunciava. «Quello che abbiamo in mano al momento è una segnalazione dell'Anti Sofisticazioni in seguito a un controllo di routine sulle apoteche di Diagon Alley e del quartiere limitrofo.»

Allungò una mano per aprire il dossier, ma Percy fu più veloce e lo avvicinò a sé, iniziando a sfogliarlo senza chiedere il permesso. La cosa urtò Harry oltre ogni dire, e fu solo con un certo sforzo — _distacco emotivo, Potter —_ che seguitò a parlare.

«Sulle prime sembrava tutto regolare, ambienti puliti e standard rispettati, ma poi è arrivato il referto del laboratorio sulle pozioni campione. Ecco.» 

Sfilò dalla cartellina lo stesso foglio che Vandermeer aveva mostrato a lui, con stampigliato in alto il timbro dell'Ufficio Misteri. «Nei filtri venduti da tre apoteche diverse c'erano tracce di DNA umano. Un'analisi più approfondita ha rilevato la presenza di parti anatomiche appartenenti a uno o più esseri umani: sono stati rinvenuti epidermide, midollo, cartilagini…»

«…cellule pancreatiche, cellule epatiche, cornee, secrezioni varie… eccetera,» borbottò Percy, scorrendo l’elenco.

Harry annuì. Pur con tutta la preparazione possibile e diverse settimane di tirocinio ai Decessi Inusuali alle spalle, leggere quella lista poco prima l’aveva disturbato nell’intimo. Pensare che delle _persone_ fossero state trasformate in ingredienti per filtri destinati al consumo inconsapevole da parte di _altre_ persone… Bleah. 

Si aspettava una reazione uguale o peggiore da parte di Percy, ma quello seguitò imperterrito a esaminare il referto, per poi poggiarlo e riprendere il resto del fascicolo. Harry ebbe la sgradevole sensazione che fosse più interessato a leggere che ad ascoltare quanto lui avesse da dire.

«Le scorte di quelle apoteche sono già state sequestrate, ma è evidente che si sia trattato di un'azione deliberata,» riprese, ingoiando il fastidio. «Qualcuno ha rifornito gli apotecari di ingredienti del tutto simili a quelli normali, ma realizzati con parti umane. E siccome abbiamo decine di casi documentati in passato, e quasi tutti sono legati alle Arti Oscure, la nostra prima ipotesi è che possa trattarsi di un tentato occultamento di cadavere.»

Percy non diede segno di averlo ascoltato; visto però che la sua piuma continuava a prendere appunti in automatico, Harry si sentì autorizzato a proseguire. «Diverse pratiche oscure prevedono il sacrificio di una vittima o l'uso di organi e sangue, e di conseguenza chi le mette in atto si ritrova poi con un cadavere da far sparire. Ma invece di seppellirlo o trasfigurarlo, se ne possono…»

«…estrarre parti e ricavarne ingredienti per pozioni, indistinguibili da quelli normali ma molto più potenti, da rivendere a peso d'oro ad apotecari e pozionisti come materiali pregiati,» completò l'altro in tono casuale, quasi stesse parlando del tempo.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Ti… ti intendi di questi argomenti?»

Finalmente Percy sollevò gli occhi dal dossier e, per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato la riunione, la sua espressione si ammorbidì.

«No, è solo che Kingsley ama raccontare i vecchi casi, e più sono macabri meglio è. Volente o nolente, ho imparato parecchie cose da lui.»

Ah, ecco. Spiegava perché non avesse avuto alcuna reazione davanti al referto. Shacklebolt aveva una passione per il rievocare le avventure del passato, specie dopo un bicchiere di troppo: i suoi racconti iniziavano sempre in maniera innocua per degenerare inevitabilmente nel _gore,_ lasciando gli uditori sbalorditi e inorriditi. All'idea che anche Percy fosse stato costretto ad ascoltare di squartamenti e cadaveri smembrati tanto da abituarsene, Harry sentì nascere un sorrisetto che si sbrigò a reprimere.

«Capisco. Ad ogni modo, quella delle Arti Oscure è solo una delle piste. L'altra che io… che l'Auror Vandermeer e io vogliamo seguire, e che interessa i Trasporti, è quella del traffico internazionale.»

Tese una mano verso il fascicolo e Percy glielo restituì subito. «Pensate che qualcuno stia importando organi o cadaveri in Gran Bretagna?» chiese.

«È una possibilità di cui esistono diversi precedenti.» Ore e ore di lezioni sui più famosi crimini della storia magica riaffiorarono nella mente di Harry. «Potrebbe trattarsi di un'organizzazione che ricetta corpi umani per i maghi oscuri inglesi, o che li importa per fabbricare ingredienti da spacciare agli apotecari. Potrebbero addirittura produrre gli ingredienti fuori e farli arrivare qui già pronti, chissà. L'unica cosa certa è che, se davvero è così…» 

«…stanno utilizzando mezzi di trasporto non autorizzati.»

«Esatto. In questi casi si tratta quasi sempre di Passaporte, visto che…»

«Sì, conosco le statistiche.» Percy si sistemò gli occhiali e congiunse di nuovo le mani sul tavolo. «Per questo avete contattato il mio Dipartimento?»

«Sì. Abbiamo bisogno che i Trasporti conducano un'indagine su eventuali passaggi illegali, in particolare attraverso Passaporte. In questo modo…»

«Beh, _ovviamente_ non è possibile.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi. «Cosa? Che significa “non è possibile?”» 

«Quello che ho detto. Il Dipartimento dei Trasporti non può condurre nessuna indagine in merito.» 

_Cosa. Cazzo._ Non era quello che Vandermeer gli aveva prospettato. Secondo la sua mentore, quella riunione doveva essere una mera formalità a seguito della quale i Trasporti avrebbero senz’altro preso in carico la questione — o meglio, si sarebbero _accollati questa rogna,_ per citarla alla lettera. Cos'era quella storia?

«M-ma… perché?» balbettò. «Le Passaporte illegali sono di vostra competenza, e… e la Direttiva Internazionale sui Commerci…»

«…dice di coinvolgere le relative autorità competenti ai trasporti, cosa che l’Ufficio Auror ha fatto regolarmente. Ma non dice che le autorità _debbano_ intervenire.»

Harry annaspò, incapace di rispondere a una frase del genere. Percy lo fissò con espressione neutra per qualche secondo, prima di crollare il capo e sospirare.

«La direttrice Kashani mi ha dato espresse indicazioni in tal senso.» Accennò col mento al fascicolo. «Sulla base di ciò che ho letto lì, e che tu hai confermato, non ci sono elementi a sostegno della necessità di un nostro intervento. Un controllo su ipotetici passaggi illegali sarebbe a dir poco prematuro.» 

«Ma…» 

«Le risorse dei Trasporti sono limitate e vanno usate accuratamente. Voi ci state chiedendo di aprire un’inchiesta su un traffico che potrebbe esistere o no, in cui potrebbero essere coinvolti o meno mezzi di trasporto magici, per scambi di merce da Paesi non meglio identificati.» 

«Esatto, perché…» 

«È infattibile sotto qualsiasi punto di vista. L’Ufficio Passaporte non si attiverà finché non potrete escludere che si tratti di una faccenda interna, o provare oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio che c'è un traffico clandestino in corso.» Fece una pausa, e la sua espressione si ammorbidì di nuovo. «Mi spiace, ma è la procedura standard.» 

Harry non rispose. Si sentiva il cervello completamente vuoto, a parte un ronzio simile al rumore statico del vecchio televisore dei Dursley. Che accidenti doveva fare in quella situazione? Non era affatto preparato alla possibilità di un rifiuto, e a lui _serviva_ che i Trasporti si occupassero di controllare e fermare un eventuale traffico. Doveva chiamare Vandermeer? No, era escluso — era _lui_ il responsabile di quella parte delle indagini, e mostrarsi bisognoso d'aiuto alla prima difficoltà non era mai un buon modo di presentarsi al proprio mentore. E a prescindere da questo, i rapporti tra Dipartimenti erano tali che nemmeno Elvira Proudfoot in persona avrebbe potuto imporre qualcosa al Direttore di un Ufficio. Niente, doveva provare a insistere, procedura standard o meno.

Guardò Percy dritto in faccia. Fino ad allora era stato facile ignorare con _chi_ stesse parlando e mantenere il distacco emotivo, ma in quel momento l'antipatia e la delusione che provava nei suoi confronti da anni risalirono come un fiotto di bile per mescolarsi alla confusione e alla frustrazione. Quello _stronzo._ Chissà, magari ci godeva pure a negargli un aiuto fondamentale per le indagini.

Sarebbe stato proprio da lui.

«Mi spieghi _come_ dovrei dimostrare l’esistenza di un traffico clandestino, se i Trasporti _non_ controllano che qualcuno stia creando Passaporte illegali?» sbottò, acido.

Percy aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece spallucce. «Non saprei. Non sono io l'esperto in materia di indagini.» 

«Esatto, non lo sei, quindi forse non sai che il Quartier Generale non ha le autorizzazioni necessarie per quel tipo di controlli. _Dovete_ pensarci voi!» 

«Se volete che ci pensiamo noi, _dovete_ essere sicuri che il nostro intervento serva a qualcosa. Potreste concentrarvi sulla pista della magia oscura, per confermare o escludere quella, e poi…» 

«E se invece ci fosse davvero un traffico dall’estero?! Chiunque abbia fatto entrare questi ingredienti in Gran Bretagna può continuare a farlo e rivenderli ad altre apoteche, o a Notturn Alley, e allora…» 

«Giusto, Auror Potter, perciò è fondamentale che tu e la tua mentore iniziate le indagini al più presto. Non appena avrete approfondito la questione, potrete contattarci di nuovo.»

Il tono tranquillo e misurato e l’aria da impiegato diligente aumentarono l’irritazione di Harry in maniera esponenziale e gli fecero dimenticare qualsiasi proposito di calma.

«Ma potrebbe volerci del tempo, _funzionario Weasley,_ » sibilò tra i denti. «E voi dei Trasporti preferireste sprecare giorni preziosi piuttosto che aiutarci a risolvere una faccenda urgente?» 

A quella domanda Percy spalancò gli occhi e avvampò di colpo, e nello stesso momento la sua piuma sobbalzò sulla pergamena tracciando uno scarabocchio.

«Sprecare?!» Scattò in avanti e riprese il fascicolo. « _Noi_ sprecheremmo giorni? Benissimo, vediamo un po’ qui.»

Aprì la cartellina, ne estrasse un foglio e lo sbatté in mezzo al tavolo. «Il verbale del controllo dell’Anti Sofisticazioni risale esattamente a tre settimane fa.» Piazzò l’indice in corrispondenza della data, poi passò al referto. «L’Ufficio Misteri ha consegnato le analisi complete cinque giorni dopo, e la segnalazione è stata trasmessa al Quartier Generale la sera stessa. Perciò questo dossier è rimasto a prendere polvere sulla scrivania del capo Proudfoot per oltre due settimane, e _ancora_ non avete iniziato le indagini.»

Chiuse il fascicolo e alzò su Harry uno sguardo di fuoco. «Se c’è qualcuno che ha sprecato giorni preziosi, quello è l’Ufficio Auror. Non riversate le _vostre_ responsabilità su di noi.»

_Cazzo. Ha ragione. Ha davvero, davvero ragione._

Quella consapevolezza restrinse lo stomaco di Harry e gli infiammò il volto fino alle orecchie. Che figura di merda. Parte di lui avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andarsene di corsa per sottrarsi alla situazione, ma per fortuna riuscì a sopprimere quell’istinto.

Non poteva mollare, non così. Come aveva detto Vandermeer? “Sbaglia, ma mettiti in gioco”. La negligenza di chi l’aveva preceduto non lo riguardava, ora era il _suo_ caso, e se voleva l’aiuto dei Trasporti l’avrebbe ottenuto _punto e basta._ Soprattutto, non avrebbe dato soddisfazione a _lui._

Sostenne lo sguardo di Percy e inspirò a fondo. «Voglio parlarne di persona con la direttrice Kashani, se possibile,» disse.

L’altro doveva aspettarselo, perché annuì e fermò la piuma toccandola. «Va benissimo. Ti riceverà domani nel suo ufficio, dalle nove in poi. Sono certo che insieme troverete una soluzione adeguata.»

«Perfetto.» 

Col cazzo che la direttrice dei Trasporti gli avrebbe dato retta, se la condiscendenza nella voce di Percy significava qualcosa, ma ormai era fatta. Harry rimise insieme il fascicolo e uscì dall’ex deposito mentre l’altro ancora arrotolava la pergamena degli appunti; una volta in corridoio, serrò gli occhi e prese un grosso respiro.

_Che cazzo. Che. Cazzo._

_Buon primo giorno, Potter._

«Allora, come sta Ginny?»

Riaprì gli occhi. Percy aveva chiuso la porta e gli sorrideva tranquillo e affabile in attesa di una sua risposta, come se non avessero litigato un minuto prima.

«Uhm… beh… bene, suppongo. Le ho scritto qualche giorno fa.» _E non ha ancora risposto, ma non è affatto necessario che tu lo sappia._

«Mi fa piacere. Ho letto la cronaca della partita con il Calais, è bello che l’abbiano fatta giocare…»

Stavolta Harry dovette mordersi la lingua e stritolare il fascicolo tra le mani per non ribattere. Era il suo primo giorno di lavoro, aveva già una rogna colossale che rischiava di incasinargli la prima indagine della sua vita, e _quello_ parlava di Quidditch. _Grandioso._

«Sì… sì, molto bello.» Guardò l’orologio, giusto per avere qualcosa da fare e calmarsi un po’. Il nervosismo aveva ripreso a pulsargli nelle tempie ed entro breve si sarebbe trasformato in un mal di testa coi fiocchi. «Uhm… È meglio che vada, devo fare… beh, rapporto, suppongo. Ci vediamo stasera.» 

Rivolse a Percy un cenno col capo e girò i tacchi, ansioso di tornarsene alla pace del Quartier Generale.

«Stasera?»

_Oh, che palle._

«Sì.» Si voltò di nuovo. «Tua madre ha saputo da Ron che era il mio primo giorno di servizio e ha organizzato una cena. Ha detto che ti avrebbe scritto.»

L’altro restò in silenzio per diversi secondi. Alla luce della torcia sembrava essersi fatto serio di colpo. «Ah. Giusto,» disse alla fine. «No, stasera purtroppo non posso venire.»

«Oh. Come mai?»

«Un impegno precedente. Mi spiace.»

_Eh, come no. Mi sarei stupito del contrario._

«Beh, torno anch’io in ufficio. Avviserò Hortense che passerai a trovarla.» Percy sorrise e gli tese la mano, che Harry strinse con un certo sforzo interiore. «Mi ha fatto piacere vederti, davvero.»

Rispondere “anche a me” sarebbe stata una bugia ben pietosa, ma per fortuna gli venne risparmiato: un istante dopo Percy era già sparito nel corridoio, verso la direzione opposta alle scale.

*

«Permesso?» 

«Dipende. Ti sei ricordato di portarmi il tè?»

Percy roteò gli occhi. Vista la frequenza con cui Hortense Kashani chiedeva un tè, sarebbe stato difficile _dimenticarsi_ di portarglielo. 

Entrò nell’ufficio della direttrice dei Trasporti reggendo la tazza come fosse una fiala di Felix Felicis. «Darjeeling, tre zollette,» annunciò alla donna, o meglio, alla sua chioma grigio ferro: la sedia da scrivania era girata in modo da dare le spalle all’entrata, per non rischiare che la sua proprietaria avesse contatti accidentali con altri esseri umani.

«Limone?»

«Due fette.» 

«Tiepido?»

« _Ovvio_.»

Soltanto allora Hortense si girò verso di lui con un gran sorriso. Rivolto al tè, naturalmente. 

«Era ora.» Gli strappò la tazza dalle mani e ne bevve subito un gran sorso, per poi annuire soddisfatta. «Grazie, piccoletto. Con tutto il suo cervello e i suoi titoli, Harvey non ha _mai_ capito che doveva farmelo fare tiepido.»

Sentirsi chiamare “piccoletto” da una donna alta un metro e quaranta era sempre un’esperienza paranormale, sebbene il fatto che lei avesse sessant’anni più di lui rimettesse tutto in prospettiva. Con uno sbuffo, Percy si accomodò davanti alla scrivania. «Sarebbe bastato chiedere a qualcun altro di portartelo.»

«A chi altri avrei dovuto chiedere? Era l’unico uomo alle Passaporte.»

«Vedi, è per _questo_ che nessuno voleva coprire il posto alle Passaporte. Troppi commenti misandrici da parte della Direttrice.»

Hortense ridacchiò e sorbì un altro po’ del suo tè, le dita corrose dall’artrite che si stringevano avide attorno alla tazza. «Allora, com’è andata la riunione?» 

«Come avevi previsto.» Percy cavò di tasca la pergamena con gli appunti e gliela porse. «Chiedono un’inchiesta su eventuali Passaporte illegali pur non avendo prove di un traffico clandestino.»

«Mh. Classica Vandermeer. Immagino abbia eruttato cenere e lapilli quando le hai detto di no.»

«Non c’era lei alla riunione.»

«Ah no?»

«Ha mandato il suo pupillo.»

Hortense si strozzò con un sorso. «Pupillo? Elvira ha affidato un _pupillo_ a Drusilla? E chi è il disgraziato?»

«Di’ un nome a caso.»

Il viso dell’anziana strega si corrucciò, trasformandosi in una ragnatela di rughe. «Un nome a caso… un… _oh, ma non mi dire!_ »

«Ebbene.»

«E Drusilla ha mandato _Harry Potter_ al posto suo?» Schioccò la lingua e scosse il capo. «Che indecenza.»

«Non è stato facile dirgli di no. Harry… beh, ha detto che verrà a parlarti di persona.» 

Quella frase fece guadagnare a Percy un’occhiata di profonda riprovazione da parte di Hortense. Niente da fare, la natura eremitica di quella donna sarebbe stata sempre più forte del suo senso del dovere. 

«Non sei stato abbastanza convincente?» brontolò lei. «Cosa sei stato a fare tutti quegli anni al Primo Livello se non hai imparato nemmeno a dire di no?» 

Percy sorrise. Sapeva che le critiche di Hortense non avevano il minimo fondamento — circa il novanta per cento del suo lavoro presso Kingsley era consistito nel dire di no alle richieste provenienti dai vari Livelli, Sesto incluso. Solo che un conto era negare ulteriori fondi ai Brevetti Ridicoli o mandare implicitamente a quel paese i consiglieri “preoccupati per la deriva filo-elfica e anti-umana della Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche”, un conto era dover dire al fidanzato di sua sorella che il suo Dipartimento non l’avrebbe aiutato. Fosse dipeso da lui non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema, ma non era lui il capo lì.

«È che mi dispiace per Harry,» rispose con semplicità. «C’era solo il suo nome sul fascicolo d’indagine, quindi Vandermeer l'ha lasciata tutta a lui. Penso che sia nervoso per il suo primo incarico e che gli serva una mano, tutto qui.»

«Mh.»

«In fondo, non ci metteremmo molto a svolgere un controllo…»

«Ah, no.» Hortense sollevò un dito nodoso e glielo agitò davanti al naso. «Non provarci, Weasley. Appena dai un’unghia agli Auror, quelli si prendono tutto il braccio.» 

«Dico solo che…» 

«Siete quasi parenti, sì sì, tutto già visto.» Hortense bevve ancora e poi tacque per qualche secondo, ruotando leggermente la sedia mentre rifletteva. «Però, in effetti, si tratta pur sempre di Harry Potter. Non ci possiamo permettere troppa cattiva pubblicità al momento.»

Senza mollare la tazza, prese la pergamena e la srotolò con una mano sola. «Dici che non ci sono proprio prove di un traffico?» 

«Non ancora, no.» 

«Mh.» Scorse gli appunti in silenzio, muovendo le labbra di quando in quando. «Mh,» ripeté infine, mettendo via il foglio. «Va bene, se proprio insisti te ne puoi occupare tu.»

«…prego?»

«Se Potter dovesse presentarsi qui, gli dirò che lo affiancherai nelle indagini. Vi vedrete, boh, una volta a settimana o quando vi pare, lui ti farà rapporto e se dovesse uscire fuori il minimo segnale di un traffico internazionale, provvederai a inizializzare i controlli necessari. Così il nostro intervento sarà più tempestivo che mai e il Quartier Generale non potrà accusarci di perdere tempo, tanto per cambiare.»

Percy si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre più e più volte, mentre cercava una risposta più diplomatica di _che cazzo dici?_ a quella idea folle. Lui, affiancare Harry? E in quale universo? 

«Non… non credo sia questo l’aiuto che l'Auror Potter si aspetta,» replicò cauto.

«Non importa. È quello che avrà dai Trasporti, se vuole.»

«Però io non sono abbastanza esperto da…»

«Hai già finito di disinnescare le Passaporte che ti ho mandato oggi, Weasley?»

Il brusco cambio di argomento segnalava la fine della discussione. Percy avrebbe voluto ribattere, farle capire che Harry Potter _non_ sarebbe stato affatto felice di lavorare con lui, ma ci rinunciò a priori. Discutere con Hortense era come insegnare a un Vermicolo a giocare a scacchi. 

«Quasi,» sospirò. «La scopa di stamattina mi ha rallentato.»

«Allora non ti trattengo. Finisci e poi vattene, ci vediamo domani. A meno che tu non voglia venire con noi al Paiolo Magico, stasera.»

«Stasera… oh, il compleanno di Theresa.»

«Mh. Che ne dici? Alla tua vecchia Hortense farebbe comodo un accompagnatore.»

E a lui avrebbe fatto comodo un bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario a spese della signora Everett — gentile da parte sua invitarlo anche se lavoravano assieme solo da una settimana, doveva ricordarsi di mandarle un biglietto — ma in tutta sincerità Percy non vedeva l’ora di tornarsene a casa. 

«Mi spiace, purtroppo ho già un impegno. Sarà per la prossima volta.» 

«Mh, capisco. Allora a domani.» 

Con un colpetto di piede, Hortense ruotò la sedia e gli volse le spalle. Nel momento in cui stava varcando la soglia dell’ufficio, però, Percy si sentì chiamare.

«Piccoletto.» Si era girata di nuovo, e per la prima volta la sua voce non era aspra. «Non ti ho chiesto com’è andata la prima settimana qui.»

«A parte gli incidenti, dici?» Grugnì divertito. «Non c’è male.» 

«Sei sempre sicuro di voler stare al Controllo e Disinnesco?» 

_Tu e le tue domande retoriche, Hortense._

«Certo,» rispose un po’ troppo in fretta. «È incredibilmente istruttivo, sto imparando tantissimo su questo tipo di…» 

«Ci metterei dieci secondi a spostarti nel comparto legislativo.» 

Percy si sorprese nel sentire un sapore ferroso sulla lingua. Si era morso l’interno della guancia senza accorgersene, come al solito. «Perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere?» 

«Oh, non saprei. Penso solo che col tuo curriculum te la caveresti bene.» Hortense sorrise al di sopra della tazza. «Sarebbe meglio che stare lì a farsi esplodere in mano Passaporte clandestine e domare scope incendiarie, no?» 

No. Non se la sarebbe cavata bene al comparto legislativo: se la sarebbe cavata _benissimo,_ meglio di molti altri — forse anche meglio di Hortense. Lo sapevano tutti, d’altronde, che era un burocrate fatto e finito. Occuparsi di scartoffie gli veniva naturale come mettersi gli occhiali al mattino.

Già.

«Te l’ho già detto, Direttrice, sto bene dove sto. Ma grazie di cuore.»

«Se cambi idea, devi solo chiedere.»

Stavolta non girò la sedia, e Percy poté avvertire il suo sguardo trapassargli la nuca mentre usciva dall’ufficio.

*

Se il primo giorno dell’Auror Potter era stato duro, il resto della settimana fu molto peggio. Non tanto per le decine di dossier da classificare che Vandermeer gli faceva trovare sulla scrivania ogni mattina, né per la lentezza con cui procedeva l'indagine. No, a funestare i suoi primi giorni di servizio era stata una donnina non più alta di un fungo e non più pesante di un Asticello, di nome Hortense Kashani, la quale da dietro una tazza colma di tè aveva pronunciato le parole che Harry era convinto di non dover mai udire in vita propria.

_Il signor Weasley la assisterà nelle indagini e riceverà i suoi rapporti settimanali._

Non esattamente l'aiuto che si aspettava di ottenere dai Trasporti.

Quando l’aveva detto a Drusilla, lei era esplosa in una sequela di improperi irripetibili, poi si era calmata e gli aveva consigliato di adeguarsi. «Procedi con la pista dell’occultamento di cadavere, e vediamo cosa esce fuori,» era stata la sua ultima indicazione, prima di mollargli quelli che sembravano dossier vecchi di ottocento anni e abbandonarlo al suo destino.

Così, oltre alle montagne di pergamena che si accumulavano nel suo cubicolo e ai giri in solitaria tra Diagon Alley e Notturn Alley — tutti infruttuosi, dal primo all’ultimo — ora Harry aveva anche un altro Kneazle da pelare: le riunioni settimanali con Percy Weasley. Che cazzo.

Si ritrovò a rimuginare sulla sua sfortuna mentre scendeva in ascensore verso il Nono Livello, diretto ancora una volta all’ex deposito numero 3. Sapeva, grazie ai racconti di tutti gli Auror del Quartier Generale, che occuparsi di un’indagine facendo rapporto al delegato di un altro Dipartimento era sempre una seccatura ultraterrena; tuttavia, per lui sarebbe stato anche molto, molto, molto peggio di così.

Non odiava Percy, non proprio. Da quando era finita la guerra, in molti si erano aspettati qualcosa da lui: i Weasley si erano aspettati che fosse meno attaccato al lavoro e più presente in famiglia — Godric sapeva quanto ne avessero bisogno, dopo Fred — e Harry si era aspettato che gli parlasse di quanto successo anni prima, quando aveva scritto chiaro e tondo a Ron di evitarlo perché “mentalmente instabile e addirittura violento”.

Diamine, se la ricordava ancora a memoria quella roba. Per il quindicenne affamato di affetto che era stato all’epoca, sentirsi additare in quel modo da una persona che considerava di famiglia allo stesso modo di Ron, Fred e George era stato pesante. Non si era reso conto di quanto davvero gli avesse fatto male finché, appunto, la guerra non era terminata e i Weasley si erano ricongiunti. Era stato allora che aveva iniziato ad aspettare che Percy si riconciliasse anche con lui.

Non chiedeva molto, davvero. Gli bastavano delle semplici scuse. Aveva sempre dato per scontato che Percy avesse espresso quelle opinioni non perché ci credesse davvero, ma per la stessa ragione per cui se n’era andato di casa insultando suo padre: fare bella figura coi suoi superiori, Caramell e la Umbridge in particolare. Stupido da parte sua, ma tutto sommato perdonabile.

E poi Harry non era rancoroso, anzi, tutto il contrario. Aveva perdonato Piton per tutta la merda che gli aveva buttato addosso in sei anni di scuola; aveva perdonato Silente per il modo in cui l'aveva tenuto all'oscuro dei fatti più importanti della sua vita; e aveva perdonato un recalcitrante Draco Malfoy, quando questi si era presentato da lui con i denti stretti e lo sguardo basso subito dopo il processo a sua madre, per ringraziarlo di aver testimoniato in loro favore.

Cazzo, aveva _quasi_ perdonato persino i Dursley, e solo perché Dudley aveva mostrato un minimo di compassione nei suoi confronti. No, Harry Potter era tutto tranne che rancoroso, e se Percy gli avesse detto “mi dispiace” l’avrebbe perdonato all'istante e si sarebbe dimenticato di quelle parole che lo pungolavano ogni volta che era in sua compagnia.

Se lo aspettava, quel “mi dispiace”. Come Molly e Arthur si aspettavano di riavere il figlio che amavano e che li aveva abbandonati anni prima.

Sembrava però che Percy avesse un talento tutto speciale nel deludere le aspettative altrui, perché non solo in quei quattro anni aveva declinato la maggior parte degli inviti alla Tana con la scusa del lavoro, salvo le feste comandate, ma si era anche ben guardato dal chiedere scusa a Harry. Nelle poche occasioni in cui si erano visti di persona si era sempre dimostrato cortese verso di lui, spesso addirittura amichevole, ma… nient’altro. E così per quattro anni.

_E cosa ne devo concludere? Che non gli dispiace affatto. Che pensava davvero quello che ha detto a Ron sette anni fa e che forse, in fondo, ne sia ancora convinto, perciò fa finta di nulla e spera che io me ne scordi col passare del tempo. Molto bene._

_E io dovrei lavorare con uno così._

Percorse il corridoio semibuio e spinse la porta dell’ex deposito. Percy era già seduto con le spalle alla finestra, da cui si intravedeva un paesaggio urbano grigio e uggioso. Perfetto per l’umore di Harry.

«Oh, buongiorno.» Percy sollevò la testa da qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo e gli rivolse un cenno. «Com’è andata la prima settimana di servizio?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. Sebbene stavolta fosse preparato alla presenza dell’altro, non aveva la minima voglia di chiacchierare. «Non ho avuto modo di mettere per iscritto il rapporto,» esordì invece sedendosi.

«Nessun problema. Direi che queste riunioni tra noi possono rimanere del tutto informali, che ne pensi?»

Alzò di nuovo le spalle. Percy dovette prenderlo come un invito a parlare, perché riattaccò: «Sai, credo che la direttrice Kashani abbia preso la decisione migliore, alla fine. Seguendo l’indagine posso far partire il controllo delle Passaporte al primo sospetto di traffico internazionale, senza che tu reiteri la richiesta e senza perdere altro…»

«Sì, certo. Ti spiace se iniziamo?»

Percy chiuse subito la bocca, annuì e tirò fuori la solita piuma autoscrivente. «Dunque? Che novità ci sono?»

Harry prese fiato. «Non molte. In questi giorni ho parlato con gli apotecari,» _incazzati neri perché nessuno li indennizza per le scorte sequestrate_ , «e ovviamente sostengono tutti e tre di non saperne nulla. Mi sono fatto dare l’elenco dei loro fornitori, tutti imprenditori di chiara fama e sottoposti a controlli rigidi; potrei interrogare anche loro, ma non credo siano coinvolti.»

«Sospetti che ce ne sia qualcun altro?»

«Già. Due di queste apoteche vendevano ingredienti piuttosto rari, prodotti che non è facile procurarsi per vie legali, perciò… penso che abbiano anche dei fornitori anonimi di materiali sottobanco.»

Si perse un attimo a osservare la piuma che scriveva veloce. «Questo è avvenuto martedì, dopo che abbiamo parlato con la direttrice Kashani. Mercoledì, su consiglio dell’Auror Vandermeer, ho deciso di tentare un approccio, uhm, laterale alla faccenda.»

Una cosa che non vedeva l’ora di fare, a essere onesti. In Accademia non aveva brillato particolarmente in Occultamento e Travestimento, ma alla fine aveva imparato a rendersi irriconoscibile anche senza Polisucco: così si era addentrato nei più sordidi angoli di Notturn Alley, in cerca di qualcuno a cui chiedere informazioni.

«Da solo?» lo interruppe Percy. «Non ti ha accompagnato Vandermeer, o un altro Auror esperto?»

«Uhm, no. Drusilla preferisce che trovi da me i miei informatori.»

«Non è molto usuale…» 

«Si fida di me,» tagliò corto Harry. «Comunque, ho girato e chiesto a chiunque, sia lì che tra i venditori ambulanti di Diagon Alley, ma ho trovato solo persone estremamente diffidenti. Non è un bene essere nel giro della magia oscura, di questi tempi, e nessuno ammette di averci a che fare a meno di non trovarsi davanti una bella somma di galeoni. Cosa per cui non sono autorizzato,» ammise arrossendo. Se non fosse stato un Auror in formazione avrebbe potuto corrompere tutti gli informatori che voleva, maledizione.

«In sostanza,» concluse con un sospiro, «non ho ancora niente in mano.» 

Percy attese che la sua piuma finisse di scrivere. «Beh, per aver iniziato solo quattro giorni fa, mi sembra che tu abbia fatto parecchio.»

Prendeva per il culo? Harry si morse la lingua per non rispondere. «Purtroppo non ho trovato nulla di utile da riportare alla direttrice Kashani.»

«Non importa. Hortense non si aspetta certo risultati in tempi brevi. Uhm…» Percy toccò la piuma, che si immobilizzò a mezz’aria. «In confidenza, potrei aver iniziato anche io a occuparmi della questione.»

«In che senso?»

«Essendo appena arrivato all’Ufficio Passaporte non ho l’autorizzazione per richiedere determinati controlli, né ho chi possa farlo per me, ma…» si schiarì la gola e raddrizzò gli occhiali. «Ho un amico alla Regolazione delle Scope che mi deve un favore, gli ho chiesto di tenere gli occhi aperti per eventuali voli sospetti dall’estero e di farmelo sapere. Non è molto, e sappiamo che le Passaporte sono assai più usate per questo tipo di, uhm, attività, ma è meglio di niente. Naturalmente, non c’è bisogno che la direttrice Kashani lo venga a sapere.»

«Oh.» _Oh._ Beh, quello era inaspettato. «Io… g-grazie?» 

«Mi sembra il minimo. Sarebbe grave se lasciassimo proseguire un traffico internazionale senza nemmeno provare a fermarlo.»

E quello cos’era? Un moto di coscienza da parte di Percy? Oh beh, Harry non aveva certo intenzione di lamentarsi. «Grazie, davvero.» 

L’altro gli sorrise, e nel farlo somigliò moltissimo ad Arthur Weasley. «Ciò non toglie,» aggiunse subito, tornando serio, «che è preferibile che tu trovi al più presto il modo di escludere o confermare la pista delle Arti Oscure. Non conosci nessuno che ti possa… presentare a qualcuno di Notturn Alley?»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non funziona così. È regola del Quartier Generale che ogni Auror abbia le sue fonti confidenziali, perciò non è possibile scambiarsi gli informatori. Altrimenti avrei già…»

«Ho capito. E… hai pensato ad altre possibili fonti?»

«Di che tipo?» 

«Beh, potresti chiedere agli esperti del Ministero.»

A… chi? La confusione doveva essere ben evidente sul suo viso, perché Percy aggrottò la fronte. «Non hai mai sentito parlare della Loggia Alchemica?» 

«…quale loggia alchemica?»

« _La_ Loggia Alchemica.» Fece un mezzo sorriso. «Il gruppo di alchimisti impiegati presso l’Ufficio Misteri. Davvero non li hai mai sentiti nominare?» 

«Uhm… forse? Non mi sembra. So degli Indicibili, ma…»

«No, non c’entrano nulla con gli Indicibili. Gli Alchimisti lavorano al Ministero ma sono ricercatori indipendenti, perlopiù pozionisti, e spesso… come dire…» fece un vago gesto con la mano, «diciamo che non sono del tutto estranei a certe pratiche tra il lecito e l’illecito. Non so se mi spiego.»

No, non si spiegava affatto. Il cervello di Harry macinò quell’informazione per diversi secondi. «Quindi sono persone del Ministero, che però… frequentano i giri di Notturn Alley e simili?»

«Sì, ma solo per procurarsi libri, ingredienti e altro per i loro studi. Non sono maghi oscuri, ovviamente. Potresti mandare una lettera al Magistero e chiedere una consulenza, non penso ti direbbero di no.»

Quella… diamine, quella era _davvero_ un’ottima idea. Se non riusciva a trovare da sé degli agganci tra i commercianti in materiali oscuri, e se al Nono Livello c’erano dei ministeriali che potevano aiutarlo, era proprio il caso di rivolgersi a loro. Mentre ascoltava i suggerimenti di Percy su come e a chi rivolgersi per quella faccenda, Harry si ritrovò a pensare che _forse_ il lavorare con lui non sarebbe stato del tutto un male.

Fu comunque sollevato quando, meno di dieci minuti dopo, poté alzarsi e uscire dall’ex deposito. Non vedeva l’ora di parlare con Vandermeer di quell’ultima pensata — d’accordo, l’aveva avuta Percy, ma _lui_ l’avrebbe messa in pratica, quindi in un certo senso era una _sua_ idea… 

«Sai, Harry…»

«Mh?»

Percy gli camminava accanto nel corridoio e sembrava piuttosto pensieroso. «C'è una cosa che non riesco a togliermi dalla testa.»

«Cosa?»

«Il fegato.»

_«Eh?»_

Harry si fermò, imitato dall’altro. «Il fegato,» ripeté lui più lentamente. «C’erano cellule epatiche nelle pozioni campione, giusto? Era scritto nel referto.»

«Io… sì? Mi sembra di ricordare di sì, però…»

«Ecco. Ma il fegato è un organo nobile come il cuore, perciò è molto usato nelle Arti Oscure. Se si tratta di un occultamento di cadavere, perché liberarsi anche di una parte del corpo così importante?»

Per l’ennesima volta da lunedì, Harry lo fissò senza sapere assolutamente cosa dire. Prima che potesse pensare a una risposta, però, Percy lo prevenne agitando una mano. 

«Lascia stare, di sicuro è una stupidaggine,» borbottò. «Fammi sapere come va con gli Alchimisti, mi raccomando.»

Al Quartier Generale trovò Vandermeer appollaiata sulla sua scrivania. Quella donna sembrava ignorare del tutto l’esistenza delle sedie. «Beh? Com’è andata la riunione col rompipalle?» chiese.

Harry trattenne un sorrisetto. «Pensavo peggio,» ammise, infilandosi nel cubicolo. «Anzi, credo che mi abbia dato una buona dritta.» 

«Su come convincere Kashani a fare il lavoro per cui è pagata? Se è così ti prego, maestro, insegnami la via.»

Stavolta non riuscì a non ridere. «No, è… per la ricerca di informazioni sui fornitori.» 

Al sentire ciò, Drusilla drizzò la schiena e si fece seria e attenta. Nei giorni precedenti aveva raccolto i resoconti e gli sfoghi di Harry sul non riuscire a infiltrarsi a dovere in Notturn Alley, e sebbene gli avesse dato buoni consigli e incoraggiamenti, il giovane Auror aveva potuto notare un'ombra di delusione sul suo volto. Si aspettava di più da lui, ed era ora di rimediare.

«Ecco, pensavo di chiedere una mano alla Loggia Alchemica. Percy dice che spesso hanno a che fare con i rivenditori di prodotti oscuri, perciò potrei sfruttare la loro rete di conoscenze per scoprire qualcosa di più su chiunque abbia venduto gli ingredienti agli apotecari. Che ne pensa, capo? Le sembra una buona idea?»

Vandermeer non rispose subito. Rimase a scrutarlo senza cambiare espressione, come se aspettasse di sentirlo aggiungere qualcos’altro.

«Quindi… è questo che vuoi fare?» disse dopo quella pausa. «Chiedere aiuto alle cornacchie?»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. Quel soprannome non gli giungeva nuovo. «Beh… se per “cornacchie” intende gli Alchimisti allora sì, vorrei rivolgermi a loro. Perché? Non va bene, secondo lei?»

Drusilla tirò in dentro le labbra in una smorfia pensosa. «Cosa sai esattamente degli Alchimisti?»

«Uhm… non molto. Li ho sentiti nominare oggi per la prima volta, non sapevo nemmeno che ci fosse una loggia alchemica qui al Ministero…»

«Certo, perché tendiamo a non parlare di loro più del necessario.» Si alzò in piedi con uno sbuffo e si piazzò sulla porta del cubicolo. «Senti, Potter. Il mio metodo di tutoraggio si basa sul concetto di “imparare facendo” e sul lasciarti sbagliare piuttosto che sul dirti cosa fare e come farlo… perciò _non_ ti dirò se chiedere una mano agli Alchimisti sia o no una buona idea. Preferisco che tu lo scopra da solo. Però ti dico una cosa.»

«Sì?»

«Se per caso dovessi convincerli a darti una mano, sarebbe la prima volta in assoluto che la Loggia accetta di lavorare con gli Auror di questo Ministero.» Sollevò gli angoli della bocca. «Sai che, di media, su dieci persone arrestate per ricettazione due sono Alchimisti?»

«Sul serio?»

«Già. Noi o la Squadra Speciale li arrestiamo, li portiamo qui o in sala interrogatori, ma prima che possiamo torchiarli e usare le loro informazioni per fermare i commerci clandestini… ci arriva l'ordine di lasciarli andare con tanto di scuse, perché sono “autorizzati dalla Loggia” in base agli “accordi col Ministero”,» mimò le virgolette con le dita. «Quindi sarà _molto_ difficile convincerli a dare una mano a uno sbirro, visto che non siamo esattamente migliori amici.» 

Ah. _Quello_ Percy non glielo aveva detto. _Cazzo._

«Però provaci comunque, non si sa mai. Solo, ti consiglio di non dirlo a Proudfoot a meno che le cornacchie non ti rispondano di sì.» Vandermeer indicò la scrivania di Harry col mento. «Adesso però finisci di classificare quei dossier e poi svuota tutto, da lunedì ti scambi di posto con Towler.» 

*

_Alla cortese attenzione del Magistero della Loggia Alchemica_

_Sala degli Alchimisti_

_Ufficio Misteri_

_Venerabili Maestri,_

_con la presente richiedo formalmente una consulenza, da parte Vostra o di un Vostro delegato, in merito ad alcuni fatti emersi nel corso dell’indagine di cui sono titolare._

_Ritengo che tali questioni rientrino tra le materie in cui Voi siete massimamente esperti e che, pertanto, potrete fornirmi l’aiuto di cui necessito._

_Purtroppo, ragioni d’ufficio mi impediscono di esplicitare qui i dettagli del caso che desidero sottoporvi, ma sarò felice di esporli a Voi o al Vostro delegato nel giorno e orario che vorrete scegliere per la nostra riunione interdipartimentale._

_Confidando nella Vostra disponibilità, Vi ringrazio anticipatamente e attendo Vostro riscontro._

_Auror Harry Potter_

  
  
  


_Al signor H. Potter_

_Quartier Generale degli Auror_

_Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica_

_Gentile signor Potter,_

_la ringraziamo per averci scritto. Al momento non siamo interessati a collaborazioni o consulenze di sorta._

_Buon lavoro,_

_Maestro Cynric_

_Alchimista dell’Ufficio Misteri_

_Venerabili Maestri,_

_temo ci sia un fraintendimento. Quello che chiedo è una consulenza da parte Vostra, su materie di Vostra competenza. Ne necessito al fine di chiarire alcuni punti oscuri della mia indagine e poter giungere a una rapida conclusione della medesima._

_Vi chiedo pertanto di fissare il giorno e orario della nostra riunione interdipartimentale._

_Attendo Vostro gentile riscontro_

_Auror H. Potter_

_Gentile sig. Potter,_

_non c'è stato nessun fraintendimento, tranne forse da parte sua. Abbiamo chiaramente espresso il nostro disinteresse per la faccenda, e il fatto che lei ci costringa a ribadirlo rafforza in noi la convinzione che sia lei a non aver compreso il contenuto della nostra missiva._

_Certi di aver fugato ogni dubbio, la salutiamo._

_Maestro Silas_

_Venerabili Maestri,_

_~~forse vi sfugg~~ purtroppo, nella mia fretta di contattarvi ho omesso di specificare l’urgenza della mia richiesta. Il caso di cui mi sto occupando, i cui dettagli non posso scrivere qui per le già menzionate ragioni d'ufficio, richiede un intervento tempestivo e soltanto col Vostro aiuto posso procedere nell’indagine. Si tratta di questioni gravi che non possono essere rimandate a lungo. _

_Vi prego di comprendere l’importanza del mio problema e venire incontro alle mie esigenze. Attendo Vostro gentile riscontro._

_Auror Potter_

_Gentile sig. Potter,_

_l’importanza della questione è relativa, così come l’urgenza. Entrambe rilevano per lei, ma non per questo Magistero, che pertanto ribadisce la sua assenza d’interesse in questa “indagine”._

_Le auguriamo di trovare altrove l’aiuto che cerca._

_Saluti,_

_Maestra Nimue_

_Venerabili Maestri,_

_~~ho capito che vi sto sul cazzo perché sono un Aur~~ pur comprendendo le ragioni sottese al vostro rifiuto, mi vedo costretto a insistere. In quanto parte dell’Ufficio Misteri siete tenuti a collaborare con gli altri Dipartimenti se ragioni di servizio lo richiedono, ed è proprio questo il caso. _

_Insisto dunque che consideriate la mia richiesta di consulenza. C'è in gioco la sicurezza della società magica, di più non posso dire._

_Auror Potter_

  
  


_Gentile signor Potter,_

_no._

_Cordialmente,_

_Maestro Fadrique_

  
  
  


~~_Grandissimi stronzi_ ~~

~~_Porca troia_ ~~

~~_È la decima volta che vi scrivo cazzo_ ~~

_Venerabili,_

_per favore. Ho davvero bisogno del vostro aiuto. Non insisterei così tanto a disturbarvi se non fosse fondamentale per me._

_Per favore, considerate la mia richiesta._

_Per favore._

_H. Potter_

  
  


_Gentile signor Potter,_

_la sua richiesta è stata considerata e accolta._

_Un membro esperto della nostra Loggia verrà a mettersi a sua disposizione lunedì mattina, per tutto il tempo che lei riterrà necessario alla sua investigazione._

_In fede,_

_Viridios MacMhuircheartaich_

_Venerabile Gran Maestro della Loggia Alchemica_


	3. Theory, practice, experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  «Capisco. Ti aspettavi un uomo, vero?»  
> 

«Wow! È fighissimo!»

Harry rivolse a Kenneth un sorriso a trentadue denti. «Non è male,» concesse con falsa modestia.

Ora che il cubicolo di fronte alla porta del Quartier Generale era ufficialmente suo, Harry si era sentito autorizzato a decorarlo a piacimento come i suoi colleghi. Towler teneva il proprio immacolato, altri invece utilizzavano le pareti per affiggere appunti di lavoro, foto personali e ricordi. L’Auror Potter aveva deciso di appartenere a questa seconda categoria: la parete alle sue spalle era rimasta libera per eventuali necessità, mentre quella alla sua sinistra era tappezzata di, beh, di qualsiasi cosa.

Una figurina delle Cioccorane dedicata a Silente era appesa accanto a una foto di Hogwarts appena ricostruita; il poster delle Holyhead Harpies si contendeva lo spazio con un’immagine in bianco e nero che ritraeva lui, Ron e gli altri della squadra di cacciatori creata da Shacklebolt nel ‘98. Subito sotto, un pregiatissimo Teddy Lupin originale raffigurante tre omini-stecco — _me, onna Meda, sio Ary_ — non sfigurava vicino all’acquerello animato di una civetta candida come la neve, dono di Luna Lovegood. Sirius e i suoi genitori gli sorridevano dalla fotografia che gli aveva regalato Kingsley, mentre Tonks e un riluttante Remus lo salutavano da una delle poche immagini esistenti del loro matrimonio, assieme a Malocchio Moody.

Qua e là erano sparpagliate altre foto, e i soggetti più rappresentati erano, ovviamente, i membri della sua famiglia. Hermione il giorno in cui aveva ricevuto i M.A.G.O., abbracciata a un Ron risplendente di orgoglio per lei. Teddy che muoveva i primi passi. I Weasley al… beh, al _quasi_ completo, nel cortile della Tana. E Ginny, soprattutto Ginny, che ammiccava da pressoché tutti gli spazi rimasti liberi. C’era voluta quasi un’ora per selezionare quali immagini della sua fidanzata avrebbe voluto vedere ogni giorno — e per separare quelle caste da quelle che _dovevano_ rimanere lontane da occhi indiscreti — ma alla fine ne era valsa la pena.

Sì, non era male.

«Dev’essere figo stare con una giocatrice.» Kenneth accennò alla foto della prima partita di Ginny e ai suoi medi alzati contro l’arbitro. «Anche se poi mi toccherebbe tifare sempre per le sue squadre o litigare tutte le volte. Ti immagini mettersi con una dei _Ballycastle Bats?_ Piuttosto mi Crucio un piede…»

«Che hai contro i Bats, Towler?» Sebbene fosse sistemata all'altro capo del Quartier Generale, Drusilla riusciva _sempre_ a udire i loro discorsi e arrivava _sempre_ a dire la sua.

Kenneth sorrise strafottente. «Io nulla, ma sembra che loro abbiano qualcosa contro il giocare bene. Non si sono nemmeno qualificati agli europei, _a differenza delle Harpies,_ » sottolineò strizzando l’occhio a Harry.

«Senti, bambino, mia nonna era Portiera dei Bats…»

«Interessante, considerato che il loro stile di difesa sembra rimasto ai tempi di tua nonna…»

«Ah, è così che la metti? _Rookie,_ » Vandermeer schioccò le dita e rivolse un cenno imperioso a Harry, «per oggi sei sollevato dal lavoro di scrivania. Passa tutti i fascicoli all'Auror Towler.»

«Sissignora.»

«Cos… Drusilla, non puoi farlo! Non sono un Auror in formazione, io!»

«Ah no? Allora vatti a lamentare da Proudfoot.»

«Ma…!»

«Non so quanto ti servirà, però, visto che anche lei tifa per i Bats.»

Di fronte all’espressione sbigottita e offesa di Kenneth, Harry non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere, seguito da Vandermeer. «Ti sei sistemato bene, vedo,» commentò lei osservando il cubicolo, mentre il povero Towler si trascinava miseramente alla propria scrivania. «La tua ragazza?»

«Sì. Fidanzata, in realtà.»

«Oh!» Si avvicinò per osservare meglio una foto di lui e Ginny in gita a Godric's Hollow. «Siete una bella coppia. E quando…?»

«Ancora non abbiamo una data, l’abbiamo solo… deciso.» Il ricordo della sera in cui, del tutto a sorpresa, Ginny gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo gli si srotolò dinanzi agli occhi e lo fece avvampare. «Però voglio chiederle di venire a vivere con me, adesso che il mio coinquilino se ne va.»

«Un bel passo avanti.» Vandermeer gli rivolse un sorriso pieno di calore. «Dev'essere molto coraggiosa, per voler diventare la moglie di uno sbirro.»

Harry si sentì arrossire ancora di più. «Se c’è qualcuno che può farlo, è proprio lei.»

Tornò a fissare le foto per non prendere fuoco sotto lo sguardo di Drusilla. Parlare di Ginny lo riduceva sempre in quelle condizioni, cosa per cui Ron lo prendeva regolarmente in giro, ma che ci poteva fare? Era innamorato della ragazza più straordinaria dell'universo, e lei non solo lo _ricambiava,_ ma intendeva persino dividere il resto della vita con lui. Ovvio che il solo pensiero gli facesse schizzare il cuore all’altezza del cervello, no?

«Allora, novità dalle venerabili cornacchie?»

Il cuore di Harry precipitò subito al solito posto. «Non… non proprio,» bofonchiò. «Tra venerdì e sabato ho scritto loro qualche lettera, ho provato a insistere, ma…»

«…ti hanno sempre risposto di no. Tipico. Te l’ho detto, non c’è feeling tra gli Auror e la Loggia.»

Nel dire ciò, la donna poggiò una mano solidale sulla spalla di Harry e lo scosse piano. Non servì a migliorargli l’umore, ma era confortante sapere che la sua mentore non se la prendesse per quel suo tentativo andato a vuoto. Se al posto di lei ci fosse stato Williamson, o Toyb, probabilmente Harry sarebbe stato rimproverato e forse anche preso in giro, per non essere riuscito in una cosa semplice come chiedere una consulenza.

 _Semplice._ Eh, era relativo. _Semplice_ era stato il periodo subito dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, quando Shacklebolt aveva arruolato lui e gli altri per assicurare alla giustizia i Mangiamorte fuggitivi, mentre Hogwarts veniva ricostruita e il Ministero restaurato. L’azione, la ricerca, lo spostarsi continuo, l’adrenalina a mille… la presenza di Ron, Neville, Calì e quasi tutto l’Esercito di Silente… _quello_ era semplice, quello era ciò a cui lui era abituato. Poi era arrivata l’Accademia: l’addestramento in ambiente “protetto”, le infinite lezioni teoriche, l’impossibilità di prendere parte di persona a operazioni di polizia. La priorità si era spostata dallo stanare maghi oscuri all’imparare a gestire un’indagine in tutte le sue fasi, comprese quelle che si svolgevano a una scrivania con una piuma in mano. Pianificare, progettare e aspettare rispettando sempre la procedura: l’esatto opposto di ciò in cui Harry era bravo.

Quindi no, non era semplice per niente.

«Ci sei rimasto male, eh?» Vandermeer lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lei e lo fissò con serietà. «Ascolta, so di aver detto che voglio lasciarti campo libero e permetterti di sbagliare, però… a essere sincera, preferisco che tu non lavori con gli Alchimisti. Non sono gente affidabile, e da quello che mi hanno raccontato i colleghi, sotto Tu-Sai-Chi e O’Tusoe hanno persino…»

«Potter? Posta per te.»

Gli Auror si girarono. Il mansionario addetto alla corrispondenza era apparso con un carrello straripante di lettere e pacchetti; consegnò a Harry una busta sigillata e sparì subito fuori dal Quartier Generale, il carrello che gli levitava fedele dietro.

«Ecco, parli del drago e sbucano le zanne.» Vandermeer indicò il sigillo della Loggia Alchemica. «A quanti rifiuti sei arrivato?»

«Questo è il quinto.» Era ovvio che lo fosse, pensò tristemente Harry osservando la busta chiusa. L’ultima sua richiesta al Magistero era stata a dir poco patetica, scritta sull’onda della frustrazione; non si aspettava neppure che rispondessero, a dirla tutta, ma a quanto pareva volevano umiliarlo per benino.

«Ehi, non fare quel muso lungo.» La voce di Drusilla lo raggiunse, morbida e priva di severità, mentre dissigillava la lettera. «Contattarli è stata una buona idea, hai dimostrato spirito di iniziativa, ma sapevamo che sarebbe stato un tentativo a vuoto e, come ti dicevo, penso sia molto meglio così. Riprova coi commercianti abusivi, con un po' di pazienza vedrai che…» 

Il resto della frase si perse in un brusio indistinto nelle orecchie di Harry. Tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sulle tre righe dinanzi ai suoi occhi.

«Capo… i Maestri hanno detto di sì!» 

«…non c'è motivo di… _Eh?_ » 

«Hanno accettato la mia richiesta.» Harry fissò ancora una volta la firma arzigogolata del Venerabile Gran Maestro, poi porse il foglio alla sua mentore che lo prese a occhi sgranati. «La lettera è di sabato, ma è arrivata solo adesso. Mi manderanno un consulente per tutta la durata dell’indagine!»

La donna lesse la lettera con crescente stupore, per alzare infine su di lui uno sguardo imperscrutabile. Harry non riusciva a capire se fosse contenta, contrariata o altro, e solo allora si ricordò del discorso che gli aveva fatto il venerdì precedente: _sarebbe la prima volta in assoluto che la Loggia accetta di lavorare con gli Auror._

«Potter…» Vandermeer lasciò andare una risatina. «Sono impressionata. Cosa hai detto al Magistero per farti addirittura mettere a disposizione un Alchimista?»

«Forse è perché ho insistito? Ho scritto loro ben cinque lettere…»

«Una volta Alarch ha scritto loro _venti_ lettere prima di desistere.» 

_Ah._

Beh, poco importava. Ciò che contava era il poter andare avanti con l'indagine, _finalmente_. A meno che… 

Harry guardò la lettera, poi Drusilla. «Okay, allora… cosa dovrei fare, adesso?»

«In che senso?»

«Ha detto che è meglio se non lavoro con gli Alchimisti, che non sono affidabili, quindi… cosa dovrei fare secondo lei, capo? Dire loro che non ne ho più bisogno?» 

Vandermeer lo scrutò per qualche istante, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «L’ho detto,» disse infine, restituendogli il foglio, «e lo penso. Ma è la _tua_ indagine e sei tu a dover prendere le decisioni. Secondo me esistono altri modi per cercare un rivenditore clandestino nei giri della magia oscura, ma se pensi davvero che l’assistenza di un Alchimista possa esserti utile…»

_E quale sarebbe l’alternativa? Riprovare a infilarmi nei negozi di Notturn Alley, dove annusano gli Auror da interi isolati di distanza? Perdere altro tempo a interrogare gli apotecari, mentre magari in questo momento qualcuno sta importando cadaveri e li sta trasformando in pozioni?_

«Non so se sarà utile,» rispose cauto, «ma voglio fare un tentativo. Vedrò che tipo di aiuto può darmi questo… _membro esperto_ e deciderò il da farsi dopo averci parlato.» 

Sul viso di Drusilla passò un’ombra che svanì subito. «D’accordo. Se ne sei convinto, allora in bocca al Mannaro. Io sarò fuori tutta la mattinata, ma mi aspetto un rapporto al massimo per domani. Oh,» un ghigno le spuntò sul viso, «e preparane uno anche per Elvira. Voglio proprio vedere che faccia farà quando saprà di questa storia.» 

*

Il _membro esperto_ della Loggia si fece attendere per altre due ore e mezza. In compenso, proprio come aveva predetto Vandermeer al suo primo giorno di servizio, numerosi ministeriali si affacciarono nel Quartier Generale per carpire un’occhiata dell’Auror Potter. Era già successo durante la settimana precedente, ma il fatto che il suo cubicolo fosse a lato della porta aveva messo in difficoltà gli incauti curiosi: ora invece la scrivania era ben visibile dall’ingresso, e Harry poté intravedere diverse teste che aprivano uno spiraglio tra le ante del portone, sbirciavano dentro e sparivano subito tra chiacchiere e risatine. Almeno dodici in tutta la mattinata, contò.

Seccante, ma nemmeno troppo. In fondo aveva avuto a che fare per anni con gli inviati del _Profeta_ , figuriamoci se si lasciava intimidire da qualche impiegato un po’ indiscreto. Tanto più che per ignorarli bastava immergersi nella lettura — rilettura, _trilettura —_ del fascicolo d’indagine; coi giornalisti spesso non bastavano nemmeno le sue conoscenze in Fuga e Sotterfugio.

Alla settima lettura del verbale dell’apotecario Brocklehurst, tuttavia, Harry si sentiva più che pronto a mollare tutto e filarsela. _Che palle._ Quanto ci voleva a salire lì dall’Ufficio Misteri? Eppure gli sembrava di essere stato _chiaro_ circa l’urgenza della questione. 

_Ecco perché Vandermeer odia gli Alchimisti. Se si comportano sempre così…_

Poggiò i piedi sulla scrivania, sfilò gli occhiali e si strofinò le palpebre con vigore. Basta. Se il _membro esperto_ non si fosse presentato entro cinque minuti, Harry avrebbe alzato il culo e si sarebbe fatto un giro, e al diavolo tutto. Da quando aveva preso servizio non era ancora andato a trovare né Hermione né Shacklebolt, nonostante i ripetuti inviti; magari quella era l’occasione buona… 

«Chiedo scusa.» 

Harry sobbalzò e tolse subito le gambe dal tavolo, mossa che lo fece quasi cadere a terra. Si raddrizzò e guardò dinanzi a sé, per vedere… nulla, a parte una massa nera e sfocata.

_Cos… ah._

Rimise gli occhiali e la massa scura si trasformò immediatamente: davanti alla sua scrivania stava una ragazza dal viso pallido e senza trucco, avvolta in un mantello nero. Dimostrava diciotto o diciannove anni al massimo; aveva i capelli bruni raccolti in una treccia, larghi occhi grigi e l’espressione più arcigna che Harry avesse visto dai tempi di Piton. Sul mantello erano ricamati simboli in argento che lui non riconobbe, pur trovandoli familiari.

«Buongiorno,» disse la ragazza, il cui tono lasciava intendere che _non_ si trattasse di un buon giorno. Sollevò un foglio e strizzò gli occhi per leggerlo. «Sto cercando il signor… Potter?»

Harry era abituato a molte cose, ma il non venir riconosciuto non era tra queste. «Sono, uhm, sono io,» disse comunque, alzandosi in piedi. «Posso aiutarti?»

La ragazza non rispose subito. Prima lo squadrò dall’alto in basso, soppesandolo a labbra strette — grandioso, ora somigliava a Piton _e_ alla McGranitt. Terminato l’esame, schioccò la lingua e gli tese una mano guantata di nero.

«Audrey Bennet, Loggia Alchemica. Sono qui per la consulenza.»

Fu il turno di Harry di guardarla da capo a piedi. Quella… quella era il _membro esperto?_ Una sua coetanea o poco meno? Doveva esserci un errore, un errore per il quale aveva atteso due ore e mezza invano.

Era così interdetto che non rispose alla stretta; Audrey Bennet rimase quindi con la mano protesa verso di lui per diversi secondi, prima di abbassarla.

«Capisco,» mormorò, e le sue labbra si allungarono in un sorrisetto ostile, come se si stesse sforzando di masticare un agrume acerbo. «Ti aspettavi un uomo, vero?»

«Cos… no, no no no,» Harry agitò in fretta le mani. «No, è solo che… che…» _Che mi aspettavo un maggiorenne._ «Che pensavo non venisse più nessuno. La lettera del Gran Maestro diceva “lunedì mattina”, perciò…» 

La ragazza smise di sorridere — _grazie a Merlino —_ e sollevò un sopracciglio. « _È_ lunedì mattina, signor Potter.»

«Sì, intendo… visto che ormai è quasi mezzogiorno…»

«La lettera specificava forse l’orario in cui sarei arrivata?»

«Beh… no, ma…» 

«Allora non c’era ragione di pensare una cosa del genere. Possiamo iniziare?»

Era forse acidità quella che trasudava dalle sue parole? Per un attimo Harry fu tentato di risponderle per le rime, ma si trattenne: la nuova arrivata stava attirando su di sé le occhiate malevole degli Auror nei cubicoli vicini. Un paio le camminarono vicino e storsero il naso proprio come aveva fatto Vandermeer una settimana prima, nel veder passare — _ah, ecco chi erano —_ il mago albino e quello con la barba bionda.

Okay, forse aveva capito quale fosse il problema. 

«Volentieri, ma non qui. Seguimi.» 

Col fascicolo d'indagine stretto in mano, la guidò in silenzio lungo il corridoio fino al primo ascensore disponibile. Una volta lì, schiacciati sul fondo dall’usuale folla che andava a pranzo, Harry non resistette alla tentazione di osservare meglio Audrey Bennet con la coda dell'occhio. Era pur sempre la prima volta che vedeva un membro di questa famosa Loggia Alchemica.

Non si era sbagliato: quella che aveva accanto era _davvero_ una ragazzina. Ogni volta che le porte si aprivano su un livello, il suo sguardo curioso e meravigliato scattava verso l'esterno, come se fosse una bimba in gita al Ministero per la prima volta in vita sua. Doveva essere un'apprendista, o come diavolo si chiamavano i neofiti della Loggia; di certo _non_ era il membro esperto che il Gran Maestro gli aveva prospettato. 

Che cazzo. A lui serviva una persona che gli spiegasse i meccanismi del mercato nero di materiali oscuri e lo aiutasse a trovare informatori credibili, non… _quella._ Probabilmente era colpa di Harry — avrebbe dovuto essere più specifico nella richiesta, a costo di violare la riservatezza dell’indagine — ma chi si aspettava che gli avrebbero mandato una che sembrava appena uscita da Hogwarts?

Una che oltretutto lo guardava come se fosse un’enorme cacca di drago?

«Dove stiamo andando esattamente, signor Potter?»

 _Signor Potter._ Merlino. 

«Sesto Livello. Recuperiamo il mio, uhm, collega, poi scenderemo al Decimo.»

«Al vecchio tribunale?»

«È dove teniamo le riunioni interdipartimentali…»

«Sul serio?» Audrey Bennet grugnì. «A saperlo, mi sarei risparmiata la salita.»

 _A saperlo, mi sarei risparmiato cinque fogli di pergamena._ «Mi spiace.»

«Mh.» Si lisciò una piega del mantello. «Non importa, farò meno strada per tornare in Sala.» 

Abbandonarono l’ascensore ed entrarono al Dipartimento dei Trasporti Magici. Proprio come il Primo e Secondo Livello — e, Harry supponeva, tutti gli altri piani del Ministero — il Sesto si snodava in un intrico di corridoi che sfociavano in open space o conducevano agli uffici dei funzionari in carica. Un cartello di legno appeso accanto all’ingresso indicava la direzione da seguire per i diversi reparti: nonostante ciò, Harry e la ragazza si ritrovarono a dover tornare indietro più volte e chiedere indicazioni agli impiegati, non senza attirare sguardi indagatori e curiosi sulla cicatrice di lui e sul mantello di lei.

«Forse ci siamo,» borbottò Harry, imboccando un corridoio per la quinta volta. Perché l’Ufficio Passaporte non era semplice da raggiungere come la stanza della signora Kashani? «Se quei tizi non hanno sbagliato, dovrebbe essere…»

Una risatina appena udibile lo fece voltare. Non aveva badato molto a Audrey Bennet in quel lasso di tempo, perciò fu sorpreso nel vederla osservare le pareti e il soffitto del corridoio e sorridere tra sé. «Che c’è?» le chiese.

«Le proporzioni,» rispose lei. «Sono… interessanti. L’ho notato anche al secondo piano.»

Cosa… no, non voleva sapere. Tanto più che finalmente Harry aveva trovato la stanza giusta: un’anonima porta di legno chiaro davanti alla quale erano passati almeno otto volte, ma di cui non aveva mai notato la targa sbiadita. _Ufficio Passaporte, sezioni Controllo e Disinnesco, Autorizzazioni e Contestazione Multe._

Bussò e attese l’“avanti” per aprire. La prima cosa che notò fu l’assoluto _casino_ che imperava nella stanza. C’erano oggetti di varia natura ammassati sui tavoli e tra gli scaffali — scarpe, scatole, gomitoli di lana, zaini strappati, sveglie rotte, manubri di bicicletta… tutti in attesa di essere autenticati come Passaporte illegali e disinnescati. Ogni tanto uno di quegli affari emanava una luce azzurrina e spariva con un leggero _pop!,_ cui seguiva il verso frustrato della funzionaria che doveva occuparsene; uno scoppio rimbombò dal fondo della stanza, ma nessuno batté ciglio né si agitò.

La scrivania di Percy era proprio di fronte alla porta. Si capiva chi ne fosse il proprietario solo grazie al ciuffo color fiamma che sbucava dalla sommità di un gran cumulo di cianfrusaglie. Harry fece cenno a Audrey di attenderlo in corridoio, poi si diresse verso di lui.

«Ehi,» salutò non appena l’ebbe raggiunto. «Scusa il disturbo, ma c’è una…» 

«Ssssh.» Percy agitò una mano nella sua direzione, senza staccare gli occhi dall’oggetto che gli stava davanti sulla scrivania: un tappo di Burrobirra arrugginito. Vi puntò contro la bacchetta trattenendo il respiro, la mano malferma come se si trattasse di una belva pericolosa piuttosto che di una Passaporta.

«Ti prego, non esplodere di nuovo…» mormorò, prima di pronunciare un incantesimo. Il tappo vibrò e si deformò a mezz’aria per qualche secondo, allungandosi e torcendosi più volte, infine sbuffò una nuvoletta blu cobalto e tornò rotolando alle misure originarie. Solo allora Percy si appoggiò all’indietro sulla sedia e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Finalmente. Il terzo tentativo è quello buono.» Alzò la testa e sorrise a Harry. «Ehilà. Tutto bene? Che posso fare per te?»

«Volevo sapere se sei libero per una riunione. È arrivata…» Harry esitò. «…una persona da parte della Loggia, e preferirei che ci fossi anche tu.»

_Così puoi testimoniare che i Maestri mi hanno mandato una neodiplomata come consulente, e che la prossima volta devo dare retta a Vandermeer._

Percy accolse la proposta con un sobbalzo. «Certamente!» 

Afferrò un quadratino di pergamena e scrisse un breve messaggio, lo piegò a forma di aeroplanino e lo spedì al volo fuori dalla porta. «Ho avvisato Hortense, possiamo andare,» disse poi scattando in piedi, «lei sa che questo caso ha la priorità.»

Lo sapeva? A Harry non sembrava proprio, ma tenne per sé il pensiero. Precedette Percy in corridoio fino alla svolta che riconduceva al resto del piano; girato l'angolo, trovarono Audrey che osservava assorta lo spigolo tra le due pareti.

«Eccoci.» Si voltò e gliela indicò. «Percy, questa è…»

Si bloccò e aggrottò la fronte. Percy si era fermato subito dietro di lui — no, non si era fermato: si era pietrificato — e fissava dritto davanti a sé, l’aria stordita di chi avesse visto qualcosa di assolutamente incredibile. D’istinto Harry si girò a controllare, ma nel corridoio c’era solo Audrey.

La quale, accortasi della loro presenza, guardò più volte prima l’uno e poi l’altro prima di roteare gli occhi e avvicinarsi.

«Audrey Bennet, Loggia Alchemica,» disse secca, tendendo la mano guantata. «Per la consulenza.» 

Percy non rispose. Il suo viso si tinse di una delicata sfumatura di rosa mentre fissava — e fissava, e _fissava_ — la ragazza per diversi lunghi secondi; quando ormai la situazione stava per farsi imbarazzante, sbatté le palpebre e si riscosse.

«Sì. Certo.» Si schiarì la voce e rispose alla stretta, con più scuotimenti del necessario. «Percy Weasley.» 

Lei annuì, poi lo esaminò dalla testa ai piedi. «Suppongo tu non sia un Auror, giusto?» 

Con immenso sgomento di Harry, Percy emise una risatina stridula. «Oh, no. No no no no. No.» Scosse il capo e si aggiustò gli occhiali. «No, sono… sono un… un funzionario. Passaporte. Trasporti Magici.»

«Capito. Meglio così,» Audrey lanciò un’occhiata obliqua a Harry, «uno sbirro è già molto da sopportare.» 

_Ma…!_

Harry avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma quell’infame di Percy si era rimesso a ridere e dovette fulminarlo con lo sguardo per farlo smettere. Fantastico. Così adesso, oltre a _lui,_ doveva sopportare i suoi miserabili tentativi di far colpo su una ragazzina che per qualche motivo odiava gli Auror.

Fantastico.

«La signorina Bennet è qui per darci una mano col caso,» disse a denti stretti, reprimendo a stento un _purtroppo._ «A essere sincero non so se sia un lavoro adatto a un’apprendista, ma…»

«Una _cosa?!_ » 

Harry si voltò di scatto. La ragazza era diventata violacea in volto e i suoi occhi mandavano lampi. «Cosa sarei io, Potter?!» ringhiò.

«Una… un’apprendista? Non so se è il termine adatto, purtroppo non mi intendo di…»

«Ma come ti permetti!» Il ruggito d’indignazione di Audrey riecheggiò tra le pareti del corridoio vuoto, e Harry fece d’istinto un passo indietro. «Come _osi!_ Ci conosciamo da cinque minuti e già ti prendi la libertà di offendermi?! Sei proprio un Auror!» 

_Cosa?!_ Che aveva detto di male? Sconcertato, Harry si rivolse a Percy in cerca di sostegno, ma quello sembrava inorridito.

«Harry, cosa ti salta in mente? È un’Alchimista!» Indicò i ricami sul mantello. «Non vedi che ha il Secondo Grado?»

Il secondo _cosa?_ E perché lo trattavano come se avesse preso a calci il gufo di qualcuno? L’aveva solo scambiata per un’apprendista, non poteva essere così grave, no?

_A quanto pare._

«N-non lo so, non ho idea di cosa significhi,» disse allora. «Non volevo offenderti, ho solo pensato…»

«Hai solo pensato, senza neanche premurarti di controllare o chiedermi conferma, che la Loggia Alchemica ti avesse inviato un aiuto inadeguato,» sibilò lei in tono disgustato. «È _questo_ che pensa l’Ufficio Auror di noi, che manderemmo un’apprendista inesperta a lavorare a un’indagine? Bella considerazione!»

«No, non c’entra niente! È solo…» Harry annaspò. «È che sei così giovane, perciò ho dato per scontato che fossi, beh, _giovane_. Cosa ne so io se alla tua età si è già considerati “esperti”?»

«La mia età?» A quelle parole, Audrey strinse gli occhi e tacque per qualche istante. «Quanti anni mi dai?» chiese poi, con una calma così repentina che sorprese Harry.

«Io… ecco… non so. Venti? Al massimo?»

«Venti, eh?» Fece un altro dei suoi sogghigni pungenti. «Aggiungine otto.» 

_Cosa?!_

«Eh già. Lavoro all’Ufficio Misteri da quando tu dovevi ancora ricevere la tua lettera da Hogwarts, signor Potter. E ho finito l’apprendistato…» guardò in aria e mosse una mano, «…non ricordo bene quando, ma dev'essere stato prima che _qualcuno_ si infilasse nelle stanze del Tempo e delle Profezie e le devastasse irreparabilmente. Quindi, per cortesia, evita di dare dell’apprendista a persone che non conosci, _bambino_.»

Harry si sentì avvampare con ferocia. Che figura di merda. Aprì la bocca per scusarsi o protestare — era forse colpa sua se dimostrava diciotto anni e non ventotto?! — ma lei lo ignorò per rivolgersi a Percy.

«Tu invece te ne intendi. Sei sangue della Loggia?»

Percy era rimasto in disparte durante lo sfogo finale della ragazza — _donna?_ — ma nel sentirsi interpellare si rianimò e riacquistò il colorito rosato.

«Più o meno. Mio zio era un Alchimista,» rispose, gonfiando leggermente il petto.

«Ah sì?» 

«Credo avesse ottenuto il Terzo Grado poco prima di morire. Ho visto il suo mantello decine di volte da bambino,» soggiunse con un sorriso, che tuttavia non fu ricambiato. Audrey infatti si era messa a scrutarlo con attenzione mentre parlava, e a un tratto sussultò.

«Non ci credo,» disse, spalancando gli occhi. «Sei il nipote di Gideon Prewett!» 

Per la prima volta da quando era apparsa al Secondo Livello, e non senza una certa sorpresa, Harry la vide sorridere in modo sincero. 

«Non ci credo!» ripeté entusiasta, e accompagnò l’esclamazione con un mezzo saltello. «Perché non l’hai detto subito? A parte che avrei dovuto capirlo, per Crowley, come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima… Oh, noi _adoriamo_ Gideon!»

«Cos…» Stavolta fu Percy a guardare Harry con perplessità, ma lui non poté far altro che alzare le spalle. «Come sai che mio zio era Gideon Prewett, scusa?» chiese allora.

«Beh, è evidente. Avete lo stesso naso.» 

« _Cos…_ » 

«Come hai detto che ti chiami?» 

«Ehm… Percy. Percy Weasley.»

«Sarebbe Perseus o Percival?»

Il viso di lui si contrasse per un attimo. «Nessuno dei due. Non è un diminutivo, è… Percy. Solo Percy.»

«Ah, bello! Come Julian, Shelley e la Primula Rossa. Mi piace.» Audrey gli sorrise di nuovo, poi si rivolse a Harry. Il cipiglio severo e iroso di poco prima si era dissolto nel nulla.

«Bene, appurato che sono abbastanza vecchia da aiutarvi, volete o no la mia consulenza?»

*

«…perciò mi servirebbe aiuto per parlare con qualcuno che sia in questi traffici, in modo da verificare se si tratti di criminali locali o di un’organizzazione collegata all’estero,» terminò Harry. «Percy mi ha spiegato che voi della Loggia conoscete questo tipo di giri, quindi… ecco.» 

Niente. Nemmeno allora Audrey alzò gli occhi su di lui. Nel tragitto dal Sesto Livello al Decimo, l’Alchimista era apparsa molto più rilassata e bendisposta di prima e aveva smesso di rivolgersi a lui in maniera scostante, ma dal momento in cui le aveva piazzato davanti il fascicolo non aveva fatto altro che leggerlo in ogni sua parte senza interrompersi mai, ignorando bellamente Harry che le riassumeva a voce i dettagli salienti. Un po’ come aveva fatto Percy durante la prima riunione, solo che lui aveva avuto almeno il buon gusto di prendere appunti.

A proposito di Percy. Harry si girò a guardarlo: neanche lui aveva cambiato posizione o atteggiamento da quando si erano seduti nell’ex deposito numero 3, illuminato quel giorno da un sole caraibico. Per tutto il tempo, il funzionario delle Passaporte aveva tenuto gli occhi puntati sul posto a capotavola occupato da Audrey, quasi temesse di vederla sparire se si fosse distratto — a un certo punto Harry aveva avuto l’impressione che non stesse sbattendo le palpebre, ma il dubbio era stato presto fugato. No, tutto normale, a parte il fatto che si comportava come Ron a quattordici anni davanti a Fleur.

_Patetico._

Un fruscio lo richiamò alla realtà: Audrey aveva chiuso il fascicolo e lo stava sospingendo verso di lui. «Perché ti serve aiuto, Potter?» domandò nel frattempo. 

«L’ho… l’ho appena detto. Devo parlare con…»

«Sì, questo l’ho capito. Intendo dire: _perché_ ti serve aiuto. Voi Auror avete già i vostri informatori ben pagati, presumo.»

«Oh. Beh, ecco, in realtà…»

«…sono le regole del Quartier Generale,» intervenne Percy. «Gli Auror non possono scambiarsi gli informatori per ragioni di sicurezza, e gli Auror al primo anno di servizio hanno anche il divieto di offrire denaro in cambio di soffiate.» 

«Auror al primo anno?» Audrey sogghignò verso Harry. «Allora sei _davvero_ un bambino, Potter.» 

_Grazie mille, Perce, ne avevo proprio bisogno._

«Comunque, mi sembrano regole piuttosto stupide. Come pretendono che vi facciate degli informatori se non potete nemmeno pagarli?»

«Ecco…»

«In teoria, gli Auror in formazione non ne hanno bisogno, perché vengono affiancati dai loro mentori,» si inserì di nuovo Percy. Doveva essere _ansioso_ di mostrare la propria competenza in materia. «Harry però sta indagando da solo, perciò è in cerca di, uhm, soluzioni alternative.»

«Mh, capisco.» 

L’Alchimista accavallò le gambe e dondolò la sedia all’indietro un paio di volte, accompagnata dallo scricchiolio del legno. «Suppongo tu abbia già fatto delle ricerche a Notturn Alley,» disse poi.

«Certo.»

«Di che tipo?»

«Beh, mi sono travestito da…»

Fu subito interrotto da una risata. «Me lo immagino. A Notturn Alley, dove tutti conoscono tutti _,_ si presenta dal nulla una faccia nuova che inizia a fare domande. Impossibile capire che si tratti di un Auror in incognito,» Audrey ridacchiò di nuovo. «Magari hai persino cercato di passare per una megera, vero?» 

Harry arrossì. Che male c’era in quello? Era una tecnica di mimetizzazione che gli avevano insegnato in Accademia e che riteneva, senza modestia, di padroneggiare piuttosto bene. Certo, in effetti non gli aveva portato nessun risultato… 

«Beh, però non sono stato riconosciuto,» borbottò. 

«Non ho alcun dubbio in proposito, ma fidati: chi frequenta quella zona _sa_ chi è della sua specie e chi no.» Audrey fece una pausa. «Hai provato invece a origliare un po’? Invisibile o Disilluso, magari?»

Harry tentennò. Non era sicuro di volerle dire che possedeva un Mantello dell’Invisibilità. «Anche, sì,» rispose infine. «Ma non ho ottenuto grandi risultati. In questo periodo sono tutti piuttosto… riservati sui loro affari.»

«Mh, lo credo bene. A nessuno piace essere trascinato via dagli Auror solo perché si guadagna il pane.» 

Quell’ultima frase grondava provocazione, tuttavia Harry decise di ignorarlo: visto il modo in cui erano partiti, gli sembrava già un miracolo che stessero avendo una conversazione più o meno civile. 

«Che posso fare secondo te?» chiese. «Hai… non so, consigli, o nomi di persone a cui posso rivolgermi? Devo solo capire se è opera di un mago oscuro, se c’è un traffico internazionale in corso o se è qualcos’altro a cui non ho pensato. Per favore.»

Audrey non rispose subito. Seguitava a dondolarsi e fissare il fascicolo, come se cercasse di assorbirlo con lo sguardo. 

«C’è qualcosa di estremamente insolito in tutto questo.» Indicò il fascicolo col mento. «Non so se ci avete fatto caso, ma…» 

«…c’è del fegato nelle pozioni, sì,» si intromise ancora una volta Percy, scatenando in Harry un solenne roteamento d’occhi. «Che è un organo nobile molto usato nei rituali oscuri, quindi è strano che se ne siano liberati così…»

«Cos… no, no,» Audrey scosse il capo e arricciò il naso. «Non volevo dire questo. Anche perché,» le sfuggì una risatina, «la teoria degli organi nobili è vecchia di secoli, nessun mago oggi la seguirebbe. Chi è il demente che ti ha insegnato questa roba?»

Per la prima volta in molti anni, Harry ebbe il piacere di vedere Percy senza parole. «Ecco… v-veramente…» 

«Organi nobili, pft.» L’Alchimista si rimise dritta e incrociò le braccia. «Qualsiasi occultista di infimo grado ti dirà che è il _sangue_ l’unico elemento nobile del corpo umano. Tutto il resto è una sciocchezza.» 

Parlava con un tono cattedratico e altezzoso assieme, come se fosse la massima esperta dell’argomento e non vedesse l’ora di dimostrarlo. Un po’ come Hermione ai vecchi tempi, ora che Harry lo notava. 

«Perché, scusa?»

Audrey si voltò di scatto verso Percy e aggrottò la fronte. «Prego?»

«Perché solo il sangue?» 

Anche Harry si girò a guardarlo. Se fino a quel momento era parso incantato da Audrey, ora l'espressione che le rivolgeva era fortemente polemica. «Uhm, Perce? Non credo sia il caso di…» 

«Beh, perché il sangue è l’unica parte del corpo umano _davvero_ magica,» ribatté invece lei. «Vedi, gli studi di…» 

«Ma non è vero.» Percy si aggiustò gli occhiali e si sporse in avanti. «Gli organi umani _hanno_ proprietà magiche.» 

«Sì, ma…» 

«Ce l’hanno persino quelli dei Babbani, come dimostra il caso dei Mietitori nel 1954. Che senso ha limitarsi al sangue?»

C'era una nota supponente nella sua voce che non sfuggì né a Harry né all'Alchimista, a giudicare dal lampo di nervosismo che passò nei suoi occhi. Forse non era abituata a venire contraddetta, o forse ci era abituata e lo detestava. 

«I Mietitori erano esaltati che si spacciavano per demonologi,» lo rimbeccò, accigliandosi, «e un pessimo esempio di occultisti in generale. Non li prenderei come pietra di paragone per nulla.»

«Però i loro rituali riuscivano, no? È questo che conta.»

«Senti,» Audrey si sporse in avanti a sua volta e alzò sensibilmente la voce, «quello che facevano negli anni Cinquanta ci riguarda poco. Lo studio teorico della magia si è evoluto nel frattempo…»

«E usare il sangue scartando tutto il resto sarebbe un progresso? Mi pare un po’ sciocco.»

« _Sciocco?_ Ti rendi conto che stai definendo _sciocchi_ vent'anni di ricerche?» 

«Scusate,» ritentò Harry, «possiamo tornare al…» 

«Esprimere dubbi è ancora lecito, mi pare!»

«Solo a chi è preparato sull'argomento!» 

«Non serve essere preparati per capire che gli organi umani _sono_ magici, quando stiamo _letteralmente_ indagando su un uso improprio degli organi umani per pozioni _magiche_.»

«Nessuno nega che gli organi umani siano magici!»

«L’hai _appena_ negato, Alchimista Bennet, dicendo che il sangue è l’unica parte del corpo davvero magica.» 

I due si fermarono per scambiarsi un'occhiata di puro astio. Harry, da parte sua, non capiva più neanche cosa stesse succedendo. Perché erano passati dal parlare della sua indagine ad accapigliarsi per quella stronzata accademica? E perché non la _piantavano?_

«C'è una ragione per cui si dice "il sangue è vita", signor funzionario delle Passaporte. Leggiti Worple e Blackwood se non sai di cosa…»

«Sarà anche vita, ma il sangue è inutile senza corpo, lo capirebbe anche un cretino.»

«Dal punto di vista magico, il corpo è solo il contenitore del sangue! Sarebbe come dire che l’ampolla ha lo stesso valore dell’elisir che contiene!»

«Ma è un paragone idiota! L’ampolla non crea l’elisir, il corpo invece crea il sangue. Il processo di emopoiesi…»

«Woah!» Audrey alzò le mani. «E _tu_ che ne sai del processo di emopoiesi?»

Percy avvampò e incrociò le braccia. « _Io_ leggo,» ribatté stizzito.

Stranamente, quella risposta ammutolì Audrey e la fece arrossire a sua volta. L’Alchimista restò in silenzio a fissare Percy, le labbra strette in un'espressione indecifrabile, per riscuotersi solo dopo qualche secondo sbattendo le palpebre. 

«Comunque,» disse a Harry, il tono professionale come se non si fosse mai interrotta, «la cosa strana è un’altra. Ora, a meno che tu non possa garantirmi che quanto dirò sarà trattato in via confidenziale…»

«Posso,» fece subito lui, grato e sollevato che la conversazione stesse tornando sui binari giusti. «Qualsiasi cosa dirai che non sia collegata a questo caso specifico resterà tra noi, hai la mia parola. Mi interessa solo procedere con l'indagine.» 

Audrey annuì e ricominciò a dondolarsi sulla sedia. «Come immagino sappiate, visto che avete chiesto una consulenza a noi Alchimisti, la Loggia si rifornisce spesso dai venditori di merce sottobanco. _Non_ perché siamo maghi oscuri, come insinua qualcuno,» soggiunse con una smorfia, «né perché ci piace violare la legge. Soltanto, spesso abbiamo necessità di materiali classificati come pericolosi o su cui vige un divieto di importazione. Prendete il Siero Suggellante…»

«Il cosa?»

«Oh, lo usano gli Archivisti e i Servizi Amministrativi per rendere inalterabili i documenti classificati,» rispose Percy.

«Proprio quello. Ogni anno l’Applicazione della Legge Magica ci chiede di rinnovare le scorte ministeriali, ma per farlo servono grosse quantità di crine di Sfinge, che _non_ può essere acquistato o fatto entrare in suolo britannico per via di un decreto ultracentenario della Cooperazione Internazionale che non ammette eccezioni. Abbiamo fatto notare questa assurdità decine di volte, ma niente da fare.» Audrey scosse il capo. «Quindi, piuttosto che perdere tempo con la burocrazia dipartimentale e i suoi paradossi, preferiamo sborsare qualche galeone a un fidato contrabbandiere e andare avanti col nostro lavoro.» 

Mh, era un discorso sensatissimo. In effetti Harry si era chiesto come mai un dipartimento del Ministero avesse contatti con la malavita di Notturn Alley, ma quella spiegazione — soprattutto nella parte che riguardava le insensatezze amministrative — rendeva tutto molto chiaro.

«Capito. Va’ avanti.»

«Poiché siamo degli ottimi clienti, di solito noi della Loggia siamo i primi a sapere quando tra i nostri fornitori inizia a girare qualcosa di poco pulito. Sanno che ci accorgeremmo subito se iniziassero a venderci cacca di Doxy al posto di artigli di drago, perciò evitano con cura di fregarci e anzi, cercano di denunciarsi a vicenda il più in fretta possibile per affossare la concorrenza.» 

Smise di dondolare e intrecciò le mani sul tavolo. «In questo caso, tuttavia, nessuno è venuto ad avvisarmi che stanno vendendo filtri a base di cadavere.»

«Avvisarti?»

«Ho alcuni dei migliori informatori, modestia a parte. E non solo di Notturn Alley, ma di tutte le zone in cui si svolgono traffici di merci quasi legali. Quindi, se io non l’ho saputo da loro e nessuno dei miei confratelli l’ha saputo dai rispettivi amici, può voler dire diverse cose.» 

Audrey alzò una mano e iniziò a contare. «La prima: i commercianti di materiale di contrabbando non sanno niente di questi ingredienti a base umana. La seconda: i commercianti lo sanno, ma non sono preoccupati. Nel primo caso significa che potrebbe non trattarsi di trafficanti, bensì di un evento isolato — tipo l’occultamento di cadavere cui accennavi prima…» 

_Ah, allora mi ascoltava!_

«…nel secondo caso, invece, significa che chi sta importando e rivendendo organi umani non va a intaccare i giri usuali dei rivenditori e non rappresenta quindi una concorrenza per loro. E in effetti, se l’avete notato, gli ingredienti a base di cadavere sono stati venduti…»

«…a Diagon Alley, in negozi regolamentari,» completò Percy, sgranando gli occhi e guadagnandosi un sorriso da Audrey, la quale sembrava aver dimenticato la discussione di poco prima.

«Esatto. Ed è _questa_ la cosa strana. Sono anni ormai che i commercianti di contrabbando non fanno più affari con gli apotecari regolari: i controlli del Ministero sono troppo serrati e si rischiano pene troppo alte. Perciò, chiunque sia andato a spacciare organi umani a Diagon Alley…»

«…non sapeva che lì l’Anti Sofisticazioni svolge controlli periodici, quindi potrebbe trattarsi di qualcuno da fuori.»

«Stavo per dire che è un povero coglione, ma sì, anche questa idea è valida.» Sorrise di nuovo, poi guardò Harry. «In entrambi i casi, è altamente improbabile che chi è nel giro sappia darti informazioni in proposito, visto che non li riguarda. Posso comunque provare a chiedere, ma…»

«In realtà, vorrei occuparmene di persona.» Harry si schiarì la gola. «Voglio parlare io coi tuoi informatori.» 

Audrey alzò le sopracciglia. «Non… non credo sia possibile.»

«Perché? Come ho detto, resterà tutto in via confidenziale. Non compirò arresti né riporterò i nomi di nessuno di loro…» 

_…e intanto posso provare a crearmi la mia rete di informatori, finalmente. Vandermeer ne sarà orgogliosa._

«Ne sono sicura, anche perché se lo facessi verrei a cercarti a casa, ma non è questo il punto. La gente che conosco io non lavora con gli Auror, neanche sotto pagamento.»

«Ma lavora con gli Alchimisti, no? Se mi introduci tu, magari…» 

«No, Potter. Se chiedessi loro di collaborare col Ministero, finirei Schiantata prima ancora di aver finito la frase, e addio ingredienti per le pozioni di cui il tuo Ufficio ha tanto bisogno.»

«Ma scusa, tu _sei_ del Ministero. Che differenza c’è?»

La donna si incupì di colpo. «Io sono della _Loggia._ La differenza c'è.» 

Alzò il mento e strinse gli occhi, ma subito fece una smorfia e si grattò un avambraccio. «D’altro canto,» sospirò allora, stringendosi nel mantello, «il Magistero mi ha messa a tua disposizione, e lì non amano le cose fatte a metà, perciò… suppongo di doverti venire incontro.» 

Lo stomaco di Harry ebbe un sussulto. «Cioè…»

«Andremo a parlare coi miei informatori, sì,» sbuffò lei. «Ma gestirò io la cosa. _Non_ ti presenterò come Auror e _dovrai_ tenere nomi e cognomi fuori da questa indagine…»

«Andata.» 

Audrey doveva aspettarsi maggiore resistenza da parte sua, perché rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta prima di annuire. «Molto bene. Mi serve qualche giorno per organizzare il tutto, ti avviserò appena sono pronta. Hai familiarità con la Pozione Polisucco?» 

Per poco Harry non scoppiò a ridere. «Un po'.» 

«Perfetto.» Audrey si girò verso Percy. «Vieni anche tu, vero?»

Lui parve sorpreso dall'essere stato interpellato — doveva essere tornato al suo stato catatonico mentre l'Alchimista parlava — e sobbalzò. «Oh. Ecco, non saprei… N-non penso che…» 

«E dai. Non lasciarmi sola con lo sbirro, per favore.»

«Ma…!» 

«Io…» Percy lanciò un’occhiata a Harry. «Tu che ne dici? È opportuno che mi aggreghi?»

_Fintanto che riesco ad andare avanti con questa cazzo di investigazione, può aggregarsi pure la Regina d’Inghilterra._

«Perché no?» rispose, facendo spallucce. «Sei parte dell'indagine a tutti gli effetti, e così sentirai le novità di prima mano e non dovrò farti rapporto.»

L’argomento sembrò convincere Percy, perché annuì e si beccò l’ennesimo sorriso da Audrey. Harry se ne accorse a malapena. Diamine, li avrebbe ignorati anche se si fossero rimessi a litigare come e peggio di prima: tutti i suoi pensieri, in quel momento, erano concentrati attorno all’avercela fatta. _Finalmente_ intravedeva delle soluzioni, finalmente le sue iniziative davano frutto: ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’ per ottenere dei risultati veri e propri, su questo non si faceva illusioni, ma forse nel giro di qualche settimana avrebbe consegnato a Vandermeer preziose informazioni sul caso… e chissà, magari lei gli avrebbe lasciato l’onere e l’onore di chiudere l’indagine, arrestare i colpevoli e ascrivere il merito di quell’impresa all’ _Auror Potter…_

«Potter?»

Sbatté le palpebre e rimise a fuoco Audrey. «Eh?»

«Ti ho chiesto se hai bisogno di qualcos’altro.»

«Oh… no, direi di no. Possiamo concludere qui.» Harry si alzò in piedi e le tese la mano. «Grazie infinite, e scusami per il… malinteso di prima. Aspetto tue notizie.»

Con sua sorpresa, Audrey non si mosse. Guardò alternatamente lui e la mano che le porgeva e alzò un sopracciglio. «Te lo chiedo di nuovo: sei _sicuro_ di non aver bisogno di qualcos’altro?» 

«…perché me lo domandi?»

«Perché,» l’Alchimista si allungò sul tavolo e riprese il fascicolo, «stavo pensando che, se fosse la _mia_ indagine, una delle prime cose che cercherei di scoprire è da dove provengano i cadaveri.» 

Harry aggrottò la fronte e si rimise seduto. «Ma è esattamente quello che sto facendo.» 

«No. Tu stai cercando chi li ha trasformati in ingredienti per venderli agli apotecari. Non ti sei chiesto _chi_ fossero quei poveracci?»

«Beh… sì, ma non c’è modo di scoprirlo. Tutto ciò che abbiamo è qualche traccia negli ingredienti sequestrati agli apotecari…»

«Tracce contenenti DNA. Sai cos'è, vero?» 

«Certo. E so anche che, non avendo nulla con cui confrontarlo, quel DNA da solo non ci permetterà di risalire alle identità dei cadaveri.» 

Qualcosa passò nello sguardo grigio di Audrey, un mutamento infinitesimale che tuttavia colpì Harry. «In teoria hai ragione,» disse lei. «Ma _se_ non ci servisse un termine di paragone, potremmo analizzare le cellule contenute negli ingredienti contaminati e scoprire a chi appartengono.»

«…ma _ci serve_ un termine di paragone.»

«In teoria.»

Il cervello di Harry fece una giravolta. Cos’era adesso quel discorso? Mentre cercava di darsi una risposta, Percy si chinò in avanti sul tavolo con aria interessata.

«Hai detto “in teoria”. E in pratica?»

Lei gli scoccò quella che doveva essere la millesima occhiata d’apprezzamento in mezz’ora, poi fece qualcosa di strano: sollevò la mano sinistra e si toccò fronte, bocca e cuore in rapida successione. «I segreti della Loggia restano alla Loggia,» disse.

_Cos…_

«Ma è _fantastico!_ » Percy si illuminò e sorrise a Harry. «Se sapessimo chi sono le persone da cui sono stati presi gli organi, potremmo scoprire se si tratta di vittime di omicidio, o se provengono dall’estero, e allora potremmo…»

«Perce… _non possiamo_ scoprirlo!» sbottò Harry, le tempie che pulsavano per un principio di emicrania. «Non siamo Babbani, noi! Il Ministero non possiede una banca dati del DNA, e se non possiamo confrontare quello che troviamo negli ingredienti con qualcos’altro, come il DNA di un parente o un genitore, è impossibile per noi scoprire a chi appartiene!»

«In teoria, per noi è impossibile. Ma l’Alchimista Bennet ci ha appena detto che la Loggia può farlo.»

Aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Si girò di nuovo verso Audrey, e fu allora che finalmente il _Lumos_ si accese nella sua testa. 

«Sul serio? Tu conosci una… una magia del genere?»

«I segreti della Loggia restano alla Loggia,» ripeté lei.

«Ma puoi _davvero_ identificare i cadaveri solo in base ai rimasugli di DNA? Credevo che incantesimi del genere non esistessero! In Accademia ci hanno ripetuto che…» 

«Potter.» Audrey rifece quel suo sorrisetto indefinibile, solo che stavolta non c’era traccia di antipatia. «La domanda non è se posso o non posso farlo. La domanda è se tu vuoi o no che io lo faccia. Sono a tua disposizione,» aggiunse, e nel dirlo si grattò di nuovo l’avambraccio sinistro. «Naturalmente, questa offerta vale solo per te e dovrai dimenticartene una volta uscito da questa porta. Se dovessero iniziare a girare voci in proposito, il Magistero non sarebbe contento e dovremmo concludere la nostra collaborazione.» 

Harry deglutì. Quindi non solo gli Alchimisti erano a contatto con realtà che li rendevano invisi agli Auror, ma possedevano anche conoscenze magiche superiori e non erano disposti a condividerle con chicchessia. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo in futuro.

«Fallo, per favore. Ci sarebbe di immenso aiuto.»

Lei annuì soddisfatta, e quello pose fine alla riunione. Un attimo dopo erano tutti e tre in piedi, con Percy che stringeva la mano di Audrey e balbettava un qualche saluto — «Leggiti Worple e Blackwood,» fu la secca ma gentile risposta — e Harry che pian piano si rendeva conto di quanto l’avesse frastornato l’ultima mezz’ora. Aveva iniziato la giornata con la prospettiva di un nulla di fatto, per ottenere invece più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile: una _vera_ svolta nell’indagine. Scoprire le identità dei cadaveri gli avrebbe permesso di capire la reale natura di quel crimine e agire di conseguenza, pretendere un controllo sulle Passaporte o instradare Vandermeer verso qualche pericoloso mago oscuro… Merlino, se al Quartier Generale avessero saputo una cosa del genere… 

_A proposito._

Riemerse dai propri pensieri in tempo per vedere la porta dell’ex deposito che si richiudeva alle spalle di Audrey Bennet. Allora afferrò il fascicolo e le corse dietro, senza neanche curarsi di salutare Percy.

«Ehm… Bennet?»

L’Alchimista era già alla svolta del corridoio, ma si voltò subito. Continuava a grattarsi l’avambraccio al di sotto del mantello. «Sì, Potter?»

«Ecco… volevo scusarmi di nuovo. Se avessi saputo che “apprendista” per te è un insulto, di certo non…»

«Tranquillo, l’ho capito. Non è la prima volta che succede, comunque.» Alla luce delle torce, il suo viso da ragazzina si addolcì. «Il brutto di lavorare all’Ufficio Misteri è che nessuno crede alla tua vera età.»

Era una frase piuttosto strana, ma Harry aveva un altro dubbio da chiarire in quel momento. «Prima che tu vada, posso farti una domanda?»

«Certo, me ne hai appena fatta una.» Un altro dei suoi sorrisetti. «Ma puoi farmene un’altra.»

«È solo una curiosità… la mia mentore ha detto che questa è la prima volta in assoluto che la Loggia Alchemica offre assistenza agli Auror…»

Audrey alzò un sopracciglio e tornò seria. «È un’esagerazione bella e buona. Sono sicura che sia già accaduto qualche volta.»

«Beh, però tempo fa la mia collega Alarch ha chiesto una consulenza al Magistero, e le è stata rifiutata. Ha scritto una cosa come venti lettere, eppure…»

«Qual è la domanda, Potter?» sbuffò. «Perché se è “come mai gli Alchimisti non lavorano volentieri con gli Auror”, la risposta è “perché gli Auror hanno la brutta abitudine di arrestarci violando i patti tra Ministero e Loggia”.»

A Harry sfuggì un grugnito divertito. «No, io… volevo solo sapere come mai, invece, la mia richiesta sia stata accettata. È per… non so, perché sono Harry Potter, oppure…»

Sperava con tutto il cuore che la risposta _non_ fosse quella, e per fortuna non fu deluso. Audrey Bennet lo scrutò a lungo, quasi non avesse capito la domanda, infine ridacchiò.

«Ma è ovvio, no? È perché l’hai chiesto per favore. L'educazione tra gli Auror è rarissima.»

E senza aggiungere altro, gli rivolse un cenno del capo e si dileguò nella penombra del corridoio. Fu solo dopo diversi minuti, seduto nel suo cubicolo al Quartier Generale, che Harry pensò alla _seconda_ domanda che avrebbe dovuto farle e che ora avrebbe dovuto tenersi per chissà quanto tempo.

_Come sai che Gideon Prewett era lo zio di Percy, se è morto più di vent’anni fa?_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se non sapete chi siano [Percy Julian](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percy_Lavon_Julian), [Percy Shelley](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percy_Bysshe_Shelley) e [Percy Blakeney](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Primula_Rossa), questi link vi forniranno ottimi argomenti di conversazione.


	4. Level Nine, Atrium, Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Percy va benissimo, comunque.»

Con un sospiro che era per tre quarti soddisfazione, per un quarto sfinimento, Audrey si chiuse la Sala degli Alchimisti alle spalle ed entrò nella stanza circolare.

Che. Giornata. Un lunedì incominciato con le follie senili di Viridios, proseguito con un viaggio inaspettato attraverso il Ministero e terminato con una delle lezioni di trasmutazione quantica più _noiose_ dell’ultimo lustro. Perlomeno l’ora di lavoro assieme a Silas era stata fruttuosa, ma adesso voleva soltanto uscire da lì, farsi una doccia e buttarsi a letto.

Ah, e cenare. Ah, e raccontare a sua madre che aveva conosciuto Harry Potter. _Harry Potter._ Per la Dea, la sua vecchia sarebbe andata in visibilio per una cosa del genere: Audrey poteva già sentirsi nelle orecchie la sequela di _allora com’è? È come lo descrivono? È simpatico? L’ho intravisto l’altro ieri al Quartier Generale e sembra tanto un bravo ragazzo. Gli hai chiesto un autografo? Perché no? Sei sempre la solita._

Ripensandoci, forse era meglio non raccontarglielo.

La stanza circolare iniziò a ruotare lentamente attorno a lei; allora alzò una mano e scosse la testa. 

«Stasera non posso giocare, dolcezza, sono troppo stanca. Ti spiacerebbe lasciarmi uscire, per favore?»

Le mura si fermarono subito e tornarono indietro con un leggero scricchiolio, fino a riposizionarsi come prima. Audrey sorrise, aprì la porta davanti a sé e diede una carezzina allo stipite.

«Grazie, tesoro. Ci vediamo domani.»

Lo sbalzo termico fuori dall’Ufficio Misteri la fece rabbrividire e le fece rimpiangere all’istante la temperatura perfetta della Sala. Merda. Al diavolo cena e doccia, ciò che voleva _davvero_ era tornarsene lì dentro e rimanerci. Cosa doveva fare per non essere mai obbligata a uscirne? Non le serviva molto in fondo, giusto uno spazietto in cui buttarsi a dormire tra una lezione e l’altra per non dover attraversare quel corridoio umido e Smaterializzarsi fino a casa. Chiedeva troppo?

A quanto pareva sì, visto che Viridios non faceva che rimproverarla quando esprimeva quel desiderio. “Sei troppo giovane per rinchiuderti in laboratorio, quando diventerai Maestra rimpiangerai questa libertà!” le diceva ogni volta che la trovava lì fuori orario. 

“Ma non diventerò mai Maestra se non mi rinchiudo in laboratorio,” ribatteva lei, al che in genere Viridios scoppiava a ridere e la congedava con un gesto della mano o una pacca bonaria sulla testa, come fosse una figliola brava ma un po’ caparbia.

Una figliola, certo. D’altronde il Gran Maestro era una figura paterna per quasi tutti gli Alchimisti. Peccato fosse uno di quei padri che riservano trattamenti diversi ai figli in base al gradimento, visto che Amparo, Pavel, Taliesin e gli altri _non_ subivano prediche se decidevano di fare le ore piccole in Sala. No, loro potevano lavorare ininterrottamente ai loro progetti senza che nessuno li accusasse di sprecare la loro giovinezza o ridesse delle loro ambizioni.

Lei, invece?

Lei veniva calciata fuori e mandata a fare da balia all’Auror Potter. No, non mandata: _messa_ _a sua disposizione,_ per un periodo indefinito.

_Che palle._

Giunta in fondo al corridoio, premette il pulsante e si dispose ad attendere l’ascensore. Cosa diavolo era saltato in mente a Viridios? Doveva essere rimbambito tutto d’un colpo, perché il mago che le aveva fatto da mentore nove anni prima non avrebbe _mai_ sprecato il tempo e le energie di un’Alchimista per seguire un’indagine non meglio specificata, solo perché uno sbirro aveva avuto il buon gusto di chiederlo per favore. 

“Sei giovane, Audrey, un giorno capirai l’importanza della gentilezza,” aveva risposto alle sue proteste, quel mattino. Ridendo, _ovviamente,_ perché sia mai che il Gran Maestro si azzardasse a prenderla sul serio.

Lasciò andare uno sbadiglio a occhi chiusi e bocca aperta mentre le porte dell’ascensore si spalancavano. Nessun rischio che ci fosse qualcuno dentro: erano passate le otto di sera, il Ministero era deserto. Trascinò i piedi fino alla parete in fondo, ci si poggiò di peso con la schiena e sbadigliò ancora, sistemandosi il tascapane a tracolla.

Beh, perdita di tempo a parte, tutto sommato la mattinata non era andata male come temeva. Perlomeno aveva avuto l’occasione di esibire il mantello ufficiale della Loggia e curiosare un po’ tra i piani superiori del Ministero: quello sì che era stato divertente. Aveva _finalmente_ visto i famosi angoli dispari di cui Nimue blaterava sempre e aveva potuto osservare da sé le buffe proporzioni del Secondo e Sesto Livello — ecco, doveva ricordarsi di dirlo a Portia: il Sesto era basato sul numero di Nepero e il Secondo sulla sezione aurea, _non_ il contrario come sosteneva lei. 

La sorpresa maggiore però era stata constatare che il caso era _davvero_ interessante. Pozioni a base di organi umani? Sul serio? Era letteralmente il suo campo. Non vedeva l’ora di esaminare quegli ingredienti, sarebbe stato _grandioso_ studiare le applicazioni pratiche di quello che per forza di cose aveva imparato solo in teoria.

Prima, però, doveva occuparsi di portare Harry Potter da Janko.

L’ascensore si richiuse e partì. Quella sera era stranamente lento, ma Audrey non ci badò. Il suo cervello, come al solito, aveva preso la tangente e le stava riproponendo la scena di quel mattino, quando aveva conosciuto dal vivo quello che era stato l’idolo della sua infanzia. _Harry Potter._ A ripensare ora al modo in cui da bambina si era emozionata ai racconti su di lui e a come, una volta iniziata la scuola, si era sentita delusa nello scoprire che non avrebbero mai frequentato assieme Hogwarts per la differenza di età, la Audrey Bennet di quasi ventinove anni provava una lancinante fitta di imbarazzo; in fondo però tutta la sua generazione era cresciuta col mito del Bambino Sopravvissuto, un po’ di curiosità nell’incontrarlo in carne e ossa era accettabile. E poi, lei perlomeno si era comportata in maniera professionale, ma non poteva garantire che i suoi confratelli avrebbero fatto altrettanto al posto suo.

Quindi. _Harry Potter._ A vederselo davanti, Audrey aveva _quasi_ capito perché Viridios si fosse intenerito tanto da concedergli non solo una consulenza, ma una vera e propria assistenza: il ragazzino trasudava gentilezza da tutti i pori. Sembrava il tipo che avrebbe aiutato il proprio peggior nemico a rialzarsi subito dopo averlo Schiantato; nessuno stupore che non fosse riuscito a mescolarsi tra la gentaglia di Notturn Alley. Le ci era voluto uno sforzo per ricordarsi che era un Auror e che pertanto doveva mantenere con lui il contegno che la Loggia si aspettava dai suoi Alchimisti, perché l’impressione che il Potter emanava era quella di un bimbo smarrito e bisognoso di tutto l’aiuto possibile.

_E invece ha sconfitto il più grande mago oscuro dell’ultimo secolo. E prima di quello ha devastato l’Ufficio Misteri. Meglio tenerlo a mente._

L’ascensore si aprì sull’Atrio proprio mentre Audrey rievocava il momento in cui aveva strapazzato Potter per averla definita “apprendista”. Poveretto, aveva una faccia così sconvolta… ma non era pentita di averlo trattato in quel modo. Prima metteva in chiaro il suo ruolo, meglio era. Era già abbastanza irritante venir guardata dagli sbirri come fosse un’enorme cacca di drago, ci mancava solo che… 

«Permesso.»

Sobbalzò e scattò di lato, appena in tempo per evitare la collisione con una strega che si dirigeva a passo svelto verso l’ascensore. Nel farlo, però, andò a sbattere contro altri due maghi in fila per l’ascensore subito accanto.

_In fila?_

«Scusate,» borbottò scivolando via dalle loro occhiatacce. Si fece largo fino al bancone della sorveglianza e finalmente si guardò attorno: era stata così assorta nei suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto che l’Atrio, che in teoria doveva essere vuoto, pullulava in realtà di gente. Dal punto in cui si era fermata poteva vedere il lungo salone d’ingresso gremito di ministeriali che si Materializzavano, uscivano dai camini e sbucavano dall’accesso principale, per andarsi ad accodare verso gli ascensori o nella nicchia di fronte a lei che ospitava la caffetteria elfica. 

Il tutto in un orario in cui, meglio ribadirlo ancora una volta, il Ministero doveva essere _vuoto._ Sbigottita, Audrey si strofinò gli occhi coi pugni. 

_Cosa cazzo ci fa tutta questa gente qui? Mi sono addormentata in aula e sto sognando? Sarebbe la terza volta questo mese._

_Ma no. Se fosse un sogno, sarebbero già comparsi i mostri dall’iperspazio._

«Alchimista Bennet?»

Si scoprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno. Ci mise un po’ a vederlo, in mezzo alla piccola folla che le transitava davanti, ma alla fine individuò il ragazzo occhialuto e allampanato che le aveva rivolto la parola. Era appena uscito dal bar e teneva tra le mani una tazza da tè di ceramica bianca coperta da un piattino; nel riconoscere in lui il nipote di Gideon incontrato proprio quel mattino, Audrey fece un gran sorriso.

«Oh!» Alzò una mano, poi attraversò la calca per raggiungerlo e si fermò di fronte a lui. «Funzionario… uhm…» 

_Oh. Oh no._

Sentì svanire il sorriso mentre il suo cervello si inceppava, con un poco metaforico stridio di ingranaggi male oliati. _Merda._ Come si chiamava quel tipo? Possibile che l’avesse già scordato? Per la Dea, l’aveva conosciuto poche ore prima!

_E dai. Pensaci. Gideon. Emopoiesi. Passaporte. Organi nobili._

_Merda!_

«…Prewett?» pigolò, mortificata. Sapeva che non era il cognome giusto, e infatti il sorriso storto del ragazzo si trasformò in una smorfia a labbra strette.

«Weasley,» la corresse in tono asciutto. 

«Weasley. Certo. Funzionario Weasley.» Audrey si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Perdonami, faccio schifo coi cognomi.» _Julian, Shelley e Blakeney!_ «Però mi ricordo che ti chiami Percy e che non è un diminutivo,» aggiunse in fretta, grata che quello stronzo del suo cervello avesse _finalmente_ deciso di collaborare.

Quelle parole ebbero l’effetto di rasserenare all’istante il funzionario Weasley, che tornò a sorridere. «Allora Percy va benissimo.»

Detto questo, abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. Audrey lo imitò e capì cosa avesse attirato la sua attenzione: in effetti, i jeans fucsia e la felpa grigia macchiata di caffè contrastavano terribilmente con l’elegante mantello della Loggia che aveva indossato al mattino, oltre a non essere proprio un abbigliamento consono per il Ministero — ma d’altronde, a quell’ora di sera quel posto _doveva essere vuoto._ Nessuno avrebbe dovuto vederla con quei luridi panni addosso, in teoria.

_Figura di merda._

«Allora…» Si guardò attorno, un po’ per distrarre l’attenzione da sé un po’ per reale curiosità. «Cosa sta succedendo? Ne sai qualcosa?»

Il funzionario smise di sorridere e corrugò la fronte. «In che senso?»

«Beh, non è normale che ci sia tutta questa gente. Quando esco a quest’ora, di solito trovo l’Atrio deserto.»

«Atrio deserto, alle otto e mezza?» 

Toccò a lei aggrottare la fronte. Perché quello stupore nella voce? E perché Percy _non-Prewett_ la stava fissando come fosse pazza? 

«Sì, alle otto e mezza,» gli fece eco. «Gli unici a rimanere qui fino a tardi siamo noi e gli Indicibili, forse gli addetti alla Manutenzione, ma voialtri dipendenti sparite sempre quando suonano le sei… perché invece state addirittura _arrivando_ adesso? Cosa c'è, un evento?»

Indicò il viavai di persone accanto a loro. Per tutta risposta, il funzionario seguitò a scrutarla con aria interdetta, infine ripeté: «Sono le otto e mezza, Alchimista Bennet.»

_Ma allora prende per il culo._

« _Lo so_ che sono le otto e mezza. Per questo sto chiedendo…»

«Del mattino.»

«… _Prego?_ »

«Anche otto e quaranta, ormai.» Accennò con la testa verso il soffitto e Audrey alzò subito lo sguardo. 

Aveva ragione. I simboli dorati che ruotavano contro la volta blu pavone dicevano chiaramente che sì, erano le otto e quaranta del _mattino_. Di martedì.

_Cosa. Cazzo._

«Ma… ma…» No, non aveva senso. Era uscita dall’Ufficio Misteri pochi minuti prima ed era _lunedì sera_ , e di sicuro non aveva passato la notte in ascensore. Aveva seguito la lezione di trasmutazione, poi Silas l'aveva chiamata alle sette passate e l'aveva tenuta per un’ora in laboratorio… 

A meno che… 

_A meno che in realtà non abbia testato l’Assorbitempo. Oh. Oh no. Non può averlo fatto davvero._

_Oh, quel grandissimo pezzo di…_

Neanche a farlo apposta, gli effetti dell’incantesimo svanirono nell’attimo stesso in cui lei ne prendeva coscienza. La vertigine colpì Audrey come uno schiaffo dritto in fronte, costringendola ad abbassare la testa e prendersela tra le mani per attutire quel violento capogiro; contemporaneamente, le sue gambe si fecero molli e tremolanti e un fischio le invase le orecchie.

«Oh, merda,» gemette, sforzandosi di restare ferma e non mettersi a barcollare — o peggio, svenire — in mezzo a tutta quella gente. «Oooh, quel figlio di un Troll…» 

«Ehi!» La voce di Percy le giunse ovattata e lontanissima. «Ti senti bene?»

Audrey scosse il capo, provocandosi un’altra vertigine. Allora appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e cercò di riprendersi con lunghi respiri profondi, ma era tutto inutile. 

«Alla grande,» riuscì a esalare. «Sono solo in piedi da più di ventiquattro ore consecutive.»

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Mh-mh.» Tentò di sollevare la testa, ma la nausea si aggiunse al corredo di effetti indesiderati e la fece gemere di nuovo. Doveva tornarsene a casa prima di subito, lo _sapeva,_ invece per qualche ragione si ritrovò a blaterare in maniera incoerente.

«Assorbitempo. Finché ti trovi in un determinato luogo non senti lo scorrere del tempo. Ho vissuto dodici ore percependole come una sola,» rabbrividì. «Oh, mia madre si incazzerà come una Chimera, le avevo promesso che avrei preparato la cena ieri…» 

«M-ma stai male? Hai bisogno di aiuto? Posso fare qualcosa?» 

Sollevò gli occhi con la massima cautela. Grandioso. Lontano dall’Ufficio Misteri il suo corpo stava cedendo inesorabilmente alla stanchezza atroce, e ora oltre all'acufene aveva anche la vista annebbiata.

Che. Giornata.

«Sì. Puoi testimoniare in mio favore quando mi processeranno per maestricidio,» rispose alla macchia sfocata dinanzi a sé. Si rimise dritta e si aggrappò alla tracolla del tascapane, giusto per darsi un contegno e trattenere il tremore alle mani. «Beh, è stato un piacere, ora vado a morire al mondo per qualche ora.»

«Asp…» 

«Ciao, Percy.» 

Con le ultime forze che le restavano, Audrey girò i tacchi e traballò il più velocemente possibile verso i camini d'uscita. Se proprio doveva collassare, di certo non l’avrebbe fatto davanti all'intero Ministero.

*

Diverse ore di sonno, una doccia calda, due pozioni rigeneranti e tre Strillettere dopo, Audrey si sentiva di nuovo se stessa. Il braccio sinistro le aveva pizzicato per tutto il giorno, ma l’aveva ignorato: se Silas voleva scusarsi per averla usata come cavia inconsapevole, poteva farlo benissimo a voce. Sempre che lei decidesse di ascoltarlo, il che _non_ era garantito.

Fu con questo spirito che si recò al Ministero mercoledì mattina, piena di acredine e risentimento. Per colpa di quel _coglione_ aveva perso un’intera giornata che poteva dedicare a esaminare gli ingredienti per Potter e organizzare la visita a Janko; avrebbe dovuto infilare entrambe le attività tra i programmi del giorno, il che significava uscire di nuovo a sera tardi. Sua madre non avrebbe gradito affatto.

Si accodò agli altri dipendenti verso i cancelli dorati che racchiudevano l'accesso agli ascensori, dietro a uno spilungone in abiti babbani. Ben presto si rese conto che doveva esserci qualche problema più avanti, lì dove lei non riusciva a vedere, perché le file erano immobili e si udivano dei latrati e due voci esagitate al di sopra del mormorio della folla.

«Ma che accidenti stanno combinando, per Tosca?» brontolò una strega anziana e minuta alla sua sinistra, cercando invano di sporgersi oltre le teste e i cappelli. «Piccoletto, vedi niente?» 

Il _piccoletto_ — che si rivelò essere proprio lo spilungone — si sollevò un attimo sulle mezze punte, poi si girò verso la strega. «Nulla di interessante,» rispose, e Audrey sussultò nel riconoscere il suo profilo. «Forbes delle Creature Magiche stava trasportando un carlino alato, e quello ha vomitato qualcosa di verdastro sulla tunica di Andrew Archer.» 

«Mh, fossi stata vicina ad Andrew avrei vomitato anch’io,» commentò brutalmente l’anziana. «E stanno bloccando venti ascensori per questa cagata?»

« _Vomitata_ , Hortense.» 

«Uff, sempre a puntualizzare. Mi fai rimpiangere Harvey.» 

«Comunque gli ascensori vanno, il problema è che le persone sono tutte lì ferme a guardare cosa succede.» 

«E che _altro_ succede, scusa?» incalzò l’anziana di nome Hortense.

«Dunque… Archer sta sbraitando contro il carlino di Forbes e lui sta cercando di leccargli la faccia. Il carlino, non Forbes. Per quanto non so se sia meglio, onestamente, almeno Forbes non ha quel grugno… Non capisco poi perché Archer reagisca in modo tanto drammatico, quella tunica è talmente brutta che il cane semmai l’ha migliorata… oh.»

«Cosa, piccoletto?»

«Ora anche i suoi capelli sono migliorati.» 

Un fragoroso scoppio di risa dagli ascensori e un ululato ben poco canino sottolinearono quella frase. Audrey si ritrovò a soffocare più di una risata mentre ascoltava Percy _non-è-un-diminutivo_ proseguire con la sua accurata descrizione dell’evento: per Crowley, era _davvero_ il sangue di Gideon Prewett. Con quella bella voce pacata e quell’ironia casuale, se si fosse messo a parlare di catalisi e processi termodinamici sarebbe potuto passare per suo zio.

E a osservarne il profilo con attenzione, ora che non era distratta dalla presenza di Harry Potter o dagli effetti deleteri dell’Assorbitempo, Audrey si rese conto che anche nel suo viso era impresso qualcosa di Gideon. Percy non era sfacciatamente bello come lui, non ne aveva gli stessi colori né tantomeno il sorriso largo o i lineamenti dolci — a parte il naso, che però si notava solo una volta esclusi gli occhiali; ma la mimica facciale e alcune microespressioni rivelavano senza dubbio la parentela tra loro, così come la luce intensa negli occhi. E le lentiggini. E la piega obliqua delle labbra mentre parlava. E le lentiggini.

_Già dette._

Era ancora intenta a individuare le analogie tra zio e nipote, quando quest’ultimo si accorse di essere osservato e si voltò verso di lei. Non appena la vide, il suo sorriso storto si dissolse.

«Oh… Alchimista Bennet,» balbettò, arrossendo e portandosi una mano ai capelli. «Perdonami, non mi ero accorto che fossi qui…»

Di che diavolo si scusava? Era lei a essere stata beccata a fissarlo, non il contrario. «Ciao, Percy,» lo salutò comunque. «Tutto bene?» 

Lui annuì, poi lasciò stare i capelli e si aggiustò gli occhiali. Sembrava piuttosto a disagio, e questo cancellò qualsiasi somiglianza con suo zio — Gideon Prewett non era _mai_ a disagio. 

«Tutto a posto, sì.» Deglutì. «E-e tu? Ti senti meglio? Ieri mi sei sembrata un po’, uhm…» 

Fece un vago gesto con la mano e Audrey desiderò sprofondare nel pavimento. “Un po’ una catastrofe ambulante” era il giusto completamento per quella frase. Per Crowley. Il Magistero ci teneva tanto che gli Alchimisti mantenessero sempre un’apparenza rispettabile davanti ai ministeriali… e poi arrivava lei, con la felpa macchiata e a un passo dal tracollo fisico, a vanificare tutto.

«Sì, molto meglio, grazie di averlo chiesto.» Si sforzò di sorridere e squadrò rapidamente Percy dall’alto in basso.

Beh, poteva consolarsi della figuraccia del giorno prima. In quel momento _lei_ era vestita in modo appropriato, con la sua veste nera da strega; per qualche arcana ragione, invece, il funzionario delle Passaporte aveva optato — _sua sponte?_ — per un desolante tweed marrone dall'aspetto frusto che urlava “vecchio Babbano in pensione” da ogni fibra. Aveva persino le _bretelle,_ per Crowley. La cravatta era accettabile, ma non abbastanza da riparare a quel disastro.

_E ha il coraggio di criticare le tuniche altrui quando si concia così? Alla sua età?_

Con la coda dell’occhio colse un movimento alla propria sinistra, poi udì Hortense schiarirsi rumorosamente la gola. «Beh, c’è troppa gente qui,» annunciò lei con voce ben più alta del necessario. «Vado a farmi un tè. Permesso, cocca.»

Senza aspettare che Audrey si scansasse, l’anziana la sospinse con delicatezza — facendole _l’occhiolino?_ Doveva aver visto male — e poi sgomitò tra la folla fino a sparire verso il bar.

«È Hortense Kashani, direttrice dei Trasporti Magici e capo dell’Ufficio Passaporte,» disse Percy, come se quello spiegasse ogni cosa.

«Oh. Sembra… energica.»

«Sì, è piuttosto in gamba. Uhm, ascolta…» iniziò poi, ma l’improvviso vociare e sciamare di persone attorno a loro segnalarono che l’incontro tra Archer e il carlino si era concluso.

«Oh, lode alla Dea.» Audrey sospirò e si aggiustò la tracolla in spalla. «Beh, allora ci vediamo. Buon…» 

«N-no, aspetta, per favore.»

Per la seconda volta, il funzionario si aggiustò capelli e occhiali in rapida sequenza. «Io, ecco, credo di doverti delle scuse.» 

_Ancora?_

«Delle… scuse?» 

«Sì. Per lunedì.» 

Proprio come il mattino prima, Audrey sentì distintamente il proprio cervello bloccarsi. Lunedì _cosa?_ Anche scavando nella propria memoria, non ricordava affatto di aver ricevuto offese da lui, anzi. Prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni, Percy attaccò a parlare in tutta fretta.

«Non vorrei pensassi… o-ovviamente ho il massimo rispetto per i tuoi studi e la tua autorità di Alchimista, perciò non mi permetterei mai di mettere in dubbio che tu sia molto più preparata di me sugli argomenti di tua competenza come l’occultismo e la teoria magica,» di nuovo la mano agli occhiali, «ma mi rendo conto che il mio comportamento lunedì sia risultato oltremodo irriguardoso e pertanto vorrei scusarmi se, ecco, se ti ho offesa come penso sia accaduto, non ne avevo l’intenzione e puoi star certa che una cosa simile non…»

«Woah.» Audrey alzò le mani per fermare quella raffica. «Frena. Fammi capire. Ti stai per caso riferendo al discorso sul sangue e gli organi nobili?»

«Beh… sì. Sei tu l'esperta, e io non avrei dovuto mettermi a discutere con te su…»

«Discutere?» Sbatté le palpebre, poi reclinò la testa all’indietro e rise. _Discutere?_ Ricordava bene il loro dialogo, adesso, e se _quello_ per lui significava “discutere”… era meglio che stesse il più lontano possibile dalla Sala, o un qualunque apprendista se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo. «Deduco che tu non abbia mai assistito a una _vera_ discussione tra Alchimisti, eh?» ridacchiò, mentre l’altro avvampava per l’imbarazzo e la confusione.

«Io… ehm… n-no, non ne ho mai avuto l’occasione.»

«Meglio così. Non è un bello spettacolo, diventiamo piuttosto… aggressivi quando ci confrontiamo. Non preoccuparti,» sorrise. «Apprezzo i tuoi scrupoli, ma per quanto mi riguarda abbiamo avuto solo uno scambio di idee molto animato.» 

“Anche perché non mi hai trattata da imbecille solo perché sono donna,” avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si trattenne. Non era il caso di dire una cosa del genere ad alta voce, perché poi avrebbe dovuto spiegare che gli uomini della Loggia — esclusi i più giovani e Viridios — avevano l’esasperante tendenza a mettersi su un piedistallo quando dibattevano con le consorelle di qualsiasi Grado, e che lei era talmente abituata a essere trattata con sufficienza da aver trovato a dir poco rinfrescante la loro conversazione. Percy l’aveva sì contestata nel suo campo, ma con argomenti seri, un reale interesse e senza un grammo di condiscendenza o paternalismo verso di lei. Magari fosse stato sempre così.

Certo, avrebbe preferito che le desse ragione e basta, ma poteva accontentarsi.

«Sul serio? Non… non te la sei presa se…?»

«Prendermela perché un curioso fa delle domande? Vorrei che capitasse più spesso. Penso che metà dei problemi del mondo si risolverebbe se solo la gente fosse più curiosa.» 

Lui parve rincuorarsi a quelle parole, perché divenne tutto rosa e produsse un debole sorriso. In quel momento sembrava proprio un ragazzino, nonostante gli abiti da anziano, e per la prima volta Audrey si chiese come facesse uno così a saperne tanto di organi, Mietitori e teoria magica superiore.

«Beh,» si sporse a guardare gli ascensori, «mi ha fatto piacere, ma adesso dovrei proprio andare.» 

Percy la osservò in silenzio per qualche istante, infine annuì. «Sì, certo. Buona giornata, Alchimista Bennet.»

«A te.» 

Audrey fece in tempo ad allontanarsi di cinque passi che risentì la sua voce. «Buona fortuna col maestricidio!» 

«Il cos… oh!» Si girò ridendo per ribattere, ma il nipote di Gideon si era già dileguato verso la caffetteria.

*

Lo rivide il giorno dopo. 

Sedeva al centro dell’Atrio, nel giardino piantato lì solo due anni prima — una delle poche decisioni dell’amministrazione Shacklebolt che Audrey approvava con tutto il cuore. La professoressa Sprite e uno dei suoi migliori allievi avevano lavorato sodo per creare uno spazio verde con alberi sempre rigogliosi, erbe balsamiche e aiuole con fiori di ogni stagione, in sostituzione della spaventosa statua voluta dai Mangiamorte. Alcune panchine disposte qua e là permettevano a chiunque di godersi quello splendido posto, per una pausa pranzo o una semplice mezz’ora di tranquillità. 

Audrey, per quanto la riguardava, ci si recava di quando in quando al mattino presto per raccogliere semi o talee che sperava di far attecchire in casa propria. Non ci riusciva mai, perché _una volta frana in Erbologia, per sempre frana in Erbologia,_ ma provare non costava nulla, specie se la materia prima la forniva il Ministero a proprie spese. Sarebbe stato un peccato non approfittarne, viste le tasse che pagava.

Quel giorno aveva adocchiato una succulenta che prometteva di essere piuttosto semplice da trattare, con dei fiorellini gialli che ondeggiavano come fossero costantemente esposti a una brezza leggera. Sarebbe stata bene sul davanzale di camera sua, _se_ fosse riuscita a farla attecchire senza ucciderla. Ne aveva appena staccato un pezzetto quando, con la coda dell’occhio, notò un movimento e vide una sagoma sulla panchina a qualche metro da lei. 

Si rialzò e nascose in fretta la talea nella mano chiusa. Non era _esattamente_ vietato portarsi via una pianta da lì, ma gli elfi giardinieri potevano essere parecchio rompipalle. Infilò le mani in tasca e si allontanò furtiva, e solo quando fu ben distante dalla panchina occupata si girò a guardare chi vi fosse seduto.

Era di nuovo lui, ovviamente. Il non-Prewett. Percy _qualcosa_ , stavolta in abiti blu scuro da mago — grazie a Ecate. Seduto tra una pianta di Stridiosporo e un cespuglio di giunchiglie, era assorto nella lettura di un grosso volume di cui voltava le pagine con astio, come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale, borbottando al contempo tra sé. La sua concentrazione sarebbe apparsa quasi buffa se Audrey non l’avesse già vista decine e decine di volte, nei visi degli apprendisti e dei colleghi più giovani che affrontavano per la prima volta un trattato di magia dei metalli o di geometria intradimensionale: qualsiasi cosa contenesse quel tomo, era evidente che il funzionario delle Passaporte lo stesse studiando con attenzione.

Si ritrovò a sorridere in apprezzamento. Non se lo sarebbe aspettata da un ministeriale di medio livello come lui, ma in effetti non si era aspettata nemmeno che sapesse pronunciare la parola “emopoiesi”. Forse l'eco di Gideon non si era fermata ai pochi tratti in comune sui loro visi, forse un po' della sua intelligenza era passata al nipote, pur non essendo suo discendente… o forse Percy _non-è-un-diminutivo_ era semplicemente un tipo sveglio che amava leggere, chissà. In ogni caso, non le dispiaceva affatto.

Audrey rimase immobile qualche secondo prima di rendersi conto che lo stava fissando, _di nuovo;_ allora si riscosse e si allontanò dal giardino senza far rumore. Non voleva interromperlo, e comunque non aveva nulla da dirgli.

*

«Funzionario Weasley!»

Di norma non lo avrebbe chiamato. Audrey non era tipo da attaccare bottone, specie coi ministeriali, specie coi ministeriali che aveva visto solo quattro o cinque volte in vita sua. Quel mattino però si sentiva particolarmente allegra e ciarliera, forse per aver trascorso la serata da Taliesin ad assaggiare il suo idromele casalingo — e qualcos’altro? Difficile a dirsi, da un certo punto in poi i suoi ricordi erano avvolti in una nebbia fitta; ad ogni modo, quando l’aveva visto avanzare lento nella coda accanto alla sua, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e una tazza da tè coperta tra le mani, l’idea di rivolgergli la parola non le era sembrata male. Anche perché doveva _assolutamente_ raccontargli quello che aveva scoperto.

Lui trasalì e si guardò attorno con aria smarrita prima di individuarla. «Oh. Alchimista Bennet. Buongiorno.» Le rivolse un cenno del capo e un sorriso spento.

«Tutto bene?» Senza attendere risposta, e ignorando le proteste delle persone dietro di loro, Audrey si spostò dalla propria fila per mettersi accanto a lui. Indossava di nuovo l’orribile tweed color tristezza di due giorni prima, bretelle comprese.

_Perseverare è diabolico, cazzo._

«Ti porti il tè in ufficio?» 

«Mh? Oh, no, non è per me, è per Hortense. La direttrice Kashani,» si corresse.

«Si fa portare il tè dai dipendenti? Perché non va al bar come tutti?»

«Non dai dipendenti, solo da me. Al momento sono l’unico uomo alle Passaporte.» 

Okay, forse si era fatta _davvero_ qualcos’altro da Taliesin, oltre all’idromele, perché con tutta la buona volontà Audrey non riusciva a trovare una connessione logica in quel discorso. Percy dovette capirlo e sbuffò dal naso.

«Da qualche anno a questa parte, nell’Ufficio Passaporte vige il matriarcato,» spiegò con un mezzo sorriso. «Perciò tocca agli uomini svolgere incarichi quali portare il tè o il caffè, scrivere promemoria e… e partecipare alle riunioni interdipartimentali, come hai visto.» 

«Ah.» _Ah._ E lei che pensava che il sessismo fosse circoscritto alla Loggia. «Non mi sembra molto giusto nei tuoi confronti.»

«Ma no. A me non dispiace, mi rendo utile. E poi sono anche l’ultimo arrivato, è normale che sia così.» 

«Non ti senti, come dire, leso nella tua virilità?»

Percy non dovette cogliere la sfumatura scherzosa nella sua voce, perché la guardò confuso e aggrottò la fronte. «Perché dovrei?»

«Lascia stare.» Scosse la testa e guardò davanti a sé. La fila si era completamente fermata mentre due Auror in uniforme cercavano di spingere nell’ascensore quello che pareva un ibrido tra un uomo, un Troll e un campo da Quidditch. Sarebbe stata una lunga attesa. 

Le sue dita pizzicarono: sarebbe stato così semplice assorbire la magia dall’aria e trasfigurare quell’omone in un porcellino d’India, risparmiando a tutti tempo e fatica… ma no. Non era un problema suo. Che se ne occupassero gli sbirri.

«Sai, ieri mi sono ricordata di una cosa,» disse, ritornando a ciò che le premeva raccontargli. «A Diagon Alley c’è un negozio che si chiama come te. Lo conosci?»

Si aspettava una reazione di qualche tipo, invece lui tornò serio. «Sì, lo conosco. Il negozio di scherzi.» 

«Già, proprio quello! Non ci sono mai entrata ma sembra figo, anche se hanno dei prezzi un po’ alti per i miei gusti… comunque, visto che ho cambiato apotecario e che quello nuovo è proprio lì accanto, da ora in poi non mi scorderò più il tuo cognome.» 

Gli rivolse un gran sorriso, non ricambiato. Per qualche motivo, Percy non sembrava incline alla conversazione come le altre volte in cui l’aveva incontrato. Alcuni grugniti dall’ascensore, intanto, resero noto che i ministeriali più avanti nella coda si erano uniti agli Auror nel tentativo di spingere il riluttante criminale nella cabina. 

«Sai, mi sento un po’ stupida.» Fece una smorfia. «Avrei dovuto collegare prima che ti chiami Weasley come il negozio, o almeno doveva suonarmi familiare. Nel ‘96 abbiamo lavorato assieme a loro, sai?» 

Quelle parole catturarono finalmente l’interesse di Percy, che si girò di scatto e sgranò gli occhi. «Sul serio? La Loggia Alchemica ha lavorato coi Tiri Vispi Weasley?» 

«Già! Beh, non abbiamo mai incontrato i proprietari, ma abbiamo usato i loro prodotti.» Finalmente riuscirono a muovere qualche passo in avanti. «All’epoca avevano creato questi Cappelli Scudo assolutamente incredibili, e l’Applicazione della Legge Magica aveva proposto di adottarli per il personale di rinforzo, così ci è stato chiesto di testarli e dare o meno il nulla osta.» 

Le venne da ridere al ricordo. Si erano divertiti come degli imbecilli a lanciarsi maledizioni e fatture di ogni tipo con quei cosi addosso, e qualche Maestro di incantesimi li usava tuttora per fare scherzi agli apprendisti incauti. 

«Il mio amico Cynric ne è rimasto estasiato,» riprese. «Beh, al primo tentativo ha quasi perso un occhio perché aveva indossato il cappello a rovescio, ma comunque ha sempre detto che era una delle magie meglio eseguite che avesse mai visto. E quando sono usciti i Guanti Scudo se ne è assicurato una scorta per i pozionisti e gli erbologi della Loggia, perché proteggono anche dai ritorni di fiamma e dai veleni meno corrosivi. Quelli dei Tiri Vispi sono geniali,» sorrise ancora di più. «Non so perché non ho collegato subito i vostri cognomi.» 

Qualcosa di strano passò sul viso di Percy, come una pena molto intensa; scomparve subito, sostituita da un altro sorrisino smorto. «Succede.»

«Per caso siete parenti? Non me ne intendo, ma Weasley non mi sembra un cognome tanto comune…»

«Sì, siamo fratelli.»

« _Fratelli?_ Ma dai! Perché non l’hai detto subito?»

«Non me lo hai chiesto.» 

Audrey si morse la lingua. C’era qualcosa di sgradevole nel modo in cui Percy aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase, una vibrazione nervosa che stonava con l’affabilità di un minuto prima e la fece subito sentire in colpa. Di cosa, non ne aveva idea. L’aveva irritato? E come? Gli aveva solo raccontato di aver trovato il suo cognome — quello che proprio non le entrava in testa — sopra un’insegna di Diagon Alley. C’era bisogno di mettere su quell’espressione da funerale?

_Bah. Tipo strano._

Passarono i successivi tre minuti in completo silenzio, aspettando che l’ingorgo creato dai due Auror e il loro detenuto si sciogliesse del tutto. Quando finalmente raggiunsero l’ascensore, c’era un solo posto libero all’interno, al che Audrey gli fece cenno con la mano di passare.

«Va’ pure, funzionario Weasley. La signora Kashani ha bisogno del suo tè.» 

Lui riemerse da qualunque pensiero stesse seguendo e annuì, per poi entrare nell’ascensore a capo chino. Prima che le griglie dorate si chiudessero, rialzò la testa e la guardò costernato.

«Percy va benissimo, comunque,» mormorò. Audrey voleva replicare, ma le griglie si chiusero e l’ascensore partì.

*

_Prima o poi, tutto il mondo magico passa nell’Atrio._

Audrey non sapeva se quel detto corrispondesse o no a realtà. Era ragionevole ritenere che alcuni maghi e streghe non avessero mai occasione di transitare lì, per non parlare di centauri, megere e altri esseri — e francamente, il non includerli all’interno della definizione di “mondo magico” era _così_ razzista che le faceva arricciare la pelle. 

Una cosa però era certa: prima o poi, tutto il _Ministero_ passava nell’Atrio. E lei, che lo frequentava da nove anni o poco più, per la legge dei grandi numeri doveva aver incrociato almeno una volta ciascuno dei dipendenti nelle zone comuni, _id est_ l’ingresso e gli ascensori.

Perciò no, non era strano che continuasse a incontrare il nipote di Gideon, come non lo era imbattersi nella sbirra dai capelli mezzi rasati, nella ragazza degli Sport Magici con l’acne mal nascosta dal fondotinta o nel tipo della Manutenzione con la faccia da furetto. Non era nemmeno una sorpresa l’averlo incrociato per la quinta volta in cinque giorni di seguito — sei contando il lunedì.

No, ciò che la sbigottiva era l’esserselo trovato davanti di _sabato mattina,_ appena uscito dal camino accanto a cui lei si era Materializzata. Ecco, quello sì che era ridicolo. Okay i giorni lavorativi normali, ma il sabato?!

«Alchimista Bennet!» Percy si scrollò di dosso la Polvere volante mentre la salutava con un sorriso. Sembrava di umore assai più loquace rispetto al giorno prima. «Tutto bene?» 

«Funzionario Weasley. Le matriarche ti costringono a lavorare anche nel weekend?»

Lui sbuffò dal naso e, come se si fossero messi d’accordo, si incamminò accanto a lei verso i soliti ascensori nell’Atrio semideserto. Soltanto i ministeriali di grado più alto lavoravano nel fine settimana, e Audrey dubitava che Percy fosse tra questi — altrimenti non avrebbe certo portato il tè alla sua direttrice. Forse. In effetti non aveva idea di come funzionassero le cose negli altri Dipartimenti… doveva informarsi.

«No, non lavoro di sabato,» rispose lui, confermando la sua supposizione. «Sono venuto a dare una mano a un amico.»

«Oh.» 

Agli ascensori la coda era pressoché inesistente; si misero davanti a una delle griglie assieme ad altri cinque maghi, che indossavano le toghe ottanio della Confederazione Internazionale. «Ti conviene prenotare subito la discesa al Nono Livello, Alchimista Bennet. Io dovrò fare un giro un po’ lungo.» 

«Non vai al Sesto Livello?»

«No, sono diretto al Primo.»

«Al Primo?» Audrey ghignò. «Il tuo amico è il Ministro della Magia?»

Percy fece un sorrisetto, ma non rispose. Pochi istanti dopo le griglie si aprirono; Audrey fece un passo avanti, ma fu spintonata e sorpassata dai membri della Confederazione i quali, pur avendo udito benissimo che lei doveva scendere al nono piano, si affrettarono a premere il bottone numero cinque. _Stronzi._

Era in situazioni come quella che rimpiangeva di non poter indossare il mantello della Loggia tutti i giorni e di doverlo riservare a determinate occasioni. Giudici e alti funzionari facevano sempre i gradassi coi loro abiti ufficiali, ma il più delle volte ammutolivano davanti alle cappe ornate degli Alchimisti. E a prescindere da quello, era col mantello addosso che si sentiva davvero se stessa, o perlomeno la versione di sé più sicura e dignitosa, in grado di pretendere e ottenere rispetto.

Senza di quello, poteva solo tacere e lanciare occhiate di fuoco a quei vecchiacci mentre l’ascensore partiva sferragliando. 

«Mi spiace,» mormorò Percy accanto a lei. «Aspetta, ci penso io…» 

«No, lascia stare,» lo fermò prima che si allungasse a premere il bottone numero nove. «Non ha senso che tu faccia su e giù.»

«Non ha senso nemmeno che lo faccia tu.»

«Mh.» Alzò le spalle. «Non è un problema. E poi sono curiosa, non sono mai stata al Primo Livello.»

«Davvero?»

«Il punto più alto che ho raggiunto è stato il secondo, quando sono andata dall’Auror Potter lunedì. Non avevo mai visto gli altri piani prima di allora.» 

L’espressione di Percy si fece incredula. «Quindi hai sempre lavorato nell’Ufficio Misteri?»

«Mh-mh. Sono entrata qualche mese dopo i M.A.G.O. e sono sempre stata lì.» 

«Sempre nella Loggia, o…»

«Sempre nella Loggia. Negli anni ho partecipato a qualche progetto con gli Indicibili, ma a dir la verità preferisco il… margine di libertà degli Alchimisti.»

_Anche detto: “la possibilità di studiare materie che per gli Indicibili sono vietate, alla faccia del caro Ministro e dei carissimi Auror”._

L’ascensore raggiunge il Sesto Livello e lo sorpassò. «E tu, invece? Cosa fai ai Trasporti, a parte portare il tè?» 

«Oh, uhm, sono al Controllo e Disinnesco. Disattivo Passaporte illegali.»

Audrey aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quello era un impiego da persone pratiche, e Percy non le dava l’impressione di essere… beh, pratico. «Ah, pensavo fossi un Vogon.»

«Un che?»

«Un Vog… un burocrate.» Al Quinto Livello, i membri della Confederazione Internazionale scesero lanciando loro occhiate fosche. «Perdonami, mia madre è fissata con questa roba babbana e ogni tanto anch’io la cito a caso. Intendevo dire che non ti occupi di scartoffie.»

«Ah. No, non più.» Percy ebbe un’esitazione prima di premere il pulsante per il Primo Livello. «Cos’è un Vogon?» chiese poi.

«Oh, è una razza di alieni burocrati dall’aspetto disgustoso, molto cattivi e ottusi, che scrivono poesie atroci. Per me rappresentano il funzionario ministeriale medio.» 

Nel silenzio che calò subito dopo, Audrey si rese conto di due cose: che aveva praticamente insultato Percy, e non in maniera leggera, e che non c’era modo che lui potesse aver capito male o non aver sentito, visto che erano soli nell’ascensore.

_Oh._

_Oh, Bennet._

_Perché fai sempre così?_

«C-cioè,» iniziò a balbettare, «v-volevo dire, cioè, _non_ volevo dire… ehm… non sto dicendo che _tu…_ » 

Avvampò e annaspò in cerca di una scusa, ma era come se il suo cervello si fosse arreso alla sua stupidità e se ne fosse andato lasciandola sola a gestire i suoi danni. Cazzo. Di tanti progressi scientifici su cui la Loggia Alchemica era disposta a investire, _perché_ non studiavano un modo per annullare le figure di merda? 

Forse poteva Obliviare Percy e fargli dimenticare gli ultimi due minuti?

Lui intanto la scrutava coi suoi seri occhi azzurri, di certo valutandone la sanità mentale. Alla fine grugnì e si voltò verso la griglia dell’ascensore.

«No, non posso essere un Vogon. A differenza loro, io non scrivo poesie.»

Lo disse con un tono _così_ grave, come se stesse enunciando un teorema di fondamentale importanza, che Audrey prima lo fissò fulminata e poi, dal nulla, scoppiò a ridere. Non fu un bel suono, più un verso sguaiato che si riverberò nell’ascensore vuoto e che riuscì a fermare solo tappandosi la bocca con la mano.

«S-scusa.» Riprese fiato e alzò gli occhi su Percy, certa di essersi appena resa ancora più ridicola nei suoi confronti; lui però era tornato a guardarla e appariva inequivocabilmente divertito, tutt’altro che offeso. «Davvero, scusami. Ho fatto una gaffe terribile, non intendevo…»

«Lo so, tranquilla.» 

«Possiamo tornare a parlare di Passaporte, per favore?» _Così magari la pianto di dire stronzate, per oggi?_

Percy le rivolse un altro dei suoi sorrisi storti, poi fece spallucce. «Non c’è molto da dire,» rispose, mentre la voce dell’ascensore annunciava il Terzo Livello. «Immagino tu sappia già come funzionino.» 

«In realtà, no. Non so niente di magia dei trasporti.»

«Davvero? Proprio nulla?»

«Mh-mh. So Smaterializzarmi e usare la Metropolvere, ma _come_ funzioni tutto quanto mi è ignoto.» Ridacchiò mentre Percy sgranava gli occhi all’inverosimile.

«Ma io credevo… insomma, sei un’Alchimista, pensavo che…» 

«Per Crowley, parli come mia madre. Essere Alchimista non significa conoscere ogni cosa, sai?»

Lui la fissò esterrefatto ancora per qualche istante, poi si riscosse e si aggiustò gli occhiali. «Beh, uhm… la prima cosa da sapere è che c’è una grossa differenza tra Smaterializzarsi, usare la Metropolvere, volare e prendere una Passaporta,» incominciò. «I primi tre metodi sono tutti legati alla volontà del viaggiatore, il quale decide la destinazione e il momento in cui recarvisi. Le Passaporte invece ne prescindono.»

«In che senso?»

«Nel senso che è la persona creatrice della Passaporta a stabilire dove essa porterà, o quando si attiverà. Colui che la usa non può modificare nessuno di questi parametri, può solo subire la decisione altrui. Anche per questo la creazione di Passaporte è severamente regolata, perché potenzialmente si potrebbero usare per costringere qualcuno a viaggiare contro la sua volontà. È già successo in passato,» strinse le labbra. «E inoltre, la magia necessaria per trasformare un oggetto in Passaporta può avere effetti collaterali piuttosto gravi.»

«Tipo?»

«Tipo, la Passaporta può esplodere. Anche questo è capitato. La bravura nel crearne una sta nel trovare un equilibrio tra la materia che compone l’oggetto e il potenziale necessario per viaggiare. Se scegli qualcosa contenente metallo, ad esempio…»

Parlò e parlò mentre l’ascensore percorreva gli ultimi piani senza mai fermarsi, e Audrey si ritrovò ad assorbire ogni sua parola. Diamine. Quando l’aveva sentito discorrere con la sua direttrice aveva pensato che somigliasse a Gideon, ma quello… quello era quasi meglio. Via via che snocciolava le sue conoscenze il viso di Percy si era illuminato, _letteralmente,_ e le sue parole trasmettevano un entusiasmo genuino per il suo lavoro e il suo sapere.

E se c’era una cosa che lei capiva molto bene era l’entusiasmo.

Si rese conto che avevano lasciato l’ascensore soltanto quando Percy smise di parlare, interrompendosi a metà di una frase sulla sperimentazione dei nuovi mezzi di trasporto. «Uhm, io sono arrivato,» disse, indicando la porta davanti a loro. 

Audrey sbatté le palpebre e si guardò attorno. Non solo non erano più in ascensore, ma dovevano essersi inoltrati un bel po’ all’interno del Primo Livello.

«Oh, certo,» mormorò. «Beh, allora… grazie della spiegazione.»

«Figurati, è stato un piacere. Uhm…» Percy deglutì, poi rifece lo stesso gesto di mercoledì: si toccò capelli e occhiali in rapida successione. «Prima che tu vada, posso chiederti una spiegazione a mia volta?» 

«Sicuro.»

«Ecco… martedì mattina, quando ci siamo incrociati, hai parlato di un… non so, credo fosse un incantesimo, che ti ha fatto percepire dodici ore come fossero una…»

«L’Assorbitempo, sì,» sbuffò Audrey. «Devo ancora uccidere Silas, a proposito.»

«Ecco, il fatto è che ho cercato in tutti i libri che ho potuto e non ho trovato nulla di simile, quindi mi chiedevo… di che si tratta? Sono solo curioso, non ho intenzione di usarlo col rischio di… uhm…»

«Di ridurti come me martedì? Comprensibile.» 

Distese le labbra mentre lui arrossiva, e nello stesso momento sentì il braccio sinistro prudere. Che ore si erano fatte? Era di nuovo in ritardo, dannazione. 

«È un incantesimo ancora in fase di sperimentazione, per questo non lo trovi nei libri,» rispose in fretta, grattandosi il braccio. «Ti spiegherei come funziona ma è una questione un po’ lunga, e poi… beh, credo rientri tra i segreti della Loggia, almeno per ora.» 

«Oh.»

L’espressione delusa di lui le causò una puntura allo stomaco. «Ma se sei proprio curioso,» aggiunse allora, «sappi che ti basta offrirmi un caffè per corrompermi.» 

Percy si rianimò all’istante. «Oh! D’accordo. Lunedì mattina va bene?»

No, un momento. Non stava mica dicendo sul serio? A giudicare dall’aspettativa con cui la guardava, pareva proprio di sì.

_Cosa cazzo._

«Oh. Ehm. Weasley, sai che scherzavo, vero? Voglio dire, non devi _davvero_ offrirmi un caffè né altro…»

«Lo so, ma sono _davvero_ curioso di capire come funziona questo Assorbitempo. La sola idea di vivere dodici ore in una senza accorgersene è… strabiliante.»

Percy sorrise, e Audrey si ritrovò di nuovo investita dal suo entusiasmo. Merda. Quella curiosità era così pura e sincera… Come poteva dirgli di no?

«Allora lunedì va bene,» rispose, mentre per qualche ragione il sangue le risaliva al viso. «Otto e mezza al bar elfico? Oppure in qualsiasi punto dell’Atrio, visto che a quanto pare ci becchiamo sempre e comunque?»

Lui annuì con foga. «Bar elfico, otto e mezza. Buona giornata, Alchimista Bennet.»

«Anche a te, funzionario Weasley.»

«Percy va benissimo.»

_Ah, finalmente te lo posso dire._

«Non finché mi chiami “Alchimista Bennet”. Ho un nome anch’io.» 

Rispose con un sorrisetto alla sua espressione smarrita e, rivolgendogli un ultimo cenno del capo, si dileguò in quella che sperava fosse la direzione per l’ascensore.

Lunedì. Okay. Aveva l’intero weekend per preparare una spiegazione che durasse il tempo di un caffè e rispondesse alle domande di Percy. Avrebbe chiesto una mano a Silas — anche se significava rinunciare ai suoi propositi omicidi — e poi si sarebbe dedicata al lavoro di quel giorno, non da ultimo controllare l’andamento della Polisucco. Se andava tutto bene, lunedì o martedì avrebbe scritto all’Auror Potter.

Ah, e prima di ogni altra cosa, doveva andare a raccontare la sua settimana a Gideon. Sarebbe stato felice di sentir parlare di suo nipote, poco ma sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riguardando per l'ottantesima volta i [Riassunti accuratissimi del Trono del Muori](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLn_VGIpr1jvarUmXSinwXHqJn_BXM9NDD), mi sono resa conto che "Mangiamerda" è un modo in cui egli chiama comunemente i Mangiamorte. Il mio cervello si è appropriato di quella definizione e l'ha usata per il capitolo 1, ma i credits vanno tutti a Cesyro.
> 
> I [Vogon](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vogon), invece, appartengono a Douglas Adams. Grazie per tutto il pesce, vecchio mio.
> 
> Ah, e date un'occhiata a questa bellissima fanart di [SeveraCrouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severa_sha/pseuds/SeveraCrouch):  
> 


	5. Intermezzo: Fabian, Gideon, Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Li posso aspettare, per favore?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo che state per leggere nasce in realtà come oneshot a sé stante, legata tematicamente alla raccolta [Ai margini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490848/chapters/61836448) ma con elementi dell'universo narrativo di [Edax Rerum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773910/chapters/54418819) che ritroviamo anche qui in Omne Trinum. Mentre scrivevo, mi sono resa conto che era così strettamente collegata a questa long da essere praticamente un capitolo bonus, e che non aveva molto senso postarla solo lì dove voialtri magari non l'avreste mai trovata perdendovi qualche elemento (non fondamentale ma) interessante di questa storia, perciò ho deciso di pubblicarla sia lì come oneshot singola, sia qui come capitolo "intermezzo" che chiarisce la storia di alcuni personaggi, uno in particolare.  
>  È anche un modo da parte mia di non lasciarvi in sospeso troppo a lungo, visto che - a meno di non riuscire a incastrare un paio di lavori in corso - è molto probabile che il prossimo capitolo arrivi a gennaio. Ci sto già lavorando, ma conoscendo i miei tempi biblici preferisco non farvi promesse su una eventuale pubblicazione entro breve.  
>  Insomma, spero che non vi dispiaccia questa minuscola deviazione dalla trama principale. In caso contrario, il form per lasciarmi insulti e parolacce è proprio in fondo alla pagina :D  
>  Buona lettura, buone feste e, qualora non ci risentissimo prima del 31, buon inizio di 2021! Fera

* * *

_Agosto 1981_

Molly stava facendo il più strano dei sogni. Aveva appena partorito e la Guaritrice ostetrica le aveva messo in braccio il suo neonato, solo che non era un bambino, bensì uno degli gnomi che infestavano il cortile della Tana; il sogno stava iniziando a prendere una piega demenziale — lei che picchiava Arthur sulla testa usando lo gnomo a mo’ di clava, sostenendo che fosse _tutta colpa sua_ — quando un rumore sconosciuto si insinuò nelle pieghe del suo sonno troppo leggero.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Si svegliò di soprassalto e balzò via dalla sedia a dondolo su cui si era assopita, incurante del lavoro a maglia che le cadeva di grembo con un tonfo. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata mentre il suo sguardo passava in rassegna la cucina, in cerca dell’origine di quel rumore che le aveva scosso i nervi. Sembrava tutto in ordine: i due piatti coperti sul tavolo, l’orologio puntato su “Ora di dormire”, il fuoco quasi spento nel camino... poteva essere stato quello? Un ciocco caduto sulle braci, magari… o forse il piccolo Ronald si era lamentato nel sonno. Sì, doveva essere così. Era improbabile che qualcuno fosse entrato in casa, con tutte le protezioni poste da Arthur e i suoi fratelli; Gideon aveva persino svolto uno dei suoi strani rituali, per assicurarsi che solo i consanguinei potessero avere accesso alla Tana, perciò il pericolo era pressoché pari a zero. 

Non era successo niente. Solo un rumore, uno scricchiolio della casa. Non era successo niente. Doveva calmarsi.

 _Doveva_ calmarsi, perché — fece una smorfia e si massaggiò la parte bassa del pancione — tutta quell’agitazione aveva dato a Numero Sette un’ulteriore scusa per tempestarla di calci e pugni. Merlino, il termine sarebbe arrivato sempre troppo tardi.

D’accordo, calma. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo, più e più volte, lasciando andare l’ansia di essere sola a presidiare una casa con sei bambini dentro. Sentì il cuore rallentare e le spalle incominciare a rilassarsi, e proprio in quel momento lo udì di nuovo, stavolta forte e chiaro.

_Tap tap tap._

Sussultò e si girò di scatto verso le scale, la bacchetta pronta all’attacco o — al limite — alla difesa; non appena vide _chi_ l’avesse allarmata così tanto, però, per poco non lasciò andare la presa.

Quello che la fissava da metà rampa, coi suoi occhioni sgranati e il pigiama troppo largo, non era _decisamente_ uno dei pericolosi Mangiamorte di cui i suoi fratelli parlavano tanto.

«Percy…» Molly sbuffò, sollevata e al contempo arrabbiata di essersi fatta spaventare da un bimbo di quasi cinque anni. Abbassò la bacchetta e si passò una mano sugli occhi. «Che succede, tesoro? Perché non sei a letto?»

Percy non rispose. Percorse invece gli ultimi gradini e trotterellò da lei, accompagnato dal _tap tap tap_ dei suoi piedini nudi sul pavimento. Era strano trovarlo fuori dal letto, di solito erano William e Charles quelli che vagavano nella notte in cerca di latte o cibo.

«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» insistette Molly quando Percy le fu davanti, piegandosi a fatica per guardarlo. «Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua?»

Il piccolo scosse la testa, poi si guardò attorno. Alla fine di quello scrutinio, pigolò: «Sono arrivati?»

Ah. Ma certo. Doveva aver sentito lei e Arthur che ne parlavano quella sera. «Ancora no,» rispose, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. «È meglio se torni a dormire, potrebbe volerci un po’.»

«Li posso aspettare, per favore?»

Davanti a quell’espressione implorante, Molly si morse un labbro per trattenere un sorriso. _Sapeva_ che il suo dovere di madre sarebbe stato quello di dirgli con dolcezza di no, perché era mezzanotte passata e a quell’ora i bimbi dovevano fare la nanna, e se quello fosse stato Bill o Charlie avrebbe agito esattamente così; ma quando si trattava di Percy prevaleva sempre in lei il desiderio di accontentarlo. Era il suo piccolino, d’altronde — poco importava che ora, con i gemelli e Ron e Numero Sette in arrivo, fosse anche lui a tutti gli effetti un Fratello Grande — ed era anche l’unico finora a mostrare una spiccata rassomiglianza con Arthur: quella combinazione di elementi le rendeva impossibile negare qualsiasi cosa a quel bambino.

Per fortuna, le sue richieste erano sempre poche e fin troppo ragionevoli.

«Per stavolta sì,» sorrise nel vederlo illuminarsi tutto. «Ma non diciamolo ai tuoi fratelli, d’accordo?»

Percy annuì in fretta e, come se si fosse aspettato esattamente quella risposta, trascinò subito una sedia accanto al camino e vi si sedette tutto composto. Molly trattenne un’altra risatina prima di riattizzare il fuoco, raccogliere il lavoro a maglia con un colpo di bacchetta e riafflosciarsi sulla sedia a dondolo; trascorsero così una mezz’oretta, lei a proseguire la copertina per il nascituro, Percy a fissare in silenzio le fiamme dondolando i piedini, finché un _crack_ e un _pop_ fuori dalla porta non fecero sobbalzare entrambi.

«Eccoli!» squittì Percy saltando in piedi. «Vado a…»

«No, tesoro. La sicurezza, ricordi?»

Per Godric, la cosa più difficile di tutta la faccenda era ripetere ai bambini che non dovevano aprire la porta a nessuno, nemmeno ai parenti. Si sentì armeggiare e borbottare e, qualche istante dopo, l’uscio di casa si spalancò rivelando due figure identiche avvolte in mantelli di colore diverso.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo,» brontolò l’uomo in indaco, varcando la soglia con passo nervoso.

«Se le protezioni sono difficili da penetrare, significa che sono stato bravo a eseguirle,» lo rimbeccò l’altro, che indossava un manto nero pieno di ricami in argento. «Potresti anche farmelo un complimento, ogni tanto.»

«Te lo farò quando avrò motivo di fartelo.»

Molly roteò gli occhi. Grandioso, stavano _già_ discutendo. Poggiò il lavoro a maglia e si issò a fatica dalla sedia a dondolo, e per poco non fu ributtata indietro da Percy che si precipitava verso i due uomini.

«Zio! Zio!»

«Uh-oh,» fece Fabian, scansandosi. «Tutto tuo, Gid.»

«Eh? Cos… _oufff,_ » replicò Gideon, soffocato dal bambino che gli era letteralmente saltato al collo per l’entusiasmo di vederlo.

«Perce, lascia respirare lo zio,» lo rimproverò debolmente Molly, per poi andare incontro a Fabian e abbracciarlo. «Bentornati, ragazzi.»

«Ciao, Moll. Ciao, Numero Sette.» Fabian le schioccò un bacio in fronte prima di staccarsi e slacciarsi il mantello indaco da Auror. Il suo viso era stanco e persino più cupo del solito, al punto che sembrava più vecchio del suo fratello gemello. «Grazie dell’ospitalità.»

«Non dirlo nemmeno.» 

«Arthur?»

«Non c’è. Chiamata notturna,» aggiunse, vedendo l’espressione di Fabian passare da tetra a preoccupata. «Tornerà al massimo tra un’ora.»

«Anche troppo. Non dovrebbe lasciarti sola coi bambini di notte. Appena lo vedo dovrò dirgli due parole.»

Molly sollevò un sopracciglio. «So difendermi benissimo da me, se necessario.»

«Certo, infatti è dei Mangiamorte che mi preoccupo. Chi difenderebbe _loro_ da _te_ se entrassero qui?» Le scoccò un sorrisetto che svanì immediatamente — doveva essere davvero esausto, povero caro. Ormai passava le notti in missione per l’Ordine e le giornate al Ministero, e chissà da quanto non si faceva una bella dormita; forse, dopo cena, sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo a stendersi un attimo sul divano e riposare.

«Siediti, dai, inizia a mangiare.» Molly gli indicò una sedia e si lasciò cadere su quella di fronte con uno sbuffo. «Com’è andata?» 

Fabian non rispose. Si tolse l’orologio da polso e lo lanciò con noncuranza sul tavolo, poi vi appoggiò accanto gli occhiali; solo allora si accomodò, scoperchiò il piatto e iniziò subito a mangiare senza nemmeno guardare cosa fosse.

«Le Passaporte hanno funzionato,» borbottò dopo qualche boccone famelico. «I ragazzi sono riusciti ad attivarle appena in tempo, Black ce l’ha fatta per un soffio. Bastardo fortunato.» Grugnì. «Ora mi tocca offrire una cena a Hortense.» 

Molly annuì. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando — meno i suoi fratelli condividevano i piani dell’Ordine della Fenice, più sicuro era per tutti — ma era sempre felice di sapere che qualcosa andava bene. Le faceva pensare che, piano piano, le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità e il continuo pericolo in cui le persone a lei care versavano sarebbe cessato. Soprattutto, lei avrebbe riavuto il suo saturnino fratello tutto per sé, invece di passare le giornate a preoccuparsi per lui.

«Chi è Hortense?» chiese con un sorrisetto. «C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»

Fabian alzò su di lei uno sguardo torvo che per poco non la fece scoppiare a ridere. «Una dell’Ufficio Passaporte. Ha sessant’anni e mi chiama “piccoletto”. Non farti idee.»

«Non lo farei _mai._ »

«Lo fai _sempre_.» Le labbra di suo fratello si distesero in un altro fugace sorriso. Anche lui aveva un immenso bisogno di normalità, glielo si leggeva dappertutto sul volto; Molly non poteva offrirgli altro che un pasto caldo e due chiacchiere, ma in momenti come quelli sembrava quasi sufficiente.

Nel frattempo, a due passi da loro, l’assalto affettuoso di Percy nei confronti di Gideon si era ribaltato a favore di quest’ultimo, che aveva afferrato il bambino in una morsa e gli stava spernacchiando la pancia senza pietà. Se Molly non avesse già silenziato la cucina in previsione dell’arrivo dei fratelli, le risate di zio e nipote avrebbero di sicuro svegliato tutti.

«Abbiamo ritrovato Benji,» riprese Fabian, stavolta a voce così bassa che Molly dovette chinarsi verso di lui per sentirlo. «Non ce n’è abbastanza per un funerale, e nessuno ha il coraggio di dirlo a sua madre.»

Molly sentì una fitta allo stomaco che nulla aveva a che fare con il bambino nel suo pancione. Non conosceva Benji Fenwick di persona, ma le loro madri erano vecchie amiche, e lui e i suoi fratelli erano stati insieme nella squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro per tre anni prima di ritrovarsi insieme al Ministero e nell’Ordine; ora capiva perché Fabian fosse di umore più lugubre del solito.

«Mi dispiace tanto,» mormorò. Lui fece spallucce e seguitò a mangiare, il capo chino. 

«Ma sei cresciuto _troooppo!_ » esclamò Gideon in tono fintamente sconvolto, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento davanti a Percy per strofinare il naso contro il suo. «Due settimane fa eri la metà! Dimmi la verità, rubi il cibo alle galline? È per questo che sei così alto?»

«Nooooo!» ridacchiò il piccolo, e il suono riempì il cuore di Molly. Nelle ultime due settimane Percy era stato irrequieto, non aveva fatto che chiedere quando avrebbe rivisto lo zio — anche se lui diceva _gli zii,_ per includere Fabian e Bilius e non scontentare nessuno, tutti sapevano che in realtà voleva solo Gideon. 

C’era qualcosa di viscerale nel modo in cui quei due si volevano bene, una predilezione reciproca ed esclusiva che era scattata nel momento in cui Gid aveva preso il suo terzo nipote in braccio per la prima volta dopo la nascita, per diventare sempre più profonda col passare del tempo. Un letterale colpo di fulmine, se Molly ne aveva mai visto uno. Percy era tranquillo e moderatamente affettuoso con tutti, e Gideon voleva bene a ciascuno dei suoi nipoti e figliocci, ma quando quei due erano assieme diventava impossibile staccarli l'uno dall'altro, presi com'erano nei _loro_ giochi e nei _loro_ discorsi. E sebbene questo a volte scatenasse le gelosie degli altri bambini e un po’ anche di Arthur, sotto sotto Molly non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi fiera per quel legame: Percy poteva avere l’aspetto di un Weasley fatto e finito, ma il sangue e l’anima appartenevano ai Prewett.

Se solo Gideon avesse dedicato meno tempo al lavoro, avrebbe potuto coltivare meglio quel rapporto e Percy si sarebbe sentito meno solo in sua assenza… invece sembrava che la Loggia Alchemica lo assorbisse quanto le pattuglie dell’Ordine assorbivano Fabian. Almeno non rischiava di essere ferito o peggio.

«Ehi, Perce, hai visto questo?» Gideon indicò un ricamo sul mantello. «Me lo hanno dato oggi, è il simbolo del Terzo Grado. Ti ricordi a che metallo corrisponde?»

«Terzo-grado-ferro!» 

«Bravo! E mi sai dire gli altri?» 

«Primo-grado-piombo, Secondo-grado-stagno,» recitò diligentemente Percy, scorrendo le dita sui simboli. «Terzo-grado-ferro, Quarto-grado-rame, Quinto…» 

«Sangue del mio sangue,» gongolò Gideon con sincero orgoglio, poi si sfilò il mantello e glielo drappeggiò attorno. Era ridicolmente lungo per il bambino e gli stava cinque volte tanto, ma a giudicare dalla gioia con cui Percy lo rimirava non gliene importava affatto.

«Quando sarai alto come la mamma, cioè tra un paio di anni,» Gideon appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, «ti porterò all'Ufficio Misteri con me e ti farò avere un mantello tutto tuo. Che ne dici? Vuoi farmi da apprendista?» 

Lo sbuffo sarcastico di Fabian coprì la risposta di Percy. «Grandioso, abbiamo proprio bisogno di un altro bombarolo in famiglia,» mugugnò, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal fratello.

«Sono un _chimico,_ non un bombarolo,» ribatté stizzito. 

«Se fai bombe, sei un bombarolo. E tu _fai_ bombe.» 

«Coglione.» 

«Gid! Il bambino!» esclamò Molly, ma era troppo tardi.

«Cos’è un coglione, zio?» chiese infatti Percy, dall’alto della sua innocenza. Gideon impallidì e guardò Molly in cerca di aiuto, ma dovette capire che non ne avrebbe ricevuto nemmeno un grammo da lei.

«Uhm, ecco… è una parola brutta che non si dice, Perce, quindi non ripeterla.» 

«E perché tu la dici?»

«Perché… io sono adulto e posso farlo.»

«Mamma e papà sono adulti ma non la dicono.»

«Mamma e papà sono molto più adulti di zio Gideon, Perce.» Fabian si strofinò gli occhi e sbadigliò. «Gid, per cortesia, raccontami com’è andata col Magistero. Non abbiamo tutta la notte.» 

«Oh, sì, certo.» Grato per il cambio di argomento, Gideon si rialzò per sedersi accanto a lui, ma invece di mangiare si prese Percy sulle ginocchia e lo fece saltellare piano. «Anzitutto, Viridios ha concordato che possa esserci una talpa ai Misteri e mi ha dato il permesso di indagare. Mi infilerà in un progetto congiunto con gli Indicibili della stanza del Pensiero, e da lì vedrò di scoprire qualcosa.» 

«Mh. E per quanto riguarda le scorte e tutto il resto?» 

«Continuerà a mettermi a disposizione tutti i materiali che ci servono per Polisucco, esplosivi e altro, ma non vuole saperne di fare propaganda tra gli Alchimisti o di esporsi personalmente. Non vuole rischiare di compromettere la Loggia qualora le cose vadano male.»

«Figuriamoci,» grugnì Fabian. 

«I Maestri sono tendenzialmente d’accordo con lui, ma Nimue e Ampelios hanno espresso preoccupazione per il fatto che gli ultimi attacchi hanno coinvolto anche familiari di Alchimisti. Dicono che dovremmo prendere una posizione più chiara.» Gideon si morse l’interno della guancia, in uno dei suoi classici segnali di indecisione. «Sto pensando seriamente di provare a coinvolgerli nell’Ordine, visto che… che adesso abbiamo dei membri in meno.»

Alla menzione delle perdite subite di recente dall’Ordine della Fenice, Fabian si irrigidì tutto. Molly sapeva che stava pensando non solo a Fenwick, ma anche ai McKinnon — e forse a se stesso? L’idea le spedì un brivido lungo la schiena. Evitava sempre quel pensiero, cacciandolo nei meandri del suo cervello prima che affiorasse del tutto, però era un dato di fatto che _anche_ Fabian fosse costantemente in prima linea, proprio come erano stati Benji e Marlene… e tanti altri… 

«Mh.» Fabian si rimise gli occhiali e squadrò il fratello. «E chi sarebbero questi Maestri?»

«Gente fidata, assolutamente fidata. Sono sempre stati contrari a idiozie come la superiorità dei maghi, e credo che Ampelios sia andato a scuola con Silente, e…»

«No, Gid, io voglio sapere _chi_ sono. Occultisti? Evocatori? Bombaroli come te? Gente che può insegnarci tecniche avanzate di difesa dalle Arti Oscure?»

«Non… non proprio. Nimue insegna geometria sacra e aritmanzia, mentre Ampelios è esperto di geodesia. Ma sono due delle persone più affidabili che conosca e credo che ci sosterrebbero volentieri.»

Calò un silenzio pesante nella cucina, interrotto solo dal crepitare dei ciocchi nel camino e dal movimento del ginocchio di Gideon. In quella breve pausa, Molly vide il viso di Fabian farsi di attimo in attimo più paonazzo e i suoi occhi sempre più cupi.

«Tu…» Inspirò a fondo. «Tu sei un perfetto idiota, Gideon Prewett.»

L’altro sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, ma prima che potesse protestare Fabian continuò: «Soltanto un idiota potrebbe pensare di sostituire Fenwick e McKinnon con due elementi inutili come una matematica e un geografo.»

Molly strinse i denti e guardò allarmata Percy. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che il piccolo assistesse a uno dei violenti litigi tra i gemelli, ma fu sollevata nel constatare che il lieve dondolio della gamba di Gideon l'aveva fatto assopire contro il suo petto. E forse fu proprio la sua presenza a far sì che Gid rispondesse in modo calmo, a differenza del solito.

«Non voglio sostituirli,» disse infatti, cauto. «Ho solo pensato che potrebbero farci comodo delle persone in più.»

«Ed è _per questo_ che sei un idiota.» 

Senza curarsi del bambino che dormiva, Fabian spostò rumorosamente indietro la sedia e si alzò di scatto, mettendosi a camminare attorno alla piccola cucina. «Benji era un Auror,» sibilò nel frattempo, «e Marlene una Tiratrice Scelta. Persone pronte ad _ammazzare_ i Mangiamorte, se necessario, ed è di _questo_ che l’Ordine ha bisogno, non di…»

«Ehi! Non sei tu che decidi di cosa ha bisogno l’Ordine! Sssh,» Gideon accarezzò i capelli di Percy e lo cullò fino a farlo riscivolare nel sonno. «E non ci servono solo duellanti, ma anche pozionisti ed esperti di incantesimi protettivi. Nimue potrebbe…»

«Cosa? Disegnare qualche esagono per terra e considerare finito il proprio lavoro, ecco cosa potrebbe fare! E intanto io, Bones, Lupin, Podmore e gli altri ce ne staremmo a rischiare _davvero_ la pelle, pensando che se _noi_ tiriamo le cuoia non avremo nessuno a rimpiazzarci!»

Fu il turno di Gideon di avvampare. «I _pentagoni_ di Nimue sono quelli che ti hanno tenuto in vita lo scorso Ostara, se non te lo ricordi,» ringhiò, «a dimostrazione che potrebbe esserci davvero utile avere una come lei tra i nostri. Non dobbiamo per forza essere degli Auror o dei guerrieri per combattere i Mangiamorte.»

«Ah beh, tu lo sai molto bene, vero?»

Con la stessa velocità con cui era arrossito, Gideon sbiancò. «Cosa vorresti dire?»

«Che è molto comodo, da parte tua, dire che combatti i Mangiamorte quando tutto ciò che fai è startene chiuso in laboratorio a preparare esplosivi e pozioni.»

«Mi pare che finora i miei esplosivi vi siano stati utili, no? O avete disperso i Mangiamorte da quel concerto babbano facendo loro le carezze?»

«E chi c’era a disperderli? Io, Frank e James, perché _noi,_ a differenza tua, siamo pronti a fare il nostro dovere senza accampare scuse.»

Oh, Merlino. Stavano di nuovo litigando per _quello._ Molly si schiarì la gola, intenzionata a tranciare il discorso sul nascere, ma i suoi fratelli la ignorarono.

«Scuse? Fabian, stai parlando del mio giuramento da Alchimista! Non è certo colpa mia se la Loggia ci vieta di uccidere altri esseri umani!» 

«Proprio come ho detto, è molto comodo. “Non posso partecipare al raid, rischio di uccidere qualcuno!”. “Tenetemi fuori dalle ronde, se ammazzo un Mangiamorte la Loggia mi caccerà!”. E noialtri a farci il culo anche al posto tuo.» 

«Quindi secondo te io non mi faccio il culo? Non passo le notti a creare armi e a studiare incantesimi di protezione per voi? Quando sono entrato nell’Ordine ho messo in chiaro a Moody e Silente che avrei fatto solo ciò che potevo, e loro…» 

Fabian emise un verso sarcastico e scosse il capo. «Silente, eh? Silente è un altro come te. Grandissimo mago, bravissimo a dare ordini, ma quando mai ci ha offerto un aiuto concreto? Quando mai è sceso in campo? Ci credo che ti lascia stare nelle retrovie, visto che lui fa la stessa cosa.»

«Fabian, ora stai esagerando,» intervenne Molly, col tono intimidatorio che usava per Bill. «Capisco che sei in lutto, ma prendersela con Gideon e Silente non…»

«E con chi dovrei prendermela?!» sbraitò Fabian, e la sua voce fece sobbalzare Percy svegliandolo del tutto. «Sono loro che se ne stanno ai margini, al sicuro, mentre noi rischiamo la vita affrontando i Mangiamorte in faccia!»

«Sei ingiusto,» mormorò Gideon. «Non ricordi cosa ha detto Moody quando ci ha arruolati? “Non esistono margini in una guerra”. Ognuno ha il suo ruolo e fa quello che può, e io…»

«Tu sei troppo codardo per stare sul campo, lo so. Lo sappiamo.» 

Se non fosse stata appesantita dal pancione, Molly sarebbe balzata in piedi per impedire a Fabian di dire altro, o a Gideon di ribattere; fu quest’ultimo invece ad alzarsi di scatto, facendo rotolare Percy a terra.

«Codardo?» Si avvicinò a Fabian con aria feroce. «Dai a _me_ del codardo?»

Mosse una mano e per un attimo Molly temette che volesse estrarre la bacchetta, invece lui sollevò una manica della veste fino al gomito. «Guarda, coglione. Guarda e dimmi se questi sono segni da codardo.»

Anche Molly guardò, e fu costretta a soffocare un gemito. L’avambraccio destro di Gid era completamente coperto di tagli più o meno rimarginati, tutti molto profondi, e altri se ne scorgevano sulla parte visibile del bicipite. 

«E questi sono solo i miei tentativi di tenere al sicuro questa casa e la base dell’Ordine,» Gideon riabbassò la manica senza distogliere lo sguardo da Fabian. «Da mesi non faccio altro che sperimentare nuovi rituali difensivi, sto dando _letteralmente_ il sangue per proteggere te e gli altri, e non ti basta?!» 

«Non hai protetto Benji! E non hai protetto Marlene e i suoi bambini, e io ho dovuto guardarli bruciare!» 

A quelle parole, Gideon indietreggiò e impallidì così tanto che le lentiggini sui suoi zigomi spiccarono come minuscole stelle. 

«C’eravamo io e te alla base quando è arrivato l’allarme dai McKinnon, te lo ricordi?» gracchiò Fabian. «Ti ho chiesto di venire con me e non lo hai fatto! E sono dovuto andare da solo, perché _tu_ preferisci rispettare il tuo cazzo di giuramento che aiutare i tuoi amici e il tuo stesso fratello!» 

Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo che risuonò nelle orecchie di Molly come l’esplosione di un vetro. «E oggi? Oggi ho dovuto raccogliere i pezzi del mio collega, pensando che potrei fare la stessa fine domani, o tra una settimana, e tu dov’eri? A reclutare altri come te, altri che non si azzarderanno a sporcarsi le mani al posto mio. Quindi sì, Gid. Sei un codardo.» 

Fu l’espressione assolutamente devastata sul viso di suo fratello, unita allo sguardo smarrito di Percy che passava da uno zio all’altro senza sosta, a dare a Molly l’energia necessaria per alzarsi e imporsi. 

«Adesso piantatela, tutti e due!» intimò, piazzandosi a forza tra i gemelli. «Fabian, non hai il diritto di parlargli così. Avete compiti diversi e all’Ordine serve che li svolgiate entrambi, e poi che male c’è se tuo fratello non rischia la vita sul campo? Almeno lui è al sicuro…»

« _Cosa?!_ »

Si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo di fuoco di Gideon. «Allora anche tu la pensi così? Pensi che io faccia tutto questo per _starmene al sicuro?_ »

«Cosa… no, non ho detto questo! Ho detto che almeno uno di voi…»

«Pensi che mi piaccia guardar morire i miei compagni e sapere che non posso fare niente?!» 

«Gideon, non ho…»

Proprio in quel momento, una striscia luminosa entrò dalla fessura sotto la porta e si fermò sul tavolo, dove prese le sembianze di un astore argentato. L’astore spalancò le ali e il becco, e una profonda voce maschile riverberò nel pesante silenzio della cucina.

« _A-aiuto. Aiuto._ » 

«Edgar,» sussurrò Fabian, e scattò ad afferrare il mantello. Senza nemmeno un attimo di esitazione Gideon fece lo stesso, chinandosi su Percy per togliergli il manto da Alchimista.

«Fa’ il bravo e studia, mi raccomando,» gli bisbigliò dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

«Che stai facendo?»

Gideon si rialzò e guardò il fratello. «Dimostro a entrambi che non sono un codardo. Andiamo.» 

«Gid, se ci sono i Mangiamorte dovrai…»

«Andiamo.» 

Fabian aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito e annuì seccamente. «Andiamo.»

Un istante dopo erano alla porta, e solo il cigolio che ne segnalava l’apertura riscosse Molly dal torpore. Tutto era avvenuto così in fretta che non era riuscita a processarlo, ma ora _sapeva_ cosa stava succedendo — cosa poteva succedere.

«Gid… Gid!» Si lanciò al massimo della velocità possibile fuori dalla cucina, nella notte, in tempo per vedere Fabian Smaterializzarsi in un lampo di indaco alla volta dell’abitazione dei Bones. «Gideon, aspetta!»

Lui la ignorò, marciando deciso verso il limitare delle protezioni, fin quando lei non gli fu a un metro di distanza. «Gid, io…»

«Ne parliamo un’altra volta,» abbaiò Gideon, e scomparve anche lui in un guizzo di nero. 

*

_Agosto 1994_

_«Vi ho sgridato prima che partiste! Non ho pensato ad altro! E se Voi-Sapete-Chi vi avesse preso, e l’ultima cosa che vi avessi detto fosse stata che non avevate preso il G.U.F.O. che volevo? Oh, Fred… George…»*_ *

*

_Luglio 1995_

«…perciò è essenzialmente questo l’aiuto che ti chiederemmo, Molly. Grimmauld Place è un gran bel posto, ma ha bisogno di qualche cura per diventare un buon quartier generale, e francamente non so a chi altro ci potremmo rivolgere.»

Ciò detto, Malocchio Moody buttò giù un lungo sorso di Whiskey Incendiario. Il suo occhio magico non aveva smesso un attimo di ruotare, di certo registrando ogni dettaglio della piccola cucina della Tana — e forse cercando segni di sporcizia, pensò malignamente Molly prima di scacciare quell’idea sciocca. 

«E inoltre,» riprese l’Auror, «se ogni tanto ci fosse un pasto caldo per i ragazzi non sarebbe male, perciò…»

«Perciò farei il solito: pulire e cucinare come qui a casa,» concluse lei. Moody le rivolse uno sguardo interdetto, Lupin invece scoppiò a ridere.

«Detta così, in effetti, sembra che ti stiamo offrendo un ruolo al di sotto delle tue capacità,» disse poi, in tono di scuse. «Ma ti assicuro che sappiamo quanto vali, e anche se per ora il tuo aiuto sarebbe marginale non…»

«Oh, Remus, non dire sciocchezze,» tagliò corto con un mezzo sorriso. «Non esistono margini in una guerra, mio fratello lo diceva sempre. L’importante è che ciascuno faccia la propria parte.»

«Tuo fratello era un uomo saggio,» ringhiò Moody, riempiendosi un altro bicchiere. «Beh, è bello riavere i Prewett tra di noi, in un modo o nell’altro. Senza di voi, l’Ordine della Fenice non sarebbe lo stesso.»

Ammiccò a Molly e levò il bicchiere prima di scolarselo, imitato da Remus e Arthur. Lei sorrise in risposta e guardò altrove, verso il punto della cucina in cui, da quattordici anni a quella parte, le sembrava a volte di rivedere l’ombra malinconica di Fabian e lo sguardo infiammato di Gideon.

Per la prima volta in quattordici anni, le parve che sorridessero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco, capitolo 10
> 
> I “Gradi” degli Alchimisti sono una mia invenzione come tutto il resto, ma l’ordine dei metalli è ispirato al _Tractatus de lapide philosophico_ dello pseudo-Tommaso d’Aquino, capitolo III


	6. Conversations, letters, inter-departmental memos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Mantenere l’equilibrio è fondamentale.»

«Vediamo se ho capito.» Percy si sospinse gli occhiali sul naso e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolino, ben attento a non urtare la sua tazza di tè. « _Non è_ una manipolazione del tempo, perché la materia è di competenza degli Indicibili e per la Loggia Alchemica è un tabù al pari della morte…» 

«Perfetto.» 

«…bensì un’illusione creata rallentando i processi metabolici, respiratori, circolatori eccetera di chi si trova nella stanza su cui è imposto l’Assorbitempo. Il cervello riceve questi segnali alterati, ne trae una percezione del tempo diversa da quella reale, e questo a livello neurale fa sì che…» 

«…eccetera,» lo bloccò Audrey, prima che lui iniziasse a ripeterle da capo tutto ciò che gli aveva detto. «Sì, direi che ci sei.»

Gli rivolse il sorriso soddisfatto che riservava agli apprendisti, prima di afferrare il suo bicchiere di caffè e berne un lungo sorso. Oh, meno male: gli incantesimi riscaldanti degli elfi funzionavano a dovere. Bollente come appena fatto, sebbene l’avesse comprato quasi mezz’ora prima.

Quando si era seduta al tavolino del bar elfico, quel lunedì mattina, era stata certa di cavarsela in cinque minuti. Avrebbe esposto una breve e superficiale spiegazione sull’Assorbitempo, non troppo tecnica e comprensibile anche a un disinnescatore di Passaporte, e via verso nuove avventure assieme al suo bicchierone di caffè — che avrebbe pagato lei, _ovviamente,_ quantomeno per smentire le laide insinuazioni di Pavel e Portia sul fatto che avesse un appuntamento. Pft. Imbecilli. Era meglio per loro che non spargessero quella voce tra gli Alchimisti, o avrebbe preso spunto dal caso di Potter e li avrebbe trasformati in pozioni antiacne.

Nonostante i propositi, comunque, le cose non erano andate come si aspettava. Terminata la spiegazione, il funzionario Weasley aveva infatti iniziato a porre domande — _tante_ domande, una più specifica dell’altra, sui _come_ e i _quanto_ e i _perché_ e altri particolari che Audrey non avrebbe mai pensato potessero incuriosirlo. E quando lei, un po’ riluttante, gli aveva risposto, l’aveva ascoltata con l’attenzione rapita di chi avesse _bisogno_ di saperne di più sull’argomento, pur non avendo le basi per comprenderlo del tutto.

 _Ma pensa._ Chi poteva immaginare che quell’impiegatino con gli occhiali, le bretelle e i tweed brutti — grigio antracite, quel giorno — fosse _davvero_ interessato ai suoi discorsi su magie superiori e connessioni neurali? E che li _capisse_ , almeno per la maggior parte? La sorpresa era stata tale da scuotere il suo orgoglio da scienziata, e prima di rendersene conto Audrey stava parlando da venti minuti senza quasi riprendere fiato, allegramente dimentica del caffè sul tavolino e del viavai di ministeriali nel bar; nel suo entusiasmo si era lasciata sfuggire anche qualche dettaglio che Silas l’aveva pregata di tenere riservato, ma beh, non era _tutta_ colpa sua.

In fondo era un’Alchimista, no? E gli Alchimisti avevano il dovere di diffondere la conoscenza presso chi la desiderasse. Senza contare che quello era il nipote di Gideon, praticamente uno di famiglia, perciò nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarla per aver infranto con lui il segreto professionale cinque o sei volte di seguito. Sette volte. Otto, forse.

Di sicuro non più di dieci.

_Okay, forse un po’ è colpa mia. Devo proprio imparare a stare zitta._

Quella fitta di rimorso durò solo un attimo, il tempo di posare il bicchiere e accorgersi che Percy Weasley la stava guardando con aperta ammirazione. Niente che Audrey non avesse già visto sulle facce degli apprendisti più giovani, ma per qualche ragione in quel momento le sue guance si scaldarono.

«Naturalmente,» disse allora, col tono più secco possibile, «tutto questo è confidenziale, trattandosi di un esperimento in corso, perciò se dovesse trapelare qualcosa ti farò trovare una Strillettera condita di stricnina sulla scrivania. Siamo intesi?» 

Accompagnò la minaccia con uno dei sorrisetti che, per ammissione di metà Loggia, la facevano apparire molto più inquietante di quanto non fosse, e fu soddisfatta nel vedere l'altro impallidire e deglutire.

«Oh, ma certo, non potrei mai… puoi stare tranquilla, davvero,» farfugliò, agitando le mani. «Sono… ero abituato alle informazioni confidenziali, perciò…» 

Si schiarì la gola e fissò per un attimo la sua tazza di tè intatta. «Posso, uhm, posso fare solo un’altra domanda? Sempre _inter nos._ » 

«Prego.»

«Ecco… stavo pensando. Chi si trova nella stanza su cui è imposto l’Assorbitempo ha l’illusione che passino meno ore di quante ne trascorrono in realtà, e questo mi è chiaro… ma che senso ha una cosa simile? Voglio dire,» si aggiustò per l’ennesima volta gli occhiali e raddrizzò le spalle, «in questo modo si finisce per vivere meno ore nell’arco della giornata, il che risulta in uno spreco di tempo. Non è vantaggioso. Ma se invece l’Assorbitempo producesse l’illusione di vivere _più_ ore?»

Audrey alzò un sopracciglio. «Interessante,» disse, riprendendo il bicchiere per rigirarselo tra le mani. «Invece di vivere un’ora nell’Assorbitempo mentre fuori ne trascorrono dodici, vivere dodici ore nell’Assorbitempo mentre fuori ne trascorre una. È questo a cui stai pensando?»

Percy annuì in fretta. «Sì, proprio questo. Sarebbe molto più utile, no? Si aggiungerebbe tempo alla giornata, e chi si trova nella stanza dell’Assorbitempo potrebbe sfruttare quelle ore extra per lavorare, o studiare, o dormire… O-oppure,» iniziò a gesticolare mentre la sua voce acquistava maggior foga, «pensa ai carcerati con condanne lunghe diversi anni. Molti di loro non riescono a reintegrarsi dopo la galera perché nel frattempo le condizioni sociali sono cambiate, per non parlare delle famiglie che subiscono il distacco per lo stesso periodo di tempo… se però si potesse dare ai detenuti l’illusione di vivere diversi anni di carcere mentre in realtà trascorrono poche settimane, il sistema penitenziario diventerebbe molto più umano per tutti. Non credi?» 

Audrey dovette mordersi le labbra per reprimere un gran sorriso. Niente, l’ _impiegatino_ continuava a sorprenderla. Quando parlava dell’Assorbitempo con i suoi colleghi loro immaginavano subito cosa avrebbe fatto con le ore in più, e si trattava invariabilmente di sconcezze; lui invece… lui rifletteva sui risvolti in ambito penitenziario. Audrey non poté impedirsi di provare un’ondata di simpatia nei suoi confronti.

«Stai citando _Deep Space Nine,_ per caso?» 

L’occhiata sperduta di Percy valse come risposta. «Un telefilm di fantascienza babbana,» spiegò lei. «In un episodio un carcerato vive l’esperienza di molti anni di galera in poche ore, più o meno la stessa cosa che hai detto tu.»

«Oh.»

«Comunque,» bevve un altro lungo sorso di caffè, «hai perfettamente ragione. Usare l’Assorbitempo per percepire il passaggio di più ore avrebbe molti più utilizzi e sarebbe anche più semplice da realizzare.»

«Sul serio?»

«Mh-mh. Il corpo umano risponde meglio all’accelerazione dei processi metabolici e circolatori che al loro rallentamento, quindi creare l’illusione di vivere dodici ore quando ne passa una è infinitamente più facile del contrario.»

«E allora perché non lo fate?»

«Lo faremo. Lo scopo finale del progetto di Silas è proprio quello.»

Stavolta Audrey non riuscì a non sorridere della sua confusione. «Non… non capisco,» balbettò lui. «Lo scopo finale dell’esperimento è far vivere più ore grazie all’Assorbitempo, ma state studiando il modo di ottenere l’effetto contrario? Che senso ha?»

«Dimmelo tu. Che senso ha, secondo te, risolvere un problema difficile prima di uno facile?» 

Per Crowley, se solo Percy avesse avuto qualche anno di meno sarebbe stato un discepolo _esemplare_ : lo sguardo di puro panico di fronte a quella domanda insidiosa era esattamente la reazione che Audrey si aspettava di solito dai neofiti. «Io… n-non saprei…»

«Pensaci, puoi arrivarci da solo.»

Lo lasciò sobbollire nel dubbio per qualche secondo, approfittandone per scolarsi mezzo bicchiere di caffè; alla fine ebbe pietà di lui.

«Ci sono due ragioni per cui lo facciamo.» Alzò le dita per elencarle. «La prima è che si impara di più dalle cose difficili che dalle cose facili. La seconda è che se riesci a risolvere un problema difficile, quando rifletterai su quello facile ti apparirà ancora più facile. Imparare a usare l’Assorbitempo per far sentire meno ore è più complicato, perciò è più istruttivo, e ottenere l’effetto contrario ci sembrerà una passeggiata al confronto quando ci lavoreremo.»

Si aspettava che quella risposta sbalordisse Percy proprio come aveva sbalordito lei, anni prima, quando Viridios in persona le aveva rivelato quella verità; rimase amaramente delusa nel vederlo aggrottare la fronte e storcere la bocca in un’espressione scandalizzata.

«Mi stai dicendo che sprecate tempo e risorse dietro progetti complicati, solo per rendere più facili obiettivi _già_ facili da raggiungere? Ma è ridicolo!» 

«Ehi! Non è ridicolo, è il nostro metodo di lavoro dal quindicesimo secolo!» 

«Forse dovreste aggiornarlo, perché è di gran lunga la cosa più illogica che abbia mai sentito.» 

Il suo tono era così petulante che Audrey si sentì immediatamente salire il sangue alla testa. «Sarà illogica per _te,_ che sei solo un disinnescatore di Passaporte, ma ti assicuro che per un’Alchimista come me è del tutto sensata,» sbottò.

Percy spalancò gli occhi e per un attimo parve sul punto di ribattere, ma dovette cambiare idea, perché strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sì, suppongo tu abbia ragione. Ti chiedo scusa,» mormorò.

Restò in silenzio con le spalle chine e gli occhi puntati sulla tazza, come se non riuscisse a decidersi a toccarla. «Beh… grazie mille della spiegazione,» disse infine, rivolgendo a Audrey un sorriso sghembo che le placò subito i nervi e le fece dimenticare l’offesa. «Spero di non averti fatto perdere troppo tempo.»

«Oh! Macché, figurati.» Si massaggiò automaticamente l’avambraccio sinistro, anche se quel mattino non l’aveva cercata nessuno. «Anzi, se hai altre domande…»

«No, è tutto chiarissimo. Sei molto brava a spiegare.»

Di nuovo quel calore alle guance. «Tu sei bravo ad ascoltare. Sono abituata a rivolgermi ad apprendisti molto meno attenti di te.»

«Oh? Tieni lezione, quindi?»

«Non proprio, sono più una specie di tutor. I Maestri mi mandano i ragazzini che hanno qualche difficoltà nelle mie materie principali, e io li strapazzo finché non si mettono in pari o decidono di cambiare carriera.»

«E sono in molti a cambiare carriera dopo essere passati da te?»

«Solo quelli senza spina dorsale.»

Ridacchiarono insieme. Finalmente Percy sollevò la tazza con entrambe le mani per bere del tè, e Audrey si distrasse un attimo a guardare le sue dita contro la ceramica: sulla pelle chiara e spruzzata di lentiggini si intravedevano delle linee leggermente più scure, come scottature in via di guarigione, che parevano proseguire verso i palmi. «Quali sono le tue materie principali?»

«Mh? Oh… pozioni, soprattutto, ma mi sto perfezionando anche in geometria sacra e…»

Si morse la lingua appena in tempo. _No. No, deficiente. Niente “e”, non con un ministeriale che ha amici al Primo Livello._

«…e basta. Però studio un po’ di tutto, se si presenta l’opportunità.»

«Niente occultismo? O magia oscura?»

Audrey serrò la mandibola. «Non vedo come potrei rispondere di sì. Le Arti Oscure e molte branche dell'occultismo sono state vietate per decreto del Ministro, perciò…»

«Lo so, intendo… lunedì ne sapevi parecchio sull’uso di organi umani in rituali occulti, quindi mi chiedevo…»

Ah. Giusto. Prese fiato e si rilassò. «Sì, avevo iniziato a specializzarmi ai tempi in cui era permesso,» ammise. «Poi ci hanno costretti a chiudere le cattedre e… e non c’è più stata occasione.» 

«Mi dispiace.»

A chi lo diceva. Per quanto oggettivamente esecrabile, il breve governo O’Tusoe aveva almeno riportato la completa libertà di studio agli Alchimisti, dopo il bigottismo oscurantista di Bagnold, l’indifferenza di Caramell e la severità di Scrimgeour. Si erano riaperte cattedre dedicate allo studio teorico dei malefici, all’evocazione di esseri dell’Altrove e ai rituali occulti maggiori e minori e _cazzo,_ se non ci fossero stati i Mangiamorte e i Dissennatori e tutti gli orrori ai danni dei Nati Babbani, Audrey avrebbe detto che quelli erano stati i mesi migliori della sua vita. Il fermento, l’entusiasmo, il poter studiare alla luce del sole quelle materie che le accendevano il fuoco dentro… sì, nonostante tutto era stata felice.

Poi era arrivato il decreto Shacklebolt, ad abbattersi come un colpo d’ascia non solo sugli insegnamenti di Arti Oscure, ma anche sulle branche occulte considerate “troppo borderline” secondo qualche testa vuota del Primo o Secondo Livello; coloro che avevano intrapreso quegli studi, lei inclusa, si erano trovati da un giorno all’altro a rischio di sospensione dello stipendio — perché la Loggia Alchemica poteva essere indipendente dall’autorità del Ministero, ma non dalle sue finanze, e gli Alchimisti non erano al di sopra della legge. 

Per fortuna, nessuno poteva impedire ai Maestri di tenere _comunque_ lezione sulle materie proibite, solo che dovevano farlo in segreto e sempre a rischio della loro carriera, così come i loro allievi dovevano essere cauti nel modo in cui applicavano le loro conoscenze. Non erano più i tempi di Caramell, purtroppo.

_Ingiustizia._

«Mh. Tanto sono sempre stata più brava come pozionista che come evocatrice,» mentì con un sorriso che le fece male al volto — e che non dovette essere molto convincente, visto che Percy la fissò serio per diversi secondi. A un tratto sembrò voler dire qualcosa, invece scosse la testa e ripeté: «Mi dispiace.»

Ci fu un breve silenzio, durante il quale entrambi si dedicarono alla rispettiva bevanda. «E tu?» chiese infine Audrey. 

«Io cosa?»

«Anche tu ti intendevi di organi umani e rituali, lunedì scorso.»

Per un attimo le parve che si fosse irrigidito, ma l’impressione svanì com’era venuta. «Un mio amico è un ex Auror, ogni tanto mi racconta i suoi vecchi casi,» rispose con noncuranza. 

_Ah._ Begli amici che aveva quel tipo. Doveva proprio stare attenta a ciò che diceva attorno a lui.

«E poi non posso proprio dire di intendermene,» fece una smorfia e abbassò gli occhi, «visto quanto mi sono sbagliato sul fegato nelle pozioni…» 

«Oh. A questo proposito… in realtà avevi ragione, ho sbagliato io.»

« _Cosa?!_ »

«Sì… l’ho realizzato solo dopo. Quando ho detto che il sangue è l’unico elemento umano utilizzabile nei rituali, intendevo nell’ambito della magia _occulta._ Tu invece stavi parlando di magia _oscura._ Giusto? Ecco,» proseguì Audrey al suo cenno affermativo, «nelle Arti Oscure si fa ancora largo uso degli organi, soprattutto cuore e fegato, quindi sì, la tua osservazione era corretta.» 

Ancora una volta si trattenne dal ridere. Percy non doveva essere molto abituato a sentirsi dare ragione, perché a quella rivelazione aveva sgranato gli occhi e le sue guance erano diventate di un rosa incandescente. « _Però_ ti consiglio di leggere lo stesso i libri di Eldred Worple e Odessa Blackwood. Approfondire la magia intrinseca del sangue non fa mai male,» chiosò lei.

Il funzionario sbatté le palpebre. «Hai detto Worple e Blackwood?»

«Mh-mh. I massimi studiosi del campo. Te li ho consigliati lunedì scorso.»

«…no, tu mi hai consigliato Marple e Redwood.» 

«…sono piuttosto sicura di non aver mai fatto una cosa del genere.»

«Invece sì, me lo ricordo bene. Ti sarai sbagliata di nuovo.» 

Qualsiasi simpatia per Percy Weasley scomparve. «Io non sbaglio mai su queste cose, avrai capito male tu!» esclamò Audrey incrociando le braccia.

«Mh, improbabile. Tu stessa hai ammesso di non essere brava con i cognomi, perciò…» 

«Quelli non sono _cognomi,_ sono _autori._ Ed essendo — per citare le tue stesse parole — molto più preparata di te sugli argomenti di mia competenza, faresti meglio a fidarti di quello che dico invece di contraddirmi di continuo.»

Strinse gli occhi, e se solo avesse potuto l’avrebbe ridotto in molecole con lo sguardo. Lui la guardò di rimando senza battere ciglio, lo scetticismo scritto ovunque su quella faccia da _idiota,_ infine fece spallucce.

«Mh. _Forse_ hai ragione,» mugugnò. «Perlomeno ora si spiega come mai non li abbia trovati in biblioteca, la settimana scorsa.»

Audrey grugnì. «Difficile trovarli, visto che _non esistono._ »

«Però ho scoperto una poetessa di nome Euphemia Redwood. Per curiosità ho preso in prestito la sua raccolta e ho finito di leggerla giusto ieri.» 

«Ah sì? E com’è?» 

«Vogon.» 

La sorpresa le fece spalancare la bocca, ma quando vide che Percy stava ridendo sotto i baffi sbuffò a sua volta una risata. Oh, per la Dea. Quel tipo le rendeva piuttosto difficile l’impresa di restare arrabbiata con lui.

«Attento a ciò che dici, la poesia vogon è _davvero_ terribile,» ridacchiò.

«Anche quella della signora Redwood, te l’assicuro. Non mi imbattevo in rime così atroci da quando mia sorella…» Percy agitò una mano. «Lasciamo stare.» 

«Sorella? È una di quelli dei Tiri Vispi?»

«No, lei è nella riserva delle Holyhead Harpies, Cacciatrice.» I suoi occhi brillarono nel nominarla. «Oggi giocano contro Sintra, sai, è la squadra più forte del loro girone, ma loro sono sotto soltanto di duecento punto e con le nuove regole…» 

«Mi spiace,» lo fermò scuotendo la testa. «Non seguo il Quidditch. Soffro di vertigini e guardare la gente che vola mi dà la nausea.»

«Oh.»

«Però incrocio le dita per tua sorella.» 

Percy le scoccò un sorriso pieno di orgoglio, e con sorprendente tempismo l’avambraccio sinistro prese a pizzicarle con ferocia. Cazzo. Da quanto erano seduti lì? Di sicuro era Portia che voleva sapere come andava _l’appuntamento,_ e se lei fosse rimasta nel bar un altro po’ avrebbe dato conferma alle sue stupide illazioni.

_Pettegola._

«Comunque,» disse allora in fretta, grattandosi il braccio al di sopra della manica, «se ti interessano, a casa ho i testi più rilevanti di Blackwood e Worple. Posso prestarteli, se vuoi.»

«Dici sul serio?»

«Certo. Basta che me li riporti integri e senza sottolineature, altrimenti…»

«…Strillettera alla stricnina, sì.»

«Mh, impari in fretta. Si vede che sei sangue di Gideon.»

Il braccio le pizzicò di nuovo. Quello doveva essere Pavel o, ancora peggio, Taliesin. _Cazzo._ «Bene, allora te li porterò domani. Ora però devo proprio scappare, non mi ero resa conto fosse così tardi…» 

Audrey si chinò a frugare nel tascapane appeso allo schienale della sedia, in cerca del portamonete. Non fece in tempo a prenderlo che udì un tintinnio di falci sul tavolino, seguito da un brevissimo _woosh._

«Ehi!» Si rialzò e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Percy, il quale stava riponendo il proprio sacchetto di monete in tasca. «Non dovevi pagare anche per me!»

«Perché? Te l’avevo detto che avrei offerto io.»

«E io ti avevo detto che non serviva!» Aprì il portamonete e iniziò a mettere davanti a lui i soldi necessari. «Un caffè triplo costa due falci e mezzo, vero?»

«Lascia stare, non è un problema.» 

«Sì che lo è. Mantenere l’equilibrio è fondamentale.» Imprecò tra sé nel constatare che le mancavano due zellini, e nello stesso momento udì Percy emettere un breve sbuffo.

«Sarà fondamentale per _te,_ che sei un’Alchimista, ma ti assicuro che per un semplice disinnescatore di Passaporte è del tutto irrilevante.» 

Audrey smise di contare i soldi e alzò la testa, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie. Aveva… aveva capito bene? Weasley le aveva _davvero_ rigirato contro le sue stesse parole? Pareva di sì, a giudicare dal ghigno soddisfatto sul suo viso — che tuttavia si ammorbidì immediatamente nel solito sorriso storto.

«Sul serio, non è un problema,» ripeté lui. «Ma se proprio insisti, puoi offrire tu domani.» 

_Domani?_

«Domani?»

«Sì, domani. Hai detto che mi avresti portato i libri… oppure ho capito male?» 

«No, cioè, sì, l’ho detto, però…» 

Audrey tentennò. Da un lato non le sarebbe dispiaciuto replicare l'incontro di quella mattina, visto che il caffè era quasi meglio di quello della Sala e la compagnia si era rivelata sorprendentemente buona; dall’altro era già abbastanza imbarazzante che Percy si fosse sentito obbligato a offrirle qualcosa solo perché lei aveva fatto una stupida battuta, sabato, e non voleva che la cosa si ripetesse. 

Senza contare il _tormento_ che le avrebbero dato i suoi colleghi se avessero saputo.

«Intendevo dire che te li avrei consegnati, tutto qui. Non c’è bisogno anche di, ehm…»

Mosse una mano a indicare il bar tutt’attorno; Percy seguì il gesto con lo sguardo, la fronte aggrottata come se non comprendesse, poi di colpo avvampò.

«Oh… no, no, certo,» farfugliò. «Certo, hai ragione, non ce n’è alcun bisogno. Uhm…»

Di scatto si alzò in piedi e raccolse il soprabito dalla sedia, per piegarlo sul braccio. «D’accordo,» disse con un sorriso nervoso, «allora a domani, puoi salire all’Ufficio Passaporte quando vuoi. Se non mi trovi lascia pure i libri a una qualunque delle mie colleghe, garantisco che sono affidabili.» 

Le rivolse un ultimo cenno con la testa e si dileguò dalla caffetteria, diretto agli ascensori. Fu un congedo così repentino che Audrey restò impalata per più di dieci secondi, gli zellini ancora ammucchiati sul tavolo, a guardare il punto da cui Percy era sparito e chiedersi _cosa_ fosse successo per farlo andare via in quel modo.

Aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato? 

*

«Non c’è, l’hanno chiamato un quarto d’ora fa al Primo Livello.»

«E quando tornerà?»

La funzionaria dai ricci color tortora sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Chi può dirlo,» bofonchiò sbrigativa. «Se devi lasciargli quei cosi, la sua scrivania è quella.» 

Accennò con il capo a un tavolo subito di fronte alla porta, strabordante di tazze da caffè rotte, calzini spaiati, barattoli di conserva vuoti, un grosso bidone dell’immondizia arrugginito e altro ciarpame del genere. A quella vista, Audrey si strinse possessivamente i libri al petto.

_Ahahah. No._

«Grazie, lo aspetterò qui fuori,» rispose asciutta. 

La funzionaria fece spallucce e borbottò un «Come ti pare,» prima di tornarsene al suo sellino di bicicletta. 

Una volta fuori dall’Ufficio Passaporte, Audrey emise uno sbuffo esasperato. Col cazzo che avrebbe abbandonato i suoi _bambini_ su quella scrivania piena di oggetti che potevano esplodere da un momento all’altro, per di più in compagnia di quella… _persona._ L’unica era aspettare che Weasley tornasse e consegnargli _brevi manu_ i tomi, anche se ci fosse voluta un’ora.

Si spostò la treccia su una spalla, si appoggiò con la schiena accanto allo stipite della porta e si dispose all’attesa. Erano appena le otto e mezza del mattino, ma nel corridoio c’era già un gran passaggio di impiegati di tutte le divisioni dei Trasporti Magici, più qualche manutentore in blu che terminava il consueto giro di controllo. Ogni volta che qualcuno entrava nell’Ufficio Passaporte o vi passava vicino, Audrey veniva squadrata da occhiate interrogative. Sulle prime ricambiò apertamente gli sguardi, per il gusto di vedere quei curiosi abbassare gli occhi e defilarsi; dopo dieci minuti però il gioco le venne a noia e decise di dedicarsi ad altro.

Era vero ciò che aveva detto a Percy il sabato prima: in più di nove anni che lavorava all’Ufficio Misteri non aveva mai visto gli altri piani dell’edificio, e a conti fatti non aveva mai passato così tanto tempo fuori dal Nono Livello come in quell’ultima settimana. Il che — pensò con un sospiro — era un peccato, perché in nome di Crowley, quanto era _bello_ il Ministero?

Chissà se quegli impiegati dagli sguardi indagatori si rendevano conto di ciò che li circondava? Se la funzionaria dai ricci color tortora avvertiva la magia di cui era imbevuto ogni singolo mattone? Probabilmente no. E se lo facevano, probabilmente pensavano fosse dovuto agli sventolii di bacchette che avevano innalzato quelle mura trecento anni prima, o alla presenza contemporanea e costante di centinaia di maghi e streghe nello stesso spazio sotterraneo. Di certo non sapevano che il segreto di quell’energia vibrante nell’aria risiedeva nelle perfette proporzioni delle architetture ministeriali, progettate con millimetrica dedizione dai migliori aritmanti e geometri del diciottesimo secolo. 

Quel corridoio, per esempio. Il pavimento aveva una pendenza quasi impercettibile verso destra, mentre al contrario il soffitto era inclinato di qualche millimetro a sinistra: ne risultava che una parete era di poco più alta dell’altra. A un occhio profano poteva sembrare una svista di progettazione, ma gli studiosi come lei sapevano che in quella microscopica differenza si nascondeva _e_ : la costante di Eulero, o numero di Nepero — come lo chiamava Audrey, da brava scozzese — che nei suoi infiniti decimali celava più poteri di quanti ne possedessero tutti i dipendenti che ogni giorno percorrevano quel corridoio. Quell’apparente imprecisione, sommata a centinaia di altre nascoste ovunque nell’edificio, contribuiva a creare l’equilibrio che manteneva in piedi il Ministero stesso, ed era… bellissimo.

E loro lo ignoravano. Le disinnescatrici di Passaporte e gli imbrattacarte dell’Autorità della Metropolvere ignoravano di trovarsi al centro di uno dei cuori pulsanti della magia britannica, in un palazzo meticolosamente progettato per incanalare e amplificare quel potere, e vivevano la loro vita senza notare i dettagli che li circondavano o, peggio, scrollandoseli di dosso come quotidiane banalità. E così pure gli Auror, i membri del Wizengamot, gli Obliviatori, i manutentori, il Ministro stesso… Gli unici in grado di apprezzare quella vista erano gli stessi che non potevano goderne, chiusi nelle profondità dell’Ufficio Misteri.

Beh, a parte lei. Dannazione. Di questo passo avrebbe dovuto ammettere che Viridios aveva fatto bene ad assegnarla all’Auror Potter, se non altro per averle permesso di osservare da vicino quelle meraviglie che aveva solo studiato sui libri.

«Alchimista Bennet?»

Audrey emerse dalla sua fantasticheria e si voltò. Ah, finalmente.

«Funzionario Weasley,» lo salutò con un sorriso, staccandosi dalla parete. «Com’è andata la partita di tua sorella?»

A giudicare da come la fissava, Percy doveva essere sorpreso di vederla lì. Niente tweed quel giorno, grazie a Ecate, anche se con la sua veste scura da mago e quegli occhiali aveva comunque un’aria irrimediabilmente vecchia.

«Buongiorno,» le rispose incerto, passandosi una mano sui capelli già a posto. «Uhm, molto bene, ha segnato un rigore all’ultimo secondo… ma mi stavi aspettando?»

_Domande retoriche alle otto del mattino. Grandioso._

«Naturalmente. Ti ho portato i Worple e Blackwood, come promesso.» Audrey tese le braccia, ormai indolenzite dal peso, per mostrargli i quattro grossi tomi rilegati in pelle rosso cupo e il libriccino più piccolo in mezzo a essi. 

«Ho selezionato i più adatti per un profano,» spiegò mentre lui sgranava gli occhi alla vista dei volumi. «Sono lunghi perché sono molto discorsivi, li leggerai facilmente — quello in fondo alla pila è l’unico un po’ complicato perché tocca argomenti di biologia molecolare, ma se sai cos’è l’emopoiesi non dovresti avere problemi… Li prendi o no?»

Percy si riscosse e finalmente allungò le mani verso i libri; mentre lo faceva, Audrey notò di nuovo le linee rosse sulle sue dita e sui palmi. «Che ti è successo?» chiese accennandovi con la testa.

«Mh? Oh, nulla di che. Una Passaporta illegale piuttosto tenace mi è esplosa in mano prima del previsto. Rischi del mestiere.» Sorrise e prese con cautela i libri. 

«Non indossi i guanti quando lavori?»

«No, mi tolgono sensibilità alle dita.»

«Male. Meglio dita insensibili che dita bruciate. Usa i Guanti Scudo dei tuoi fratelli, sono perfetti per i ritorni di fiamma.»

A quelle parole Percy contrasse la mascella e si incupì. Si era forse infastidito per quel rimprovero? Audrey ebbe a malapena il tempo di chiederselo, perché un istante dopo il viso di lui si distese. 

«Ti ringrazio molto, davvero,» disse sollevando i libri. «Però non serviva che mi aspettassi, avresti potuto…»

Toccò a lei accigliarsi. «Lasciarli su una scrivania piena di Passaporte esplosive? O affidarli alla tua collega che li ha chiamati _cosi?_ Tutte ottime idee, sì, perfette per dei libri fuori catalogo da vent’anni cui tengo più che a mia madre.»

Percy sbuffò una risata dal naso. «In effetti la signora Everett non è propriamente una letterata.»

«Non l’avrei mai detto.» Ridacchiarono assieme. «No, te li avrei consegnati in ogni caso. Do i miei libri solo a persone di cui mi fido. E poi ne ho approfittato per ammirare il vostro corridoio.»

«Il… corridoio?» Percy si girò a guardarlo. «È un po’ irregolare, in effetti. Hortense — la direttrice Kashani — dice sempre che Harvey…»

«Harvey?»

«Harvey Gillespie, l’uomo che era alle Passaporte prima di me. Un aspirante Indicibile, chissà se ce l’ha fatta. Comunque,» si bilanciò a fatica i libri su un braccio per sistemarsi gli occhiali, «la direttrice Kashani mi ha raccontato che Gillespie parlava continuamente di questo corridoio, ma lei non ascoltava mai, perciò non ho idea di cosa dicesse in proposito.»

«Forse lo so io.» 

Gli indicò la parete più alta e iniziò a spiegargliene il significato. Proprio come il giorno prima lui assorbì ogni sua parola, gli occhi che si spalancavano di meraviglia e seguivano i gesti delle mani di lei, e l’ego di Audrey fece le capriole.

Quel ministeriale di medio livello non la stava solo a sentire distrattamente e per cortesia, come faceva sua madre, né con impazienza come gli apprendisti; no, il funzionario Weasley l’ _ascoltava,_ concentrato su di lei come se nel corridoio ci fossero soltanto loro due. Era qualcosa di terribilmente esaltante e Audrey si ritrovò a volergli dire _ancora di più,_ su qualunque argomento, solo per poter rimanere al centro di quell’attenzione così assoluta.

«E non è tutto,» esclamò un po’ affannata, una volta esaurita la dissertazione sui decimali del numero _e._ «Hai notato che qui al Sesto Livello quasi tutti gli angoli sono dispari?» 

Lui scosse la testa con un vago sorriso. A un certo punto della spiegazione si era appoggiato con una spalla alla parete e teneva i libri ben fermi contro il petto. «Che intendi con dispari?» 

«Intendo… ecco, guarda quello spigolo tra le pareti. Sembra un angolo di novanta gradi, vero?»

«Non lo è?»

«Neanche per sogno. Vedi,» Audrey congiunse le dita di entrambe le mani a formare un angolo retto, «gli angoli con un numero pari di grado sono tutti angoli molto forti, molto equilibrati, in particolare quelli da novanta. La loro stabilità però blocca il passaggio di energie, ed è qualcosa che non vuoi che accada in un edificio come questo — immagina cosa accadrebbe se lasciassimo accumulare la magia di centinaia di persone, anno dopo anno, _sottoterra,_ per non parlare di quella ambientale… insomma, per evitare tutto questo,» spostò leggermente le dita di una mano, e l’angolo retto divenne un angolo acuto, «i progettisti del Ministero hanno fatto in modo che alcuni spigoli tra le pareti dei livelli più profondi fossero di ottantanove o novantuno gradi. Un’ampiezza dispari, meno stabile ma che consente il fluire ininterrotto dell’energia magica verso l’alto e l’esterno, e abbastanza vicina ai novanta gradi da non risultare esteticamente sgradevole. Uno squilibrio minimo che porta a un equilibrio più grande.»

Abbassò le mani e inspirò a fondo, e di colpo si rese conto di _quanto_ avesse sproloquiato in quei pochi minuti. Merda. Era un miracolo che Weasley non fosse scappato via.

_Sei proprio la peggio, Bennet._

«Ehm… scusami.» Si torse le mani. «Non volevo mettermi a blaterare, è solo che… quando un argomento mi appassiona, il mio cervello va da solo e non mi rendo conto di quello che…» 

«Mh?» Percy si rimise dritto. «Oh, non preoccuparti. Capisco fin troppo bene.»

Si toccò gli occhiali per quella che doveva essere la milionesima volta, e per poco non fece precipitare i libri a terra. «Meglio che vada a metterli al sicuro,» disse allora, arrossendo leggermente. «Lontano dalle mie Passaporte e dalla signora Everett.»

«Sì… sì, d'accordo.» 

Audrey si scansò per lasciarlo avvicinare alla porta dell’ufficio. «Uh, quasi dimenticavo! Intendo portare Potter dal mio informatore sabato pomeriggio, per te andrebbe bene?» 

Percy aveva già una mano sulla maniglia, ma la ritrasse. «Sabato? Ehm…»

«Posso posticipare, se è un problema, ma ho pensato che il fine settimana fosse più comodo per tutti.»

«No, non è… ecco…»

Arrossì e si morse l’interno di una guancia, al che Audrey provò un sussulto all’altezza dello stomaco: Gideon faceva la stessa identica cosa quando rifletteva, e quel gesto di suo nipote era al contempo così familiare e così estraneo che la disorientò.

«Ascolta, in tutta sincerità, non ritengo sia il caso che venga anche io,» disse lui tutto d’un fiato. «Non è il mio ambito e non sarei di nessuna utilità, anzi, di sicuro sarei più d’impiccio che altro, e inoltre penso che Harry preferirebbe non avermi tra i piedi durante un’operazione…»

Stava diventando sempre più paonazzo a ogni parola che pronunciava, come se si vergognasse a morte di qualcosa. Dentro di sé Audrey sbuffò. 

«Percy,» lo interruppe, seria, e lui tacque di botto. «Non avrai per caso paura di andare a Notturn Alley?»

«Paura? N-no, non è questo, è che…»

«Bene. Perché se ti ho chiesto di venire, è perché ho _bisogno_ che ci sia qualcun altro oltre a me insieme a Potter.»

Sospirò e lasciò che lo stupore si depositasse sul viso di lui. «Non stiamo andando a trovare… brave persone,» disse poi in un soffio. «Io sono ben accetta, perché sono un’Alchimista e perché giro tra quei vicoli da quando avevo dieci anni, ma un Auror… Harry Potter, per di più… non sarebbero affatto felici di vederlo. Prenderò delle precauzioni, naturalmente,» soggiunse prevenendo la sua domanda, «però se non dovessero bastare, o se… qualcosa non dovesse andare per il verso giusto, preferisco avere le spalle più coperte possibile.»

«Ma…» Percy aggrottò la fronte. «Sai che stai parlando di _Harry Potter,_ vero? Sono certo che in una situazione del genere se la caverebbe benissimo anche…» 

«Lo so, ma come dice sempre Gideon, meglio una sicurezza in più che una in meno.»

Forse fu l’accenno a suo zio a convincere Percy, o forse l’idea che qualcuno potesse fisicamente nuocere al salvatore del mondo magico — ipotesi non del tutto campata per aria, se conosceva i tipi che frequentavano la bottega di Janko; in ogni caso, il funzionario esitò solo per un’altra frazione di secondo prima di annuire. «Stando così le cose… sabato va benissimo,» mormorò.

«Grandioso.» Gli sorrise. «E poi è giusto, no? Sei parte dell’indagine anche tu.»

«Mh, non proprio.»

«Prego?» 

«I Trasporti mi hanno messo a seguire l’indagine solo per intervenire nel caso scoprissimo che si tratta di un traffico internazionale.» Il rossore ormai aveva raggiunto le orecchie. «Sai, visto che statisticamente gli scambi commerciali illeciti dall’estero avvengono più con le Passaporte che con qualsiasi altro mezzo di trasporto…» 

«Davvero?»

«Certo. In effetti è abbastanza ovvio, se ci pensi… ma non voglio trattenerti ancora. Grazie mille dei libri, te li renderò prima possibile.» 

Le rivolse un cenno con la testa e aprì la porta. Per la seconda volta, Audrey provò l’impulso di fermarlo.

«Perché?»

«Cosa?»

«Perché si usano soprattutto le Passaporte nei commerci illeciti dall’estero? Mi sembrano… rischiose,» accennò col mento alle mani di lui piene di scottature.

Percy fece un passo indietro dalla soglia. Audrey si aspettava che attaccasse con una risposta lunga e dettagliata, come aveva fatto il sabato precedente — e a dirla tutta un po’ ci sperava, perché ascoltarlo parlare dei suoi argomenti era il minimo che potesse fare per ricambiare l’attenzione che lui le aveva dedicato prima; rimase perciò spiazzata nel vederlo tirare in dentro le labbra, in un’espressione meditabonda, per poi aprirle in un ghigno sornione.

«Dimmelo tu. Perché un trafficante di materiali illegali dovrebbe usare una Passaporta, invece di un altro mezzo di trasporto?»

«Cos…» 

«Pensaci, puoi arrivarci da sola. Buona giornata, Alchimista Bennet.»

«Ma…!»

Ma niente. Il funzionario Weasley marciò dentro l’ufficio e si sbatté la porta alle spalle, lasciandola _di nuovo_ da sola a fissare il vuoto.

_Ma che stronzo!_

*

_Cara Ginny,_

_Hermione mi ha vietato di usare ancora Leo per voli così lunghi, perciò ti presento Major Tom: è del mio collega Kenneth, grande fan delle Harpies, e sarebbe bello se tornasse indietro con una foto autografata della squadra visto che il suo padrone è stato così gentile da prestarmelo._

_Ho letto del rigore contro Sintra! Sei stata fenomenale. Avrei tanto voluto essere lì a godermi lo spettacolo_

Harry si interruppe per fare una smorfia. Già. Avrebbe _tanto_ voluto essere con Ginny, a guardare le sue partite e tifare per lei dagli spalti portoghesi. Più volte in quella settimana aveva immaginato di prendere una Passaporta internazionale — no, meglio ancora: un aereo babbano — e raggiungerla oltre Manica: sarebbe stata una fuga in piena regola e gli sarebbe costata diversi richiami, ma in retrospettiva, visto _come_ era andata la sua settimana, forse avrebbe fatto bene a seguire quell’istinto.

_ma vorrà dire che festeggeremo con gli interessi quando tornerai._

_Qui va tutto bene, grazie di averlo chiesto. Il lavoro è_

«Una merda,» grugnì tra sé, nel brusio del Quartier Generale. «Una merda totale.» 

_molto più impegnativo di quanto mi aspettassi. Sto lavorando a un’indagine assieme a tuo fratello Percy (no, non lavora più con Kingsley, ora è ai Trasporti Magici. Sì, davvero. No, non so perché si sia spostato ma è successo a inizio marzo. No, non gli farò domande. No, neanche i tuoi sapevano nulla quando sono andato a cena da loro due settimane fa._ _No, non gli farò domande. _ _Sì, brava, scrivi a tua madre, magari nel frattempo ha scoperto qualcosa)._

_Dicevo, l’indagine di per sé è interessante, ma per procedere ho bisogno della collaborazione di un’Alchimista dell’Ufficio Misteri e sto ancora aspettando che mi dia qualche novità. Aveva detto che mi avrebbe fatto sapere nel giro di qualche giorno, ma ormai è trascorsa una settimana e non stiamo facendo il minimo progresso._

_Ovviamente la mia mentore, Vandermeer, non è contenta di questo ritardo_

Riduttivo. Non solo Drusilla non era contenta, ma il giovedì precedente aveva detto chiaro e tondo a Harry di star avendo dei ripensamenti sull’assegnazione del caso. “Passi chiedere aiuto alle cornacchie, passi non riuscire a fare una cosa semplice come infilarti da solo a Notturn Alley, ma perdere tempo in questo modo non è accettabile, _rookie_ ,” gli aveva detto, prima di aggiungere qualcosa sull’essere delusa e l’aspettarsi di più da uno come lui.

Se ci ripensava, Harry provava di nuovo una fitta di amarezza nel petto. Vandermeer era sempre stata brusca ma incoraggiante nei suoi confronti, sin dal primo momento… sentirsi dire quelle frasi da lei non era stato gradevole. Per niente.

_e mi ha “punito” dandomi un mare di scartoffie da archiviare e mettendomi di ronda quasi tutte le notti. Però ho anche fatto delle cose divertenti: ho partecipato assieme a lei a una liberazione di ostaggi babbani, alla cattura di un Dissennatore e a un riconoscimento di cadavere (a proposito, Cho ti saluta e mi manda a dire che fa il tifo per voi ora che i Tornados sono fuori). (Non fare quella faccia, dai!)_

Si fermò di nuovo e rilesse le ultime righe. Messa così la sua settimana lavorativa sembrava piuttosto eccitante, ma il cerchio alla testa e il senso di insoddisfazione che provava da giorni raccontavano una storia diversa: aveva dormito poco per via dei giri notturni, la sua scrivania ormai scricchiolava sotto il peso delle carte che doveva sistemare e gli incarichi “divertenti” erano durati meno di due ore in totale. Proprio la combinazione giusta per far precipitare il suo umore ancora più in basso.

_Insomma, sono un po’ provato. Il lavoro qui non è male, sia chiaro, è solo un po’ diverso da quello che mi aspettavo. Speravo sarebbe stato più simile a quando cacciavamo i Mangiamorte superstiti, ma immagino che dovrò abituarmi a qualcosa di più sedentario ora che la situazione è relativamente tranquilla._

_Ron ti saluta. Lui_

Alzò lo sguardo verso la parete del cubicolo e incontrò subito ciò che cercava, la foto della squadra del ‘98. In mezzo agli Auror, ai cacciatori europei e alla stragrande maggioranza dell’Esercito di Silente stavano lui e Ron, fianco a fianco.

Per la millesima volta in quella settimana, Harry si ritrovò a pensare che se ci fosse stato Ron le cose sarebbero state diverse. Più sopportabili. Avrebbero ragionato insieme sul caso, commentato l’assurdità di dover lavorare con Percy e gli umori ondivaghi di Vandermeer, avrebbero ammazzato insieme il tempo nelle lunghe ore di ronda notturna… certo la compagnia non gli mancava, Kenneth si era rivelato un ottimo collega e anche gli altri Auror avevano preso confidenza con lui, in quelle prime due settimane, però… beh, Ron era Ron. Erano sempre stati una squadra, ancora prima di incontrare Hermione, e una parte di Harry continuava a trovare destabilizzante il fatto che il suo migliore amico non fosse lì con lui.

Specialmente adesso che non erano più nemmeno coinquilini.

_Lui e Hermione (anzi, la consigliera Granger, visto che venerdì si è ufficialmente spostata qui al Secondo Livello) stanno già abitando nella casa nuova ma c’è ancora qualcosa da sistemare, perciò faranno l’inaugurazione ufficiale questo sabato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto ci fossi anche tu, invece mi toccherà bere tutto da solo il vino elfico che ti piace tanto._

_So che adesso dovrei mantenermi distaccato per non farti arrossire davanti alle tue compagne, ma non mi va, quindi preparati. Trovati un posto privato e rimettiti a leggere quando sarai pronta. Ci sei? Ecco._

_Ti amo, tantissimo, e mi manchi da morire. Mi manca stare con te, mi manca parlare con te. Vorrei poterti vedere e raccontare tutto quello che mi succede, sono certo che se ci fossi tu a incoraggiarmi le cose andrebbero molto meglio. Adesso che_

Strinse la penna con più forza. Poteva? O era meglio affrontare l’argomento a voce? Tentennò ancora per qualche secondo, infine decise.

_Adesso che tuo fratello non abita più con me, potresti passare più tempo a casa mia. Se pensi che sia comodo potresti anche lasciare qualche vestito, così non dovresti andare ogni volta alla Tana a cambiarti quando passiamo la notte assieme. Ti piace come idea?_

_Ci sentiamo quando puoi, in bocca al lupo e continua a segnare, mi raccomando. Leggere il tuo nome sul giornale è sempre bellissimo._

_A presto_

_Harry_

Okay, poteva andare. Non era ancora una richiesta di venire a vivere con lui, ma lo era abbastanza da rendere chiare le sue intenzioni. Prima di cambiare idea, chiuse la lettera e la legò alla zampa di Major Tom che attendeva paziente sulla sua scrivania: il gufo sbatté le ali spargendo pergamene tutt’attorno e si innalzò in volo, fuori dalla porta semiaperta del Quartier Generale.

«E questa è fatta,» sospirò e si allungò verso il fascicolo d’indagine.

Nell’ultima settimana, nonostante l’assenza di progressi effettivi, il dossier si era sensibilmente rimpolpato. L’ultima aggiunta apparteneva alla consigliera Granger e si componeva di due lunghi fogli di pergamena pieni della sua fitta grafia, fronte e retro. Harry si fece coraggio, prese un donut dal sacchetto che aveva acquistato al volo nel bar goth e iniziò a leggere le osservazioni di Hermione in merito al caso, isolandosi dal viavai mattutino di Auror e dipendenti del Secondo Livello. Il mansionario con il carrello levitante gli appoggiò una busta sulla scrivania e proseguì il suo giro; Harry lo salutò a malapena. 

Quando finalmente fu giunto al termine della lettura sbuffò, afferrò un altro donut e prese una pergamena.

_Alla Cortese Attenzione della Consigliera_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica_

_Ministero della Magia Britannico_

_Londra_

_Quartier Generale degli Auror, addì 26 Marzo 2002_

_Egregissima Consigliera Hermione Granger,_

_avendo presa visione delle Sue illustrissime e chiarissime osservazioni in merito alla mia indagine circa traffici illeciti di pozioni nelle apoteche del quartiere universalmente noto come Diagon Alley, Le scrivo di mio pugno codesta lettera che, spero con umiltà, possa fugare ciascuno dei Suoi dubbi in merito alla predetta indagine._

_In particolare, Spettabilissima:_

_1) Capisco perché pensi che gli apotecari Brocklehurst, Simmons e Song abbiano qualcosa a che fare con questa storia, ma io sono certo che non c’entrino nulla. Se si fosse trattato di un solo apotecario, avrei pensato anch’io che avesse commesso un omicidio per poi cancellarne le tracce riciclando il cadavere, ma è possibile che l’abbiano fatto tre persone diverse? La stessa identica cosa? È piuttosto improbabile._

_2) Senza contare che dalla fine della guerra i controlli sui commerci sono molto, molto più serrati, e se qualcosa può ancora sfuggirci a Notturn Alley e dintorni, i negozianti di Diagon Alley ormai si aspettano una visita dell’Anti Sofisticazioni almeno una volta al mese, e così anche i loro fornitori (che infatti sono risultati puliti, a un esame più approfondito della stessa AS: i dettagli sono nell’allegato 22-B del fascicolo). Stando alle analisi della Mortuaria Chang (la quale ti saluta tantissimo) lo stato dei resti umani contenuti nei filtri fa pensare che il decesso di questi cadaveri ignoti sia avvenuto almeno due mesi fa. Se davvero gli apotecari avessero ucciso qualcuno e ne avessero trasformato il cadavere in ingredienti, avrebbero fatto in modo di disfarsene molto prima invece di tenere quegli stessi ingredienti in magazzino rischiando che fossero scoperti durante un controllo._

_3) Ne concludo quindi che il tutto sia avvenuto all’insaputa degli apotecari. Il dubbio ora è capire da dove vengano i cadaveri: vittime di maghi oscuri locali o di un traffico internazionale? Per quanto riguarda la prima ipotesi, Percy mi aveva fatto notare che nelle pozioni è presente anche del fegato e ciò sarebbe in contrasto con le usanze dei maghi oscuri, quindi ero tentato di escluderla, ma poi l’Alchimista Bennet ha detto che non è così e perciò sono daccapo. Per la seconda sto aspettando alcune analisi che Bennet mi ha promesso lunedì scorso, a seguito delle quali potrò chiedere a Percy di fare il suo dannato lavoro e far partire un controllo dei Trasporti, ma finché non ho quei risultati non posso né confermare né escludere che si tratti di un traffico di organi._

_4) Capisco i tuoi dubbi, ma sono più che sicuro che non si tratti di cadaveri del San Mungo. Ne ho parlato con Cho e lei mi ha spiegato come svolgono i controlli in obitorio: i resti possono essere ritirati soltanto da un numero selezionato di persone delle quali viene controllata l’identità più volte, e i cadaveri anonimi o privi di familiari o amici vengono cremati alla presenza di più testimoni, proprio per evitare che finiscano nei giri delle Arti Oscure. Ha detto che comunque mi farà sapere se noterà qualcosa di strano, ma che per il momento è tutto regolare e non ho motivo di non crederle._

_5) No, non ho chiesto a Kingsley perché Percy non lavora più per lui. Anzitutto perché non mi interessa, e in secondo luogo perché non ho ancora avuto un attimo per passare nel suo ufficio a salutarlo. La mia mentore mi sta spremendo come un Bubotubero. Sarà un miracolo se arriverò vivo a sabato sera, di questo passo._

_Concludo la mia missiva, Onorevolissima, ringraziandoLa per il tempo che ha dedicato ad analizzare la mia indagine ed esprimendo ammirazione per la prontezza con cui ha dismesso i panni della difensora delle creature magiche per rivestire quelli della Consigliera. Qualora dovesse avere altri dubbi, non esiti a contattarmi attraverso il canale che ritiene maggiormente adeguato alle Sue necessità._

_Sono umilmente a sua disposizione e rimango_

_suo_

_Auror Harry James Potter_

_(P.S. Cara Hermione, ti ringrazio davvero tanto per le tue osservazioni e spero di aver risposto in modo esaustivo alle tue domande. Sono felicissimo che lavoriamo insieme e sapere che controllerai i miei casi mi dà molta sicurezza. Solo, per cortesia, non azzardarti mai più a chiamarmi “Auror Potter” in una lettera e a usare quei toni formali con me, perché altrimenti ti risponderò in maniera ancora più pomposa di così e ti ucciderò di noia. SAI che ne sono capace. _

_Un abbraccio e salutami Ron, ci vediamo sabato!_ _  
_ _H.)_

Spedita anche quella lettera, facendola volare fino al carrello del mansionario, Harry prese finalmente la busta che questi gli aveva consegnato prima. Il suo battito accelerò nel riconoscere lo stemma della Loggia Alchemica: strappò di corsa il sigillo e lesse le poche righe tracciate in una grafia tonda.

_Gentile signor Potter,_

_come richiesto, ho organizzato l’incontro col nostro comune amico. Aspetto te e il funzionario Weasley sabato alle due del pomeriggio, nella Sala degli Alchimisti: ha le pareti giallo citrino e il pavimento bianco e rosso, non potete sbagliare._

_A sabato_

_Alchimista Bennet_

_PS: errata corrige. La presenza di fegato nelle pozioni POTREBBE essere rilevante per escludere il coinvolgimento di maghi oscuri nel caso, come sosteneva il funzionario Weasley, MA ne sapremo di più quando avrò finito le mie analisi, cioè presto. Intanto però mi sembrava opportuno avvisarti._

_Buona giornata._

Per poco Harry non balzò via dalla sedia. Sabato! Sabato avrebbe parlato con l’informatore di Audrey Bennet! Dopo tutti quei giorni di stasi, finalmente un progresso!

Ignorò che avesse dato per scontato che gli andassero bene giorno e ora — e soprattutto finse di non vedere quel “ _signor_ Potter”, in palese contrasto con “ _funzionario_ Weasley” e “ _Alchimista_ Bennet” — e le scrisse al volo per ringraziarla e confermare che sarebbe stato lì sabato alle due. Finalmente.

Finalmente finalmente _finalmente._

Nemmeno l’arrivo di un altro quintale di dossier da scartabellare riuscì a guastargli l’umore, né quel giorno né i seguenti.

*

_27/03/2002_

_Gentile Alchimista Bennet,_

_mi sono accorto, purtroppo solo ieri sera, che tra i volumi di Worple e Blackwood che mi hai prestato c’è anche un romanzo. Immagino ci sia finito in mezzo per errore. Posso restituirtelo ~~anche subit~~ quando vuoi, fammi sapere. _

_-Percy_

_PS: bello il tuo ex libris con il serpente arrotolato sotto il fiore. Ha un significato in particolare?_

  
  


_Gentile_ _funzionario Weasley_ _,_

_grazie della premura, ma la “Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti” non è finita lì per errore: è il romanzo in cui compaiono i Vogon e ho pensato che potesse interessarti. Fammi sapere cosa ne pensi!_

_Contenta che ti piaccia l’ex libris. È ispirato a una frase tratta da un’opera babbana, vediamo se la indovini._

_-_ _Audrey_

  
  


_Gentile_ _Alchimista_ _ Bennet, _

_in questo caso, ti ringrazio molto del pensiero. Ammetto di avere un po’ di difficoltà con la letteratura babbana in generale, ma gli darò una possibilità. Grazie ancora._

_Il tuo ex libris mi ricorda qualcosa, in effetti. Ci ragionerò su._

_PS: Percy va benissimo, come ho già avuto modo di ribadire._

  
  


_Gentile Percy,_

_difficoltà di che tipo? Se si tratta di capire alcuni meccanismi base della vita dei Babbani, posso prestarti il “Compendio Bennet-Krasinski delle Abitudini Non Magiche” (sì, uno dei coautori è mio nonno). Garantisco che è molto utile, l’hanno usato per anni a Hogwarts nel corso di Babbanologia._

_Posso portartelo domattina, ci vediamo dagli elfi alle otto e mezza? Tra l’altro, devo ancora ricambiare il caffè che mi hai offerto._

_-Audrey_

_PS: ho un nome anch’io, come ti ho già fatto notare. Sei pregato di usarlo._

  
  


_~~Audrey~~ ~~Audrey~~ ~~Audreyaudreyaudrey~~ _

_Gentile Alchimista Bennet,_

_~~possiedo già il~~ penso che il Compendio mi sarebbe davvero utile. Durante la pausa pranzo ho sfogliato le prime pagine della “Guida Galattica” e sono già bloccato sul concetto di “tangenziale”. _

_A domani._

_-Percy_

_PS: mi dispiace, ma in quanto Alchimista dell’Ufficio Misteri sei svariati livelli al di sopra di me. Non puoi pretendere che ti chiami per nome._

«“Non puoi pretendere”. Per Crowley, che idiota.»

«Puoi sempre avvelenargli il tè.»

« _No,_ Portia.»

_28/03/2002_

_Weasley_ ,

_grazie mille per la dritta di stamattina! Ho inviato la richiesta di rimborso spese per la trasferta di sabato alla Contabilità, il signor Milton è stato molto gentile e mi ha risposto subito. Ti manda i suoi saluti e mi ha chiesto di ricordarti che hai “un favore da riscuotere”._

_~~Cosa posso fare per ricambiar~~ Mi sono dimenticata di dirti che se hai bisogno di chiarimenti sui libri che ti ho prestato, basta che tu lo dica. Sono sempre a disposizione per una chiacchierata. _

_-Audrey_

_PS: dovresti proprio metterti i guanti quando lavori._

  
  


_Bennet_ ,

_figurati, era il minimo che potessi fare per contraccambiare il prestito del Compendio e degli altri libri. Sono contento che Milton ti abbia trattata bene, in futuro rivolgiti pure a lui per qualsiasi cosa._

_Grazie della tua disponibilità. Ammetto di non aver ancora aperto i volumi di Worple e Blackwood (voglio dedicarmici con la dovuta attenzione e al momento la “Guida Galattica” mi sta davvero assorbendo) ma in ogni caso non vorrei abusare del tuo tempo e della tua pazienza. Mi sento già abbastanza in debito nei tuoi confronti._

_Grazie ancora._

_-Percy_

_Weasley,_

_in caso non lo avessi capito mi piace molto ~~la tua compagn~~ spiegare. _ _E inoltre, visto che ti sei pagato il tè da solo, sono_ _io_ _a essere_ _ancora_ _in debito verso di te, perciò non farti remore di nessun tipo._

_Sai che sei il primo mago che riesco a far appassionare a un romanzo babbano? A parte i miei colleghi ma loro non valgono, leggerebbero letteralmente qualsiasi cosa._

«Ehi, non è vero! Io sono molto selettivo su quello che leggo.»

«Tu leggi solo manga yaoi, Taliesin.»

«Appunto!» 

_A che punto sei arrivato? Se ti va di parlarne, possiamo vederci alla solita ora al bar, a condizione però che la smetti con questo “Alchimista Bennet”. Gli amici mi chiamano per nome, decidi tu se adeguarti._

_Fammi sapere._

_-Audrey_

~~~~

_~~Alchimista Bennet~~ _

_~~Pur apprezzando l’offerta, ritengo che una persona come te non~~ _

_~~Forse non è opportuno che io~~ _

_~~Non vedo perché dovresti perdere tempo con uno come me~~ _

_~~Non~~ _

_Audrey,_

_la solita ora va benissimo. Ti aspetto allo stesso tavolo di oggi._

_A domani._

_-Percy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'episodio di _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ a cui fa riferimento Audrey è [Hard Time](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hard_Time_\(Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine\)) (il 4x18 su Netflix).
> 
> [Nepero](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepero), o John Napier, fu un matematico scozzese. Il numero di Nepero viene più comunemente chiamato "costante di Eulero" e - a quanto ho capito - l'uso di chiamarlo "numero di Nepero" è prettamente italiano, ma visto che Audrey è scozzese come Napier mi pare credibile che anche lei lo chiami così, per omaggiare il suo conterraneo.


	7. Friends, foes, family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Sei sempre troppo vestita. Che devo fare con te?»

Si riscosse. «Come, scusa?»

«Ho detto: tutto bene?» In piedi accanto a lui fuori dall’Ufficio Misteri, Percy lo osservava con la solita espressione pedante. «Hai l’aria… assente.»

Harry deglutì. Se c’era una questione che proprio _non_ voleva affrontare in quel momento, era il suo scarsissimo desiderio di attraversare quella porta nera. Erano trascorsi anni dalla prima e unica volta in cui aveva messo piede laggiù, eppure i ricordi non si erano minimamente affievoliti, tanto che certe notti gli si gli si ripresentavano in forma di vividi incubi: la pioggia di sfere di cristallo e le voci spettrali dei Veggenti, la corsa folle tra le stanze, i suoi amici feriti o ridotti in fin di vita per colpa sua… e il Velo. E i Mangiamorte.

E Sirius.

«Sì, tutto bene.»

Percy annuì, poi distolse lo sguardo da Harry e prese a fissare la porta. Neanche lui sembrava impaziente di entrarci. «Sei più sceso qui? Intendo dire dopo… uhm…»

«No, non ci sono più venuto. Tu?»

«Mai stato. Mio zio diceva sempre che mi ci avrebbe portato, ma… beh.» 

Già, il famoso zio Gideon. Quando Audrey Bennet l’aveva citato, Harry aveva ripensato immediatamente alla fotografia dell’Ordine della Fenice originario che Malocchio Moody gli aveva mostrato tutti quegli anni prima: visi giovani di persone coraggiose, molte delle quali destinate a morire di lì a poco. Compresi i fratelli della signora Weasley, che Ron e Ginny non avevano mai conosciuto o comunque non rammentavano, visto che non li nominavano mai.

In effetti, salvo una breve menzione quando gli era stato regalato l’orologio di Fabian Prewett a diciassette anni, nessuno della famiglia gli aveva mai parlato di lui o Gideon. E in quel momento, con lo stomaco tramutato in un macigno e le gambe che imploravano di allontanarsi dall’ambientazione preferita dei suoi incubi, a Harry sembrò davvero un’ottima idea chiedere maggiori informazioni in merito. Non certo per prendere tempo, ovvio, solo per pura e semplice curiosità.

Erano pur sempre gli zii di Ron e Ginny, eroi di guerra e compagni di lotta dei suoi genitori. Chissà che tipi erano?

«Te li ricordi bene? I tuoi zii, intendo.»

«Mh?» Percy sbatté le palpebre e staccò gli occhi dalla porta nera. «Oh… sì, un po’. Avevo cinque anni quando sono morti.»

«Dev’essere stata dura per tutti voi.»

«Per nostra madre di sicuro. Ron e i gemelli erano troppo piccoli, Ginny doveva ancora nascere… Bill e Charlie probabilmente lo hanno vissuto di più. Io ricordo solo che a un certo punto gli zii non sono più tornati.»

Lo disse col tono neutro con cui un altro avrebbe parlato del clima, del Quidditch o del lavoro. Una breve fitta nel petto di Harry cancellò la sua voglia di temporeggiare.

«Okay, ecco come funziona.» Si schiarì la gola e ripassò tra sé la lezione di Robards su quel dipartimento. «L’ingresso dell’Ufficio Misteri ha un sistema di sicurezza particolare: l’unico modo per orientarsi e non girare a vuoto è pensare intensamente alla stanza in cui ci si vuole recare, concentrandosi sul suo nome e il suo aspetto. Serve ad assicurarsi che ci entri solo chi già la conosce.»

«Mh, ingegnoso.» 

_Non quando sei convinto che un tuo caro sia in pericolo e non hai idea di dove andare._

«Bennet mi ha scritto che la Sala degli Alchimisti è gialla col pavimento rosso e bianco, se riusciamo a visualizzarla nella nostra mente dovremmo arrivarci subito.» Fece una pausa. «Senti… apprezzo che voglia partecipare anche tu, ma non sei obbligato a venire. Se preferisci non…» 

«Oh, tranquillo. Se posso rendermi utile, lo faccio volentieri.» 

_La mia solita fortuna._

«Okay, allora… andiamo.»

La porta si spalancò sulla nera stanza circolare, male illuminata da candele azzurrine. Pochi secondi dopo che ebbero chiuso l’uscio le pareti iniziarono a ruotare con un gran fragore. Harry udì Percy squittire e sobbalzare, e non riuscì a trattenere un sogghigno. 

«Serve a disorientare i visitatori non autorizzati, ma non ha importanza: qualsiasi porta apriremo sarà quella giusta, se ci concentriamo.» 

Le pareti girarono sempre più veloci e le fiammelle si trasformarono in lunghe scie luminose. Harry chiuse gli occhi e pensò con tutte le sue forze a una stanza gialla, rossa e bianca — _che razza di abbinamento_ — finché il rombo non si spense e le mura si fermarono.

«Okay.» Harry si avvicinò alla porta dinanzi a sé e la spinse con decisione. I suoi occhi furono feriti da una luce intensa, almeno rispetto al buio dell’ingresso: quando recuperò la vista, realizzò con una stretta allo stomaco che non erano nella stanza giusta.

«Wow!» esclamò Percy alle sue spalle. «Quella è…»

«La stanza del Tempo.» Richiuse la porta con uno scatto secco. «Riproviamo.»

Le pareti ripresero a ruotare e si fermarono pochi attimi dopo. Stavolta Harry scelse la porta alla sua destra, ma nel momento in cui vi appoggiava la mano quella si spalancò prima ancora che lui iniziasse a spingere, sbilanciandolo: l’Auror cadde faccia avanti e planò in acqua con un tonfo.

_Cosa cazzo!_

Boccheggiò e sputacchiò finché non riuscì a rialzarsi, fradicio da capo a piedi. Era finito in un ruscello non più profondo di mezzo metro, che scorreva placido attraverso il fitto di una lussureggiante foresta tropicale. Dalla cima di un banano, un pappagallo gracchiante seguiva la scena con moderato interesse.

«Affascinante.» La testa di Percy sbucò dalla porta spalancata in mezzo agli alberi. «Questa è la stanza della… uhm… natura, o una cosa del genere?» 

«Stanza della Vita.» Sbuffando con ferocia e incurante dell’acqua che gli grondava di dosso, Harry lo spinse via dalla soglia per tornare nell’ingresso circolare. «Ancora non ci siamo.»

Provarono di nuovo. E di nuovo. E _di nuovo._ Incapparono in un ufficio microscopico ma arredato alla perfezione, come una casa di bambola, e poi in uno che sembrava occupato esclusivamente da specchi di tutte le forme; una volta Harry aprì la porta solo per richiuderla all’istante — non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere che aveva trovato la stanza dell’Arco. In tutto quel girare non si imbatterono mai in anima viva o defunta a cui chiedere aiuto, cosa per cui Harry imprecò dentro di sé contro Audrey Bennet. Proprio geniale, la sua idea di convocarli nel bel mezzo del fine settimana.

«Non sta funzionando!» sbraitò mezz’ora dopo, sbattendo la porta di un ufficio in cui venivano diffuse dodici musiche diverse assieme. «Stai almeno _provando_ a concentrarti, Perce?»

L’oggetto della sua insofferenza gli rivolse un’occhiata offesa. «Non è colpa mia!» strepitò di rimando. «Ti garantisco che _mi sto_ concentrando!»

«Beh, non abbastanza, a quanto pare! Avremmo dovuto trovare la Sala secoli fa!»

Per tutta risposta Percy incrociò le braccia e guardò altrove, mentre le pareti riprendevano a ruotare per la milionesima volta. Harry inspirò a fondo e tentò di recuperare la calma, impresa non facile visto che quel giorno _tutto_ sembrava cospirare contro di lui.

Aveva passato la notte a rigirarsi nel letto, completamente incapace di prendere sonno: non era facile abituarsi al silenzio, dopo aver trascorso metà della vita ad addormentarsi ascoltando Ron russare, e soltanto verso l’alba era scivolato in una serie di incubi che riguardavano, a ripetizione, la battaglia nell’Ufficio Misteri e quella a Hogwarts. Si era svegliato alle dieci con un’emicrania pulsante nelle tempie e aveva speso le poche ore libere a pensare al suo piccolo appartamento mezzo vuoto — cosa ne sarebbe stato della camera di Ron? Se Ginny fosse venuta ad abitare con lui, di certo avrebbero dormito insieme, quindi in cosa avrebbero trasformato quella stanza? E inoltre, doveva fare spazio nell’armadio per i vestiti di Ginny? Liberarle un cassetto nel mobile del bagno? Ma poi, Ginny _sarebbe_ venuta a stare con lui o avrebbe preferito aspettare? E in questo secondo caso, lui _sarebbe_ riuscito a stare da solo o avrebbe speso nell’insonnia il resto delle sue notti, incapace di adattarsi a una casa vuota e silenziosa?

Preda di quei pensieri, era arrivato al Ministero già di malumore. L’idea di dover tornare all’Ufficio Misteri gli aveva annodato le viscere, ma incontrare Percy al Nono Livello aveva coperto il tutto di un ulteriore strato di negatività, perché gli aveva ricordato _cosa_ avrebbe significato la sua presenza quel giorno.

Perché, _perché_ gli aveva detto che poteva venire a Notturn Alley con lui e Audrey Bennet? L’euforia di quel momento lo aveva fregato, convincendolo che in fondo non ci sarebbe stato niente di male nel portarsi dietro un _impiegato_ in un covo di trafficanti di merci illegali. Non si era minimamente reso conto — ma lo realizzava bene adesso — che Percy Weasley sarebbe stato più d’intralcio che altro, oltre a fargli schizzare il nervoso alle stelle.

 _Che cazzo._

«Perché non provi quella?» L’ _intralcio_ accennò alla porta alla propria sinistra, non appena le pareti si fermarono. «Ho una buona sensazione, secondo me potrebbe…» 

Fingendo di non aver sentito, Harry marciò verso la porta al lato opposto. Sarebbe stata comunque sbagliata, perché nell’ultimo minuto aveva pensato a tutto tranne che alla Sala degli Alchimisti, ma col cazzo che avrebbe accettato un suggerimento da… 

La porta si spalancò di colpo, proprio come quella della stanza della Vita, e per la seconda volta Harry rovinò in avanti. Solo che stavolta nessun ruscello attutì la sua caduta.

*

Precipitò per un tempo che gli parve infinito, l’aria gelida che gli fischiava nelle orecchie impedendogli di udire le proprie urla. Harry si dibatté alla disperata in cerca di un appiglio, invano: non c'erano pareti attorno a lui, o erano troppo lontane per potervisi aggrappare, e le sue braccia e gambe incontrarono solo il vuoto. Allora si preparò all’impatto col suolo, ma altri secondi passarono e il suo corpo proseguì il volo nell’abisso tenebroso che — _per quale cazzo di ragione?!_ — si apriva al di sotto dell’Ufficio Misteri.

_Cazzo. CazzocazzocazzocazzoCAZZO!_

Un pensiero gli attraversò la mente e lo paralizzò: e se _non ci fosse stato_ un fondo su cui sfracellarsi? Se avesse continuato a cadere e cadere e _cadere_ all’infinito? A un tratto però, quando ormai i suoi occhi si erano abituati al buio, intravide qualcosa.

A centinaia di metri sotto di lui la tenebra era più densa, ammassata in un gigantesco grumo nero. In un lampo di lucidità Harry pensò che fosse il terreno, ma poi colse il guizzare di _parti_ di quel grumo, lunghe e ricurve e simili ad arti, o _tentacoli,_ che si srotolavano e muovevano nell’oscurità… e lui ci stava finendo dritto addosso, sempre più veloce, sempre più vicino, macinando metri su metri a ogni secondo che passava… ora li vedeva bene… si allungavano verso di lui… 

Uno strattone alla caviglia destra interruppe bruscamente la caduta, sospendendo Harry in aria per qualche istante per poi tirarlo all’indietro come se fosse stato appeso a una corda elastica. Il contraccolpo gli fece saltare via gli occhiali, e solo la memoria muscolare da Cercatore gli consentì di riacchiapparli mentre tornava verso l’alto, in un volo contrario a quello che aveva appena intrapreso ma altrettanto mozzafiato.

«Harry!» sentì gridare, e un attimo dopo un braccio lo afferrò per la vita e lo trascinò, ancora a testa in giù, dentro la sala circolare.

« _Liberacorpus!_ »

«No, asp…»

Troppo tardi: il controincantesimo gli liberò la caviglia e lo fece schiantare di faccia sul pavimento di marmo nero. 

_Meno male che non ho gli occhiali._

«Oh, no, mi dispiace!» Percy si affrettò a rialzarlo in piedi, tirandolo su per le ascelle. «Stai bene? Ti sei rotto qualcosa? Credevo fossi finito in una stanza buia, non ho capito finché non ti ho sentito urlare…»

Stordito e nauseato, le gambe tremolanti, Harry gli si aggrappò per sostenersi. _Cazzo. Cazzo cazzo cazzo…_

«C-c’è _qualcosa,_ » esalò, indicando la porta spalancata sull’abisso. «L-lì, sul fondo d-del pozzo…» 

Percy smise di blaterare e guardò in quella direzione. «Cosa? La stanza, forse? Dev’essere un ufficio con sicurezza potenziata, scommetto che ci si arriva solo con un incantesimo di levitazione o…»

«No! Era qualcosa di… qualcosa di enorme… con tentacoli… si muoveva…»

L’altro si girò a guardarlo e Harry strinse i denti. Non bisognava essere dei geni per cogliere lo scetticismo nella sua espressione: Percy non gli credeva, _tanto per cambiare._ Nonostante l’equilibrio precario, si staccò da lui.

«Grazie,» borbottò, dopo aver infilato gli occhiali e controllato di avere ancora la bacchetta in tasca. «Mi hai salvato la vita.» 

«A te?» Percy grugnì. «L’ho salvata a me stesso, semmai. Hai la più vaga _idea_ di cosa mi farebbe Ginny se lasciassi che tu ti uccida in una maniera stupida come quella? Per non parlare di mia madre…» 

Sbuffò e chiuse la porta sull’abisso con un gesto sbrigativo della bacchetta, innescando la rotazione. Quando le porte si fermarono, Percy si diresse verso quella alla sua sinistra e la spalancò.

«Ecco! Visto? Non ci voleva tanto…»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Attraverso il riquadro della porta si intravedeva una stanza luminosa dalle pareti gialle e il pavimento bianco e rosso. _Cosa?_ Lui aveva provato a trovare la Sala decine di volte senza successo, quasi rimettendoci la pelle, e poi arrivava Percy e la beccava al primo tentativo?

_Che giornata assurda._

«Beh, andiamo? L’Alchimista Bennet ci sta aspettando da parecchio, ormai.» 

Trattenendo un’imprecazione, Harry lo seguì. La Sala degli Alchimisti era… beh, era come Audrey Bennet l’aveva descritta, poco ma sicuro, ma era anche diversa da come lui se l’aspettava. Si era figurato una stanza come le altre dell’Ufficio Misteri, piena di oggetti e libri relativi alla materia studiata, invece il vasto salone era completamente e inspiegabilmente vuoto. L’ambiente, su cui svettava un soffitto altissimo — _com’è possibile che non sbuchi nell’Atrio? —_ era illuminato da grossi globi di luce fluttuanti e circondato da dodici pareti, decorate qua e là con affreschi di animali e uccelli; sotto ai loro piedi si snodava un intricato labirinto di linee rosse e bianche intrecciate tra loro, che si riunivano al centro in una figura a esagramma. A eccezione di quella da cui erano entrati, non si vedevano porte né accessi ad altre zone.

«Wow.» La voce di Percy era un sussurro pieno di reverenza. «È bellissimo.» 

«È molto… giallo.»

«Non è _giallo_ , è citrino!» lo corresse in tono petulante, venato però di emozione. «Colore simbolico, rappresenta una delle fasi dell’Opera alchemica, che sono _nigredo, albedo, citrinitas, rubedo,_ ma prima naturalmente c’è la _cauda pavonis_ e…»

«Sì, okay, hai ingoiato un libro di alchimia.» Harry sbuffò e mosse un paio di passi in avanti. «Come facciamo adesso a…»

«Non siete stati invitati.»

Sobbalzò all’indietro, finendo quasi addosso a Percy, e d’istinto portò una mano alla bacchetta. Davanti a loro era comparso dal nulla un ragazzo sulla ventina vestito di nero, alto e longilineo: Harry riconobbe in lui l’Alchimista albino che aveva intravisto nel Quartier Generale al suo primo giorno da Auror.

«Non siete stati invitati,» ripeté quello, scrutando Harry con severità. «Che ci fa il Ministero qui dentro?»

«Veramente noi…» 

«Ci ha… invitati l’Alchimista Bennet,» si inserì Percy. «Abbiamo appuntamento con lei.» 

Sulle prime sembrò che il ragazzo non l’avesse sentito. I suoi occhi pallidi indugiarono ancora su Harry prima di spostarsi su Percy, e solo allora la sua espressione ostile si tramutò in un sorriso.

«Naturalmente. Vi sta aspettando, la avviso subito che siete arrivati.»

Si alzò la manica sinistra della veste. Harry sussultò e per un attimo fu _certo_ che avrebbe visto il Marchio Nero, ma il ragazzo si limitò a far apparire una penna dall’aria e scriversi qualcosa sull’avambraccio. All’Auror parve di intravedere un _“Niente male”,_ ma probabilmente si era sbagliato.

«Venite,» disse poi l’Alchimista, riabbassando la manica. «Camminate solo sulle righe bianche, per favore: le rosse sono riservate al Magistero.»

Attraversarono la Sala deserta. Il ragazzo in nero si muoveva agile e aggraziato sul labirinto di linee bianche, a differenza di Harry che doveva continuamente controllare i propri passi e fece una gran fatica a scavalcare il centro rosso dell’esagramma. 

«Siete qui per l’indagine, non è vero?» 

«Sì, noi…» 

«Il Magistero ha ponderato a lungo prima di mandarvi Audrey,» continuò il ragazzo, al che Harry si rese conto che si stava rivolgendo a Percy. «È una dei nostri migliori Alchimisti, molto brillante. Ve ne sarete accorti,» aggiunse ammiccando.

Percy annuì con foga. «Sì, è davvero in gamba.»

«È stata apprendista del nostro Gran Maestro, sapete? Proprio come Gideon Prewett. Ed è un’ottima partner in laboratorio. Sono certo che vi troverete bene in sua compagnia.» 

Al ricordo della sua poco gradevole interazione con Audrey Bennet, Harry roteò gli occhi; Percy invece avvampò. «Senza dubbio. Uhm… tu sei… Silas, per caso?» 

Il ragazzo rise piano. «Oh, no, sangue di Gideon. Silas è un Maestro. Io mi chiamo Taliesin.»

«Sei nella Loggia da molto, Taliesin?»

Il tentativo di conversazione di Harry cadde nel vuoto, come se l’Alchimista non l’avesse udito. Beh, poco importava: ormai avevano raggiunto la parete al lato opposto da cui erano entrati, sormontata dal disegno di un corvo. 

Taliesin allungò una mano e il muro si aprì. «Dopo di voi.»

 _Oh._ Ecco _perché_ la Sala degli Alchimisti era vuota: _non era la Sala degli Alchimisti._ Il salone su cui si spalancava la porta nascosta era identico a quello che avevano appena percorso, ma al contrario di esso pullulava di persone. Uomini e donne in lunghe tuniche nere o grigie transitavano nel dodecagono, alcuni camminando sulle righe rosse del pavimento, la maggior parte sulle righe bianche; un’occhiata verso il soffitto mozzò il fiato a Harry, rivelandogli l’esistenza di almeno dieci piani corredati da alte balaustre di legno scuro e collegati al centro da una lunghissima scala a doppia elica, anch’essa in legno, che si dipartiva dall’esagramma. L’aria era piena del suono di passi e conversazioni, cigolii di porte e qua e là qualche risata — ma non solo. C’era _qualcos’altro,_ come… un’energia diversa, che gli faceva prudere le punte delle dita e gli sollevava i peli delle braccia. Una magia propria di quel luogo? Difficile a dirsi. 

In ogni caso, _oh._

«Quindi… quello di prima è un finto ingresso?» fece Percy, guardandosi attorno con occhi enormi dietro le lenti. «Ha senso. Una sicurezza ulteriore per…» 

«No, sangue di Gideon. La stanza di prima è sempre la Sala, ma la vedevate in modo diverso. Attraversando questa soglia avete cambiato la vostra percezione di essa.»

« _Cosa?_ »

«Audrey vi aspetta al laboratorio 3.» Taliesin alzò una mano e indicò la balaustra del secondo piano. «Corridoio 1, quarta porta a destra, non potete sbagliare. Buona fortuna con la vostra indagine.»

Salutò Percy con un cenno del capo e se ne andò, senza degnare Harry di uno sguardo. Ah, splendido. Dopo Audrey Bennet e i Maestri, ecco un altro membro della Loggia che ci teneva a essere scortese con lui.

Impiegarono diversi minuti a salire al laboratorio 3, principalmente perché Percy era ipnotizzato da ogni singolo dettaglio e si fermava di continuo a osservare qualsiasi cosa, e in secondo luogo perché dovettero _di nuovo_ percorrere la Sala evitando il pavimento rosso, impresa ancora più complicata ora che le parti in bianco erano occupate da altre persone. Persone che facevano di tutto per ignorare Harry o lanciargli sguardi di riprovazione.

 _Cornacchie. Drusilla ha sempre più ragione._

_D’altronde, però, non è che i miei colleghi li trattino molto meglio quando li incontrano al Secondo Livello._

«Siamo in ritardo di quasi un’ora,» bofonchiò Percy quando giunsero alla porta del laboratorio. «Speriamo che l’Alchimista Bennet non se la prenda.»

La colonnina di mercurio dell’esasperazione di Harry si riempì di colpo ed esplose. E certo. Avevano girato tre quarti di Ufficio Misteri, _lui_ era quasi crepato una volta — due se contava il tuffo nel ruscello —, tutti lo guardavano dall’alto in basso da quando era entrato lì, e l’importante era che _l’Alchimista Bennet non se la prendesse?_

Si voltò di scatto verso Percy, pronto a dirgli _esattamente_ quanto cazzo gliene fregasse di Audrey e dei suoi malumori, quando la porta del laboratorio si spalancò e ne uscì un mostro.

« _Aaah!_ »

L’Auror saltò all’indietro ed estrasse la bacchetta. La figura sulla soglia era spaventosa: una sorta di corvo umanoide, alto poco meno di Harry e nero da capo a piedi; il suo viso era inquietante e deforme, allungato a formare un becco di cuoio sempre nero, e nei suoi enormi occhi scuri e vetrosi Harry poté vedere il proprio riflesso orripilato.

«Woah!» esclamò la figura, con voce soffocata ma inequivocabilmente umana. «Che cazzo pensi di fare, sbirro?!»

«Cos…»

Harry sbatté le palpebre mentre il _mostro_ si portava le mani alla testa, si abbassava il cappuccio e si sfilava quella che — _ah, ecco_ — era soltanto una maschera. Finalmente a viso scoperto, Audrey Bennet gli lanciò un’occhiata furente.

«Potter,» sibilò. «Come osi puntare la bacchetta contro una signora?!» 

«E _tu_ perché avevi quella roba addosso?!» stridette lui, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. 

«Cos’altro dovrei indossare in _laboratorio?_ È una maschera protettiva, genio. Hai idea delle sostanze pericolose che maneggiamo lì dentro?» 

Bennet strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo da lui, per poi illuminarsi tutta in un sorriso. «Ciao, Percy.» 

«Buon pomeriggio, Audrey,» rispose quello, passandosi una mano sui capelli già a posto. 

_Patetico._

«Ce ne avete messo di tempo per arrivare. Qualche problema?» 

«Harry è caduto in un…» 

«Non trovavamo la stanza giusta,» lo interruppe subito Harry. Non c’era ragione che lei sapesse anche _quello._ «Abbiamo provato a visualizzare la Sala, ma per qualche ragione non ha funzionato.»

Audrey lo scrutò, incuriosita. «In che senso non ha funzionato?»

«Nel senso che siamo finiti _ovunque_ tranne che qui.»

Le raccontò in breve il loro peregrinare nel Nono Livello, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere l’irritazione. In fondo era per _lei_ che si erano avventurati lì, perciò la responsabilità era _sua_. L’Alchimista ascoltò tutto con un sorrisetto a metà tra il divertito e il beffardo.

«Wow,» incrociò le braccia. «Sembra che, dopo tutti questi anni, l’Ufficio Misteri sia ancora arrabbiato con te.»

Harry sentì la propria mandibola sganciarsi e precipitare al suolo. «C-cosa? Che significa…»

«Beh, non sono _io_ quella che è entrata qui e ha sfasciato metà uffici. È normale che il poveretto serbi del rancore verso di te, no?»

«N-no, cioè… che significa che _l’Ufficio Misteri_ è arrabbiato?»

«Pft. Se devo spiegartelo, non lo capirai mai. Comunque,» Audrey si chiuse il laboratorio alle spalle, «perché non hai fatto semplicemente scegliere la porta a Percy? Lui l’avrebbe trovata subito.»

Quell’affermazione aveva ancora meno senso dell’idea che l’ _Ufficio Misteri_ potesse provare rabbia, e a giudicare dalla faccia di Percy anche lui la pensava così. 

«Che vuol dire?» chiese allora Harry. «Perché _lui_ l’avrebbe trovata?»

« _Perché?_ Sei serio, Potter?» 

Diede in una risatina, che cessò solo quando capì che sì, _era_ serio.

«Oh.» Il suo sorriso sparì. «Non… non lo sapevi, Percy? Ero convinta di sì…»

«Sapere cosa?»

«Che l’Ufficio Misteri ti garantisce sempre l’accesso alla Sala, in qualunque momento. Qualsiasi porta ti condurrà qui, se lo vuoi.» 

« _Cosa?_ » 

«Gli estranei possono entrare solo su invito esplicito di uno di noi, i consanguinei invece possono andare e venire quando vogliono. Tuo zio era un Alchimista e tu sei sangue del suo sangue, perciò la Loggia ti considera sempre il benvenuto. _Sul serio_ non lo sapevi?» 

«È la prima volta che sento una cosa del genere,» balbettò Percy. 

Oh, per Merlino. «Fammi capire,» Harry inspirò. «Abbiamo girato un’ora a vuoto perché l’Ufficio Misteri ce l’ha con me, quando sarebbe bastato che _Percy_ scegliesse una porta a caso per farci arrivare dritti qui?» 

Audrey annuì. Per la prima volta da che l’avevano conosciuta appariva imbarazzata e insicura di sé: si morse un labbro e strinse forte la maschera protettiva, rigirandosela tra le dita. «Mi dispiace tanto, ragazzi. Avrei dovuto avvertirvi, invece l’ho dato per scontato e vi ho fatto perdere un sacco di tempo. Scusatemi.» 

Sembrava davvero avvilita, quasi si vergognasse ad ammettere di aver commesso un errore. «Oh, no, n-non fa niente,» si affrettò a rispondere Percy, evidentemente _ansioso_ di metterla a suo agio. «Ciò che conta è che siamo arrivati e possiamo procedere con l’indagine. Giusto, Harry?»

“Vivi, che siamo arrivati _vivi_ ,” avrebbe voluto dire Harry, ma Audrey Bennet alzò su di lui due occhi grigi _così_ mortificati che si ritrovò a sospirare suo malgrado.

«Sì, non fa niente. Tutti sbagliano.»

Un timido sorriso sbucò sul volto dell’Alchimista, che subito si schiarì la gola. «Per farmi perdonare, che ne dite se vi faccio visitare la Sala? Sarebbe un’esclusiva, di solito ministeriali e Auror non possono gironzolare qui.»

«Davvero? Ma non siamo in ritardo per…?»

«Nah, tanto devo andare al nono piano a cambiarmi.» Alzò una mano e la maschera protettiva svanì nell’aria. «Seguitemi.»

*

«Come avete visto, la Sala ha un doppio filtro di protezione: dapprima l’Ufficio Misteri, ovviamente — è molto geloso di noi — e poi le porte invisibili della Sala, che può trovare solo chi le cerca davvero. Un modo figo per dire che non le vedi finché non te le indica qualcuno.»

«E cosa significa che attraversandole si cambia la percezione della Sala?» 

Audrey camminava senza guardare in basso, aggrappata al corrimano della scala a spirale che avevano imboccato un minuto prima, ma a quella domanda si fermò e si voltò a guardarli.

«Ve l’ha detto Taliesin, eh?» Sbuffò. «Quell’idiota non starebbe zitto nemmeno se ne andasse della vita di sua madre. E metà delle cose che dice sono stronzate, quindi non dategli mai retta.»

«Ha detto che sei brillante e un’ottima partner in laboratorio,» fece Harry in tono innocente.

«Ah. Beh, suppongo che _qualche volta_ possiate dargli retta. Comunque, immaginate… uhm…»

Audrey si appoggiò al corrimano e si scansò per lasciar scendere un’Alchimista dai ricci neri e le mani tatuate. «Immaginate un cubo. No, anzi, un cilindro.» Allargò i palmi e tra di essi apparve un cilindro di legno. «Se lo guardate dal basso vedete solo un cerchio e pensate si tratti di una figura piana, giusto? Ma se cambiate prospettiva e lo guardate da un’altra angolazione, vi rendete conto che è un solido e che ha una profondità. È ciò che succede attraversando le porte invisibili: si cambia prospettiva. Tutto qua.»

Rigirò il cilindro per dimostrare ciò che intendeva, poi lo fece scomparire chiudendo le mani. «È una delle ragioni per cui possiamo spostarci da un piano all’altro solo usando queste stramaledette scale,» grugnì. «Lo spazio si comporta in modo troppo buffo perché possiamo Materializzarci. Inoltre, i nostri fondatori ritenevano che si studiasse meglio camminando, come i filosofi dell’antichità…»

«Peripatetici,» disse Percy. A Harry suonò come un insulto e si preparò alla reazione spropositata di Audrey, ma lei gli regalò un sorriso più largo che mai.

Altri tre Alchimisti passarono accanto a loro, immersi in una fitta conversazione. «Siete tutti molto… giovani, qui,» osservò l’Auror. Avendo sentito parlare di Gradi si era figurato che i membri della Loggia appartenessero a varie fasce d’età, e che i Maestri fossero piuttosto anziani, ma la persona più vecchia che aveva visto là dentro non dimostrava più di cinquant’anni.

«L’hai notato, eh?» Audrey rise e riprese a salire. «Merito dell’atmosfera della Sala. Senti questo pizzicorino alle dita? È la corrente di magia naturale che emana dal sottosuolo e che impregna tutto il Nono Livello. Rende lo spazio flessibile, per così dire, e su di noi che lavoriamo qui ha l’effetto di mantenerci giovani. Per questo la gente mi scambia per un’apprendista,» ridacchiò, senza ombra di derisione.

«Oh. È… figo.» 

«Vero? E non solo!» Fece loro cenno di scendere al pianerottolo del terzo piano. «Siete mai riusciti a compiere una magia senza bacchetta? A parte le magie spontanee.» 

«Uhm… no.»

«Beh, qui potete, se vi concentrate abbastanza. La magia del sottosuolo amplifica i poteri di chi vi è a contatto. Provate, avanti,» ammiccò.

Harry tentennò, e quella esitazione gli costò cara: un istante dopo udì un “ _Incendio_ ” e la manica del suo soprabito prese fuoco.

«Oh, no!» Percy si affrettò a spegnere le fiamme, schiaffeggiandogli il braccio. «Mi dispiace, non vol…» 

« _Aguamenti!_ » 

Un getto d’acqua sprizzò in aria e colpì Percy dritto in faccia. «Oh, _scusa,_ » Harry ghignò. Finalmente la giornata iniziava a prendere una piega gradevole.

«Bambini,» Audrey scosse il capo e sospirò. «Fate i bravi, o non vi porto a vedere l’aula di Anatomia terrestre. Oh, e tu,» si sfilò i guanti e li ficcò in mano a Percy, «se ti rivedo un’altra volta toccare il fuoco a mani nude, ti avveleno il tè. _Metti i guanti._ Intesi?»

«Cos… ma… no, non…»

«Tranquillo, sono dei Tiri Vispi, ne abbiamo una scorta infinita. Si adatteranno alle tue mani appena li indosserai. Andiamo?» 

Trascorsero una buona mezz’ora a spostarsi di piano in piano, con l’Alchimista Bennet che li guidava attraverso corridoi occupati da ritratti e aule piene di strumentazioni complesse. Una parte di Harry scalpitava per uscire da lì e andare a Notturn Alley, o quantomeno parlare del caso, al contempo però era talmente affascinato da quel luogo che avrebbe volentieri passato il pomeriggio a esplorarlo. Restò impressionato dalla quantità di laboratori, biblioteche e studiosi che si riunivano in quello spazio impossibilmente contenuto nel Nono Livello; scoprì che la Loggia non studiava solo l’alchimia in senso stretto, ma che i suoi membri erano scienziati a tutto tondo e potevano approfondire materie di ogni tipo, dalla trasfigurazione alla fisica quantistica alla pittura — _no, la divinazione è una pseudoscienza, Weasley, non la faremo mai entrare qui dentro._

Scoprì anche che, immersa nel suo ambiente, Audrey era molto meno presuntuosa e molto più simpatica di quanto fosse apparsa al loro primo incontro — e anche molto, _molto_ più chiacchierona.

«La classe di Armonia e coreutica,» spiegò lei indicando un vero e proprio auditorium al settimo piano, con diversi posti a sedere e un palco su cui stava un uomo in… corsetto e calze a rete? Sì, corsetto e calze a rete. «Studiano la musica babbana, che è la cosa più simile alla magia che i Babbani riescano a produrre. Il mese scorso non facevano che cantare _Bohemian Rapsody_ a ripetizione, poi sono passati all’industrial metal tedesco, e adesso stanno preparando il _Rocky Horror Show_ per Beltane.» 

Ridacchiò e si scansò la treccia dietro la schiena. «Vorrei tanto che Piton fosse vivo per vederli. Ai colloqui per i G.U.F.O. mi aveva fatto tutto un discorso tipo “Lo studio dell’alchimia richiede ordine, disciplina e concentrazione, tutte doti di cui tu sei disperatamente priva, signorina Bennet”… se avesse visto Pavel ballare in _guepiere_ forse sarebbe stato di altro avviso.»

«Hai detto Piton?» Percy stava osservando l’uomo in calze a rete con forse troppo interesse, ma si voltò subito verso Audrey a bocca aperta. «Eri a Serpeverde?»

«Sì. Perché?» 

«Niente, solo… non ti facevo Serpeverde.»

Le sopracciglia dell’Alchimista scattarono verso l’alto. «Cosa vorresti dire, Weasley?»

Oh, no. Se avessero iniziato a tirar fuori la rivalità tra Case non ne sarebbero usciti mai più. «Intende dire che sembri più Corvonero,» si affrettò a dire Harry. «Perché fai un lavoro intellettuale, e così via.» 

Audrey scrutò entrambi a occhi stretti, soppesando quella frase. «Il Cappello ha considerato di mandarmi lì, in effetti,» disse infine, facendo spallucce, «ma poi ha parlato di “gloria e grandezza” e la mia reazione lo ha fatto decidere per Serpeverde. Certo, se avessi saputo che i dormitori erano nei sotterranei e che avrei passato la vita a lavorare in _altri_ sotterranei, avrei insistito per Corvonero.»

Fece per rimettersi a camminare nel corridoio, ma prima rivolse a Percy il suo solito sorrisetto impenetrabile. «Tu invece eri sicuramente a Grifondoro. Scommetto che ti ho tolto un mare di punti quando ero Prefetto.»

«Cos… io non ho _mai_ perso punti!» esclamò lui, indignato, e Harry non riuscì a non ridere.

Il settimo piano era tutto dedicato alle arti figurative e lo attraversarono rapidamente, perché Audrey non studiava nessuna di esse. All’ottavo si insegnavano materie accessibili solo agli Alchimisti di Grado più alto, secondo la rigida divisione che vigeva nella Loggia — e che, scoprì Harry, aveva poco a che fare con l’età e molto con le ricerche e i successi personali.

«…e quelle sono le aule di Geometrie non euclidee, Nomenclatura sacra e Magia sessuale. Non fate quelle facce scandalizzate,» Audrey ghignò, «le geometrie non euclidee non sono spaventose come sembrano.»

«E di là cosa c’è?» 

Il corridoio che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Harry aveva le luci spente, i muri spogli e tutti gli usci erano sbarrati. Sembrava abbandonato. L’espressione di Audrey Bennet si rabbuiò.

«Quella era la sezione dedicata alla teoria delle Arti Oscure e all’occultismo. Demonologia, Geografia dell’Altrove, Esegesi dei grimori medievali, cose così. L’abbiamo chiusa tre anni fa.» 

_Ah._ Harry ricordava vagamente il periodo in cui Kingsley aveva varato un decreto per vietare l’insegnamento di alcune materie in tutti gli istituti sotto la giurisdizione del Ministero britannico; non ci aveva posto più di tanta attenzione, visto che all’epoca nemmeno concepiva un luogo di studio che non fosse Hogwarts, ma forse avrebbe dovuto.

«È la ragione per cui i tuoi colleghi mi guardano male, vero?» mormorò.

«Non è bello ritrovarsi fuorilegge da un giorno all’altro, signor Potter. Sono certa che sarai d’accordo.»

_Mh. In effetti._

«È ironico, sapete?» continuò lei, in tono triste. «Noi della Loggia giuriamo col sangue di non mettere mai in pratica le Arti Oscure, pena l’allontanamento, quindi siamo in assoluto le persone meno intenzionate a farlo… eppure a voi del Ministero non interessa. In compenso, i risultati dei nostri progetti vi interessano eccome.»

Seguitò a fissare il corridoio con uno sguardo di lancinante nostalgia. Harry spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, incerto su cosa dire, finché Percy non lo tolse dall’imbarazzo schiarendosi la voce.

«Uhm… Audrey… Cos’è la nomenclatura sacra?»

Audrey si riscosse. «Oh, è… lo studio del potere dei nomi.» Volse le spalle al corridoio e li guidò ancora una volta verso la scala. «Tutte le parole hanno un valore di per sé, ma quando si dà un nome a una cosa o una persona le si imprime un carattere, perciò è importante scegliere bene. Tu hai un secondo nome?»

«Sì. Ignatius, come il mio nonno materno.»

«E il padre di Gideon. Vedi che tutto torna?» Gli sorrise, poi lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio. «A proposito. Ti va di salutare tuo zio?» 

Harry drizzò le orecchie e guardò Percy. Quello reagì alla proposta sgranando gli occhi all’inverosimile. «Posso? Davvero?» chiese con un filo di voce.

«Certo! Gli farà piacere. Vieni.» 

Oh, _quello_ sarebbe stato interessante. _Come_ avrebbero comunicato col ventennalmente defunto Gideon Prewett? Forse il suo spirito si aggirava nella Sala? Avrebbe spiegato la familiarità di Audrey con lui, anche se in tutto quel girovagare lì dentro non avevano mai incrociato un fantasma — e per sua esperienza, i fantasmi tendevano a spiccare parecchio. 

O magari gli Alchimisti conoscevano qualche magia superiore per comunicare coi defunti? Possibile, dato che erano persino in grado di risalire all’identità di una persona solo grazie al suo DNA e senza confrontarlo con nient’altro. In ogni caso, Harry si sentì mordere dalla curiosità di vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Al nono piano erano collocati gli spogliatoi e le docce, e di conseguenza l’affollamento era maggiore che altrove. Ancora una volta Harry fu oggetto di sguardi poco amichevoli quando camminò accanto agli Alchimisti sul ballatoio, tuttavia chi riscosse maggior interesse fu Percy: le persone si davano di gomito e accennavano nella sua direzione come se lo trovassero familiare. Lui dal canto suo non pareva neanche accorgersene, concentrato com’era a guardarsi attorno — forse in cerca dello spettro di Gideon.

«Speriamo non sia occupato…» Audrey tirò di nuovo Percy per un braccio e lo condusse in un ampio corridoio, in fondo al quale alcuni apprendisti erano radunati attorno a un Alchimista biondo dal mantello ricamato in argento. «Mh, lo sapevo. Meglio se… Ah, no, se ne stanno andando. Venite.» 

Si avvicinarono al fondo del corridoio, in tempo per udire l’Alchimista che si congedava dagli apprendisti. «E mi raccomando: ossidazione _non è_ uguale a riduzione. L’ultima volta che avete sbagliato, Fadrique è stato qui a lamentarsi per due ore, quindi vi prego, ripassate bene quella parte di programma. Fatelo per me, d’accordo?»

«Oh, Merlino,» mormorò Percy, più pallido del solito, gli occhi puntati sull’Alchimista col mantello. «Oh, Merlino…» 

Harry aggrottò la fronte, e in quel momento un pensiero impossibile gli attraversò la mente. Cos’era quella storia? Quell’uomo non poteva mica essere… no, certo la signora Weasley avrebbe _saputo_ se il suo stesso fratello fosse stato ancora… Giusto?

E allora perché Percy lo guardava _così?_

Le risposte alle sue domande giunsero pochi attimi dopo, quando finalmente gli apprendisti si tolsero di torno e Harry poté vedere l’Alchimista col mantello ricamato.

Non era Gideon Prewett. O meglio, lo era. Ma non proprio. E non era nemmeno un fantasma.

_Beh, diamine._

*

In retrospettiva, avrebbe potuto arrivarci molto prima. Aveva attraversato _decine_ di corridoi pieni di ritratti di Maestri e Alchimisti del passato, tutti molto animati e realistici; eppure non gli era proprio passato per la testa che ve ne potesse essere uno dedicato allo zio di Percy. Quel quadro in particolare non sembrava _affatto_ un quadro: era privo di cornice e lo sfondo era identico al muro tutt’attorno, di modo che l’uomo dipinto a figura intera sembrava appoggiato contro la parete alle proprie spalle o infilato in una nicchia nel muro stesso. A tutto questo si aggiungeva l’estrema naturalezza dei tratti, che a un’occhiata superficiale dava l’ulteriore impressione di essere davanti a una persona in carne e ossa, ma bastava notare che né l’uomo né la scrivania accanto a lui gettavano ombra per rompere l’illusione.

Gideon Prewett era un uomo molto bello, sui venticinque anni — che in anni da Alchimista dovevano essere almeno dieci di più. Aveva i capelli biondo cenere, una corta barba e intensi occhi marroni della stessa tonalità di quelli di Ginny e della signora Weasley. I lineamenti del viso spruzzato di lentiggini ricordavano molto George e Charlie, come pure la statura non troppo alta e la corporatura robusta.

Il naso era identico a quello di Percy.

Sulle prime il ritratto non li notò. Diversi Alchimisti gli passarono davanti salutandolo e rivolgendogli la parola, e lui rispose a tutti con un sorriso cordiale. Quando però vide Audrey, il suo volto allegro si adombrò e il suo sguardo si riempì di disapprovazione.

«Bennet.» Schioccò la lingua e scosse il capo. «Sei sempre troppo vestita. Che devo fare con te?» 

Inorridito, Harry guardò Audrey per assistere alla sua reazione — avrebbe dato fuoco al ritratto? L’avrebbe trasfigurato in una pulce e schiacciato? — e rimase sconcertato nel vederla mordersi le labbra per soffocare un sorriso.

«Comportati bene, Gid,» rispose lei. «Hai visite.»

Gideon sollevò lo sguardo, vide Percy e Harry e sobbalzò. «Arthur? Cosa ci fai… _James?_ Credevo che… che…» 

Sembrava sotto shock, e per poco Harry non rise della sua confusione. Merlino, erano _secoli_ che qualcuno non lo paragonava a James.

«No, signor Prewett, James Potter era mio padre,» spiegò, avvicinandosi. «Io sono Harry, il figlio suo e di Lily.» 

«Harry?! Ah!» Gideon si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte, e all’Auror parve quasi di sentirne il rumore tanto il quadro era realistico. «Certo, scusa, che idiota. Il non percepire lo scorrere del tempo fa di questi scherzi, la mia esistenza ormai è una figuraccia dietro l’altra.»

«Non c’è problema.» 

«Beh, molto piacere! L’ultima volta che ti ho visto eri un cosino di queste dimensioni,» allargò le mani a rappresentare un Harry molto molto piccolo, «ma mi hanno raccontato cose straordinarie su di te, davvero straordinarie. La fanciulla qui è una tua grande fan,» aggiunse in tono cospiratorio, coprendosi la bocca di lato con una mano.

« _Gid!_ » strepitò Audrey, avvampando. «Chiudi quella fogna!» 

Per tutta risposta Gideon le fece la linguaccia, il che mandò alle stelle la simpatia di Harry per lui. Era così… _familiare._

«Perciò,» l’uomo si voltò verso Percy e lo esaminò da capo a piedi, «se lui non è James Potter, ne deduco che tu non sei Arthur Weasley. Corretto?» 

Rimasto indietro rispetto a Harry e Audrey, Percy sembrava pietrificato. Aprì e richiuse la bocca più volte prima di riuscire a proferire parola, e quando lo fece aveva una voce così _piccola_ che l’Auror si sentì stringere il cuore.

Forse si ricordava i suoi zii e la loro morte molto meglio di quanto avesse affermato fuori dall’Ufficio Misteri.

«No, non sono Arthur. Sono… sono Percy. Tuo nipote.»

Gideon sbatté le palpebre. «Percy?» sussurrò, poi si rivolse a Audrey. «Oh, Merlino.» 

«Eh, già,» rispose lei con un sorriso che le toccava le orecchie. «Ti ho detto che stiamo lavorando assieme, no?»

«Sì, ma non pensavo… Oh, Merlino.» Tornò a guardare Percy, stupefatto, e dopo averlo osservato si sporse in avanti appoggiando le mani alla superficie del quadro, come se si fosse trovato dietro un vetro. «Sei _davvero_ tu?» 

Aveva gli occhi lucidi, un’espressione che combaciava perfettamente con quella di suo nipote. Questi si morse il labbro e annuì, e Harry poté vedere lo sforzo che faceva per non mettersi a piangere.

Mai avrebbe immaginato di rivedere Percy Weasley in quelle condizioni, dopo la morte di Fred.

«Wow. Sei diventato ancora più alto.» Il ritratto sbuffò una risata che traboccava di emozione. «Gideon… il _vero_ Gideon, intendo, ha messo un sacco di memorie su di te qui dentro. È bello rivederti, Perce.» 

Percy deglutì rumorosamente. «È… è bello rivederti, zio. Mi sei mancato.» 

Gideon gli scoccò un enorme sorriso. «Ehi, vediamo se te lo ricordi ancora.» Fece un passo indietro e indicò uno dei simboli sul suo mantello. «Questo è il Terzo Grado. A che metallo corrisponde?»

«Il ferro,» fu la pronta risposta. «Il Primo Grado è il piombo, il Secondo è lo stagno, il Terzo è il ferro.» 

«Sangue del mio sangue. Si vede che ero il tuo padrino. Beh, in realtà era quel noioso di Fabian, ma abbiamo sempre fatto finta che tua madre si fosse confusa,» Gideon scrollò le spalle in un modo che fece ridere tutti e tre. «Allora,» scansò una sedia dalla scrivania dipinta e vi si accomodò, «aggiornami un po’ sulla famiglia. L’ultimo ricordo che ho di mia sorella è di quando aspettava il Numero Sette, perciò immagino che ormai siate arrivati a quattordici…»

«Vieni, diamo loro un po’ di privacy,» Audrey tirò delicatamente Harry per un braccio e lo condusse via, lasciandosi zio e nipote alle spalle.

«Non pensavo… non sapevo esistesse un ritratto di Gideon Prewett,» disse lui, mentre camminavano verso il lato opposto del nono piano. «Credo non lo sappia nemmeno la madre di Percy.»

«A quanto mi ha raccontato Gideon, negli ultimi mesi di vita aveva fatto da modello per un amico che studiava pittura. Dopo la sua morte, hanno tirato fuori il quadro e l’hanno messo lì. Sai com’è successo?»

«Sì. Cinque Mangiamorte, tra cui Dolohov.»

«Una morte da eroe. La Loggia è molto orgogliosa di lui.» Audrey si illuminò tutta. «Ed è una vera fortuna avere il suo ritratto qui in Sala. Tutti gli apprendisti vanno da lui a farsi spiegare gli argomenti più difficili delle materie obbligatorie, tipo Chimica e Trasmutazione, e lui è sempre gentile e preparatissimo…»

«…e ha un debole per le Alchimiste.»

Avvampò, ma non smise di sorridere. «Sì, beh, certe volte è un po’ molesto, ma sempre in maniera scherzosa e se capisce che ti dà fastidio smette subito. E considerato quanto i Maestri siano duri con noi ragazze, un complimento a fine giornata fa quasi sempre piacere.»

Si fermarono fuori da quello che doveva essere lo spogliatoio femminile. Audrey si slacciò il davanti della tunica da lavoro, rivelando — Harry trattenne a stento la sorpresa — una maglietta rosa a fiori gialli. «Posso farti una domanda, Potter?»

«Certo.»

«Hai detto che conosci la sorella di Gideon?» 

«Uhm, sì.»

«E tu e il funzionario Weasley? Vi conoscete da molto?»

«Dai tempi della scuola.» _Purtroppo._

Audrey Bennet annuì, lo sguardo che vagava oltre la scala, verso il lato opposto del piano. «E… che tipo è? Perché mi sono fatta una mezza idea, ma vorrei capire se sbaglio o meno,» chiese, in un tono che sembrava troppo casuale per esserlo davvero. 

_Oh, no._ Che Percy avesse un debole per lei era stato palese dal primo istante, ma era possibile che fosse vero anche il contrario? No, Harry si rifiutava di crederlo. Audrey doveva essere semplicemente curiosa di sapere con che persone stesse lavorando.

Certo. Era così. Il fatto che Harry fosse finito di nuovo con un Weasley e una ragazza più intelligente di loro non significava che _anche_ tutto il resto si sarebbe ripetuto.

«Ecco, è… beh…» Sforzò le meningi in cerca di una definizione di Percy che non risultasse troppo dispregiativa. «È un tipo… entusiasta, ecco.»

«Entusiasta?» 

Harry annuì. «Un po’ troppo entusiasta,» aggiunse, ringraziando tra sé la voce del vecchio Crouch che era emersa dai suoi ricordi per suggerirgli quell’eufemismo.

Lei continuò a guardare nella direzione di Percy e Gideon, infine annuì soddisfatta. «Sì, è come immaginavo. Sembra il tipo che quando si appassiona a qualcosa dà tutto se stesso.» 

Quella era… una descrizione sorprendentemente calzante, nel bene e nel male. «Sì, è esatto.»

«Mh. Beh, ti ringrazio, ora… oh. Scusa.» Si alzò la manica sinistra e si guardò l’avambraccio: sulla sua pelle bianca Harry scorse una scritta rosa chiaro in una grafia poco comprensibile. «Taliesin vuole sapere se mi avete trovata o vi siete persi. Che idiota,» bofonchiò, cancellando la scritta con un dito.

«Vi mandate messaggi così? Sul serio?»

«Comodo, eh? Prude un po’, però. E se indossi una maglia a maniche corte tutti si fanno gli affari tuoi.»

«Mi ricorda…» Harry esitò, infine non resistette. «I Mangiamorte avevano un sistema simile. Un Marchio sul braccio sinistro. Voldemort lo toccava e…»

«Sì, ce lo dicono tutti. Peccato che questo sistema di comunicazione sia stato inventato dalla Loggia nel Quattrocento, perciò i plagiatori sono i Mangiamorte, non noi. E un altro reato si aggiunge in capo a quei bastardi.» 

Si scambiarono un sorriso. Sì, era decisamente più simpatica di quando l’aveva incontrata la prima volta; Harry aveva fatto bene a fidarsi del proprio istinto e ad accettare la consulenza al Magistero, anche se Vandermeer non era d’accordo. Quel pensiero gli scaldò il cuore.

«Okay. Vado a cambiarmi e prendo il necessario, poi possiamo uscire da qui.»

Lo stomaco di Harry diede in un sobbalzo. Si era _quasi_ dimenticato della vera ragione per cui era arrivato fin là. «Oh! Fantastico. Non vedo l’ora di andare a Notturn Alley.» 

Audrey aveva già un piede nello spogliatoio, ma si fermò e gli rivolse il suo dannato sorrisetto. «In realtà, signor Potter, forse è il caso che ti avverta: non stiamo andando _proprio_ a Notturn Alley.»

_Eh? E me lo dici adesso?!_

_Ritiro tutto ciò che ho detto sulla tua simpatia._

«Ma… e dove, allora?» 

«Lo vedrai. Diciamo solo… che dovremo cambiare prospettiva. A tra poco.» 

Alzò un angolo della bocca e strizzò un occhio, poi si defilò nello spogliatoio. _Che cazzo._ Perché Harry finiva sempre con l’avere più domande che risposte, quando parlava con quella donna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo proprio mettere una nota per il [Rocky Horror Show](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rocky_Horror_Show)? Okay.


	8. Audrey, Amparo, Portia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ah, quindi tu sei l’eccezione che conferma la regola?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, andate alle [note finali del capitolo 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598787/chapters/67570388#chapter_4_endnotes) per vedere la fanart di [SeveraCrouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severa_sha/pseuds/SeveraCrouch)! Quando avrete finito di fare "awww", tornate pure qui.  
>    
>  Buona lettura!

* * *

Nulla era più utile di un incantesimo di Disillusione per girare indisturbato a Notturn Alley. Beh, _quasi_ nulla: quando si trattava di mantenere la privacy in luoghi pericolosi, il Mantello dell’Invisibilità restava imbattibile sotto ogni punto di vista. Harry l’aveva quasi preso prima di uscire di casa, salvo ricordarsi che _non_ voleva sbandierare il suo possedimento più prezioso davanti a una persona che conosceva a malapena. Aveva considerato l’idea di cambiarsi i connotati, ma l’Alchimista Bennet aveva insistito che fosse più sicuro per tutti che rimanesse completamente invisibile, così ora Harry era costretto a seguire gli altri due muovendosi il più rasente possibile alle mura fuligginose per evitare che giochi di luce o un occhio troppo acuto rivelassero la sua sagoma camaleontica.

 _Che palle._ Invidiava con ferocia Audrey e Percy che potevano camminare a viso scoperto tra quelle strade senza attirare alcuna attenzione. Certo, la faccia di Harry non era più _così_ nota da quando un’ingente donazione alla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ aveva convinto il suo direttore a lasciare in pace lui e tutti coloro che gli stavano attorno, ma vi erano pochi dubbi che in un quartiere dedicato alle Arti Oscure la maggioranza lo avrebbe riconosciuto — e inseguito, probabilmente. 

_Che. Palle._

Se almeno avesse saputo dove stavano andando. Giravano da ormai mezz’ora, sempre più immersi nel fitto intrico di viuzze sporche e popolate di persone in male arnese; Harry aveva già esplorato ogni angolo di quel luogo nei giorni precedenti e riconosceva diversi dei negozi che incrociavano, ma l’Alchimista li sorpassava a passo svelto senza degnarli di uno sguardo. Ogni tanto si fermava, alzava un dito in aria, diceva «Uhm» e cambiava strada. 

In quale razza di posto si trovava il suo informatore? Dove _diavolo_ stavano andando?

«Dove stiamo andando?» Come se avesse udito i suoi pensieri, Percy si chinò verso Audrey e le pose la domanda a mezza voce. Harry doveva ammettere che il funzionario non se la stava cavando male: da quando erano arrivati lì non aveva mai dato segni di voler scappare a gambe levate, il che era molto più di quanto si aspettasse da lui.

La donna si fermò a un incrocio, rifece il gesto di alzare il dito e svoltò a destra. «Stiamo seguendo gli spifferi,» rispose. «Senti freddo?»

«Freddo? No, affatto.» 

«Allora siamo ancora lontani. Di là.»

Altri vicoli, altre facce losche che li ignoravano o rivolgevano brevi cenni del capo a Audrey. Il quartiere che prendeva il nome da Notturn Alley era sempre stato piuttosto popolato, ma dalla fine della guerra l’affollamento era almeno raddoppiato. Famiglie cadute in disgrazia, persone uscite da Azkaban senza più un lavoro o una casa, Senzabacchetta troppo traumatizzati dagli eventi per tornare alle vite di prima… e mercanti di artefatti oscuri e illegali, naturalmente. Kingsley e il Ministero avevano cercato di aiutare tutti, ma _tutti_ si erano rivelati _tanti_ e poi _troppi,_ senza contare quelli che non volevano affatto che l’autorità statale si immischiasse nelle loro esistenze. Così, mentre i negozianti e gli abitanti di Diagon Alley pian piano tornavano alla normalità, coloro che erano o si sentivano rifiutati dalla nuova società si ammassavano nel quartiere subito accanto, talmente compatti tra loro da formare una barriera invalicabile per tutti gli altri.

Nei quattro anni dalla caduta di Voldemort la situazione generale del mondo magico era sicuramente migliorata, ma mai come a Notturn Alley “migliore” era diverso da “risolto”.

Superarono un gruppetto di ragazzini malvestiti in età da Hogwarts, radunati attorno a due grosse salamandre che lottavano sull’acciottolato, ed entrarono in un vicolo così stretto che dovettero mettersi in fila indiana per passarci. 

«Ti orienti piuttosto bene da queste parti, Audrey.» 

Harry roteò gli occhi. Merlino, era così imbarazzante assistere ai tentativi senza speranza di Percy. A Bennet comunque non doveva dispiacere, perché si poté avvertire un sorriso nella sua voce.

«Conosco questa zona da quando ero bambina. Mia madre e io ci siamo trasferite a Diagon Alley quando avevo quasi dieci anni, lei era sempre al lavoro e io passavo il tempo a gironzolare qui. So a memoria tutte le strade.»

Percy inchiodò così all’improvviso che per poco Harry non gli finì addosso. « _Scusa?_ Tua madre ti permetteva di venire in questo posto da sola?»

La risata di Audrey rimbalzò tra le mura del vicolo. «Ho detto che venivo qui, _non_ che mia madre me lo permettesse.» 

«Ma a _dieci anni?_ Da _sola?_ Stai scherzando, spero! È terribilmente irresponsabile!»

« _Quasi_ dieci anni. E poi che altro avrei dovuto fare, scusa? Starmene a casa ad annoiarmi?»

«Beh, _sì,_ è _esattamente_ quello che…»

«Ssh.» L’Alchimista si bloccò, il suo dito scattò in aria ancora una volta e rimase lì per quasi dieci secondi. «Di qua.» 

La seguirono in una strettoia tra due case, talmente risicata da costringerli a camminare di profilo. Sbucarono in un’altra stradina tutta dedicata alla vendita di animali impagliati, evitarono per un soffio un gruppo di megere che passeggiavano nel bel mezzo della strada — una di loro si voltò per un attimo nella direzione di Harry, facendolo sudare freddo — e finalmente raggiunsero uno spiazzo rettangolare sul retro di una locanda, maleodorante d’immondizia e racchiuso tra alcuni edifici. Lo spiazzo era deserto e nessuna finestra si affacciava su di esso; a parte la strada da cui erano venuti non c’erano altri sbocchi lì, eppure Harry sentiva distintamente una sottile corrente d’aria gelida soffiare contro il suo viso. Sembrava provenire dal muro dell’edificio di fronte a loro.

«Ah! Eccellente.» Audrey Bennet scavalcò un mucchio di rifiuti, si avvicinò alla parete e la tastò. «Molto, molto bene. Venite, forza.» 

Percy e Harry si avvicinarono; lei estrasse dal tascapane che aveva a tracolla un fazzoletto di stoffa e un lungo spillone metallico. «Lezione numero uno, bambini: i segreti più importanti sono sempre sigillati col sangue, e richiedono sangue per essere scoperti.»

Distese l’indice sinistro e se lo punse con lo spillone. Percy rabbrividì e distolse lo sguardo, Harry invece osservò affascinato la goccia di sangue che si raccoglieva sul polpastrello di Audrey. L’Alchimista strisciò poi il dito sui mattoni ingrigiti, nel punto da cui sembrava provenire lo spiffero: il tempo di uno sbattere di palpebra e l’edificio scomparve, sostituito da un muro di mattoni neri alto più di tre metri e mezzo al centro del quale stava una porta rossa. Nello stesso istante Harry sentì svanire l’incantesimo di Disillusione.

«Ma cosa…» 

Audrey si avvolse il fazzoletto attorno al dito sanguinante. «Signor Potter, funzionario Weasley, benvenuti nell’ _altra_ Notturn Alley. Il segreto meglio custodito di questo quartiere.»

«C’è… una zona nascosta qui a Notturn Alley?» Incredulo, Harry si avvicinò alla porta: lo spiffero di aria fredda usciva dalle fessure degli stipiti. 

«Più o meno. È lo stesso quartiere ma da un’altra prospettiva, proprio come la nostra Sala. L’ingresso cambia ogni giorno e può rivelarlo solo chi ha un’autorizzazione speciale, tipo la sottoscritta.»

Beh, cazzo. Appoggiò l’occhio a una fessura: dall’altra parte del muro c’erano vie e viuzze identiche a quelle che avevano attraversato poco prima, con però qualcosa di diverso. Le insegne dei negozi, forse, o l’illuminazione. Tutto era più buio e cupo, immerso in una foschia rossastra.

«Cosa c’è da quella parte, esattamente?»

«Solo i migliori contrabbandieri e trafficanti di Londra. Pezzi grossi, non la gentaglia che trovi qui o a Diagon Alley. Gli affari migliori si fanno di là.» 

Harry fu costretto a ingoiare la saliva. Un intero quartiere nascosto, inaccessibile agli Auror e a chicchessia… chissà _cos’altro_ nascondeva. Ora capiva perché non fosse riuscito a ottenere informazioni soddisfacenti con i suoi giri nel quartiere “normale”: un’attività grossa e rischiosa come il traffico di organi umani doveva di certo svolgersi in un luogo ben più sicuro di quello in cui operavano piccoli criminali come il defunto Mundungus Fletcher. Un luogo dotato di protezioni extra sia per i commercianti, sia per i clienti.

Merlino. Una scoperta del genere sarebbe stata determinante non solo per la sua indagine, ma per la sua intera carriera da Auror.

«Segreto, eh? Sai che dovrò scrivere un rapporto in proposito, vero?»

«No, non lo farai.» 

A fatica Harry si staccò dalla fessura e guardò Audrey. Era seria, ma i suoi occhi ridevano. «Al Secondo Livello sanno o sospettano già che esista un posto del genere, perciò non diresti loro nulla di nuovo. E nell’eventualità che tu riesca a portarci i tuoi amici sbirri, cosa impossibile senza la collaborazione spontanea di uno di noi,» sollevò il dito coperto dal fazzoletto, «la gente di qui si sposterebbe semplicemente altrove, col rischio di diffondere e rendere ancora meno controllabili eventuali traffici di merci proibite. Senza dimenticare la conseguenza peggiore di tutte.»

«Cioè?»

«Se farai rapporto su questo posto o sulle persone che incontrerai là dentro, io smetterò immediatamente di lavorare alla tua indagine, e così il resto della Loggia. Addio esami del DNA, colloqui coi miei informatori eccetera. E tranquillo, _lo saprò_ se fai una cosa del genere,» concluse con un sorrisetto dei suoi.

Mh, figuriamoci. Non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso da una come lei. All’improvviso tutta l’acredine degli Auror nei confronti degli Alchimisti acquistava un senso più profondo: se i membri della Loggia erano così addentro alle attività illegali e si rifiutavano di collaborare con le forze di polizia, beh… 

«Okay, torniamo alle faccende serie.» Audrey Bennet si srotolò il fazzoletto dal dito e lo infilò malamente nella tasca del mantello da viaggio; il fazzoletto scivolò a terra, ma lei non se ne accorse. «Una volta entrati, dobbiamo andare immediatamente nel primo vicolo a sinistra — è una zona sicura, nessuno ci vedrà finché saremo là dentro. Lì prenderete la Polisucco e vi cambierete, dopodiché vi porterò dal mio amico. Se tutto va bene saremo fuori in meno di due ore. _Non_ parlate con nessuno, _non_ incrociate sguardi, _non_ fate domande, non fate _niente_. Chiaro?»

«E se qualcuno ci rivolge la parola?»

«Ho appena detto di non fare domande, Potter. Seguite me e non avrete alcun problema.» 

Con un sospiro nervoso, Audrey afferrò il pomello della porta rossa e lo girò. Spinse una, due, tre volte, tentò di scuotere la maniglia, ma niente. «Merda.»

«Cosa?»

«Ho sbagliato. Questa non è l’entrata, è l’uscita. Si apre solo dall’interno, vedete?» Sbuffò. «Dobbiamo fare un altro giro.» 

Un altro giro? Harry lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio: le quattro e quaranta. Se Bennet aveva previsto un paio d’ore per trovare i suoi informatori e parlarci, non avrebbero finito prima delle sei e mezza, ma Ron e Hermione lo aspettavano per le sette a casa loro e lui doveva avere il tempo di togliersi di dosso il lezzo di quelle strade. No, fare un _altro_ giro a caccia di spifferi impalpabili era fuori discussione.

«Ma scusa, perché non sblocchiamo la porta? Basta un _Alohomora._ » 

«Purtroppo no. C’è una barriera protettiva che impedisce di eseguire magie vicino al muro. Non so se lo hai notato, ma la tua Disillusione è svanita.»

«Allora perché non scavalchiamo?»

La donna sollevò un sopracciglio. «Ho appena detto che _non_ possiamo fare incantesimi qui, Potter. Vale per l’ _Alohomora,_ vale per la Disillusione e vale anche per la levitazione. Come vorresti scavalcare un muro di quasi quattro metri?!»

«Arrampicandoci. Ci sono un sacco di appigli qui, non sarà difficile.»

Seguì un silenzio lungo svariati secondi, durante i quali Audrey Bennet fissò Harry sbattendo le palpebre. «Ah,» disse infine. «Uhm, no. Impossibile.» 

«Perché? C’è una… una protezione sul muro? O qualcuno che controlla dall’altra parte?»

«No, niente del genere.» 

«Allora perché…»

«Non mi so arrampicare.» Avvampò e si schiarì la gola. «Mai imparato.» 

Toccò a Harry restare in silenzio e sbattere le palpebre. «Fammi capire: tu giri per _Notturn Alley_ da quando avevi dieci anni, e non ti sai arrampicare su un muro? E _questa_ è l’unica cosa che ci impedisce di andare di là senza perdere un’altra mezz’ora di vita?!»

«Oh, senti, non è colpa mia se soffro di vertigini! Vorrei vedere te al posto mio!» 

«Hai detto che la porta si apre dall’altro lato?» chiese Percy, parlando per la prima volta in diversi minuti.

Audrey guardò Harry con astio, poi annuì. «Sì, esatto.»

«Allora, se non puoi arrampicarti, basterà aprire la porta dall’interno e farti entrare.» 

_Sì, bella idea. E ovviamente dovrò occuparmene io._

Harry sospirò. «Okay, vado. Percy, metti le mani in modo che possa darmi una spinta per… _Perce?_ » 

Sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca mentre davanti a lui si svolgeva la più improbabile delle scene: Percy aveva attaccato il muro e lo stava scalando appiglio dopo appiglio, svelto come un gatto, senza un briciolo di esitazione. In una manciata di secondi aveva raggiunto la cima e si era calato dall’altra parte.

_Ah. D’accordo._

Si udì trafficare e borbottare, infine il pomello girò e la porta si aprì. «Ecco qua,» declamò Percy, facendo loro cenno di entrare. «Scusate l’attesa, la maniglia era un po’ incastrata.» 

«Wow.» Audrey lo squadrò con un sorrisetto mentre gli passava accanto. «Sei agile, per un impiegato.» 

Harry era pronto a roteare gli occhi all’inevitabile risposta compiaciuta di Percy, ma lui lo sorprese per la seconda volta in un minuto. 

«Sì, beh, mentre _tu_ a dieci anni ti mettevi in pericolo andando in giro per Notturn Alley, _io_ imparavo ad arrampicarmi sugli alberi come le persone normali,» brontolò nel suo miglior tono bisbetico, cui lei rispose con uno sguardo oltraggiato.

«Oh, scusa, Weasley, se non siamo cresciuti tutti nella giungla come te!»

«Campagna, Bennet, non giungla.»

«Pft. È praticamente la stessa cosa. Potter, ci sei? Credevo avessi fretta.»

«Arrivo,» disse Harry rialzandosi subito, la mano destra affondata nella tasca del mantello. Un paio di passi, e finalmente entrò nell’altra Notturn Alley.

*

«Questa, bambini, è la Pozione Polisucco.» L’Alchimista mostrò con orgoglio la bottiglietta piena di quel che sembrava fango ribollente. «In assoluto una delle pozioni più pericolose e complicate da preparare, solo una strega o mago particolarmente abile può riuscirci…» 

«La mia amica Hermione ne ha fatta una a tredici anni,» borbottò Harry. Cominciava a essere davvero stufo di sentirsi chiamare _bambino_.

«Davvero? Deve essere eccezionalmente dotata.» Audrey fece un gran sorriso. «È single?»

«Perché Hermione ha preparato una Polisucco a tredici anni?» chiese invece Percy con fare inquisitorio. Harry si sentì subito riportare indietro ai tempi della scuola e deglutì. 

«Uhm… no, non è single, sta con suo fratello,» rispose a Audrey.

«Oh. Beh, fortunato lui. Ora, se per cortesia mi date gli occhiali… ecco, tenete queste.» 

Dal tascapane Bennet estrasse due tazze di plastica che porse a Percy e Harry, per poi riempirle di pozione. «Così poca?» osservò l’Auror. «Non sarebbe meglio una dose doppia, per avere più tempo?»

«Non preoccuparti.» Audrey avvitò il tappo della bottiglietta e la ripose. «Di norma la dose singola dura un’ora, ma questa è una Polisucco potenziata i cui effetti dovrebbero durare trenta minuti in più. L’ho realizzata apposta per questa occasione in modo da poter fare tutto con calma.»

«No, aspetta, hai detto “ _dovrebbero_ durare”? Non ne sei sicura?»

«Sono abbastanza sicura. Le mie sperimentazioni hanno dato esito quasi sempre positivo.»

«E che succedeva nei casi negativi?»

Audrey lo fissò senza parlare, al che Harry strinse i denti. _Grandioso_. Non era bastato precipitare in un abisso all’Ufficio Misteri? Quante volte ancora doveva rischiare la pelle quel pomeriggio?

Guardò Percy, il quale a sua volta strizzava gli occhi verso il miscuglio melmoso con malcelato orrore. Sicuramente si stava pentendo di non aver accolto il suggerimento di Harry e di non essersene rimasto a casa.

«È… siamo sicuri che io possa bere questa pozione?» balbettò il funzionario. «Voglio dire, Harry è autorizzato a prescindere in qualità di Auror incaricato di un’indagine, ma per quanto mi riguarda, ora che ci penso non so se sia del tutto legale che…» 

«Sul serio, Perce?» sbuffò Harry. «Hai appena scalato a mani nude il muro di un covo supersegreto di trafficanti, e _adesso_ ti preoccupi della legalità?» 

Nella luce crepuscolare del vicolo, le guance di Percy assunsero un color melanzana. «Dico solo,» berciò con voce più acuta, «che l’uso della Polisucco è pesantemente regolamentato, perciò devo quantomeno pormi il dubbio se sia o no il caso che anche io partecipi a questa attività, visto che potrei mettermi nelle condizioni di violare la…»

Audrey roteò gli occhi e sospirò. «Sì, Weasley, _puoi_ prendere la Polisucco anche se non sei un Auror, perché nel fascicolo d’indagine sei indicato come “supervisore” e pertanto ti vengono riconosciute le stesse facoltà del signor Potter, limitatamente alle singole operazioni. Non guardarmi così stupito, tu,» sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione di Harry. «Lavoro al Ministero, conosco la legge.»

«Oh, sì, lo vedo.» 

«D’accordo, però… è _assolutamente_ necessario? P-posso cambiare aspetto o Disilludermi…»

«No, è troppo rischioso. Basterebbe un sospetto per metterci nei guai, e voi due puzzate di ministeriale da chilometri e chilometri. Dovete per forza diventare altre persone.» 

«Però queste persone…» 

«Non hanno mai messo piede qui, perciò sono una copertura più che sicura.» 

«Ma i loro capelli…» 

«Li hanno offerti volontariamente.»

«Tuttavia… » 

«Oh, per Ecate, Percy, _fidati di me_. Ho fatto tutto secondo le regole, non ho intenzione di mettervi in pericolo e la Polisucco è la miglior precauzione possibile. Dovete solo bere.» 

Percy aprì la bocca per replicare, ma ormai aveva esaurito le scuse per non assumere quell’intruglio. Sospirò e annuì, e finalmente Audrey poté aggiungere gli ultimi ingredienti nelle tazze: due capelli, riccio e scuro per Harry, chiaro e di media lunghezza per Percy, che cambiarono il colore fangoso della Polisucco in ben più promettenti giallo limone e ambra.

«Okay, beh… salute,» bofonchiò Harry, levando la tazza assieme a Percy. 

Potenziata o no, quella pozione faceva schifo come qualsiasi altra Polisucco Harry avesse bevuto in vita sua. Non aiutò il doverla buttare giù circondato dall’odore di piscio di gatto che impregnava la “zona sicura” in cui Audrey li aveva condotti. La successiva trasformazione fu dolorosa come sempre; i vestiti di Harry iniziarono subito a tendersi e lui si pentì di averli tenuti addosso: la persona in cui si stava trasformando era più grassa e bassa di lui, con le spalle più strette e il torace più largo, i capelli lunghi e folti e… merda… e qualcosa in più rispetto a lui.

E qualcosa decisamente in _meno_ rispetto a lui.

_Oh. Oh no._

_Ooooooh no._

«Oh, no!» strillò Percy lasciando cadere la tazza a terra, la voce un’ottava più alta del normale. Harry si trattenne a stento dal fare lo stesso.

C’era un motivo per cui era sconsigliato usare la Polisucco per trasformarsi in una persona di un genere diverso dal proprio: i risultati erano _sgradevoli_. Già il semplice fatto di scambiare il corpo con quello di un estraneo poteva essere destabilizzante per alcuni, se poi si veniva anche costretti in un fisico _del tutto_ alieno al proprio le cose non potevano che peggiorare, sia da un punto di vista psicologico che meramente pratico. Gli Auror lo facevano solo in casi di emergenza e assoluta necessità, oppure preparandosi a dovere per le missioni che richiedevano un camuffamento di quel tipo, altrimenti… 

Beh, altrimenti rischiavano di ridursi come Percy.

«No,» gemeva quello a ripetizione, gli occhi incollati al proprio corpo avvolto nel soprabito troppo lungo. «No no no no no no no…» 

Anche Harry si guardò, e la cosa che lo colpì per prima fu il non riuscire a vedersi l’addome. La donna di cui aveva involontariamente preso in prestito l’aspetto possedeva un seno ampio e prosperoso che gli tirava a morte i vestiti, la pelle ambrata e le mani coperte di strani tatuaggi — vedendoli, Harry si ricordò dell’Alchimista dai ricci neri che avevano incrociato sulle scale della Sala. Quel nuovo corpo gli sovraccaricava il cervello di stimoli troppo insoliti, dal peso non indifferente sul torace all’ _assenza_ nel cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, senza contare il buffo sfregamento dei vestiti su _parti_ che avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno di esplorare. Cazzo.

_No. Parola sbagliata._

Percy invece era diventato una ragazza bianca e minuta, dai capelli biondo miele e gli occhi di un bel verde chiaro, e stava facendo di tutto per _non_ toccare nessuna parte di sé. Harry provò una punta di pietà per lui. Poveraccio, prima volta che usava la Polisucco e gli capitava proprio lo scenario più difficile da gestire.

«Oh, molto bene. La mutazione è stabile.» Audrey annuì soddisfatta. «Potter, Weasley, vi presento Amparo e Portia, mie stimate consorelle della Loggia: Amparo è una delle nostre migliori erbologhe, Portia invece è una collega pozionista ed è la mia preferita. Spero vi piacciano, sono stata molto selettiva,» ammiccò.

Forse fu la reazione alla trasformazione inaspettata, o forse fu la somma di malumori e brutte esperienze accumulati nell’arco delle ultime ore, fatto stava che la bile di Harry gli schizzò al cervello e lo trasformò in un vulcano in piena eruzione. 

«Perché _cazzo_ non ci hai detto che saremmo diventati due donne invece di due uomini?!» ruggì, con una piacevole voce da contralto.

«Perché? C’è qualche problema?» 

«Certo che c’è un problema!»

«Ossia?»

Ma era stupida o solo stronza? « _Non ci si trasforma in persone di un genere diverso dal proprio e da quello in cui ci si identifica,_ se non per estrema necessità e preparandosi in anticipo! È tipo la regola base della Polisucco! Come ti è venuto in mente di farci usare due capelli femminili?!» 

Audrey aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia, genuinamente confusa. «Regola base? E da quando in qua? Nella Loggia facciamo sempre trasformazioni intergenere, a voi sbirri non capita mai?»

«Non se possiamo evitarlo! Come cazzo… come… guarda, hai rotto Percy!» strepitò, indicando il funzionario ancora intento nella sua desolata litania di “no”. «Vedi _cosa_ succede a forzare un uomo nei panni di una donna e viceversa?!» 

«Continuo a non capire. Un corpo estraneo è un corpo estraneo a prescindere dai genitali, no? Se sei disposto a trasformarti in un uomo diverso da te, dovresti essere disposto a trasformarti anche in una donna, e viceversa.» 

Harry crollò il capo. Niente, non c’era verso di spiegarle _perché_ fosse tutto sbagliato. E ora che ci pensava, non era quello il problema più grave che doveva affrontare, ma Percy scelse proprio quel momento per smettere di piagnucolare.

«Forse… ehm…» Si schiarì la gola un paio di volte, in un infruttuoso tentativo di controllare il timbro della sua voce da soprano. «Forse sarebbe stato più… _appropriato_ se ci fossimo trasformati in due uomini. Per una questione di… rispetto.» 

Bennet lo osservò in silenzio, mordendosi l’interno di una guancia, infine sospirò. «Okay, sentite… mi dispiace se per qualche ragione la cosa vi mette a disagio, ma trasformarvi in due ragazze è l’unico modo che ho per portarvi con me. Da queste parti sono tutti molto… _molto_ maschilisti, e se mi vedessero arrivare insieme a due uomini mi ignorerebbero per parlare con loro, anche se io fossi una Maestra e loro degli apprendisti.»

Harry sentì scemare un po’ la rabbia in favore dello stupore. Non riusciva a immaginare un ambiente in cui una come lei potesse essere ignorata. 

«Dici davvero?»

«Mh-mh. Qui funziona così. Forse avrei dovuto avvisarvi, ma non ci ho proprio pensato: come ho detto, in Loggia non ci facciamo di questi problemi.» 

Si strinse nelle braccia, avvilita come era stata fuori dal laboratorio 3. _Oh, beh._ D’accordo, i suoi metodi erano discutibili, ma se la situazione era quella Harry non poteva darle tutti i torti. Scambiò un’occhiata silenziosa con Percy e capì che anche lui la pensava allo stesso modo.

Okay, calma. Non era il caso di farne una tragedia. In fondo era vero, un corpo estraneo era un corpo estraneo, e poi quante altre volte l’aveva visto succedere? Hermione e Fleur si erano trasformate in lui, Tiger e Goyle si erano trasformati in studentesse del primo anno… se ce l’avevano fatta loro… 

«Queste donne…» deglutì. Non si era mai posto quel tipo di dubbi, prima, ma _prima_ era un ragazzino che doveva fare l’impossibile per salvare il mondo. Ora era un Auror, con dei doveri e delle responsabilità nei confronti di tutti. «Queste donne sono… sono _davvero_ consenzienti? Voglio dire… sanno che noi stiamo usando i loro corpi e che dovremo cambiarci d’abito, e che perciò potremmo… vederle? Perché altrimenti da un certo punto di vista sarebbe, beh, un po’ come se ci prendessimo delle libertà nei loro confronti, e…» 

Gesticolò verso di sé, sperando che Audrey comprendesse il sottinteso — di sicuro lo comprese Percy, perché rivolse all’Alchimista uno sguardo di puro panico.

Lei guardò prima l’uno, poi l’altro, infine sbuffò una risatina.

«Se sono consenzienti? Per Crowley, sono a dir poco _entusiaste_.» 

«Cos…»

«Quando in spogliatoio hanno saputo che mi servivano dei capelli per Polisuccare il salvatore del mondo magico e il nipote di Gideon Prewett, le mie colleghe hanno fatto a gara a strapparseli. Nessuna voleva perdere l’occasione di, uhm, attirare l’attenzione di uno di voi prestandogli il proprio aspetto.» Sospirò con aria sognante. «Ho accumulato un sacco di favori oggi.» 

Harry dovette fisicamente impedire alla propria testa di fare una giravolta. Troppe, _troppe_ informazioni. 

«Stai dicendo… che le tue amiche l’hanno fatto apposta affinché noi… e tu stai cercando di _sistemarci_ con loro?!» 

«Io non sto facendo proprio nulla,» stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto sornione. «Vi sto solo informando che Amparo e Portia vi autorizzano esplicitamente a… dare un’occhiata, se volete, e se dovessero piacervi vi darò i loro indirizzi.»

«Ma cos… _no!_ E poi scusa, credevo vi facessero schifo gli Auror!»

«In generale sì, ma la nostra è una vita solitaria e a volte ci dobbiamo accontentare.»

«Io sono fidanzato!» 

«E allora? Percy e io non lo diremo a nessuno.» 

«Con sua _sorella!_ »

A quelle parole, Audrey rimase a bocca aperta. Guardò Percy, il quale mormorò un «Confermo».

«Ma… la giocatrice di Quidditch? Sul _serio?_ Quindi voi due siete… cosa, quasi parenti?»

«Più o meno,» esalò Harry. Iniziava davvero a girargli la testa; si passò le mani tra i capelli e trattenne un gemito di dolore quando le dita gli si incastrarono tra i ricci, tirandoli. 

_Che giornata del cazzo._

«Ma dai, che figo! Beh, comunque, fateci un pensiero. Ho scelto quelle che a mio parere sono le più carine, ma in realtà sareste capitati bene in ogni caso: tutte le donne della Loggia sono piuttosto belle.»

«Ah, quindi tu sei l’eccezione che conferma la regola?»

Audrey accolse quello sbocco di acidità con un’occhiata raggelante. «Tieni per te le battutine, Potter, perché non ci metto niente a venderti a un trafficante in cambio di uno sconto del cinque per cento sul prossimo acquisto. Ora muovetevi,» infilò il braccio fino alla spalla nel tascapane, evidentemente allargato con la magia, e ne cavò fuori due pile di abiti, «non mi va di perdere altro tempo.» 

Cambiarsi fu drammatico. In primo luogo perché Bennet non aveva scelto degli abiti comodi come maglie o pantaloni, ma era andata dritta sull’abbigliamento tradizionale da strega — calze, gonne, lacci e più bottoni di quanto umanamente fosse concepibile, per non parlare della biancheria; in secondo luogo, perché Percy fece di tutto per lagnarsi il più possibile durante l’intera operazione.

«Io volevo solo _occuparmi di Passaporte!_ » frignò mentre si sbottonava la camicia con le punte delle dita e gli occhi ben chiusi, intenzionato a non avere il minimo contatto col suo corpo in prestito. «Non ho firmato per tutto questo! Passino le riunioni al Decimo ogni settimana, passi il girare a vuoto nell’Ufficio Misteri, passi l’attraversare i bassifondi dei bassifondi, ma _questo…!_ Che io debba anche _spogliarmi…_ vedere _cose…_ »

Un ringhio esasperato risalì la gola di Harry. «Maledizione, Perce, _piantala!_ La smetti di farne un dramma? Sembra che tu non abbia mai visto una ragazza nuda in vita tua!»

 _Oh Merlino_. Il sangue gli si ghiacciò nelle vene. E se… e se fosse stato proprio così? Se Percy non… Ma no. Insomma, quello lì aveva venticinque anni, aveva avuto una fidanzata ai tempi della scuola… non poteva essere, no? 

O sì?

Oh Merlino, aveva _davvero_ appena fatto una colossale figura di merda?

Il dubbio fu fugato quando Percy spalancò gli occhi e si girò di scatto verso di lui. «Di solito me le _scelgo,_ le ragazze da vedere nude!» sbraitò, paonazzo. «Quindi _scusa_ se non sono entusiasta di questa situazione quanto evidentemente lo sei tu!»

Accompagnò quelle parole con una sua tipica occhiataccia indignata, che tuttavia — Harry realizzò con sincero raccapriccio — sul viso da cerbiatta di quella Portia risultava piuttosto attraente. «Prova a sbirciare e lo dico a Ginny,» sibilò infine Percy, e riprese a sbottonarsi la camicia con furia.

Dopo quella minaccia si cambiarono in silenzio, rabbrividendo di quando in quando nell’aria gelida del quartiere; ebbero solo un breve scambio nel momento in cui dovettero indossare i reggiseni, impresa _molto_ più complicata di quanto credessero e non aggirabile con un incantesimo a loro noto. Risolsero a malincuore di aiutarsi a vicenda, giurando e spergiurando di non parlarne mai più né tra di loro né con nessun altro. Quando furono più o meno presentabili, uscirono dal vicolo e incontrarono Audrey che li attendeva all’incrocio con la strada principale: si era cambiata il mantello da viaggio con quello ufficiale della Loggia e ne teneva altri due uguali poggiati sul braccio. Appena li vide annuì in segno di approvazione.

«Due perfette Alchimiste. Tenete, con questi addosso nessuno oserà darvi fastidio.» 

Porse loro i mantelli e ripose i loro abiti nel tascapane. Mentre si incamminavano dietro di lei lungo la strada deserta, a Harry non sfuggì il modo in cui lo sguardo di Percy si soffermava sui propri ricami argentati.

«Tutto bene?» 

«Splendidamente.» 

Mh, un ottimo bugiardo. Nonostante tutto, Harry provò di nuovo un pizzico di pena per lui. Pensò di rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che l’ora e mezza sarebbe trascorsa prima di quanto credessero; quando aprì la bocca per parlare, però, il suo cervello prese una direzione del tutto diversa.

«Sono… sono contento di aver conosciuto Gideon. Sembra molto simpatico,» buttò fuori. 

Percy lo guardò sorpreso, poi sorrise e si illuminò. «Anche io sono contento che tu l’abbia visto. È proprio come me lo ricordavo da bambino, sai? Un mago geniale ma un po’ matto. Che c’è?» chiese mentre Harry lasciava andare una risatina.

«Niente, è solo… mi sono ricordato che hai detto quasi la stessa cosa di Silente quando ci siamo conosciuti. Credo sia stata la prima volta in cui io e te ci siamo parlati.» 

Non era semplice leggere le espressioni di una persona nel viso di un’altra. In quel momento il volto dell’Alchimista Portia era tornato serio e i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di una qualche emozione, ma Harry non avrebbe saputo dire quale. Tristezza? Nostalgia? Ma no. Lì dentro c’era pur sempre Percy Weasley. Al massimo poteva trattarsi di educata indifferenza.

«Hai… hai ragione. L’avevo dimenticato.» Percy si schiarì la gola e si passò il dito sul naso, come se volesse sistemarsi degli occhiali inesistenti. Per un istante sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos’altro, invece scosse il capo e allungò il passo.

Camminarono in silenzio, i cappucci in testa, i passi che risuonavano appena sull’acciottolato. Muoversi in quei corpi così diversi era impegnativo, ma Audrey aveva procurato loro degli stivali comodi e i mantelli larghi camuffavano le loro andature goffe. Il quartiere era lo stesso che avevano attraversato prima, solo meno lercio ed evidentemente inabitato. I negozi e i manipoli di ragazzini erano scomparsi, in compenso le vetrine erano piene di oggetti dall’aspetto pericoloso come grimori, teschi, Mani della Gloria e pozioni proibite. Altro che le carabattole dal dubbio potere smerciate nell’altra Notturn Alley. 

Chissà da quanto tempo esisteva un posto del genere? Poco, probabilmente. Di sicuro negli anni Novanta non c’era, altrimenti i Malfoy e simili non avrebbero fatto affari con Magie Sinister. No, quella “diversa prospettiva” doveva essere stata creata in tempi molto più recenti, in risposta alle nuove restrizioni promulgate da Kingsley… e chissà se dietro non c’era proprio lo zampino della Loggia? Gli incantesimi protettivi erano molto simili e l’Alchimista Bennet si muoveva con aria fin troppo sicura di sé per essere una semplice visitatrice occasionale.

A conferma di quel sospetto, le rare persone che incrociavano si scansavano alla semplice vista dei loro mantelli, come se li conoscessero anche troppo bene. In alcuni di quei volti elusivi Harry riconobbe dei criminali ricercati da anni, e gli ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per non estrarre la bacchetta e arrestarli su due piedi. Sarebbe stato bello, e sarebbe stata senz’altro la Cosa Giusta, ma no. 

_No, Potter. Sei qui per esplorare, conoscere e portare avanti l’indagine. E in nome di Merlino, non mettere in pericolo i civili che ti accompagnano._

Di lì a poco imboccarono il vicolo che conduceva alla strettoia tra le case e alla strada degli animali impagliati, solo che qui le vetrine mostravano teste umane mummificate. «Ci siamo.» Audrey si abbassò il cappuccio e gli altri l’imitarono. «Laggiù c’è la stessa locanda che abbiamo visto prima, vi ricordate? Il mio amico lavora lì. Lo avviso che stiamo arrivando, così non dovremo aspettare.»

Estrasse la bacchetta, e un attimo dopo un piccolo Patronus alato volò verso la locanda. «Che animale è?» chiese Harry, incapace di trattenersi.

«Una cornacchia.» Audrey fece una smorfia sarcastica. «No, _ovviamente._ È una civetta.» 

«Il simbolo di Atena. Ti si addice molto.»

«Oh, grazie, Portia.»

«Quindi il tuo… amico è un locandiere?»

«No, Amparo, la locanda vera e propria esiste solo nell’altra Notturn Alley. Qui la chiamiamo “la bottega” ed è più… ecco… beh, lo vedrete.»

La luce argentea del Patronus scomparve dentro una finestra della “bottega”. Audrey, Amparo e Portia attesero un minuto, poi la seguirono.

*

Non era una locanda. E non era nemmeno una bottega. Era più… era il tipo di posto in cui Harry non avrebbe mai voluto mettere piede in vita propria. La stanza al pianterreno era piccola, affollata e male illuminata, con le mura coperte da pannelli di legno scuro e una dozzina di tavolini che occupavano tutto lo spazio disponibile; al lato opposto della porta stava un bancone da bar fornito di ogni tipo di alcolico, magico e babbano, e in un angolo una band di goblin accompagnava un soprano lirico che cantava una canzone in latino su un ritmo boogie. Nell’aria ristagnava un rivoltante miscuglio di tabacco, profumi da due zellini, sudore e qualcosa che Harry preferiva non definire.

Ma non erano queste le ragioni per cui se la sarebbe volentieri data a gambe. 

«Oh, Godric, no,» gemette Percy, dando forma ai suoi pensieri. «Non un bordello.»

Invece era proprio un bordello. Se non era immediatamente chiaro dai poster animati alle pareti, che illustravano ai visitatori una decina di diverse posizioni sessuali — alcune delle quali del tutto _impossibili_ , a modesto giudizio di Harry — lo diventava non appena si posava lo sguardo sul resto della stanza: gli uomini e le donne seduti ai tavoli erano tutti in gradevole compagnia di creature di ogni sesso e genere, dagli umani alle banshee a razze miste o che Harry non riconosceva, nude o talmente poco vestite da sembrarlo. Sedevano in grembo ai clienti e le loro chiacchiere e risate si univano alla musica della band; ogni tanto qualcuno lasciava il tavolo e prendeva la scala per il piano superiore, dove con ogni probabilità si trovavano le camere.

Un bordello di tutto rispetto, insomma.

_Merlino, Morgana e i Fondatori._

_Meglio che Drusilla e Kenneth non vengano a sapere di tutto questo, o non mi lasceranno mai più vivere in pace._

«Un bordello _etico,_ prego.» Audrey sospirò soddisfatta e si slacciò il mantello, senza toglierlo. «Janko presta il locale ai professionisti senza chiedere commissioni, così loro si tengono il cento per cento dei guadagni. In cambio ottiene… informazioni sui clienti.»

«Ah,» Harry grugnì, «perché questo invece è molto etico.» 

«Oh, povera innocente Amparo, che guarda tutti dall’alto del suo impiego fisso con stipendio assicurato. Se tutto questo ferisce il tuo senso dell’onore, possiamo sempre andarcene.» 

_Stronza._

Masticò una rispostaccia e seguì l’Alchimista verso il bancone del bar, facendosi largo a fatica tra i tavoli e le persone. Seduti al bancone c’erano un paio di megere e un giovane con profonde cicatrici sul collo che a Harry ricordarono i segni lasciati da Greyback sul viso di Bill; li serviva una creatura che aveva l’aspetto di un omino rugoso di mezza età e le orecchie larghe e pelose di un elfo domestico. Audrey si sedette all’unico sgabello libero, ma invece di chiamare il barista allungò una mano oltre il banco: una bottiglia di liquore verde smeraldo volò all’istante verso di lei.

«Volete qualcosa, ragazze? Assenzio? Acqua di Velenottero? Succo di zucca?» Con un gesto fece arrivare tre bicchieri di vetro. «Non fate complimenti.»

«Passo, grazie.»

Nauseato dalla vista di Audrey che si versava un’abbondante dose di assenzio liscio, Harry guardò davanti a sé e trasalì. Non aveva realizzato che dietro gli scaffali di liquori c’era una parete a specchio.

Restò un attimo imbambolato a fissare il proprio riflesso dalla pelle dorata, le lunghe ciglia e gli occhi color acquamarina. Doveva ammetterlo, Bennet _aveva_ buon gusto in fatto di donne. Scosse la testa e si concentrò con tutte le sue forze sul pensiero di Ginny e le minacce di Percy.

«La devi piantare di mandare il tuo uccello ad annunciarti. Mi spaventa i clienti.»

Sobbalzò. Ad apostrofare Audrey in quel modo era stato un uomo alto e snello appena apparso dietro il bancone, coi capelli neri pettinati all’indietro, il viso cereo accentuato dal pizzetto scuro e due occhi lucenti sopra occhiaie profonde. Lei non si scompose minimamente, invece alzò il bicchiere e ne bevve una lunga sorsata.

«È quanto mai ironico che i clienti di una casa di piacere abbiano paura di un uccello, ti pare?» rispose poi, schioccando la lingua. «Forse dovresti essere più selettivo all’ingresso, Janko Janković.»

L’uomo allargò le labbra in un sorriso ferino, scoprendo i canini acuminati. Accanto a Harry, Percy si irrigidì e trattenne il fiato. 

«Forse. Forse dovrei dire ai miei cugini di non lasciarti più entrare qui. Che te ne pare?» Il vampiro si passò la lingua sui denti. «Ti piacerebbe che uno di loro ti desse un bel morso sul collo, Audrey Bennet?» 

«Non ne saresti geloso? Pensavo mi volessi tutta per te.»

«Per cortesia. Non so che farmene delle bambine.» 

«Sei tu che ci rimetti.» Audrey fece spallucce e svuotò il bicchiere gettando la testa indietro, in un gesto che doveva metterle in evidenza la giugulare. Lo sguardo di Janko Janković vi si posò immediatamente, ma lui non commentò né si mosse.

«Non hai il permesso di svuotarmi il bar, lo sai.» A dispetto delle proprie parole, prese la bottiglia di assenzio e ne versò ancora a Audrey. «Il tuo ordine arriva tra due settimane.»

«Lo so.»

«E allora che ci fai qui? Mostri il posto alle amiche?» Accennò col mento a Harry. «Cosa vi serve, signorine? Veleni rari? Compagnia? Contraccettivi d’emergenza? La mia bottega fa ottimi prezzi per quelle come voi.» 

«Lasciale stare, loro non sono qua per farsi succhiare via il sangue e il denaro da te. Ho bisogno di…» 

Lo schiocco di una mano che colpiva una natica l’interruppe. «Ehi, biondina! Sei nuova di queste parti?»

Audrey si voltò di scatto, imitata da Harry che portò automaticamente una mano alla bacchetta sotto al mantello. Il nuovo arrivato, un cinquantenne calvo dal pesante accento cockney, puzzava di gin come se vi fosse stato marinato dentro per un mese e teneva un enorme braccio attorno alle spalle di Percy-Portia, il quale lo fissava atterrito. 

«Parli poco, eh? Mi piace. Ti offro da bere.»

Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Audrey e la vide tesa come una molla, i denti serrati e i pugni chiusi, pronta ad avventarsi alla gola di quel molestatore. Non c’erano dubbi che l’avrebbe fatto e in condizioni normali lui sarebbe stato felicissimo di lasciarla fare, ma l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era attirare l’attenzione su di loro in un locale pieno di chissà quale gente, con solo la Polisucco a proteggere la loro identità e sicurezza.

Stretto nella morsa di quel _faccia di merda,_ intanto, Percy intanto era diventato mortalmente pallido, ma deglutì e riuscì a produrre un tenue sorriso. «No, la ringrazio,» pigolò. 

L’ubriaco sghignazzò e gli diede un’altra pacca sul culo. «“No, la ringrazio”,» lo scimmiottò. «Janko, dove le trovi queste signorine così educate? Te le fai arrivare da fuori? Forza, vieni, ho già la camera pagata, porta pure le tue amiche se…»

«Non vuoi farlo, Bod.» 

Harry sentì ogni pelo del suo corpo rizzarsi in risposta alla vibrazione intimidatoria nella voce di Janko. Il vampiro non aveva mutato atteggiamento e sorrideva a canini scoperti esattamente come prima, eppure l’aria attorno a lui sembrava più scura.

«Fidati, non lo vuoi,» ripeté. «Queste ragazze qui hanno i denti in mezzo alle gambe. Peggio dei miei.»

L’ubriaco lo fissò aggrottando la fronte, troppo istupidito per capire le sue parole ma non abbastanza da non cogliere la vena minacciosa che contenevano. Audrey lo pugnalò con lo sguardo ancora per qualche secondo, infine prese un grosso respiro e rilassò le spalle.

«Confermo.» Fece un sorriso che non aveva nulla da invidiare a quello del vampiro. «È merito mio se Janko può portare pantaloni col cavallo aderente, sai?» 

Finalmente il timore fece breccia nel cervello ottuso dall’alcol. L’uomo guardò Percy e ritirò il braccio di scatto come se si fosse scottato, poi bofonchiò qualcosa e si defilò barcollando tra i tavolini. Soltanto quando fu sparito Harry smise di stritolare la bacchetta e il funzionario si afflosciò, con un sospiro che lo svuotò completamente.

«Portia.» Audrey balzò in piedi e gli afferrò le spalle. «Tutto a posto? Ti ha fatto male?»

«Soltanto all’orgoglio.»

«Mi dispiace tanto,» mormorò accarezzandogli le braccia. «Cose del genere non succedono mai, di solito la gente vede i mantelli e… mi dispiace.» 

«Tranquilla. Non è certo colpa tua.» 

«Voi tre, filate via.» Janko alzò il mento verso l’uomo e le megere seduti al bancone e quelli si dileguarono all’istante. «Anche tu, Nick. Prenditi una pausa, te la sei meritata. Controlla solo che il biondo non si sia perso in magazzino.»

Il mezzelfo domestico si sfilò il grembiule e uscì da una porta che doveva dare sul retro della “bottega”. Janko allora fece cenno ai tre di sedersi — dovettero mettere Percy nel mezzo, perché Audrey si rifiutava di mollargli il braccio — poi diede loro le spalle e si mise a cercare tra gli alcolici. Nella parete a specchio sembrava che le bottiglie si sollevassero in aria da sole. 

«“Cavallo aderente”, eh?» mugugnò mentre pescava una bottiglia blu dalla forma a spirale. «Sei sempre una lady, tu.»

Audrey ringhiò. «Ringrazia che non gli ho fatto bollire gli occhi nelle orbite. _Nessuno_ tocca noi della Loggia. Vedi che devi selezionare meglio la clientela?» 

«O magari voi signorine dovreste farvi scortare da un uomo invece di uscire di casa da sole. Vedi cosa succede se non avete qualcuno a proteggervi?»

«Senti, brutto…» 

«Rilassati, lady Bennet. Bod non sarà mai più cliente di nessuno.» Riempì due bicchieri di un liquore azzurro chiaro e li sospinse verso di loro. Percy l’accettò di buon grado, Harry rifiutò con un gesto della mano. «Offre la casa. Per scusarmi dell’inconveniente.» 

«Sono a posto così, grazie.» 

«Come preferisci, signorina. Allora? Di che avete bisogno?»

Audrey guardò Harry come a chiedergli il permesso, poi prese fiato. Quando parlò, il suo tono era molto più agitato di prima.

«Ci servono informazioni. Su un po’ di… cose successe a Diagon Alley.»

Janko sollevò le sopracciglia e si appoggiò coi gomiti sul bancone. «E cosa ne dovrei sapere io di Diagon Alley? Non ci metto piede almeno dal ‘98.»

«Conosci gli apotecari Song, Simmons e Brocklehurst?»

Il boogie in latino terminò e la band passò a un altro pezzo swing, una canzone in inglese a due voci che parlava di corvi. «Forse.»

«Fidati, li conosci. Non hanno dei fornitori regolari qui, ma ogni tanto vengono a vedere se c’è qualche offerta interessante.» 

Harry si morse un labbro. Allora aveva ragione, gli apotecari si procuravano merci sottobanco oltre che dai fornitori ufficiali. _Bravo Potter, l’intuito ti funziona ancora._

«E il problema sarebbe che…» 

«Che un mese fa questi imbecilli si sono fatti beccare dall’Anti Sofisticazioni con ingredienti a base di cadaveri umani in magazzino. C’è un’indagine degli Auror in corso.» Audrey sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Pare che se ne stia occupando Harry Potter in persona.» 

«Ma pensa. E i giornali non ne parlano?»

«Il Ministero ha i suoi modi per far tacere la stampa. È così che usano i soldi delle nostre tasse, quelle teste di cazzo del Primo Livello.» 

Percy si strozzò con il liquore e tossì forte. «Inoltre,» proseguì Audrey senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, «la settimana scorsa sono stati versati dei ricchi indennizzi agli apotecari. Ufficialmente per risarcire i materiali sequestrati e coprire i mancati guadagni, ufficiosamente per non farli parlare in giro di questa storia e non scatenare la paranoia generale. È molto probabile che nulla di tutto questo venga mai fuori in pubblico.»

«Capisco. E qualcuno è finito in ospedale per colpa di questi ingredienti?»

«Pare di no.»

«Beh,» Janko si rimise dritto, «tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, allora. Nessuno si è fatto male, gli apotecari sono stati risarciti con le _tue_ tasse…»

«Tutto bene un _cazzo_. Com’è che tre apotecari di Diagon Alley possiedono ingredienti inquinati e io non ne so niente?» 

«Forse perché non ti riguarda?» 

«E cosa ne so se mi riguarda o meno?» 

Tutta l’ironia che aveva condito i precedenti scambi di battute era sparita. Ora Bennet sembrava realmente arrabbiata, ben oltre lo scopo dell’indagine. «Finché il cadavere di un povero stronzo diventa erbicida per giardinieri non me ne frega nulla, ma _io_ non posso permettermi di rovinare le _mie_ pozioni perché un fornitore ha deciso di alzare galeoni col traffico d’organi.» 

«Comprensibile.» 

«Quindi? Chi è il coglione che va in giro a creare ingredienti coi cadaveri? Uno dei miei o no?» 

«Non ne ho idea. È la prima volta che sento una cosa del genere.» 

_Bugiardo_. C’era un lampo di furbizia mista a scherno nei suoi occhi profondi che non sfuggì né a Harry, né a Audrey. «Vuoi farmi credere che nessuno dei tuoi clienti ha parlato di commercio di organi umani negli ultimi mesi?» 

«Già.»

«Di roba importata da fuori, o…»

«Quella quanta ne vuoi. Ma niente cadaveri per pozioni.»

Che era diverso da _niente cadaveri._ Audrey sembrò leggere quel pensiero nella mente di Harry, perché disse subito: «E cadaveri _non_ per pozioni?»

«Non capisco la domanda.»

«Piantala, succhiasangue. Ci sono sempre ritualisti oscuri e demonologi della domenica in cerca di organi o vittime fresche, e il più delle volte questi idioti fanno sparire gli avanzi vendendoli come ingredienti.»

«E a te che importa? Non compri mica dai venditori di strada.»

«No, ma acquisto anche a Diagon Alley, e se questa merda ha iniziato a girare tra gli apotecari regolari…»

«…ci penserà l’Anti Sofisticazioni a occuparsene, come ha già fatto. Fintanto che le tue pozioni rimangono pulite, cosa ti importa se qualcuno gioca al ritualista o spaccia ingredienti inquinati ad altri? Perché sei così interessata?» 

Colta alla sprovvista, Audrey aprì e richiuse la bocca. «Senti,» sbottò in tono iroso, «quello che interessa o non interessa a me sono affari miei. Dimmi solo se ci sono giri strani di organi o cadaveri e chi li gestisce.»

Janko diede in una risatina sommessa. «Gli unici giri strani che ho visto di recente sono quelli di voi ministeriali. Ultimamente siete sempre qui, per un motivo o per l’altro.» 

«Fottiti, pipistrello. Non sono una ministeriale.» 

«Se pensarlo ti aiuta a dormire la notte… comunque, per quanto ne so io puoi metterti l’anima in pace. I tuoi intrugli sono privi di parti umane, fine della questione.»

«Non è…»

« _Fine della questione._ »

Audrey sussultò e tacque. L’aura di minaccia attorno a Janko era tornata più forte di prima, tanto che l’Alchimista fu costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo. Per diversi secondi rimasero tutti in un silenzio teso, sottolineato dal brusio di fondo del locale e dalle note jazz dei goblin; Harry ne approfittò per concentrarsi e pensare rapidamente alla mossa successiva.

Bennet era stata granitica sul voler essere la sola a parlare coi suoi informatori, ma era evidente che non fosse in grado di svolgere un compito del genere: non era addestrata a condurre e gestire un interrogatorio, e infatti a Janko Janković era bastato pochissimo per metterla in difficoltà e ribaltare le rispettive posizioni. Allo stesso tempo, era chiaro come il sole che quel tipo sapesse molto più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.

Doveva assolutamente provare a cavargli fuori qualcos’altro.

«E se volessimo comprare?»

Il vampiro sembrò sorpreso di udire la sua voce. Sbatté le palpebre e guardò Harry con curiosità. «Prego?»

«Se per caso volessimo comprare degli ingredienti a base umana per, diciamo, una nostra ricerca personale… a chi potremmo rivolgerci? C’è qualcuno che offre questo tipo di prodotti?» 

Ignorò l’occhiata penetrante di Audrey e si concentrò su Janko, sperando di cogliere sul suo viso un qualsiasi segnale di aver posto la domanda giusta. Lo trovò subito: le sue iridi si accesero e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisetto scaltro.

«Ecco, questo è un discorso diverso, signorina…» 

«Alchimista, non signorina.»

Janko chinò il capo senza smettere di sorridere. «Alchimista. Come ho già detto, da queste parti non si trova quello che chiedete.»

«E da altre parti?»

Il sorrisetto si allargò. «Da altre parti, per il giusto prezzo, una persona gentile come te può trovare quello che vuole.»

«Per esempio? Hai qualche suggerimento sui posti in cui potremmo cercare?» Nel dire ciò, inclinò la testa di lato e lasciò che lo sguardo del vampiro dardeggiasse lungo il suo collo esposto. 

_Scusa, Amparo._

«Oh, non saprei. Non appartengono alla mia giurisdizione, come direbbero gli sbirri,» sogghignò. «Ma lady Bennet gira molto più di me, lei forse può trovare qualcosa nei suoi luoghi preferiti.»

Accennò col mento a Audrey, la quale per tutta risposta sollevò un sopracciglio. «Quindi _c’è_ qualche stronzo che smercia cadaveri umani nei dintorni,» brontolò. «Perché non l’hai detto subito?» 

«Perché non lo hai chiesto gentilmente. Ormai sei grande, ragazzina, è ora che impari l’importanza della gentilezza.» 

«Oh Dea, eccone un altro…» Sbuffò e si scolò il resto dell’assenzio nel bicchiere. Janko ne approfittò per fare l’occhiolino a Harry, il quale fece del suo meglio per non apparire inorridito.

_Che giornata assurda._

«Okay, ragazze, ci siamo avvelenate abbastanza per oggi.» L’Alchimista si alzò dallo sgabello, un po’ malferma, e frugò nel tascapane. «Tieni. Per il disturbo.»

Sbatté sul bancone due fiale di vetro piene di liquido rosa. Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Janko. 

«Quattro dosi?» Deglutì e guardò Audrey con occhi avidi. «E a cosa devo tanta… generosità?» 

«Contrariamente a quanto sostieni, succhiasangue, io so essere gentile quando voglio. Ma se è un problema…» 

Audrey allungò le dita verso una delle fiale. Il vampiro si mosse così in fretta che Harry non riuscì nemmeno a processarlo: un istante prima era accanto agli scaffali delle bottiglie, l’istante dopo stringeva con una mano la gola di Audrey e con l’altra le torceva dolorosamente il polso sul bancone.

«Non. Provarci,» ringhiò, i canini a meri millimetri dal viso di lei e l’aura di minaccia che emanava dal suo corpo come un’onda nera. «Non scherzare su queste cose, strega. Non con me.» 

«Ehi!» Percy scattò in piedi e afferrò Janko per il colletto della camicia, in un vano tentativo di staccarlo da Audrey con le sue esili braccia. «Non azzardarti a…» 

_Crash!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo e il successivo, in realtà, dovevano essere uniti, ma stava uscendo fuori un mostro di più di 15k parole. Dopo molto riflettere ho deciso di dividerlo in due parti per renderlo più fruibile a voi lettorə, il che spiega il finale insoddisfacente. In compenso, il prossimo capitolo non arriverà tra un mese.  
>    
>  Nella bottega di Janko vengono suonate due canzoni, un boogie in latino e una canzone swing che parla di corvi (sì, è una strizzata d'occhio a chi ha letto Edax Rerum): potete immaginarle come volete, ma quando le ho citate avevo in testa rispettivamente [Balrog Boogie](https://youtu.be/2D_2RjdwUQQ) dei Diablo Swing Orchestra e [A Crow's Trial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIH72j7s6rA&t=0s&ab_channel=Vane) di Vane. (Queste canzoni in realtà sono di molto successive al 2002, anno in cui è ambientata questa fanfiction, ma non mi pento di nulla.)  
>    
>  I vampiri esistono nel mondo di Harry Potter ma, a meno di non essermi persa qualcosa di importante/il Lexicon abbia improvvisamente iniziato a mentire, non si parla mai di loro in maniera estensiva o che spieghi che tipo di caratteristiche e poteri abbiano. Per caratterizzare il signor Janko Janković mi sono pertanto affidata alla fantasia. (E per l'intera esistenza di questo personaggio potete ringraziare Alastair Adana, il personaggio interpretato da Goran Višnjić in "The Boys". Non perché detto Alastair sia un vampiro o cosa, ma perché rivederlo ha rinfocolato la mia ventennale cotta per il signor Višnjić e [beh insomma, guardatelo.](https://the-boys.fandom.com/wiki/Alastair_Adana))  
>    
>  Nella stesura di questo capitolo ho rischiato di comporre un intero paragrafo sulle questioni etico-legali legate all'utilizzo della Pozione Polisucco. Mi sono trattenuta, come avete potuto vedere, ma se l'argomento "Pozione Polisucco e tutela della privacy" dovesse interessarvi, trovate uno splendido articolo qui: [GDPR per streghe: il trattamento dei dati genetici e l'uso della Polisucco](https://alenistico.medium.com/gdpr-per-maghi-il-trattamento-dei-dati-genetici-e-luso-della-polisucco-b2ec2d1c5c48)


End file.
